


【翻译】爱虐纠葛

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: 这就像一个烂笑话的开头，那种每个人都会笑但是没人真觉得好笑的那种。Bruce Wayne去一个酒吧调查关于走私者的一个传言，而结局是和Joker一起喝醉了。这绝对是个笑话。或者Bruce试着在约会Joker的同时避免他发现自己是蝙蝠侠。





	【翻译】爱虐纠葛

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere Between Love And Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777117) by [Saremina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saremina/pseuds/Saremina). 



> I finally finish translating this massive and amazing fic. Thanks Saremina for letting me translate it!
> 
> And if you're reading this. do remember the original one is more beautiful than this and let a kudo or comment in the orinigal work!;)

Somewhere Between Love And Abuse爱虐纠葛  
Saremina  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/7777117/chapters/17738944

 

Mature  
Tag:原著典型暴力；心理问题；酒精；吸烟；每个人都是能为自己负责的成年人，两厢情愿然而不安全也不理智的性；诡异地居家生活；以娱乐为目的吸毒  
Summary：  
这就像一个烂笑话的开头，那种每个人都会笑但是没人真觉得好笑的那种。Bruce Wayne去一个酒吧调查关于走私者的一个传言，而结局是和Joker一起喝醉了。这绝对是个笑话。  
或者  
Bruce试着在约会Joker的同时避免他发现自己是蝙蝠侠。  
==============  
室内空气污浊，充斥着烟味儿。劣质烟草和酒的味道附着在这个小酒馆的每一个表面上。它们如地板上那些深色的，每个人都假装不是血的污渍一样，难以清除。

Bruce想找的那个听说到的走私犯一直没出现，他已经准备一喝完酒就回家了。即使他穿着他最低调的衣服，并尽全力不吸引别人的注意，坐在了吧台最远端，手里拿着酒杯，他仍然在这里显得突兀。他盯着手中廉价的威士忌，听着周围的闲谈，混合着破旧音响播放的轻柔音乐。这对每个能融入人群的家伙来说都很舒适。

Bruce没注意到Joker，直到他倚在了吧台上，要了杯莫吉托鸡尾酒还把酒钱算在Bruce身上。他看起来就像刚刚发现下一只猎物的老虎，Bruce看见他的那一刻几乎因为震惊跳了起来。Alfred会为他的自控力感到骄傲的。他提醒自己，Bruce Wayne，一个亿万富翁，慈善家，不能把哥谭地下世界之王的脸砸在吧台油腻的表面上，不管他多想那么做。

所以Bruce扮演着普通市民，给了酒保更多的钱。他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动，身体紧绷，准备好战斗，但Joker只是给了Bruce他最迷人的微笑，歪着脑袋，更仔细地观察着Bruce的脸。

“所以是什么把Bruce Wayne引到这种地方来的？”他问道，倾身入侵了Bruce的私人空间，但没有多到让Bruce能够有足够的理由后退。Bruce咬紧了牙，扫视着整个昏暗的屋子寻找一个出口。他没准备好应付这个，而且他不知道Joker想要什么。这就像个声控的雷区一样。

Joker仍然冲着他露出那种甜蜜讨好的微笑。

“我想要在喝一杯的同时不被照下来。”Bruce说着举起他的酒杯。他试着微笑但那太过勉强，肯定会被发现所以他放弃了。

“啊这样的话你来对地方了。他们把所有那些好管闲事的记者都带到后头然后给他们上棒球速成班了。”Joker说着用算计的眼神研究着Bruce。

Bruce尽可能快还不显得他很着急地喝完了他的酒。“我应该走了。早上还有个重要会议，我不想要到时候睡着。”Bruce说着给了Joker最后一个勉强的微笑，站起来把他的酒杯放在柜台上。

Joker动作很快，Bruce还没反应过来发生了什么，他的刀就插进了Bruce的指间。冰冷的刀刃蹭着他的皮肤，在划过的瞬间留下灼烧般的感觉。Bruce克制着自己，没有掐住Joker的脖子然后让他失去知觉。

Joker几秒钟之前假装的那种温柔变成了露牙的，恶意满满的笑。Bruce几乎没时间意识到这是真正的他，那个甜蜜的笑就又回到了他脸上。Joker柔软地笑了。

“先陪我喝一杯。”Joker说着，虽然他脸色柔和，但他的声音明确地说着Bruce没有选择。他把Bruce俘获了，他们俩都知道这一点，而他享受着Bruce挣扎着不屈服于恐惧的每一秒。

“一杯。”Bruce重复。“好吧。我能做到。”他同意了，数到十，同时呼吸着让心跳平稳下来。Joker看着他，然后把刀从柜台里拔出来，终于离开了Bruce的私人空间。他扔掉了他鸡尾酒里的白色吸管，Bruce检查自己的手看有没有流血，让他松了一口气的是这次他不会又获得一条伤疤了。

“所以拿杯酒然后坐下。放松，你都让我着急了。”Joker说着摇了摇头，看着Bruce就好像他很蠢似的。Bruce按照他说的做了，然后坐在了歪斜的吧椅上，要了另一杯威士忌的同时看了看他手机上的时间，好奇他能不能告诉Alfred他现在的处境。Joker呼了一口气，跳到了他旁边的椅子上。酒保给了Bruce一个同情的眼神。

“不是那么难了，对不对？”Joker问道，他的声音对于表示友好来说太过甜蜜了。“现在告诉我点儿你的事情。”他继续，嘬饮着他的鸡尾酒就好像他刚刚没朝着Bruce扔刀子一样。最糟的是他似乎真的很好奇，Bruce只想要跑得离他越远越好。

“我会让你无聊的。”Bruce尽全力试着表现得腼腆。

Joker又喝了一口，把口红印在了他的杯子上，Bruce有点歇斯底里地好奇Joker是不是只为了他涂上化妆品的。“不。我想要了解你。这就是和一个陌生人喝一杯的意义，对不？”Joker皱眉，在柜台上以一种缓慢，稳定的旋律敲打指甲。

Bruce抬高双手，在朝后躲开Joker时拱起肩膀。“我真的不是很有趣，但是，呃，我不知道。”Bruce咬住他的下唇，想了一遍所有的选项想找一个会让Joker开心的。“我有一次去欧洲背包旅行来着。”这甚至不是假话。他只是舍去了一些细节。Joker的手指停下了敲动，让一些紧绷离开了Bruce的身体。

“这很有趣。”Joker说着靠近Bruce，吮吸着他的下唇，在松开时发出“啵”的一声，让红色的口红因唾液而发亮。它不像Bruce想要的那样蹭花。

“真的没有那么特别。人们总会说的比现实更有趣。”Bruce说。“你呢？”他在Joker会问他细节之前说道。

“我可坦率啦。”Joker回答，在嘬饮的同时给了他一个沉思的眼神，“为什么？有什么你想知道的吗？”这是个挑唆，Bruce知道如果这么干的话很危险，但是反正他从没有那么在乎自己的安全。再说，他从没有机会在不穿着蝙蝠盔甲的时候和Joker交谈，酒精缓慢地遮蔽了他的大脑，让他的好奇心掌舵变得更容易。

“为什么你跟我说话？”Bruce问道，找了个简单的开头。

“在破烂的地下酒吧和一个可爱的陌生人喝杯酒在我的任务清单上，”Joker立刻回答。Bruce挑起一根眉毛，让Joker翻了个白眼。“我有个任务清单。还有一条是对着鳄鱼人唱See You Later Alligator（一会儿见短吻鄂）的同时避免被咬伤，但是我还没找到方法呢。所以还是和你喝酒好了。”

“很高兴我能帮上忙。”Bruce嘟哝着。Joker不是没听见他就是不在乎Bruce更愿意在除了这里的任何一个地方。

“拜托别告诉我你没有任务清单！”Joker带着夸张的吃惊盯着Bruce，这让Bruce露出了自从Joker决定掌控他的夜晚开始的第一个真挚的，虽然很短促微笑。

“我没有任务清单。”Bruce承认。技术上来说他没有说谎，Alfred记着Bruce Wayne需要做的事情，Bruce记着蝙蝠侠需要做的事情，但是安全起见他会把蝙蝠侠当成一个完全不同的，跟他一点关系都没有的人。

“你是怎么过每一天的？”Joker问Bruce，就好像他没有任务清单在某种非常私人的层面冒犯了他。

“我过得去。”Bruce回答，转向Joker，紧绷缓慢地离开了他的身体。

“你当然能。你啥都不知道。”Joker叹息，拍了拍Bruce的肩膀就好像他经历了某种巨大的悲剧似的。值得称赞的是Bruce没有畏缩。Joker不带恶意或者暴力地触碰他很奇怪，当Joker收回他的手时Bruce的皮肤发烫，因为失去的接触刺痛。Bruce垂下头看着他的酒杯，假装他不想念那触摸。

“我们去找张桌子。”Joker突然决定，告诉酒保再给他们来一轮酒。Bruce在Joker扯着他胳膊让他跟上自己的时候差点失去了平衡，在Joker拉着他穿过酒吧的时候几乎没能拿住他新的酒。周围的人给Joker立刻让道一点都不奇怪，但是他拥有的影响力仍然值得惊叹。Bruce好奇他们中有没有给Joker干事的，但是Joker走得太快，Bruce在昏暗的灯光下完全看不清人的脸。

Joker把Bruce推到角落的座位里，挤着他直到Bruce被贴在了墙上没处可去，然后才坐到他身边，对着他新的粉色吸管发出开心的声音。Bruce能够感觉到从Joker身上辐射出的热量，在Joker的膝盖蹭到他的时他的心跳加快了一点。

“现在干什么？”Bruce问道，他的声音自己听着都在犹豫所以Joker不可能会没注意到。

“现在我们把自己灌醉，”Joker回答，同时迅速地打量了一下Bruce。“怎么了？你还想干什么？我得警告你哦，我在第一次约会的时候不接吻的。”他抛了个媚眼，对Bruce明显的不安哈哈大笑。

“我应该回家了。”Bruce尝试着，但是在Joker的眼睛变暗的那一秒就停下来。“或者不回。”他立刻改口，防止Joker捅他一刀之类的因为Bruce不可能不抵抗一下就被由着自己打败，但是他希望尽可能不要发生暴力。他不确定他要怎么向其他人解释Bruce Wayne能够制服Joker，更别说怎么向Joker解释了……事实上他都不确定没穿着盔甲他能不能制服他。

“聪明的家伙。”Joker说着开始专心于喝酒，Bruce呼出了一口他都不知道他屏住的呼吸。

“告诉我关于几周前那个募捐宴会的事情，那个听起来是个有趣的故事。”Joker说道，玩着他鸡尾酒里的粉色吸管。Bruce皱眉，咬着下唇思考Joker在说什么。然后他想起来了那个双面人和稻草人都闯进的宴会，还有那两个罪犯开始在屋子中间开始的争吵。Bruce在能阻止自己之前嗤笑出来，Joker的注意力立刻回到了他身上。

所以Bruce用他的故事取悦了Joker，结果导致他笑得直不起腰来。Bruce在Joker平复下来的时候又给他们要了一轮酒。

Joker告诉Bruce了一个关于阿卡姆的事故，那里的病人们开始了一场扔食物大战，一个眼球被扔给了一个护士，还有人失去了之后也没复原的一只耳朵。对Bruce来说最让他心神不宁的是Joker谈论阿卡姆的那种随意的样子，几乎就像是一些人谈论工作日常一样。

Joker逐渐让Bruce喝醉了，即使Bruce对递给他的每一杯酒表示抗议，Joker并不听。这件事的正面是Bruce几乎开始享受自己，即使Joker在私人空间的理解上有些严重问题Bruce也能忍受了。

到Bruce决定他该回家了的时候Joker几乎坐在了他怀里，因为Bruce没理解的某个笑话大笑着。

“我觉得我们喝的够多的了。”Bruce说着拍拍Joker的肩膀，确定他还有意识。

“没酒量。”Joker冲着Bruce的脖子嘟哝着，然后又开始咯咯笑。Bruce完全不知道有什么好笑的但是Joker的笑声温暖了他内心深处某个地方。这是Bruce不经常听到的那种笑声，这里面没有疯狂，偏执或者恶毒。他听起来真的很开心。

“我在开会的时候会宿醉未醒的，到时候要是我搞砸了都怪你。”Bruce抱怨，试着瞪Joker的脑袋但是他不觉得他的脸想要合作，他看起来估计比起严肃看起来更傻帽。Joker哼了一声，点点头，慢慢地直起腰。

“好吧，你在你重要的会议上会宿醉未醒。”Joker的声音令人惊讶地清楚，考虑到他几乎都坐不直。Bruce真的很敬佩。

“你付钱。”Joker提醒Bruce，然后喝完了他最后一点鸡尾酒，挣扎着站了起来。

“我已经付了。”Bruce说着，做了同样的事。他不得不抓住Joker防止他倒下去，而如果Bruce同时把Joker作为支撑那也是他的特权。

Joker让Bruce帮助他穿过房间，虽然他在门口停下朝身后挥了挥手，让Bruce确认了有些顾客的确是Joker手下的猜想。

Joker在Bruce带着他朝着商业区更好点儿的街区走的时候没有反对。他唱着跑调的歌，试着做些他平常那些大幅度，戏剧化的动作，但是Bruce抓着他的胳膊，限制了他的动作，让他几乎好几次摔在了地上。

“我们要去哪儿？”Joker问道，他的声音稍微有些模糊，Bruce确定如果他松开Joker的胳膊他绝对会摔倒。Bruce停下来看看四周，才注意到他在把他最大的敌人往他的顶层公寓引。Bruce喜欢在城市里有地方住，尤其是他花整夜追逐罪犯还要在白天去韦恩企业上班的那些日子。这会让他在早上多出一个多小时的睡眠时间，在这方面他非常知足。

“我的地方，我猜？”Bruce回答。他已经不在乎他行为的愚蠢程度了，而Joker依靠在他身上重量并不是不令人愉快的。

“那我们要在你家干什么？”Joker挺成功地让自己听起来让人浮想联翩，但是在他试着做个相符的姿势时他差点又摔在地上。Bruce哼了一声，在把Joker来回他身边时趔趄了一下。

“睡觉。”Bruce回答，用一只胳膊揽住Joker的肩膀。“如果你表现好你可以睡在沙发上。”他朝Joker微笑的同时告诉自己如果让Joker自己走也许会让他被杀死，而报警会让Bruce自己被杀死，所以他只是做了最佳选择。再说，Bruce总是可以往水里扔片镇静剂然后给Joker喝了的。

“就这样？我喝醉之后没那么羞涩了哦，不想占我的便宜吗？”Joker失望的噘嘴让Bruce轻笑起来。

“我很确定你本来也没什么羞涩的。”Bruce说着，把Joker逗笑了。

“我想是的。”他嘟哝着，两只胳膊环住Bruce的腰，然后发出满意的叹息，Bruce拖着他继续走。

“但是你可以试试的。我甚至会让你为所欲为呢。”Joker在一会儿之后说。

“不。”Bruce绊了一下，即使凉爽的空气缓慢地让他的头脑清醒起来。“喝醉之后的性爱很糟糕。你会觉得想吐，或者你忘了自己在干什么，然后某人会受伤或者昏过去，你会生气因为你那么醉如果你能够高潮的话你算是幸运。然后你就不得不面对一个不开心的同伴了。”他想都没想就说了，当他的大脑意识到他在说什么的时候已经晚了，Joker看他的样子就好像他是Joker见过的最可爱的东西。

“我会假设你是根据个人经历说的。”Joker说道，他的眼睛闪烁着快乐的火花，同时忍住了笑意。

“是啊，那可不有趣。”Bruce承认。

“我还你为你会说你不喜欢男的呢。”Joker笑着，Bruce想要为了没考虑到这个扇自己一巴掌。他们接着继续通往Bruce家的缓慢旅程，而Joker把他看到的所有东西都评论了一番，Bruce顺应着他点头，甚至自己也跟着说了一两句。

“我们能不能打的？我不想走了。”走过了三个街区之后Joker哼唧道，Bruce忙不迭地答应了。他的双腿沉重，按照这个速度他们永远也走不回去了。Bruce又拖着Joker走过了一个街区然后招手拦下了一辆出租车。他忽然意识到司机看见Joker也许会报警，试着决定他是应该贿赂司机还是应该直接放弃搭车，但是车一停下Joker就打开了门还直接交出了司机的名字所以Bruce放手了。他不应该吃惊，这可是Joker，如果他能确定一件事那就是他永远都会做Bruce最意料不到的那件事。

Bruce给了司机他的地址，然后重重地坐在破旧的椅子上。Joker把脑袋枕在了Bruce的肩膀上，哼着一首Bruce听过但是记不起来名字的歌。Bruce好奇Joker能不能保持静止，他总是在发出声音或者移动，做一切能够吸引别人注意的事情。就好像他怕自己一停下就会消失一样。Bruce呼了口气，告诉自己别在喝醉的时候试着分析Joker，反正他估计也是错的。Bruce多年来已经无数次试着找出Joker行为的深层含义了。而答案似乎只是他就是在做自己喜欢的事情，所以为什么这会有所不同呢？

Bruce闭上眼睛，吸进空气清新剂和Joker头发里残留的微弱的桃子味洗发水的味道。这味道有时也存在于Harley身上，而Bruce恨这一点。

他们到了的时候Joker推了推Bruce，在他付钱的时候Joker从车里爬了出来。Bruce没意识到他本可以让司机把Joker送到别的地方，等到他想到这一点的时候车已经开走了，他怀疑再把车叫回来不会有个好结果。

Bruce从后门把Joker带进了公寓，避免让人看到他在把哥谭最危险的罪犯之一拖进家里。

Joker在Bruce把他拉过他漆黑的客厅时跌跌撞撞，咯咯笑着。他把Joker扔在沙发上，然后随着一声闷哼跌坐在他身边。他很吃惊他居然能够把他们俩从酒吧弄到公寓，过程中还没人受伤。

“再喝一杯然后睡觉？”Joker问道，Bruce点点头。

“不过我可不会做鸡尾酒。”

Joker哼了一声，Bruce微笑了，安心地知道在黑暗中Joker看不到他的笑。他爬了起来，在中途打开了灯，去拿Alfred假装不知道他放在厨房的苏格兰威士忌。这花了点功夫，但Bruce成功地拿出了酒瓶和杯子，他停顿了一会儿，吸进他家中熟悉的味道，同时思考一下现在的情况。他的腿像是灌了铅一样，他的头在旋转，他的沙发上还有个杀人小丑。

Bruce因为无声的大笑颤抖，再做了几个快速的深呼吸，数到十之后他回到了客厅。

Bruce把酒放到玻璃桌上的时候Joker已经快睡着了。那声音把他惊醒了，有一瞬Bruce觉得自己会挨枪子儿，但接着Joker给了他一个慵懒的，勾起一边嘴角的笑。他凝视着Bruce的眼睛，让脑袋依靠在沙发背上，暴露出他的脖子。Bruce咬住下唇，好奇是否能在Joker的皮肤上尝到那疯狂。

直到Joker轻笑，诱惑地分开腿时Bruce才意识到他在盯着他。Bruce猛地回过神，开始倒酒，而Joker开始大笑。他试着忘记Joker伸展着四肢，那么诱人地躺在他的沙发上的样子，然后把第二个杯子拿到Joker眼前。

Bruce清清嗓子，他的喉咙好像哽住了。“够了说一声。”

Joker说停的时候酒都快溢出杯子了，Bruce拿着自己的杯子坐在Joker旁边。他从没想过，在所有人当中他会和Joker在他家喝酒，虽然Joker有时候有点烦人，但是Bruce不介意他的陪伴。

Joker叹了口气，把他的腿搭在了Bruce大腿上，然后一口喝下了杯子里大部分的液体。Bruce在闭上眼的同时让自己的胳膊落在了Joker腿上。他的脑袋里像是塞满了棉花，他无法理解这情况有多疯狂。一个听起来很像Dick的微弱声音告诉他，他已经进入了Bizarro世界*。（注：Bizarro world，DC漫画中一个虚构的立方体形状的星球。这个星球的准则跟地球彻头彻尾的抗衡。）

“你很奇怪，你知道吗？”Joker柔软的声音太快地把Bruce从他的思绪中扯了出来，他睁开眼睛，看着Joker用惊人地锐利的眼神研究着他，考虑到他喝得多醉。

“嗯。”Bruce叹息，更深地陷进沙发里，希望它会把他整个吞下去然后把他带走。

“这不是件坏事，”Joker大笑，用腿顶了顶Bruce。

“我知道。”Bruce嘟哝啧，希望Joker能够闭嘴。

“漂亮又奇怪。我最喜欢的组合。我猜你吻技也一流。”Joker说着，他的声音变得低沉，倾身用手指滑过Bruce的下巴。

这太过了。

Bruce没有警告就起身走掉时Joker发出了抗议的声音，但Bruce需要睡觉，不需要Joker在他的脑袋里捣乱。Joker在他身后喊着什么，Bruce没太听清，什么关于他太敏感的事情。Bruce可以无视他，也可以回去把他打昏。无视更容易点。

Bruce在倒在床上之前堪堪脱掉他的衣服，他爬进被子里，在意识到他把一个醒着的Joker一个人留在他家里之前就睡着了。

 

似乎在他睡着的几秒之后闹钟就响了，Bruce已经觉得心情差极了。他的头痛，他的嘴尝起来像是有什么东西死在了里面，他还觉得想吐。Bruce抱怨着关掉了闹钟，拖着虚弱的双腿去洗澡。

他刷牙的时候才想起来他五个小时之前从Joker身边跑走了。他叹着气，按摩自己的额头想要缓和他的头痛，同时盼望着他能够穿越回去告诉自己别走进那个酒吧。

Bruce宁愿回去睡觉也不想离开他的卧室，但是他必须要参加董事会，他向Alfred和Lucius保证了他会去的，Bruce不想要说谎。所以他穿上了他最好的西装然后为了门那边可能等待着他的任何事情做好准备。

Joker不在沙发上了，但是Bruce能闻到咖啡，所以他尽可能安静地走到厨房里。他惊讶地发现那里仍然是空的，咖啡盛在壶里，一叠三明治等着他，但是他并没觉得放松。桌上甚至有个新鲜的玛芬，碟子下有个便签条。Bruce想知道Joker是如何做到的。他迷惑地看着早餐，拿起了那张纸，准备好看到任何说法。

必须要去见个朋友  
谢谢你让我度过一个有趣的晚上  
XOXO-J  
ps:它没有毒哦 :)

Bruce不确定他期待这什么但绝对不是这个。他看着早餐，考虑是去测试毒性还是直接扔掉，但是Bruce觉得Joker不是在试着杀他。再说，Bruce在赶时间，所以他冒着生命危险咬了一口三明治然后把便签塞进了他的口袋里。  
   
 在韦恩企业漫长的一天过后Bruce开车回家。他不停地改变着广播电台，然而没有任何东西引起他的兴趣所以他关掉了它。他希望能够在庄园见到Dick，他保证了会帮助Tim调查一个Bruce还没被允许知道的项目。  
   
商业区有点堵车，但是并没有让这个烦扰自己，Bruce选择在这个时候放松下来，看着街上的人流和缓慢掌控哥谭的夜生活。霓虹灯在影子变长时显得更加明亮，藏起后巷里潜伏的东西，为了那些希望能够见识只有哥谭才有的夜晚的人们点亮了街道，在城市焕发生机时空气里都嗡鸣着期待。

这独一无二感觉像是家，Bruce打开了车窗，让城市的气氛进入他的车里。

一离开城市车流几乎就消失了，他没怎么担心地胡思乱想起来。他太过沉溺在思绪里，在穿过纪念大桥的五分钟之后差点撞上了一个在路上蹒跚而行的人。Bruce确定他踩下刹车的时候扭伤了什么地方。不说别的，安全带就肯定留给了他明显的淤伤。

Bruce盯着在昏暗的街道上的那个人影，在他认出来那不会被弄错的紫色大衣时他的眼睛因惊讶而张大。他没有动，看着Joker一边补妆一边走向他的车。Joker把口红和小镜子放进口袋里，问都没问Bruce是否同意就上了车。Bruce攥紧了方向盘。Joker浑身都湿透了，衣服上和头发上沾着泥巴，大部分的妆都蹭花在脸上。

Bruce觉得他在衣服上看到了血。

“带我去城里。”Joker把命令当成打招呼的方式，当Bruce没有立刻遵从，Joker用一种Bruce最近看到过的最冰冷的眼神盯着他。

“立刻。”他从牙缝里挤出来。Bruce决定最好按照他说的做，所以他调转了车头，朝着城市的灯红酒绿开去。

当Joker小声呻吟，痛苦地皱着眉靠在车窗上时Bruce给了他担忧的一瞥。他的手捂着身体右侧，Bruce发现他关于血的猜测是正确的。

他开得更快了一点。

Joker告诉Bruce带他去Narrows的一家地下诊所，Bruce知道那里的大多数病人都是罪犯或者阿卡姆的逃犯。他们技术很好，每个人似乎都喜欢那里的员工，员工们也从来不抱怨他们的顾客，所以没人干涉他们的生意。

Bruce用破纪录的时间到达了诊所，还没被警察发现。他走下车，在能问出一句话之前把Joker拖了出来。Joker倚着Bruce，手攥着他的夹克，留下了Bruce害怕永远洗不掉的血印。Joker倚着Bruce的身体太过沉重，他的呼吸都是痛苦的抽气，从车走到诊所的路显得太过漫长。

唯一一个在候诊区的是个接待员，她看了一眼Joker就让Bruce把他带到后面去。“左边第一个门。”她在他们身后说道，Bruce点点头，完全不在乎她看不到他们。

Bruce敲了一下门表示礼貌，然后没有等待回应就打开了它。他乞求地看着坐在桌后，拿着手机的年轻女性。她在Bruce把Joker拉到检验桌上时震惊地看着他们。她没浪费时间，把手机扔到桌子上，匆忙地赶到她的新病人身边。

“你这次干了什么？”她一边检查Joker的状态一边问道，Bruce帮助他在不造成任何更多的损伤地脱下大衣。Joker含糊地挥了下手，发出了一堆莫名其妙的声音然后停下来，在Bruce和医生之间扫视。

“你们见过面了吗？”Joker问道，示意着他们两个，“Brucie, 见见 Suzie。Suzie, Brucie!”Joker大大地微笑着，几乎是感到尴尬了似的。Bruce震惊地盯着Joker，湿哒哒的，血淋淋的大衣搭在他手臂上。他以为Joker不会感到尴尬。

医生叹了口气，给了Bruce一个礼貌的微笑。“我事实上叫Karen。”她说着，帮助Joker把他破烂的衬衣脱下来。他的肋骨上有好几道长，浅的切口，Bruce不得不咬住自己的舌头阻止自己逼迫Joker告诉他到底发生了什么。

“他不肯叫我的名字，除非我嫁给我男友。”Karen解释，然后戴上一副手套，专注于清理伤口。

“现在你愿意告诉我发生了什么吗？”Karen又问了一遍。Joker呻吟了一声，躺倒了——虽然Karen抗议他的做法，她瞪着Joker，直到他移动到一个她满意的姿势。

“我也许欠Ed点钱。”Joker随意地说道，没看Karen，她停止了清理Joker的伤口，缓慢地抬头，面无表情。

“你没有。”她叹息，Joker用他受伤的眼睛看着她。

“他不欣赏音乐又不是我的错。”Joker坚持，Karen摇了摇头，接着去清理伤口，同时嘟哝着什么关于有自杀倾向的傻瓜之类的话。

“谁不欣赏音乐？”Bruce问道，虽然他不确定介入这场对话是个好主意——如果他还想待在这个房间的话。

“鳄鱼人。”Joker漫不经心地回答，没看着Bruce，Karen站起来，换了副手套然后拿起针和线准备缝合Joker。Bruce花了一会儿才想起来Joker告诉过他想要对着鳄鱼人唱See You Later Alligator（一会儿见短吻鄂），然后他没法控制自己，比一个花花公子应该的更重地揍了下Joker的腿。

“嗷操！你是练过多少举重啊？上帝啊！”Joker瞪着Bruce，他还有点理智退后一步。“你他妈为什么那么做？”

Bruce不能告诉Joker那是对他的愚蠢和作死的本能反应因为那会引出新一轮的问题，所以他就只是做出抱歉的表情耸耸肩。

“你好奇怪。”Joker嘟哝着，摇了摇脑袋，然后注意力回到了Karen和她手里的针上。

Karen没花多长时间就缝好了Joker。她一检查完她的缝合工作就给了Joker一些抗生素和止痛药拿回家去，然后命令他如果伤口没有正常愈合就给她打电话。她逼着Joker保证这几天会放松些，即使Bruce知道那不太可能发生，而如果Karen在Joker背后做出的不相信的表情是种暗示的话，她也不相信他的保证。Bruce决定他喜欢她。

“你能确保他安全到家吗？我本来想给Johnny打电话但是他出城了。”Karen对Bruce说道，他保证安全把Joker送回家，反正在Joker这种状态他也不会让他跑到哪去。Karen感谢了他，然后给了Bruce写着地址的便条，Joker在一边穿上他毁了的衣服。

Bruce帮助Joker一瘸一拐地回到了车上，并没有提Joker把太多重量倚靠在他身上的事实。街道已经黑了，远处有警笛和不会认错的枪鸣声在回荡。Joker吸进夜晚的空气，在Bruce打开车门时轻柔地叹息。

Bruce试着在Joker爬进车里时不去注意车座上的血。一个脑袋里的微小声音告诉他等Alfred看见毁了的皮革他会完蛋的，但是Bruce无视了它，发动了车然后开走。

Bruce时不时看向Joker，注意着他的手指在腿上无意识敲打出的节奏，还有慢慢占据他的精疲力竭。这很可能不是最佳时机，但是Bruce必须知道Joker在决定去招惹鳄鱼人的时候想的什么。

“我又不是有意想让他试着吃掉我的。”Joker回嘴，“我只是没把整件事考虑清楚。”他挫败地叹了口气。Bruce相信这个。

Karen给Bruce的地址把他们带到了东区一个普通，有点破旧的公寓楼下。Bruce停车的同时Joker转过来，给了他那个太过友好的，Bruce知道只会带来麻烦的微笑。

“想进来吗？”Joker问道，仿佛他和Bruce是老朋友，经常干这种事情一样。

“我有今天需要完成的事情。”Bruce回答，祈祷Joker会回去休息。

“让我猜猜，你有个需要追的漂亮姑娘。”Joker扭动着他的眉毛。Bruce几乎没看见天上蝙蝠信号的微弱光线，Gordon比往常早了几个小时。

“是啊，Bruce附和，抱歉地微笑。Joker没什么反应，打开车门迈了出去。

“你的损失。我有——”Joker看见了天上的标志，忽然停下了。他的脸被兴奋点亮，恐惧立刻涌上Bruce的身体，他想要Joker回到车上，无视掉哥谭上空云端反射的标志。

“再说，你该走了。我会很忙的。拜拜Brucie。”Joker明亮地微笑着，冲Bruce挥手，摔上车门然后在他的伤口能允许的范围内尽可能快地走过汽车。

Bruce并没有恐慌，但他的大脑比平常快地运转着，浏览他的选项，整个世界中重要的只剩下保证Joker在今晚待在家里。他不能发现Joker死在某个小巷就因为他对蝙蝠侠的痴迷，不是在他能够做些什么改变这种可能的时候。

“你知道你欠我一杯酒，对吧？”Bruce从车窗里喊道，露出他最迷人的微笑，他会对着相机露出的那种。这让Joker停下，转身，用好奇的眼神研究他。

“你不是有个约会吗？”他问道，明显不相信Bruce的表演。

“我会无聊死的。”Bruce说道，但是在Joker朝他皱眉时停止微笑，叹了口气，“而且我担心你。”他尝试着，希望Joker能看出他没说谎。

Joker看起来几乎是左右为难，这比Bruce盼望的好多了，所以为了不让他再纠结，Bruce走出来，锁上车门。这至少让Joker笑了。

“好吧，你会得到一杯酒，然后你就回去约会。”Joker说道，等着Bruce赶上他然后走进了楼里。Joker领着Bruce爬到顶层，Bruce紧跟着他以防Joker看起来脚步不稳的时候需要他的帮助。但直到他们安全地走到Joker的前门，Bruce都没扶过他一次。虽然Joker的确停下了几次平复呼吸。这让Bruce松了一口气。

Joker用了几秒打开门锁，让Bruce进去，之后才想起来打开灯。Joker接着开始锁上门上安着的七个安全锁。Bruce在他身边等着，虽然想要看看Joker住在什么样的地方的期待 几乎让他颤抖。

“欢迎来到我的秘密藏身处，”Joker锁完了门之后说道，让Bruce穿过房间。Bruce有点吃惊地发现地板是木的，墙壁也在最近粉刷过，Bruce好奇是谁选了深褐色。他真的没意料到这个地方看起来很好，即使家具似乎是故意被搭配成不是同一类型的。Bruce意识到整个公寓巨大的空间和高天花板与Joker在阿卡姆的小牢房有多不一样。

“所以这是你住的地方？”Bruce随意地问道，环顾四周。

“有时候是。”Joke回答，指着沙发。“坐下。”他命令，Bruce照做了。

Joker从厨房里拿了两个酒杯和一瓶红酒，Bruce拿着杯子，Joker用一把小折刀打开了瓶盖。在Joker给他倒了一大杯酒的时候Bruce什么也没说，虽然他的大脑没什么帮助地提醒他他还要开车。

“所以你担心我。这很好。”Joker说着倒在离Bruce近到让他有点不舒服的地方。

“你把血沾在沙发上了。”Bruce指出，试着改变话题。Joker有一瞬很迷惑，然后垂下眼注意到他毁了的衣服。他干巴巴地笑了，把酒杯递给Bruce。

“哦，对。我真傻。等我一会儿。”他说着站起来。Bruce看着他一瘸一拐地走到另一个房间，喝着他的红酒等待Joker回来。他抑制住想要起身四处查看的欲望，而是给Alfred快速发了个短信说他会晚点回来但是一切都好。在听到Joker的脚步声时藏起了手机。

Joker换了衣服，洗掉了脸和头发上的血和尘土，虽然他很小心地没有洗掉任何脸上的化妆品。Bruce一口喝掉了他剩下的酒，又给自己倒了一杯，同时Joker坐在了他身边。看见Joker没穿着他标志性的西装或是阿卡姆病服，虽然他只是脱掉了领带和马甲，解开了几个扣子，仍然很奇怪而且太过亲密。Joker没权利在Bruce没能穿着他的制服的时候不穿着自己的。Joker打破了规则，即使他并不知道。

“现在解释下你的担心。”Joker命令道，从他那里拿过自己的杯子。

Bruce叹了口气，环顾着公寓。

“你受伤了。如果你流血而死我会怪自己的。”他承认，接着喝酒以防自己说出更多。他应该慢点喝避免喝醉然后做出些蠢事。但是Joker离他太近，看起来像刚从地狱爬回来一样，而且用那双聪明的，太过容易就会沉迷其中的眼睛研究着Bruce。

“哦。”Joker听起来几乎是失望的，Bruce挑起一条眉毛。“我还以为是更有趣的原因呢。”Joker说着远离了Bruce，叹了口气，眼神从他身上移开。

“你想让我说什么？”Bruce问道，他的好奇心占了上风。

“我不知道。其他的。”Joker听起来觉得无聊了，Bruce需要在Joker决定让自己开心起来——很有可能是以Bruce的生命作为代价——之前改变这个。他思考者能够让Joker想要让他完整地活着的东西。

“听着，我不想要你死。你不杀人的时候不是……完全地可怕。”Bruce尝试。Joker哼了一声，Bruce把这个看作胜利。

“你真甜。”Joker轻笑，给了Bruce一个明亮的微笑。Bruce也冲他笑了，满意于危险似乎已经消失，让自己放松下来。Joker摇了摇脑袋，喝了口酒。

“我假设你还没吃任何止痛片。”Bruce平静地说道，Joker又给自己倒了杯酒。

“不，我很蠢还想杀了自己。”Joker面无表情，“我知道我在干什么。”他继续，给了Bruce一个不以为然的眼神。Bruce想说他知道，但只是点了点头。

Bruce不断倒满Joker的酒杯，希望他会喝得太醉，没法站起来离开公寓。他用了一小时的谈话和整瓶酒让Joker几乎因为大笑掉下沙发去。

Bruce冲着他轻笑，把他拉回沙发上，鼓励他躺下来。

“我觉得你喝的够多的了。”

Joker咯咯笑着，点点头，带着一个慵懒的微笑把手臂伸向Bruce。Bruce让他攥住了自己的衬衫，但是当他感觉到Joker想把他拉下去的时候犹豫了。最终Bruce觉得纵容一下Joker喝醉时候的感情没什么伤害。当Joker环住Bruce的肩膀把他拉进一个温暖的怀抱时Joker几乎在唧叫。Bruce呼吸进肥皂和哥谭河水的味道，他用比应该的更大的力气抱着Joker，但是他需要和Joker这一刻真挚的温暖。他需要拥有这段记忆。

“我没法呼吸啦。”Joker贴着Bruce的耳朵轻柔地笑了，Bruce放松了一点他的手臂，在Joker拍了拍他的背，往后撤的时候放开了他。

“你给的抱抱超级棒。”Joker说道，Bruce有点骄傲。

“保证你会休息，待在家里？”Bruce敦促，看着Joker的眼睛确保他在听。

“因为你担心我会受伤。”Joker的自鸣得意让Bruce有点不舒服，他缓慢地眨眼，试着把注意力集中在Bruce身上，即使他马上就要睡着了。

“当然。”Bruce回答，给了Joker一个礼貌的微笑。他把酒瓶和被子拿到了放着各种小玩意儿，书，纸张还有几把刀的桌子上，以防Joker会不小心打碎它们。

“我让Bruce Wayne喜欢上我啦。”Joker咧嘴笑着，很明显洋洋得意。Bruce的微笑消失了，他叹口气。

“别那么夸张。”Bruce说着离开了Joker。“那更多是出于对我生命安全的恐惧还有不让你生气的愿望。”Joker大笑，试着拍打Bruce的胳膊。

“别傻啦。我不会伤害你的。有你陪着很有趣。”他笑了，Bruce又往后退了一步。

“我真的不有趣。”Bruce说着，然后在Joker看着他的方式改变了时立刻闭上了嘴。

“那我留着你有什么用？”Joker太过甜蜜地问道，他眼中的温暖消失了。Bruce觉得浑身冰冷，看着Joker的微笑变得残忍，他本能地接着往后退。

“我不是那个意思。”Bruce说。他知道如果Joker攻击他，他能够制住他。但是解释会很困难。而且他不想让Bruce Wayne处于他暗杀名单的榜首所以“把Joker击昏并且很可能会打碎他几根骨头”是他的最后选项。尤其是在Joker 已经有那么多刚刚缝合的伤口的时候。

“哦那你可一定要告诉我你是什么意思。”Joker说着站起来。Bruce花了一秒惊讶Joker站得多稳然后他自己的脚碰到了地毯的边缘，差一点绊倒。Joker利用他失去平衡的一瞬间把他推倒在了地上。Bruce嘭地摔在地上，在他还没能理解发生了什么之前Joker就骑到了他身上，把他钉住。Bruce害怕他会撕开他的伤口，那样Bruce就不得不把他带到急诊室了。如果Joker看起来不是在考虑杀掉Bruce的最好的方式他会告诉Joker动作小心点儿。Bruce以为Joker会揍他，或者捅他之类的，但是他只是盯着Bruce，愤怒让他的面孔狰狞。

Bruce试着轻轻扯出他的手腕，但是Joker只是握紧了它们。

“我还以为我们能成为朋友呢。”Joker噘嘴。

“好吧。我们会是朋友。从我身上下来。”Bruce急促地说道，尽力让自己呼吸平缓，内心平静。

Joker咆哮着用他的膝盖挤压Bruce的肋骨。“别那么做。”

“做什么？”Bruce问到，强迫自己静止不动，即使他呼吸困难。

“说你以为我想听的。”Joker低吼，“别像其他人一样。你再那么做一次我就会把你变成南瓜。”Bruce看了Joker一会儿，考虑着他的选项。明智的选择会是给他一个头槌让他昏迷，但是Bruce已经暴力对待了Joker多年，那并没有效果。而且此刻Joker看上去有些不同，这是Bruce没法明确的一种微弱感觉，但是它的确存在。

是时候尝试些新的了。

“听着。我真的不介意做你的朋友。当我说我很无聊的时候我是认真的。我很确定我身上最有趣的事情是我的银行账户。别期望太多。”Bruce尽可能真诚又平静地说道，Joker仔细地研究了Bruce好一会儿，他的表情细微地柔软下来。

“你没在开玩笑。”Joker嘟哝着，就好像他不能相信他听到的话。Bruce很确定这不是发表讽刺性评论的最佳时机所以他咬着舌头保持安静。

“好吧。”Joker说着，给了Bruce一个明亮的微笑然后站起来，递出一只手，“这会很有趣的！”

Bruce不确定他给自己找了什么麻烦但是这不可能比Joker已经让他经受过的一切更糟了。他让Joker帮助他站起来，迅速隐蔽地检查了一遍他们两个，确保没有人受伤，然后把注意力转回Joker身上。

“所以现在干什么？”Bruce谨慎地问道。Joker耸耸肩，慢慢走回沙发上。

“回家去。”Joker重重坐下的同时说道。“让我睡几个小时。”Bruce希望Joker真的能够得到一些休息。

“那我猜我该说再见了。”Bruce走向前门。他走到半途的时候Joker又蹦了起来跟着他。

“忘了你开不了门啦。”Joker解释，无视了Bruce紧绷的身体。Bruce等着Joker打开那些锁，然后他打开门，为Bruce拉着它。

“帮我个忙，”Bruce站到楼道里的时候Joker说着，Bruce转向他，好奇地扬起一条眉毛。“不要告诉蝙蝠我住在这里！”Joker咧嘴笑着，摔上了门。Bruce瞪着眼睛盯着门，过了一会儿才平静地走开，想着Joker的要求中的讽刺意味。 

 几周之后，Bruce处于一个画展开幕式上，一位新进的女演员在他身边，一个军火商在他目及之处。他没料到会有任何麻烦，所以当Bruce给他和他的约会对象拿酒时有人开始射击让他吃了一惊。

Bruce俯下身，扫视着周围试着弄清在发生什么，他发现那个军火商和一个Bruce没认出的人正在进行枪战。他需要逃出去。Bruce寻找着他的女伴，然后看到了一个年轻男人正帮助她逃跑。他冲向门外，希望他们两个能够度过一段有趣的时光。

人行道上一片混乱，Bruce感激他的运气，这会让消失变得更加容易。Bruce把他的车交给了服务人员，现在他没办法立刻得到，所以第二好的选项是呼叫Alfred来接他，让他能够尽快穿上蝙蝠盔甲，回到街上找人质问。他正开始走离惊慌的宾客们和围住他们的好奇人群时，轮胎与地面摩擦的声音吸引了他的注意力，一辆亮红色的卡玛洛停在了他身边。Bruce出于好奇停下，当黑色的车窗摇下，露出咧着嘴笑的Joker 时Bruce觉得他应该料到这个的。

“和我同路嘛？”Joker问道，如果他把嘴咧得更开他的脸就该裂成两半了。Bruce挫败地叹气，反正这也会发生，他还不如就此免费搭车回家。

“当然。”他回答，坐进车里。

Joker冲Bruce眨眨眼，开始播放音乐，把车开走并几乎撞上了些旁观者。Joker比上次Bruce见到他的时候看上去好多了，他希望Joker真的遵从了医嘱，花了几周时间休息。Bruce让身体陷进车座，即使他知道没人能够透过深色的车窗看到他。他闭上眼睛，直到Joker开始跟着广播唱歌，吸引了他的注意力。

“Joan Jett?”Bruce问道，挣扎着不弯起嘴角。Joker跑调儿地唱Bad Reputation不有趣。Joker狂热地点着头，开得更快了一点。Bruce不担心Joker开车，不管他看起来多鲁莽。他和他有过太多的汽车追逐，足够让他明白Joker知道自己在干什么，但他仍然担心他们会被交警勒令停下。如果那真的发生Bruce准备好喊绑架了，并且只能希望Joker会顺着他的话说。

在车漂移着穿过街道并且他们闯了第二个红灯之后Bruce意识到他有个新问题：他得找出一个办法让Joker尽快把他送回家。

“所以，你能把我送到庄园吗？”Bruce问道，希望这能够解决他的问题。

“这么早？我是什么，出租车司机吗？”Joker回答，看着Bruce，嘴角有个邪恶的微笑。“哦，现在我明白了。我整个人生都指着一个方向。我都没得选。”他带着一种严肃的表情说道，Bruce轻笑。

“闭上嘴，享受旅程。”Joker命令，但是这背后并没有真的强迫意味。Bruce咬着舌头防止自己说出些他会后悔的话。

“你为什么在画展？”Bruce片刻后问道。Joker哼了一声，歪着脑袋思索。

“我听说城里有两个痛恨彼此的军火商，所以我觉得如果我和他们同时预约一次见面，安排在同一个派对的同一时间会很好玩，因为军火商倾向于对可能是打手的神秘客户比较偏执所以他们带了枪，当他们看到对方的时候开始冲着彼此开火。”Joker开心地微笑着告诉Bruce，“我只是想开过去看看情况，而你那里！多好的巧合啊。怎么了？我是不是把你从无聊的约会里拯救出来了？”

Bruce没有立刻回答。他不吃惊Joker出于好玩安排了这次枪击，但是他从把无辜的人置于危险之中获得乐趣让Bruce愤怒。有一瞬他让自己相信Joker只是出于巧合在画廊的，他痛斥自己居然无视了那么明显的事实。

“所以我几乎被枪击了就因为你想知道他们会怎么做。”Bruce面无表情地说道。他也许不能因为Joker捣的乱揍他，但是如果Joker想和他做朋友那么Bruce绝对可以生他的气。无辜的人因为Joker的乐趣死亡Bruce绝对会生气。

“哦别这样。我又不是想让你被枪击。”Joker呼了口气摇摇脑袋，就好像Bruce才是问题所在。

“你也想让其他人被枪击。”Bruce回击，交叉双臂，如果他看起来有点任性那就这样好了。

Joker呻吟了一声，翻了个白眼。“我不知道他们会枪战啊。我又不是个灵媒。他们也许会和解然后变成最好的朋友呢。”Bruce能看出来他对这个话题失去兴趣了。

“但是那就不好玩了。”Bruce讽刺地指出，Joker瞪着他的眼神表面他正在测试自己的运气。

“那会好笑死了的。”Joker嘟哝，Bruce知道这对话结束了。他不确定Joker是不是在开玩笑，但是他准备相信他是认真的。他考虑要不要继续谈论这个，但是决定Joker还没有喜欢他到如果Bruce变得烦人仍然不会杀掉他，所以他闭上了嘴。

“你偷了这辆车？”Bruce问道，环顾着四周。Joker做了个鬼脸，摇摇头。

“Harley偷的，我是借的。”他指了指音响。“根据音乐判断她和Ivy约会了。”Bruce立刻有了兴趣。

“所以你的女朋友和别人约会，现在你借了他们偷的车。”他说道，试着不为了Joker的脸因为恼怒抽动的样子微笑。他听说了那些Joker和Harley分手的流言，但因为那都只是罪犯们的议论他一直没法确定，即使这种流言已经传了几个月了。他假设他们是又不可避免地吵了一架，之后Harley就会像一贯那样回到Joker身边。

Joker叹了口气，给了Bruce一个痛苦的表情。“你真的想知道我的爱情生活？”他难以置信地问道，Bruce给了他自己最惹人喜爱的微笑。

“哦上帝。好吧。试着跟上，”Joker等着Bruce点头之后才开始说话。“我基本上甩了Harley所以她现在和Ivy住在一起，很显然她们和Kitty猫去公路旅行了，所以除非她们杀了彼此不然很可能她们在玩三人行呢。”Joker快速地解释到，Bruce花了一会儿理解。他完全不知道Harley和Ivy计划和Selina一起公路旅行，他也许会在回家后调查一下，但这不是抓住他注意的事。

“你们分手了？”Bruce问道，他脸上的迷惑是真的。他完全知道Joker和Harley的关系有多扭曲，他需要确定这一次Joker真的永远地放她走了。

“如果我告诉她回来她会的。我们会出去玩。做些事情。随便什么。她很有趣。”Joker令人吃惊地耐心地解释道，“至少，你知道，当她没有烦人到让我想杀了她的时候。”他明亮地微笑着补充。即使Bruce知道Joker不太可能杀了Harley他仍然有点担心。他喜欢Harley。

“你还说我奇怪。”Bruce看向车窗，Joker大笑。窗外的景物模糊，Bruce几乎没注意他们在哪里。

“你很奇怪啊。”Joker笑着，“就承认了吧。”Bruce不想告诉他他早就承认了。他看着窗外，想看看空中有没有蝙蝠信号。他没能发现但是也许是因为建筑挡住了他的视线。

“我会考虑的。”Bruce回答，只是为了取悦Joker。“但我仍然需要回家。”他给了Joker一个抱歉的微笑。Joker无视了他，翻找着Harley的音乐CD。

“听着，我刚刚经历了枪战然后失踪了。”Bruce试着说话但是Joker挥手打断了他。

“你没危险。”Joker被这个念头冒犯了，虽然Bruce很高兴他们回到了“Joker不想伤害他”的状态这仍然没有解决他的问题。

“我知道。”Bruce安慰他，只得到了一个不以为然的眼神。“但是当有人从这种情况里消失时人们会担心的。我宁愿你不被指控绑架了我。”Bruce说，终于Joker似乎想明白了，Bruce屏住呼吸等着Joker决定。

“好吧。”过了一会儿他嘟哝，闷闷不乐。但是他调转了车头穿过街道开向庄园。Bruce放松下来，靠上椅背，享受着高速旅行。

Joker选择了最长的路线，但是Bruce没抱怨。那不值得。Bruce检查了他的手机，确保没人试着联系他，如果Joker碰巧用谨慎的眼神看着他Bruce也无视了，把他的手机放回口袋。

Bruce想问Joker这几周过得怎么样，但是没能说出口，所以他只是告诉Joker他的女伴在枪响的第一时间就跟别人跑了，就像他想要的那样，Joker笑了。

当他们到达韦恩庄园的大门时Joker那么用力地踩了刹车，Bruce都担心车会散架。他花了一会儿确定他自己还是完整的一块。Joker沉思着咬着下唇，在他能决定他不想放Bruce走之前Bruce感谢了他送自己回来然后冲出了车。Bruce朝汽车挥了挥手，头也不回地走过大门。

他听到了车开走的声音，轮胎危险地尖叫着，Bruce好奇Joker有没有驾驶证。

Tim正等着Bruce，打算要出去了。Bruce假装他不知道那场交火的原因是什么。他觉得他至少能够找出谁是第二个军火商，如果警察不知道的话。而如果警方已经做好了工作他也总是能专注于找到鳄鱼人的。

Tim不断好奇或是恼火地看着Bruce，在花了一个小时询问每一个他们觉得有可能知道画廊事件的罪犯之后他停下了Bruce，告诉他去处理不管是什么正在让他烦心的事情。

“我能搞定几个歹徒的。”他带着一个微笑保证，眼神恳求着Bruce相信他。Bruce知道TIm能搞定。他只是担心。

但是Tim看着他，无声地恳求他值得拥有的信任，Bruce放弃了。“如果你有麻烦告诉我。”他指示，Tim脸上开心的微笑让他的恐惧减轻了一些。

“我会的。”Tim保证，在Bruce能改变主意之前冲进了夜色里，也许Alfred和Dick告诉他应该对孩子放松点是对的，Tim需要更多地独自出去，变成一个独立的人。Bruce必须相信Tim不会靠近Joker，如果他发现他是枪击事件的幕后主使的话。

Bruce在阴影里多呆了一会儿，然后把注意力集中到寻找鳄鱼人上。

 Bruce完全不知道Joker是什么时候得到他的手机号的，但是在早上五点，按照他的观点，处理这件事显得太早了。尤其是在他度过的夜晚之后。Bruce呻吟着揉了揉眼睛。他浑身淤青而且筋疲力尽而且虽然他洗了个长长的澡他还是没法洗掉他身上下水道的臭味，不管Tim怎么翻白眼告诉他那是他的想象，Bruce就是知道那味道仍然沾在他身上。他还没缺觉到出现幻觉。

然而，不管Bruce多想无视他的手机，它仍然收到了七条来自Joker的信息。Bruce考虑要不要无视它们，但是他怀疑如果不处理的话他会睡不着，所以他逼迫自己睁开眼睛，盯着手机开始读信息。

第一条是三点钟发的，只是简单地说“你真的应该看好你的东西:P J”第二条是二十分钟之后发的。“顺便说一句我拷贝了你的信用卡。需要一件新西服，抢银行太麻烦了”Bruce真是等不及向Alfred解释这个了。

下一条是Joker新西装的照片，Bruce不情愿地承认他穿着很好看。那是一种深紫色，几乎是黑色的，和他平时五颜六色的服装不同，Bruce几乎想要发条短信问他这新款式是怎么回事。图片之后是两条短信，询问Bruce的意见还有感谢他付钱。

最后一条短信只是个笑脸。

Bruce倒在床上，把他的脸埋进枕头里捂住他苦恼的呻吟。他就应该冒着被发现他就是蝙蝠侠的风险，在Joker在酒吧走向他的那一秒直接揍他的脸。现在Bruce被困在了Joker身边，他没办法无视他，所以Bruce叹了口气，逼迫自己视线集中，开始发送信息。

它看起来很棒。下次直接管我要钱。

Bruce觉得这足够好了，他又把脸埋进枕头。他几秒钟之后又抬起脑袋，发了条短信告诉Joker去睡觉。他的手机几乎立刻就震动了，Bruce让自己想象直接关掉它感觉该有多好，然后把眼睛睁开一条缝看看是不是要紧的事。

你不也还醒着呢。

Bruce不由自主地嗤笑一声，开始打字。

一针见血啊，他在能够说服自己不要之前按了发送，打了个哈欠。手机在手里震动，Bruce告诉自己他在查看新信息之前能够闭会儿眼睛。

他不是有意睡着了的。

Bruce在Alfred打开窗帘的时候醒来。他仍然很累，并通过埋在枕头里抱怨着太亮了然后把被子拉过脑袋表现出来。Alfred告诉Bruce别那么孩子气，但是他的声音充满喜爱。Bruce微笑了，即使Alfred看不见。

“也许你应该休息一晚。”Alfred建议，走过床边，Bruce几乎同意了。

Bruce舒展身体，他的手碰到了手机。他想起了他睡着之前Joker给他发的信息，然后忽然间他就完全清醒了。Alfred缓慢地离开了房间，Bruce耐心地等到他走了出去才把手机从枕头下拿出来。他希望Joker最后一条短信不会很重要，冲着明亮的屏幕眯起眼。

试试安必恩*:)  
（*一种治疗失眠的处方安眠药）

Bruce不觉得让Joker知道他已经试过拿了个是个好主意，所以他扔下手机，爬起来洗澡。他需要换下床单，摆脱掉那上面微弱的下水道气味。那味道就是不肯离开他的皮肤，他怀疑淋浴有没有用但他仍然尝试了。

他知道那不是他的想象，不管Alfred和Tim怎么说。 

 他后来发现Joker想要一套新西服是为了炸掉哥谭的输电网，因为，Bruce真的应该记得的，这是他们第一次见面的日子，Joker觉得灯光会毁掉他想在这个周年纪念日放的烟火。Bruce不吃惊地发现烟火也包括布置在城市四周的爆炸物。Alfred开玩笑说为了这种场合拿出Bruce最好的斗篷并没让他觉得更好。  
   
Bruce发现Joker在靠近哥谭港口的地方，旁边还有个马上要爆炸的炸弹。距他上次受伤还没多长时间，Bruce不想要太过伤害他。他试着和他讲道理，但是Joker朝他扑了过去，无视了他的恳求还愤怒于蝙蝠侠居然敢试着毁了他们的周年纪念日。Bruce忍耐着，直到他忍无可忍，扭过Joker的胳膊直到他放下了他的枪，狠狠地踢了他让他喘不上气，然后把他摔在了地上。

这应该就是结束了，然而Joker从他手里扭动出来，跑了出去，Bruce和一个在一分钟之内就要爆炸的炸弹留在了一起。Bruce都没想费劲解除它，他在阻止发电厂烧起来的时候就已经见过一个这样的炸弹了，他需要更多时间去拆除炸弹。这片区域已经被疏散了，所以唯一的损失只是财产，那可以被处理。

所以Bruce追着Joker，想要阻止他造成更多爆炸。他在桥上抓到了他，在炸弹爆炸之前把他困在了栏杆边。桥体因爆炸震颤，栏杆因Joker的重量嘎吱作响。Bruce害怕它会断裂。他必须在桥在他们脚下坍塌之前把Joker带出去。

栏杆断裂了，在Bruce能抓到他之前，Joker掉下了港口。

Bruce花了余下的夜晚寻找他，害怕这一次Joker没能活下去，Tim和警方处理Joker余下的喽啰，所以他能够专心于对他最重要的事情。

Tim告诉他不要过分自责但是Bruce控制不住。他应该移动得更快的。他绝对不应该让Joker靠近那栏杆，那座桥早就该重建了，Bruce早知道它不安全。

Bruce找不到Joker，当太阳开始升起，他不得不放弃他一晚的寻找。他告诉Tim他会睡在公寓换个环境，但更多是因为他不想看他知道如果他回家Alfred会露出的表情。那是每一次和Joker对峙之后他都会得到的表情，就好像Alfred知道什么Bruce不知道的事而那让管家疲惫又郁闷。Bruce痛恨这个，也没心情处理这个。

Bruce把他的盔甲扔在了浴室地板上，然后洗了个长长的热水澡，那完全没能减轻他肌肉里的紧绷。接着他倒在床上，没费心把自己好好擦干。

当他的手机在床头桌上发出响声时他已经快睡着了，Bruce呻吟着翻过身，把脑袋埋进枕头想要阻挡噪音。它停了一会儿，紧接着发出一声“叮”示意着有新信息，当Bruce没有反应的时候他的手机又响了起来。

“看在上帝的份儿上！”Bruce把他从被子里拉出来，去拿他的手机，然后看都没看是谁打的就按了接通。“干什么？”他冲电话吼道，那边是死一般的沉默。

“没必要大喊嘛甜心。”最终Joker不怎么开心的声音最终打破了沉寂，Bruce发出宽慰的叹息。

“抱歉。难熬的夜晚。”Bruce说着咬住下唇。

“和我一样呢。”Joker嘟哝，所有不满都从他的声音里消失了。

“你想要什么吗？”Bruce问道，确保他的声音听起来不是太过好奇。

“看情况。你在哪儿呢？”Bruce问道，Joker的声音小心地保持着不带感情，Bruce考虑着他的选项，他可以说谎说自己在庄园，但是有可能Joker已经知道他在哪里了。

“在公寓。”Bruce诚实地回答。

“哦好的。我十分钟之后到。给我开门哦。”Joker挂了电话。Bruce冲着他的手机皱眉，在意识到他必须起床的时候大声抱怨。

Bruce穿上了一条运动裤和衬衫，想要在等着Joker的时候冲杯咖啡，但当他走过打开的浴室门的时候有东西吸引了他的眼球。他的蝙蝠盔甲，仍然散落在地上，每个人都看得到。Bruce忘记了咖啡，迅速地捡起了盔甲，试着找个地方藏起来不被Joker看到。他最终把它塞进了洗衣篮底部，平静下来，对着镜子检查下确保他的脸不像身体其他部分那样带着淤伤，然后Joker就在他门前了。

“给我杯喝的，好不？”Joker缓慢地走进来，把水全滴在了地板上。Bruce注意到他之前的大衣没了，只穿着湿透了的三件套，看起来几乎是黑色的。从他脸上流下来的化妆品和血让他的脸看起来比平时画的战妆更可怕。Joker把夹克扔在地板上，松开了领带的同时跳上了沙发。Bruce去给拿他的喝的。

Joker连句谢谢都没说就拿过了Bruce递给他的玻璃杯，把它压在额头上的伤处。那里有个明显的淤伤，Bruce觉得是来源于Joker的坠落，不像Joker举着他右手腕的别扭方式。那是Bruce干的。

Bruce看着Joker一口喝完了威士忌，没等他说话就又给他倒了些，然后给自己拿了个杯子，他有种感觉他也需要喝一杯。

Bruce坐在离Joker有一段安全距离的椅子上，但是没远到会被说，仔细地观察着Joker。他闭上了眼睛，皱着眉头，玻璃杯仍然贴在他的额头上。Bruce不确定他应该做什么，说什么。

“我只是想要烟火。”Joker忽然叹息，他的声音充斥着掩饰不住的悲伤，Bruce提醒自己他不应该知道Joker说的任何事。

“只是些漂亮的烟火，也许还好好笑一阵，但是不，”Joker继续。“这就是我想要做些好事的下场。”Joker指着自己，终于睁开了眼睛，盯着Bruce。

“抱歉。”Bruce想不出更好的回答，嘟哝着。Joker给了他一个悲伤的黠笑。

“你真甜。”他讽刺地说道。Bruce耸耸肩，他不是真的在说谎，他的确很抱歉Joker因为他失败的计划伤心，虽然Bruce并不后悔阻止他造成破坏和死亡。

“你为什么来这儿？”Bruce问道，好奇为什么Joker没有去他的安全屋或者叫他的手下来接他。

“没人会来这里找我。”Joker回复，Bruce给了他自己最棒的迷惑脸。Joker叹了口气，喝完了他的酒。Bruce又一次满上了他的酒杯。

“Jimbo在追捕我的手下。考虑到这世界上有多少傻瓜，我不信任他们会闭上嘴不走漏风声。”Joker解释，“如果我幸运的话蝙蝠觉得我死了，正为此责怪自己呢。”Bruce希望他保持着表情平静，虽然Joker已经不再注意他了。

Bruce应该报警。他能够在Joker不杀人，搞破坏的时候有理由放他走，但是就在几小时之前他刚刚射杀了一个安保，还让另一个进了医院就因为他挡了Joker的道。更别说他还想炸了半个哥谭。

Bruce真的应该确保Joker进阿卡姆。

“这只是个纪念日而已。谁在乎呢？”Joker忽然看起来筋疲力尽。他闭上了眼睛，陷进沙发里。Bruce几乎又一次道歉了。他从没真的相信关于纪念日的大惊小怪对Joker来说那么重要，而不是只他表演的一部分。Bruce摆弄着他的杯子，环顾房间。

把Joker扔进阿卡姆感觉起来不再是正确的事了。

“你有吃的吗？”Joker忽然弹了起来，把他没喝完的酒放在了桌子上，走向了厨房。Bruce好奇他步伐的一瘸一拐是因为他们的打斗还是因为Joker在他坠落的时候弄伤了自己。

Bruce喝完了酒，把他的杯子放下然后跟着Joker走过去，等Bruce进入厨房的时候他已经开始翻他的冰箱了。

“你这里完全什么也没有。”Joker失望地噘着嘴说道。Bruce不想费事指出他的冰箱是满的了。Joker站起来靠在柜台上时叹了口气，摩擦着他额头上血糊糊的伤口。

“我觉得我有消毒剂。”Bruce主动说道，但是Joker挥手拒绝了他。

“我没事。”Joker说道，证明他能够照顾自己的手不小心把受伤的手腕磕在了柜台上。Bruce同情地畏缩了一下，看着Joker咒骂着又撞了下柜台。“操。那好痛。”Joker大笑着握着他的手腕。

“对。我去拿消毒剂了。”Bruce说着留下Joker在厨房里大笑。

Bruce冲到浴室里，那里放着一个完备的急救箱，然后他决定不把整个箱子拿到厨房，他没心情回答可能会提出的一系列关于为什么他有这么多医疗用品的问题。Bruce拿了消毒剂，纱布还有黏性绷带，记下要补充储备，然后把医疗箱放到了水槽后面，匆匆回到Joker身边。

Joker已经拿着个橘子坐在了厨房地上，Bruce对着地板上乱扔的橘子皮皱眉。他收拾干净了那团乱然后坐在了Joker身边，把一团蘸了消毒剂的棉花按在他的额头上。Joker发出哼声，瞪着Bruce，但头一回这不是威胁的眼神。

“在你开始娇惯我之前先让我借下你的浴室怎么样？”在Bruce拿出绷带时Joker说道，让Bruce停住了动作。这也许是他有多累的证据，但是Bruce根本没想到Joker湿透了的衣服和他身上粘的灰。

“嗯，去吧。”Bruce同意了，给Joker指出浴室所在的位置。他看着Joker站起来走去，他一走到自己的视线之外Bruce就沉重地叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛。他累得要死，多少咖啡也帮不上忙。然而，Bruce觉得反正也没害处，所以他爬起来启动了咖啡机。

Joker洗得很慢，有一会儿Bruce觉得他滑倒了撞到了脑袋或者睡着了，但是他没有听见任何声响，所以他假设Joker还好。Bruce等到咖啡煮好了，给自己倒了一杯然后晃悠回卧室。他不能让Joker穿着湿衣服，所以他从衣柜了找了一条厚运动裤和衬衫，他知道那对Joker来说太大了。犹豫了一会之后他又拿出了他有的最暖和的一双袜子，还有他不会想要回来的干净内裤。

Bruce回到了厨房做点吃的，他能够不睡觉但是不能不吃饭，而且他需要保持自己忙着。Joker围着一堆毛巾出现了，他的头上盖着一块，另外两块裹着他的腰和肩膀。他拿着毛巾的一角，把它压在脸上，盖住了一半的脸。如果是另外一个人站在那里Bruce会觉得这景象很可爱。

“我做了早餐。”Bruce说着，觉得有点傻，指出显而易见的事情。Joker面无表情地盯着他，毛巾还盖在他脸上，Bruce放松下来，移开了眼睛。他看过Joker没有化妆的样子，他知道Joker在那些色彩之前看起来有多苍白，他不在乎。如果他可以的话他会说的。

“先让我帮你包扎。”Bruce抓过放在柜台上的消毒剂，纱布和绷带，把Joker领进了卧室。Joker快速地回去拿过了威士忌瓶子的时候Bruce没做评论，他解释这是很棒的止痛药。

Bruce让柔和的清晨光线照进屋里，而不是打开灯，更多是因为Joker仍然捂着毛巾挡住脸，Bruce希望他能放松点。他几乎想要给Joker找管口红了。

“坐下。”Bruce命令，指着他的床。“我给你找了些衣服。”他继续，指着整齐地叠在椅子上一摞。考虑了一会儿之后Joker耸耸肩，扔掉了毛巾，背冲着Bruce爬上床，伸了个懒腰。Bruce面无表情地盯着Joker。他应该知道Joker不会在意在他面前赤裸的，但这仍然让Bruce不舒服，他从Joker苍白的后背上移开眼。

Joker回头看着Bruce嗤笑。

“拜托。别现在还害羞呢，那可没你想的那么可爱。”他说着给了Bruce一个“我不觉得有趣”的表情。Bruce在心里抖了抖，用沾湿消毒剂另一团棉花，走近Joker。他犹豫了一会儿，然后坐在了床边，把Joker潮湿的头发从脸上拢到一边。Joker警惕地看着Bruce开始清洗他的脸，当他发现Bruce对他苍白的肤色没有反应的时候，Joker慢慢放松下来，舔了舔在洗澡后慢慢变干的嘴唇。

温柔地对待Joker很奇怪，Bruce仔细地清理伤口，确保没有尘土或者其他东西黏在里面的时候，他也趁机真正地看着Joker。他带着洗澡后的湿意，眯着眼的样子看起来跟平时不同，如果不是他的手指在床边无声的敲打，Bruce几乎可以称之为安详的。淤青和擦伤将他通常苍白的肤色染上了各种不同的颜色和形状，Bruce看到Joker肋骨上靴底形状的淤痕时感觉到一阵强烈的后悔。他开始清理其他的伤口，把沉默作为道歉，即使Joker不知道。他歪过头，给了Bruce一个慵懒但好奇的眼神。

“让我看看你的手腕。”Bruce在处理好Joker的伤口后说，比他曾经和Joker的每一次对话都更加温柔。他伸出手，Joker有点不情愿地把自己的手递给他，仔细地看着Bruce的动作。Bruce意识到他的手腕有多肿胀之后皱眉，那上面开始出现的显眼淤青没能让他对他的所作多为好受一点。

“你觉得你骨折了吗？”Bruce问道，Joker耸耸肩。

“不知道，”Joker说着小心地扭动着他的手腕和手指。“应该没有。感觉是软骨挫伤。”他继续，又把手递给了Bruce。Bruce决定相信Joker的判断，只是简单地把手腕包扎好。

“好了。”Bruce绑完绷带后说。他们之后在舒适的寂静中坐了一会儿，Bruce仍然握着Joker的手，无意识地在他绑着绷带的手腕上画着圈。Joker好奇地看着Bruce，即使他没注意到。他太过迷失在思绪里了，仔细端详着Joker大片苍白的皮肤。

“你在想什么呢？”Joker柔软地问道。Bruce猛地回过神，放下Joker的手，扭头藏起他没法控制地出现在脸上的红色。

“没什么。我只是累了。”Bruce回复，无视了Joker被逗乐的表情。

“我能看出来。”Joker说，他的声音里满满的调侃。他倾身进入Bruce的私人空间，仔细地看着他的脸。Bruce逼迫自己静止不动，Joker盯着他的眼睛，似乎能够看到他的灵魂深处。Bruce不知道Joker想要看到什么，但他希望他没能找到。

Bruce没敢移动，即使Joker靠得太近，他都能够感觉到他的呼吸喷洒在他脸上。Bruce太过熟悉这情况了，他作为蝙蝠侠的时候经历过多次，他知道Joker在干什么，而就像每一次一样，Bruce试图摆脱他体内增长的兴奋。

Joker的嘴角淘气地弯起，他近得让Bruce的鼻子和他的触碰到一起。Bruce几乎在颤抖，出于期待和想要逃走的欲望。他应该撤开的，他应该做些什么，但是Bruce累了，他没力气抵抗。

Bruce在Joker的嘴唇触碰到他的时没有撤开。他让Joker把他的手指插进他的头发里，让他用他的舌头把自己的嘴撬开。Bruce让自己沉迷于Joker的味道，那个熟悉的笑容咧开在他唇上。

这太过了，这还不够，Bruce把自己的手指埋进Joker潮湿的头发，扯动着它们想要掌控这个吻。Joker呻吟，用力咬破了Bruce的嘴唇。Bruce感到刺痛，Joker啃咬着那个伤口，舔舐它，然后把他带着血味儿的舌头伸进Bruce的嘴里。

Bruce失去了掌控。

Joker拉扯着他的头发，在把他们的嘴唇撞到一起和温柔地舔舐Bruce流血的嘴唇之间交替着，他闻起来像是Bruce的肥皂和消毒剂，Bruce除了待在那里什么都做不了。

Joker在他嘴里大笑，Bruce迅速撤开，剧烈地喘息着，震惊地盯着Joker明亮的笑容。

“你真是惊喜不断。”Joker像猫一样呼噜着，想把Bruce拉回他怀里，但是Bruce拒绝移动。

他不能这么做。

Joker眯起眼睛，把他尖锐的指甲掐进他的后背，Bruce知道他马上要受伤了。Joker的眼睛睁大，他放开了Bruce，在失去平衡后倒在了床上。Joker仰起头，几乎是温柔地朝Bruce笑了，他嘴上的血成了对通常他涂的口红的拙劣模仿。

“你不是做了早餐吗？”Joker甜甜地问道，Bruce觉得他是被施舍了一个能够容易地逃出这局面的方法。他当然接受了它。

“是啊。我应该去看看。”Bruce弹起来，刻意不看Joker。他无视了床上传来的闷住的笑声，匆匆跑向门边，尽可能快地离开了卧室。

Bruce没停下，直到他倚在了柜台边，呼吸急促，试着控制住自己不要颤抖。他不能相信他刚刚亲了Joker。当然，他之前考虑过这个，但是那是他们复杂关系的自然结果。Bruce花了多年告诉自己他所有关于Joker的幻想都是因为他们之间激烈的打斗，还有Joker在他们试着将对方撕成两半时扔给他的那些他们属于彼此的话，他的那些玩笑，性暗示，甜蜜的调情。也许有些话卡在了Bruce脑子里，然后慢慢生长成堕落的藤蔓，把Bruce推向Joker。

Bruce数到十，让自己冷静下来。他站直，把注意力集中到确保早餐仍然能吃上，即使他的手在颤抖。咖啡已经凉了，所以Bruce做了更多，然后吃了一个三明治。Bruce冷静下来，给自己倒第二杯咖啡的时候Joker才终于出现，Bruce很感激他洗掉了脸上的血，穿上了Bruce留给他的衣服。

“你的衣服穿着很舒服。”Joker说着伸开双臂，展示着太大的衣服，他转了个圈，让盖住他手指的袖子甩起来，脸上还带着傻傻的笑。Bruce几乎微笑了。

“吃个三明治。”Bruce说着，指指橱柜上的碟子，Joker拿了一个，直直朝着咖啡走过去。Bruce给他倒了一杯然后躲开，如果他在保持距离那也是他的事。Joker挑起一条眉毛看着Bruce，但他什么也没说，拿着咖啡和三明治坐在了地板上。Joker带着沉思的表情看着Bruce的同时把三明治往嘴里塞，Bruce尽最大可能无视了他，喝着自己的咖啡，试着不打哈欠。

“现在你看起来累了。”Joker表示。Bruce几乎想说他两天没睡了他当然很累，但是聪明地闭着嘴。

“你看起来也没好到哪儿去。”Bruce说，看着Joker眼睛下的阴影。Joker大笑着耸耸肩。

“我睡沙发？”Joker带着个狡猾的笑主动说。Bruce想把那表情从他脸上揍出去，告诉自己他不会妥协，不会告诉Joker他不介意他出现在自己床上。

“我是说，你的确看起来紧张。别客气，你可以安详地处理你的个人危机。”Joker继续，Bruce皱眉时他的笑变的更大了。

“你随便。”Bruce想都没想就脱口而出，当Joker的双眼危险地发光时他知道他会后悔的。

Bruce迅速喝完了咖啡，吃掉了三明治然后在他疲惫的双腿所能允许的范围内快地躲开了Joker，一句话没说。Bruce走进卧室，把剩下的纱布和Joker扔在地板上的毛巾拿到浴室，给自己找点事干。当他看见Joker湿透的衣服散落在浴室地板上时沉重地叹口气。Bruce考虑要不要就让它们待在那儿，但是他觉得如果Joker有自己的衣服穿会离开得更快点儿，所以他把它们挂起来晾干。

Bruce一干完就叹息着倒在了床上，告诉自己他只是放松一会儿，然后就去确保Joker不会干什么蠢事。他睡着了，没听见Joker进来，但是在Joker爬上床，用被子罩住他们的时候他惊醒了。

“睡吧甜心。”Joker低语，蜷缩在Bruce身边。Bruce没力气把他推开，所以他认命了，让Joker用胳膊环住他。他听着Joker轻柔的呼吸声，感觉着Joker的身体触碰着他的，慢慢睡着了。

 Alfred知道Bruce有事瞒着他，Bruce也知道他的管家尽力不想要质问自己。他很内疚对着Alfred保密，但是那比告诉他Joker的事好多了。TIm也在怀疑了，但是他要去学校待几周，Bruce不会反对那个。一双眼睛盯着他他还可以对付，两双就太多了。

Bruce无意识地摸着他的嘴唇，漫不经心地盯着电脑屏幕。他仍然能够感觉到Joker两周之前咬的地方传来的刺痛。他曾希望亲了Joker之后那种特别的需要能够消失，但是Bruce却一遍一遍地回想它，在脑海里重播那个瞬间。他想要感觉Joker的嘴唇再次贴上他的。

“Master Bruce?”Alfred关心的声音让Bruce回过神，他迅速放下他的手。

“我很好，只是在想事情。”Bruce说着，专心看着电脑。哥谭看起来正出于休息，虽然Bruce担心这之后会出现什么，他不介意现在放松些，得到些他应得的休息。

Alfred把一杯茶放在他面前，看向电脑，在他看到Joker最新的阿卡姆文件时没有说什么。Bruce点头感谢他，叹息一声靠向他的椅子。他的眼睛因为几个小时盯着电脑屏幕开始刺痛，他揉着眼睛让那种灼烧感停下。他已经看了一个小时Joker最新的诊断，并试着说服自己阿卡姆的医生知道他们在干什么，有一天他们会找到一种方法帮助他，即使他们像是平常一样一筹莫展。

“你有可能休息一晚吗？”Alfred问。

“不会太久的。”Bruce保证，微笑着试图让他放心。Alfred难以置信地挑起眉毛，缓慢地点了点头，Bruce因为茶无视了他。他喝了一口，在滚烫的液体烫了他的舌头时立刻后悔了。他没有错过Alfred离开留下他沉思时嘴上那个微小的笑。

Bruce喝完了茶，穿上盔甲准备去夜巡。

他阻止了几次抢劫，暗中保护一个穿过黑暗的小巷回家的孩子，这熟悉的过程让他的思绪开始漫游。他尽力不去想Joker但是他不断地跑回去。如果他足够诚实，他会承认他有点烦恼Joker在亲了他之后还没有联系过他，Bruce不断地担心他是不是做错了什么。他试着不去想也许他应该顺着Joker的意，继续亲吻他然后看看会发生什么。

Bruce不再想Joker，停在了GCPD看看Gordon有没有事找他。

“还是没有Joker的踪迹？”在Bruce停在屋顶上的时候Gordon问。Bruce闭上嘴摇了摇头。“哦让我们希望他不会回来了。”Gordon说着抬了抬他的咖啡杯。

Bruce因为恼怒皱眉，他很感激Gordon看不见。他不确定他为什么没有告诉Gordon Joker还活着，他可以说他听到了传言，那就够了。Bruce不想仔细去思考他保护Joker的原因，至少现在不想，因为他现在就在这么做，他在保护他。如果Gordon觉得Joker还活着他会组织搜索的，Bruce没准备那么做。

“我骗谁呢？”Gordon在Bruce能说话之前叹息。“那个小丑每次都会蹦回来，像个该死的橡胶球。”

“也许这次他蹦得会慢点。”Bruce主动说。Gordon哼了声，摇摇头。Bruce觉得他是时候离开了，他等到Gordon转过身才消失进阴影里。

Bruce快天亮了才离开。他违背原则检查了所有他知道的Joker藏身处，但是他什么也没找到。Bruce确保他回家的路线穿过了Joker在东区的房子所以他能够不那么明显地看看他。整栋楼都是黑的，Bruce不确定Joker在不在家，他也没办法进到公寓里去查看，但是Bruce希望Joker做出了改变，在休息调养。

Bruce到家的时候Alfred仍然醒着，看起来非常疲惫，Bruce告诉他去睡觉。

Bruce下意识进行接下来的活动，等到他清醒地躺到床上的时候他摆弄着手机，想都没想自己在干什么，他开始意识到他可能不像自己想的那样对Joker把他拉进的事情有那么多的控制。Bruce看着Joker给他发过短信的号码，考虑要不要给他打个电话，或者发个短信问问他是不是还好。他哼了一声抛弃了这个念头，他不会给Joker支配他的力量。Joker想什么时候出现都行，但即使Bruce把手机扔在床头柜，转过身背对着它，他仍然忍不住担心有什么糟糕的事发生了。

Bruce试着不去担心Joker，尤其是在Alfred附近的时候，当阿卡姆发生越狱事件的时候他几乎是感激的。他只希望这很好的转移注意力的方式不会让伤亡人数接踵而至。Dick从Bludhaven回来帮助Bruce和Tim，Bruce让他处理阿卡姆，Bruce和Tim去追逐那些逃跑的病人。Bruce把不太危险的那些病人留给警方和TIm，自己专注于尽快追踪更危险的那些。

Bruce在一小会儿之后发现了Crane，然后在那个男人咒骂连连就差没跺脚的时候试着不要笑出来。Crane在他被铐上手铐交给Gordon的时候都没试着反抗，Bruce觉得自己很幸运他在Crane能够拿到他隐藏的恐惧毒气之前捉到他。穿着阿卡姆标准的褪色病服的他比穿着稻草人装备的好对付多了。

“可是我还什么都没做呢！”Bruce把他交给警察时Crane最后试了一次。

Bruce试着在天亮之前找到了Tetch 和Dent，但是没找到Nigma。Bruce告诉自己四分之三已经足够好了，把Dent带到阿卡姆，让他又一次出于控制之下。

“也许你应该专心去找那只小丑，让我们其他人能安静会儿。”Dent在Bruce把他拉到阿卡姆疯人院的台阶上时嘟哝着。Bruce咬紧了牙，什么也没说，但是他有点气恼Dent非要提醒他Joker，他本来都快忘了他的。“也许你不想把他和我们关在一块儿。”Dent的声音带了点嘲讽。Bruce提醒自己基本上所有人都知道Joker对他的痴迷，有时候人们，尤其是罪犯，喜欢点明这一事实或者暗示这感觉是相互的。Bruce从来不喜欢这个，但是在上次他和Joker见面发生的事情之后这种嘲讽带来了一种新的刺痛。

Bruce把Dent交给等着他们的守卫，一言不发地走了。

“嘿，你着什么急？”Dick在Bruce身后叫道，匆匆穿过前院。Bruce没有放慢脚步但是Dick仍然追上了他。

“有什么不对吗？”Dick问道，好奇地看着Bruce。“是我们能谈谈还是你就想要坐在黑暗里沉默？”Bruce什么也没说。

“看来是沉默了。”Dick一本正经地点了下头作为总结。

Dick跳进副驾驶座开始讲他在Bludhaven的事情时Bruce没反对。这亲切又熟悉，Bruce让自己放松了一点。Dick说他会在庄园留一会儿，和Alfred，Tim打个招呼，Bruce告诉他他们会很高兴见到他的。

Dick回到房子里Alfred不能再开心了，他们很快开始了很明显不想让Bruce听到的悄悄话。Tim几分钟之后洗完澡出来，刚跟Bruce打完招呼就被Dick扯进了谈话里。Bruce让他们交谈，专心于脱下盔甲然后洗了个长长的热水澡。他会睡几小时，然后找到Nigma，接着他甚至会尽力去寻找Joker。

然而，虽然他尽力了他仍然没能找到Joker和Nigma。他们在一周后因为在大白天卷入了和黑帮的交火中被警察捉到了，Bruce看着新闻播报，失望和解脱同时充斥了了他。

当Joker踢了一个试着绑住他的警官的脑袋时Bruce同情地畏缩了下。Joker也许看起来也许不像但他真的揍人很痛，Bruce通过经历知道Joker踢人难以置信地痛。Joker和Nigma一起被拉走的时候还在对周围的人大声尖叫，而Nigma似乎在和把他押进车里的警官谈条件。Bruce觉得他在被拘捕的人里看到了黑面具的手下。

“希望我们最近不会看到他们了。”Alfred的声音从Bruce背后传来。Bruce点点头，虽然他不确定他同意，一部分的他希望他能够在Joker被捉到之前见到他，但他也很安心Joker回到了阿卡姆所以他终于能更顺畅地呼吸了。  
第一章完

Chapter 2   
=====  
Joker在阿卡姆待了两个月没有捣乱，虽然Bruce很确定他是在计划着下一场盛大演出，在越狱之前相对和平的环境里让伤口愈合。Bruce假装他没有在每次收看新闻时都等着听到“Joker越狱”的消息。他已经习惯了Joker能够影响他，但他通常能够在几天后摆脱这种效果。

这次不行。

就好像Joker找到了Bruce防御系统里唯一的漏洞，钻了进来在他脑子里做了个窝，在没人的时候不停朝他低语着甜蜜的情话。

Bruce把脑子里的Joker推到一边儿，逼迫自己专心对付Alfred说服他参加的宴会。Bruce不享受这样的夜晚，但是如果这能让Alfred开心也值得了，总有可能Bruce会在晚些时候真的能够享受它。

“别睡得太晚。”Bruce在出去的路上开玩笑，给了Alfred一个严厉的眼神，但是扯着他嘴角的微笑毁了效果。

“我会尽力的。”Alfred保证，他摆的扑克脸比Bruce的好多了。

Bruce选了一辆他父亲的车，认真遵守了每一条他能想到的交通规则所以他能够时髦地姗姗来迟。当Bruce终于到达派对举行的旅馆时，他觉得他不该吃惊于在门厅看见Selina。Bruce放松了些，悄悄接近她，在Selina因为被他碰了胳膊，露出几乎吃惊的表情时试着不笑出来。

“悄悄接近别人是不礼貌的。”Selina责怪他，但是她唇边的微笑让她的话没那么严厉。Bruce该道歉的，但是Selina是他很难吓到的人之一所以他让自己为这项成就开心了一会儿。

“不知道你会来。”Bruce说着看着大厅。他不吃惊地看见了寻常的哥谭富豪们的脸，还有成功商人之类的。他不想在这儿。

“我无聊了，这儿有个免费酒吧。”Selina回答。Bruce能够理解这个，他让Selina给他带路。Selina挽住了他的胳膊，带他穿过人群来到酒吧，给他们都点了酒，Bruce让她做主，如果那让她开心就行，然后带着微笑拿过了给他的饮料。他几乎想问她是不是真的和Harley、Ivy一起公路旅行去了，借此证明Joker有没有对他说谎，但最后放弃了。

Bruce花了几小时在大厅绕圈，Selina陪在他身旁，跟人们聊天，希望找个借口离开。Selina几乎是立刻就主导了谈话，这是Bruce没有在他度过计划中时间之后的下一秒冲出去的原因之一。

不过Bruce没等太久就有理由离开了，他试着在手机响了的时候不要看起来太高兴，走到一旁去接电话。他几乎没注意到他离开时Selina好奇的眼神。

Bruce不认识这个号码，他有些犹豫但还是接了，匆匆走到一个更僻静的地方说话。

“你好呀甜心，想我了吗？”Joker欢快的声音从手机里传来，Bruce差点绊倒。他张嘴想说话但是没有单词发出来，他不想在周围全是人的时候展开这场谈话。

“你不打算说话吗？”Joker不怎么开心地问道。Bruce试着平缓呼吸，保持冷静，走到了一个他觉得能够说话的空旷走廊里。

“我以为你在阿卡姆。”Bruce轻声说，靠着墙寻求支撑。

“本来是的。可是我吃腻了那里的饭。”Joker回答，“我需要有人来接我。”

“你没有别人可以接你吗？”Bruce问道，即使他一整个晚上都在等着一个能够离开的借口。

“有啊，”Joker回答，后面期待的寂静让Bruce意识到他被耍了。他应该挂断电话回家的。Joker能够叫别人接他去。沉默蔓延，直到Bruce叹气，抑制住想要把头砸在墙上的冲动。

“你在哪？”他最终问道，声音里充满了无奈。他告诉自己至少这样他不会因为拒绝Joker把自己的家人置于任何立刻的危险中，如果比起参加聚会他宁愿和Joker待在一起那是他的事。

“你知道那条长得烦人、笔直的通向阿卡姆的路吗？”Joker问道，Bruce承认自己很熟悉。“来路的尽头就行啦。”Joker告诉Bruce赶紧的，然后就挂了电话。

Bruce花了一会儿恢复过来然后找到Selina对必须离开表示歉意，虽然她给了他一个好奇的眼神，她并没有逼迫Bruce说什么。Bruce匆匆感到外面的时候几乎希望他们的关系能够成功了。

Bruce坐进车里开走，想都没想自己在干什么。他知道就算他停下来一秒都会改变主意的，所以他保持大脑空白，穿过街道，打开收音机填补寂静。

Bruce没花多长时间就到达了目的地，通往阿卡姆的长路和警告牌等在前面。Bruce看见Joker的那一刻立刻觉得轻松了些。他坐在一块画满了涂鸦的石头上，举着把Bruce几乎可以确定属于Cobblepot的大伞。

Bruce停下车，在Joker慢慢收起雨伞，展平肯定是从阿卡姆储藏室里拿到的紫色大衣时紧紧攥着方向盘让指关节都变成了白色。他涂着标示性的口红，但是没有别的化妆品，在明亮的车灯下显得阴森可怖。

“你到的挺快。”Joker朝Bruce微笑，迈进车里。Bruce什么也没说，虽然他有点好奇Joker为什么没穿鞋。他不确定为什么Joker能够拿到他的大衣，口红，Cobblepot的雨伞，但是却连一双拖鞋都没能拿到。并没有询问，Bruce发动了汽车朝城市开去，觉得他要不是在偷窃中途被打断了就是“不穿鞋走路”是他突发奇想的念头。

Bruce让Joker按他喜欢的挑选收听电台，直到他最终选择了一个播放经典摇滚歌曲的电台，Bruce知道他听过这首歌，但是他忘了名字。Joker把暖气调大了点，好奇地环顾着车里。

“车不错。”Joker评论，手在狭窄的空间里晃悠。

“它是我父亲的。”Bruce轻声承认，目不斜视地看着路。

“啊为什么你不早说？我把土弄得哪儿都是。而且你都能闻到我身上沼泽的味道。还有每个人都会在阿卡姆沾染上的疯狂，不管洗多少次澡都不会消失。真是累死了。”Joker戏剧化地叹了口气，重重跌在车座里。

“没关系。”Bruce安慰他，“我要把你带到哪儿？”

“家。”Joker回答，在座子里陷得更深。

Joker跟着广播电台哼歌，Bruce与此同时负责把他们送到目的地。Bruce短暂地考虑要不要把Joker直接带到GCPD但是他怀疑Joker在那之前就会杀了他。

“你看起来刚从宴会离开。”Joker忽然说，Bruce瞥到他的西装。他已经完全忘记了宴会。

“是啊。是一个每月的聚会。”Bruce说，没费心提到他一般不去。

“所以你为了我离开了你那些有钱朋友？我好感动。”Joker眨着眼睛，把手捂在胸口，带着假装的爱慕凝视着Bruce，在一会儿之后就忍不住咯咯笑了起来。

Bruce不确定他为什么会想念Joker的陪伴了。

Joker隔几分钟就会笑出来，直到他们到达了他的公寓楼，Bruce比需要的更重地踩了刹车，虽然Joker瞪了他一眼，他并没有质疑忽然的停车。Bruce转头，让自己能够第一次好好看着Joker，他有点措不及防地看到了Joker眼里奇怪的警惕神情。

“上来。”Joker说，Bruce听出来了在随意的语气背后的命令，他好奇Joker在玩什么。

“我有别的地方要去。”Bruce不明智地说，他好奇他能不能得寸进尺一下。

“是。去我家。”Joker回答，他的眼神变得冰冷。Bruce觉得他最好不要继续跟他争论，于是挫败地叹气，关掉了引擎。Joker歪过脑袋发出了一个声音就好像他不能相信Bruce居然这态度一样。

“那就走吧。”Bruce呼了口气，在Joker能说话之前走出了车。用他敢用的最大力气砸上了车门，然后没等Joker就朝着楼里走去，虽然他能听见他在Bruce身后匆忙跟了上来。

“急什么？”Joker赶上Bruce之后问道，用一只胳膊揽住他的肩膀。Bruce没有像他告诉自己的那样把他推开，而是顺着Joker的走路速度，跟着他走进建筑，开始爬楼梯。

Joker停下来从一块墙砖后面拿出了一套开锁工具，然后拉住Bruce的手把他朝着到他前门的最后一段台阶上扯。Bruce靠在墙上，看着Joker一边撬着自己大门的锁一边随意地说着在阿卡姆的时候从来不能带着钥匙。

“Ta da!”Joker带着一个骄傲的微笑推开了门。Bruce花了一秒意识到他不应该知道Joker可怕的开锁技巧，装作有点被打动的样子。这表演足够取悦Joker，很快Bruce就被一个戏剧化的鞠躬赶进了黑暗的公寓里。

Joker把他的雨伞扔到一个角落，拉上门，让他们被困在了黑暗中。Bruce绷紧了身体，下意识准备接受攻击，他从门边无声地迈出一步，仔细听着Joker发出的任何声音，尽全力回想屋里的布置。黑暗只停留了几秒Joker就打开了开关。但感觉起来像是过了永远。Bruce逼迫自己迅速放松下来，在Joker晃悠过去时尽可能装作若无其事的样子。

“我得脱下它们。”Joker示意他的衣服。“什么也别碰。”他消失了，让Bruce站在他家中间。Bruce抑制住想要到处查看的欲望，几乎后悔没有在Joker在阿卡姆的时候闯进来了，但那感觉起来不对。Bruce让他的眼睛扫视过房间，走到沙发旁坐下，好奇为什么所有东西上没有任何灰尘。

公寓看起来和Bruce上次来的时候没什么区别。有几本新书放在桌子上，Bruce不想知道那个随意地放在角落的奇怪盒子里有什么，但除了这些每样东西看起来都一样。

Joker大概十五分钟后才出现，新涂了口红，头发因为刚刚洗完澡而潮湿。他换了干净的衣服，它们以一种他的衣服从不会的方式悬在他身上。阿卡姆的护工估计没有像他们应该的那样给他吃饭，Bruce必须逼迫自己的表情看起来平静自然，虽然这个可能性让他感觉到一股怒气。

“想吃外卖嘛？”Joker问道，笑容太宽而且看起来太激动所以显得不那么正常。

“当然。”Bruce没怎么想就同意了。

“我需要你的手机。”Joker甜甜的笑着，期待地朝着Bruce伸出手。Bruce克制住瞪他的欲望，有点不情愿地交出了手机，并没有解锁。Joker短暂地皱眉，然后耸耸肩，在试着解开密码时在屋里缓慢地踱步。

“需要帮忙吗？”Bruce在一会儿之后说道，忍着没有笑。Joker摇摇脑袋，接着踱步，Bruce紧盯着他，强迫自己不要再次提供帮助。

几分钟之后Bruce厌倦了Joker的绕圈，在Joker走过沙发的时候抢过了手机。他无视了恼火的瞪视，在解锁之后把手机递给了Joker，虽然Joker对Bruce的行为不是太开心他也并没说什么。

“你想吃啥？”Joker问道，又开始晃悠了。Bruce犹豫了一秒，然后告诉Joker他决定就好。

“中餐。”Joker决定，在点他们的外卖时走到了厨房。

Bruce听着Joker的声音，让自己放松下来，他想念Joker，即使这不是什么他值得骄傲的事情。在Bruce能够在思绪里陷得太深之前，Joker拿着一杯水和两个叉子走回来，发出一声满足的叹息倒在Bruce旁边的沙发上。

“为什么你想要我在这里？”Bruce问道，尽力听起来比自己感觉得更随意。Joker带着思考的表情弹了下舌头，把手机递给Bruce。

“让你陪我啊。你知道单人病房多无聊吗？”Joker轻快地回答。“然后我们要一起吃晚餐！没有人喜欢一个人吃晚餐的。那就太悲哀了，我还没准备当个要被自己宠物吃掉的老处女呢。”他接着说。Bruce有种感觉这不是全部的事实，他正准备接着问，但是Joker做了个鬼脸，翻了下眼睛。

“别抱怨了，等着吃的。”Joker命令，并不友好地用太大力气踢了Bruce的腿。Bruce皱着眉头看着Joker，他只是发出被逗笑的呼声然后闭上了眼睛，Bruce考虑就Joker的态度说点什么，但觉得那不值得他冒险。

十五分钟之后门铃响了，打破了沉重的寂静，Bruce从来没为了外卖这么开心过。

“你能去拿吗？”Joker闭着眼睛说。Bruce挑起眉毛，盯着Joker的侧脸，当他没动也没说话的时候Joker叹口气，转头带着无聊的表情看着他。

“如果我不得不去开门的，我就得杀了门后那个孩子所以他不会报警。那会是你的错。”Joker耐心地解释着，就好像Bruce是个小孩子。Bruce不需要更多激励就匆匆跑向门去。

给他们送外卖的青少年反应并不像“看见Bruce Wayne在哥谭不那么安全的地方给外卖付钱”的那种。Bruce给他的小费比应该的多的多。在他关上门之后Bruce花了一会儿好奇他刚刚是不是意外地贿赂了那孩子，然后把袋子拿给Joker。

“谢天谢地终于有真正的饭了。”Joker呻吟着连句谢谢都没说就从Bruce手里抢过了袋子。Bruce让Joker拿出他想吃的东西，坐了下来。至少他能够给Joker喂食。

食物的味道让Bruce意识到他自己有多饿，当Joker给他递过一个保温盒和叉子时Bruce立刻开始吃饭。他们吃饭时的寂静愉悦地放松，Bruce有个短暂的想法：他不介意在生活中多几次像这样的时刻。

“所以没有我陪着你找乐子你都干什么呢？”Joker一会儿之后说道。

“没什么值得一提的。”Bruce回答，但是Joker只是盯着他所以Bruce知道他需要说得更详细。“大多数是在工作。数据，无聊的会议，文书。”他主动说，然后用食物把嘴填满所以他有理由不说话。

“所以你不是睡一整天，和漂亮姑娘派对一整晚咯？”Joker戏弄。Bruce摇摇头，不由自主地微笑起来。他不确定为什么人们觉得他只会派对还有花钱，但是他从来没费劲去纠正这么想的人。

“啊那我在这里是件好事。”Joker说着用胳膊肘捅了捅Bruce。这亲切又熟悉，关于Joker的任何事都不应该给他这种感觉。

“现在去给我倒杯水。”Joker忽然命令道，Bruce不确定他刚刚是怎么会觉得他们能够多于几分钟地待在这种几乎是舒适的状态里的。

“自己去倒。”Bruce在他能够思考之前回嘴。Joker的表情没变，但是Bruce仍忽然觉得浑身发冷。

“只是别再支使我做这做那了。”Bruce更加平静地说，向后坐，让他们之间有更大的距离。

“不。”Joker回答。他仍然等待着Bruce按照他说的做，但是Bruce不再有兴趣被命令做事了。这愚蠢又危险，但是Bruce尽力无视了Joker，尽可能舒适地坐在沙发上。Joker难以置信地盯着他，如果Bruce不是正担心会被叉子捅的话这还是挺令人满意的。

“哦你真是个惊喜。”Joker轻笑，把保温盒放在地上，Bruce尽力不让他的焦虑表现在脸上。Joker从他手里拿过了盒子，把它和他自己的一起放在地上。

Joker俯视着Bruce，带着邪恶的笑把他困在了沙发上，如果Bruce不是太过担心他生命安全他会气愤于自己在感觉到Joker的呼吸洒在他脸上时，一阵期待的火花在他体内点燃了。

“你知道的，和我的争吵一般都不会结束的很好。”Joker说着，给了Bruce一个锐利的眼神。

“我指望你比起我死了更想要我活着。”Bruce回答，让自己的声音保持冷静，虽然兴奋在他体内汇聚。他几乎没注意到Joker爬到了他怀里，用胳膊搂住了他的肩膀。

“也许我喜欢你照我说的做。”Joker说。他用手指轻轻地滑过Bruce的脖子，那让震颤流淌过Bruce的脊柱，他想都没想，把手放在了Joker屁股上。

“我觉得你会无聊的。”Bruce保持声音平稳，虽然他觉得正迅速失去对局面的控制。

“也许。”Joker拖长了声音，开始玩弄Bruce脖子后的头发，他下意识握紧了Joker。Bruce痛恨自己享受着Joker的触摸，不想让他停下。他这次甚至不能怪罪于酒精。

“或者，也许我喜欢你照我说的做。”Joker甜甜地微笑着。

Bruce应该在他仍然相对安全的时候停下的。给Joker一杯水不是那么麻烦但是他有点想知道如果他得寸进尺会发生什么。

“我很怀疑。”Bruce给了Joker他最迷人的微笑。Joker哼了一声，倾身向前让他们的额头相抵。

“你真可爱。”Joker几乎是喜爱地嘟哝，然后用力地抓住了Bruce的脸让他感到疼痛，短暂地亲了他一口接着跳下沙发冲向了厨房。

Bruce几乎没时间意识到发生了什么就被一个人留了下来，Joker嘴唇的触感还在他唇间。他没让自己后悔没回吻Joker或者把他从怀里扔出去，Bruce不确定是哪一个。他只知道他应该做些什么的。

Bruce能够整理思绪之前Joker就拿着一杯水回来了，他夸张地拿着杯子，看着Bruce就好像正等着他为自己的努力鼓掌。Bruce翻了个白眼，不由自主地微笑起来。Joker戏剧化地叹了口气，晃悠过沙发，在去Bruce假设是卧室的途中踢了Bruce的腿。

“如果你不想留下的话就自己出去好了。”Joker冲身后说，“不过如果你留下我会告诉你一个秘密。”他接着说，然后消失在Bruce的视线里。

Bruce站了起来，朝着前门大步走过去然后停下了。他不确定为什么不冲出去。他不应该留下，Joker不会告诉他任何他不知道的。或者如果他真的不知道，那信息也对他不会有任何意义或作用。Bruce告诉自己出去，同时后退了一步。他告诉自己这不值得，同时转身然后跟上了Joker。他需要回家，然后等着Gordon不可避免的呼叫。

Bruce告诉自己他就只是在走之前看看Joker会告诉他什么。他走近了虚掩着的门，做了个深呼吸，冷静下来然后打开门，迈了进去。

Bruce轻轻地走进黑暗的房间。他是对的，这是卧室。当他的眼睛适应了黑暗，他看见Joker蜷缩在床上，似乎不知道Bruce的存在。屋里有点闷，Bruce想打开窗户但是他不敢在屋里走动，从厚窗帘外透出的明亮的外界光线藏起了任何可能的插销。

Bruce小心地坐在床上时Joker一声没出。他不确定接下来该做什么，但是Joker决定了，拉着Bruce让他躺在他旁边厚厚的被子上。Bruce侧身躺着，看着Joker，希望光线更强一点所以他就能试着阅读Joker的表情了。

“秘密是什么？”Bruce在Joker有机会让他分心之前问道。

“我没有吞咽反射。”Joker面无表情地说着，成功地严肃了两秒钟然后倒在床上大笑起来。Bruce推了下Joker，嗤笑起来。他就应该直接走的。

Joker平静下来，在看着Bruce眼睛的时候表情变得严肃。Bruce尽力让他的表情显得放松，虽然他脑内正尖叫着在Joker看到他灵魂深处，找出他的秘密之前躲起来。

Joker蹭得更近，让他和Bruce几乎贴在了一起，然后柔软地微笑。“我想你。”他轻声说，Bruce不知道他是不是在说谎。

“是吗？”Bruce不喜欢他声音里的一点希望，但是他不理智地希望Joker是在说真话。

“是啊。”Joker向他保证，手指刷过Bruce的。那好像是个意外但是Bruce知道不能那么相信。“保证我没说谎。”Joker继续，不是第一次地，Bruce觉得Joker能够阅读他的心。

“你说谎我也看不出来。”Bruce指出。Joker皱眉，Bruce花了一秒担心他是不是侮辱了Joker，接着他就被推到仰面躺在床上，Joker骑在他身上。

“我不会对你说谎的。”Joker紧紧握着Bruce的脸，盯着他的眼睛。“你只需要信任我。”Bruce想要大笑。他知道Joker，他知道自己在被愚弄，但是屈服让Joker赢是那么容易。让Joker掌控局面的念头有种诡异的诱惑力，虽然这会带来危险。Bruce好奇这是不是Harley的感觉，在Joker进到她脑子里然后把她扭曲成他喜欢的样子的时候。

“相信我。”Joker冲Bruce的耳朵低语，抵着Bruce的额头让他侧过脑袋。Bruce痛恨这一点但是他不敢把Joker推开。他不确定他是不是真的想那么做。

“相信我Bruce。”Joker蜂蜜般的嗓音如毒药流淌过Bruce的血管，他洒在Bruce脖颈上的呼吸如同灼烧。Bruce没有让自己被那平和的嗓音迷惑到产生安全感，但是Joker在不断诱惑他。

“来嘛甜心。”Bruce真的应该起床走人了。他不应该想要在这里。“相信我。”Joker低语，嘴唇蹭过Bruce的脸颊。Bruce不信任他。他不能，但是——

“好吧。”他的声音太小，他不确定他说了什么。

Joker像只愉悦的猫那样呼噜，抵着Bruce的皮肤咧嘴。“很好。”他低哼，抬起身冲着Bruce微笑，将一个温柔的吻印在他的脸颊上。Bruce没动。他告诉自己他不是在向Joker屈服，他只是顺着他的意思玩，看看会发生什么。

Bruce让Joker侧过他的头，直到他们面对着彼此，保持着放松，让Joker把手指穿过他的头发，看着Bruce就好像他是什么Joker珍视的，需要收藏的珍宝。

Joker毫不隐晦地看着Bruce的嘴唇，然后期待地回视他的眼睛，几乎像在等着Bruce撤走。但是Bruce不想要做Joker希望他做的事情，所以他追随着内心的感觉，犹豫地环住了Joker，他眼中一闪而过的惊讶值得不管是什么的后果了。Joker轻笑，更加舒适地趴在Bruce身上。

Bruce从没想过Joker这样待在他怀里有多合适。

“记得在你需要时说停下。”Joker给了Bruce一秒钟去理解，然后轻轻地把唇贴在了Bruce唇上。这和他们第一个吻是种奇怪的对比，这个绝对更好一点。Bruce让他的双眼阖上，欢迎Joker的唇慵懒地抵着他移动的感觉，即使他正试着说服自己他不想念这个。

Bruce收紧了他的拥抱，把手指埋进Joker头发里，扯着它们想要加深这个吻时Joker柔软地呻吟着。他在Bruce嘴中气喘吁吁地笑了，作为报复用自己的胯部碾过Bruce的。

那带走了他的呼吸，Bruce呻吟了一声，脸红了，尴尬于他硬得有多快。Joker可没有给他忽然的羞耻任何帮助，他咬了Bruce的嘴唇，接着舔舐他作为弥补，扯着Bruce的头发逼迫他露出自己的脖子。

Bruce痛恨出于这样脆弱的姿势但是Joker仍然缓慢地碾动着他的胯部，他解开了Bruce的领带和纽扣，舔过Bruce的下巴，他贴着Bruce的皮肤发出的愉悦喘息直接传到了Bruce逐渐增长的勃起上。

然后Joker开始舔舐啃咬他的脖子，在他暴露出的皮肤上印下亲吻。Bruce几乎没意识到他的衬衣被从裤子里拉了出来，Joker正在他脖子上印下的吻痕让他没法注意他的手在干什么。

这不应该感觉起来这么好。

Joker抬起身冲着Bruce咧嘴笑，玩着Bruce裤子上的纽扣。Bruce咬着嘴唇不让自己大声咒骂出来，虽然他不确定那是因为期待还是Joker眼中算计的光芒。他在被玩弄，他不想要对此做任何事。他不确定他在乎。

“够了吗？”Joker甜甜地问道，Bruce想扇他。

Bruce肯定露出了什么表情因为Joker的眼睛闪着胜利的光芒。Bruce恨Joker把自己置于一个必须承认他想要什么的位置上。他张开嘴，但是什么也说不出，Joker孩子气地噘嘴，然后从他身上爬下来，让Bruce立刻觉得空虚。

“随你便。”Joker叹气，站起来伸了个懒腰。

“不是应该我告诉你什么时候停下吗？”Bruce在找回自己的声音之后立刻问道，Joker转过身，朝他耐心地微笑。

“那不应该阻止你告诉我继续呀，”他指出，“你应该想想。也许简单一句‘哦上帝啊是的求你不要停’之类的？”Joker挑起一只眉毛，歪过脑袋就好像他正试着看起来很可爱一样。Bruce哼了一声，爬起来坐在床边。

“我的自尊心喜欢这个。”Joker说，在Bruce大笑时皱眉。

“这个我相信。”Bruce嘟哝，无视了Joker给他的瞪视。

Joker走到Bruce身前，俯身温柔地握住他的脸颊，注视着他的眼睛。Bruce试着不在那穿透性的凝视下退缩，迎着Joker的视线，成功地看起来纹丝不动，虽然他担心他不知怎的冒犯了Joker。

“等你有种能承认你想要什么了告诉我。”Joker拍了下Bruce的脸颊，如果他的脸没变成亮红色算他走运。Joker爬上床，肚子朝下倒在上面发出一声呻吟，Bruce正忙着揉他的脸。

Bruce觉得他刚刚被要求离开了。他几乎站了起来，然后想到Joker的话又转向了他。

“如果我没法联系你怎么能做到？”Bruce期待地看着Joker。Joker瞪了他一秒，叹口气坐了起来。他带着难懂的表情看了Bruce好一会儿。Bruce开始觉得他就应该直接走，等着Joker下次自己出现，或者查看Joker曾给他发过一次短信的好嘛还能不能用。

最终Joker越过Bruce从床头柜的抽屉里拿出了一只马克笔。他仍然面无表情，抓住Bruce的手在他手掌上写下了一个电话号码。Bruce希望它能洗的掉。当他写完了，Joker把马克笔扔回柜子上，但他没松开Bruce的手而是握得更紧，几乎有些疼痛。

“想都别想出卖我。”Joker太过平静地说，一眨不眨地盯着Bruce。Bruce让自己静止不动，没有移开视线，即使他手掌的骨头都碾到了一起，Joker的眼神变得难以承受。

Bruce迅速考虑了一下，然后把Joker攥着的那只手拉到唇边，吻了他的指关节。“我不会的。”他轻声保证，拇指滑过Joker的手，“相信我。”Bruce继续，希望听见他说过的话从自己嘴里说出能够稍微安抚下他。让Bruce欣慰的是这成功了，Joker柔软地笑了，然后放开了Bruce的手。

“回家吧小可爱。我们中有人需要睡在真正的床上啦。”Joker说，轰赶着Bruce站起来走出去，转头对他说了再见。

Bruce直到安全到家才看了自己的手。

不是Bruce对韦恩企业不感兴趣，他喜欢了解公司里一切运转正常，喜欢观察每件事的运作方式，喜欢在他力所能及之处干些什么。但是那些每个人单调沉闷或带着太多的热情冲他讲解数字和图表的会议能把他无聊死。Bruce已经知道所有的数据了，他不需要他们给他解释这些。

Lucius似乎是唯一一个真的注意到Bruce有多不想待在这儿的人，在下一个人走上去详细地讲韦恩企业在大都会的分支发展状况时时他给了Bruce一个同情的眼神。Bruce点着头，假装注意力集中，他也希望自己能够觉得会议更有趣。

Bruce漫不经心地揉着他脖子上的吻痕，它几乎不能被衣领盖住。他试着不去想四天之后联系Joker是不是太短了，他是不是应该再等一会儿。他甚至不确定他该说什么，除了Joker在阿卡姆的时候，他从没有办法联系上他，而那可不是什么理想的谈话地点。

人生中第一次，Bruce希望他有更多约会经验。想到这个他不得不咳嗽了一声掩饰他的笑声，但是Lucius仍然给了他一个好奇的眼神。Bruce抱歉地微笑，接着整到一个更恰当的形象，但是他没法忍住偶尔出现在他脸上的微笑。

会议在Bruce决定他应该怎么做之前结束了，他站了起来，看着他的员工们走出去。他刻意在门边和每个人交谈了几句，保持着脸上友好的微笑，直到只有他和Lucius留下来。

Bruce沉重地呼了口气跌坐在椅子上，短暂地摸了下脖子，把注意力转向Lucius。他刚刚把文件都放回手提箱里。Lucius不断好笑地看着Bruce，没能忍住他的微笑，Bruce成功沉默了半分钟才忍不住问Lucius有什么好笑的。

“你好像在想着什么人。”Lucius礼貌地微笑。Bruce张了张嘴又闭上，决定他不知道怎么回答。

“为什么你会这么觉得？”Bruce问道，在意识到可能会显得防备之前交叉起双臂，但是现在改姿势会更糟所以Bruce没动。

“有个实习生最近约会了，她上一周的表情和你的一模一样。”Lucius回答，Bruce嗤之以鼻，他很长时间没被比作一个二十多岁的学生了。

“我没在约会，所以你肯定是看错了。”Bruce耸耸肩，站了起来走向窗边，好奇这个夜晚会给他带来什么样的麻烦。

Gordon因为阿卡姆又让Joker逃走了闷闷不乐可是媒体因此欣喜若狂。Bruce只希望Joker能够乖乖待几天不要惹事。

“我肯定会让Alfred知道他的美梦破灭了的。”Lucius开玩笑。他走到Bruce身边，看着逐渐变暗的天空。Bruce不担心即将到来的雨但是Lucius沮丧地叹息，摇了摇头。Bruce看向他。

“我还希望今天散个步呢。看起来是不行了。”Lucius解释，然后说了再见离开了房间。Bruce享受了一会儿平静，离开会议室去办公室拿他的东西，接着离开了大楼。他从今早就在这里了，Bruce觉得八个小时的工作时间已经够了。

Alfred正等着Bruce，给他准备了司康饼，一杯咖啡还有Selina给他打了电话的消息。Bruce保证他吃完司康就会给她回电话，Alfred微笑着点点头，然后留下Bruce一个人吃他的点心。

Bruce吃完了另一块司康，打电话想知道Selina想要干什么。当她没接的时候Bruce松了一口气，把手机调成静音模式防止它打扰自己，然后准备在夜巡之前睡一会儿。

Bruce出去时基本上精神奕奕了，Tim活力四射的存在也让他振作起来。他不需要见到Gordon就知道他希望Joker尽快被捉住所以他把注意力集中在到达冰山餐厅上。

“我骑摩托去。”Tim说着，在Bruce能够反对之前跳上了摩托。

“那么你可以检查这片区域。”Bruce回答，没有阻止他上翘的嘴角。Tim朝他敬了个礼然后开走了，Bruce爬上屋顶防止被看到，也为了在他到达之前给Tim能够真的检查这片地方的时间。这终归是Tim的案子，Bruce不会在这上面做主。他更多是充当后备来的，如果他需要把Tim从危险里救出来至少他就在附近。虽然如果Bruce需要把Tim从偷画贼手中救出来的话他就该重新考虑该不该带着他夜巡了。

他离Cobblepot的俱乐部还有几个街区时发现了一辆红色的卡玛洛，那让他停了下来。这是Joker开过的那辆车，Bruce肯定，他尽可能快地跟上了它。

Bruce联系到Tim，希望他不会需要解释为什么他晚到了。

“你怎么样？”

“企鹅还是一样胖但是我追的家伙不在。”Tim回答。Bruce没错过他声音里的失望。

“看看神谕有没有他的消息，我稍后再与你们汇合。”Bruce等着Tim答应了之后才关掉他的通讯器，专心追逐他的目标。

Bruce的心跳在加速，他试着不追丢疾驰的车辆，出于某种奇迹他成功地追着它到达了办公楼后的目的地。

Bruce躲在视线之外，看着Joker从车里出来，靠着它点燃了一根烟，Bruce很少看他这么做，然后拿出了手机。Bruce希望他能够看到Joker在打什么，但是Harley从阴影里出现，朝着Joker冲过去时他把他的失望推到一边。Harley用她的胳膊搂住Joker，亲了他，然后说了什么让他笑了出来。Bruce无视了他感觉到的一阵剧痛。

Joker把车钥匙递给Harley，Bruce等着他走开，然而Harley叫住了他。她朝车挥手，迅速说着什么，Bruce花了一会儿意识到她在求Joker和她走。Joker看起来要接受Harley的提议了，Bruce需要在有人受伤之前阻止他。他几乎从站的地方向下跳去，但他停下了，想到了另一个主意。

Bruce从没这么感激过他的手机和通讯器是连着的。他考虑了给Joker打电话但是否定了，他宁愿不冒险让Joker在电话里听到和他周围一样的背景音，所以Bruce给他发了短信。他必须保证他写的东西迅速，简单，还能逼迫Joker在他和Harley里挑一个。

你喜欢意大利菜吗？

Bruce按了发送，希望这足够吸引Joker的注意力。Joker几乎走到车那里了，他拿出手机，当Joker真的停下来看着屏幕时Bruce忍住了一个微笑。

Harley看起来对这个发展并不开心，如果她交叉着双臂靠在了车上意味着什么的话，但是Joker朝她挥了下手，她聪明地按照他说的做了。Bruce看着Joker，听见熟悉的意味着新信息的滴滴声，虽然Joker仍然看起来似乎比起Bruce对Harley更感兴趣，他没有上车。

当然。怎么了？

Bruce迅速思考着，然后想出了几周来最蠢的主意。他不用别人指出就知道这是个坏主意能说明很多问题，但这是他能想到的最好的了，他需要做到比Harley能提供的更有趣。

我在办公室，正考虑定外卖。

Bruce已经后悔了但是他觉得办公室里的东西没什么值得偷的，至少在Joker眼里是这样。Bruce看着Joker盯着他的手机看了一会儿，然后笑出来，开始打回复。Harley也开始对Joker的手机感兴趣，从她的表情看她不是太开心Joker没有分享给她。

在韦恩企业的办公室，而不是家里的？你怎么知道我不会抢劫你？

Bruce因为这个回复微笑，他看着下面两个人，在Joker朝着Harley后退了一步时感觉到一阵满足用过他的身体。

我相信你不会的。

Bruce希望这足够了，他看着Joker冲着他的手机咧嘴笑，离开了Harley。在Joker朝着Harley挥手告别时Bruce微笑了，他花了一会儿沾沾自喜他能够用几条短信就把Joker从她身边引开。接着一条新的信息到达，Bruce朝着他的办公室进发，途中定了外卖。

Bruce给Tim打电话告诉他这几个小时他需要独自处理那个盗贼，Bruce需要跟进另一条线索，Tim太过高兴于自己的自由，并没有多问，害怕Bruce也许会改变主意。

Bruce用破纪录的时间到达了韦恩大厦，让他松了一口气的是大楼里除了安保和值夜班的还在大厅里晃悠，就几乎没什么人了。Bruce钻进他空荡荡的办公室，锁上门把他的蝙蝠盔甲换成阿玛尼西装。他没戴领带，也没穿夹克，保持着凌乱的发型营造他在办公室呆了好几个小时的印象。他甚至还卷起了袖子，希望能够强调这一点。

Bruce拿起了他最近在研究的最新方案放在桌面上，确保一切看起来都像他刚刚工作了很长时间，然后乘电梯下楼。他没让自己后悔这个计划，即使他的大脑没有帮助地提醒他所有可能出错的事情。  
TBC  
这里我真是吐槽都吐槽不完……  
【运筹帷幄我什么都知道你们当我傻吗】的韦恩总裁苏到爆！  
老爷已经彻底沦陷了嗯= =  
特地颠颠儿跑回公司定外卖请周可儿来的老爷真是……啧……

Bruce出门时戴上了一个微笑，他看见外卖员正在靠近，他付钱的时候和那个人聊了几句。外卖员前脚刚走Joker后脚就来了，嘴咧成大大的笑，他扑到Bruce身上给了他一个吻。Bruce试着不要被Harley半小时之前对Joker做过一模一样的事这个事实分心。

“所以我会得到一次私人旅行嘛？”Joker问道，从Bruce那里拿走了外卖袋子，带着一个满意的表情研究着保鲜盒。

“如果你想你可以看我的办公室。”Bruce回答，开始走向侧门躲避安保，Joker带着一个失望的噘嘴跟上了他。他没费什么事就把Joker带上了他的私人电梯，他不断的咯咯笑没有引来任何注意力是个微小的奇迹。

Bruce藏起了他的紧张，Joker在他的办公室里转着圈，研究着新环境。他试着不恼怒于Joker把每样东西拿起来，然后放回去的地方稍微有些偏差。

Bruce专注于拿空袋子，而Joker则忙着走到桌子旁，把上面的文件推到一边儿，完全不在乎是不是打乱了它们的顺序然后坐在了清理出的空地上。Bruce捡起了滑到地上的纸张，冲着Joker瞪了一眼。

Joker完全没理他，扫视着桌子然后在Bruce父母的照片上集中了注意。他在Bruce能够阻止他之前夺过了相框，仔细地研究着它。Bruce屏住了呼吸。他等了几秒，然后试着拿回照片，但是Joker伸长了手不让他拿到。

“这是你的父母？”Joker问道，冲着Bruce的脸摇晃着相框。Bruce又一次试着夺回它，虽然一部分的自己正尖叫着不要这么大惊小怪，他正在让Joker免费地知道这对他有多重要。

“你觉得他们会喜欢我吗？”Joker继续，无视了Bruce脸上的愤怒，继续盯着相片。

“也许不会。不过看着你试着解释为什么你会喜欢，啊，‘发疯的犯罪小丑’，会很好玩的。你觉得他们会——”Bruce在他能说完之前用手攥住了他的脖子，用力挤压。

Joker在震惊中扔掉了相框，玻璃在他们脚下碎裂，他攥住了Bruce的胳膊。他眼中的惊讶会非常让他满意，如果Bruce不是这么愤怒的话。

“永远不要提起我的父母。”Bruce咆哮道，瞪着Joker尽力地点头，在挣扎着喘息的时候仍然试着微笑。

Bruce松开了他，试着不让自己的手指颤抖，跪下来从地上捡起碎裂的玻璃。他把它们扔进了垃圾桶，把照片藏在了抽屉里，然后数到十，直到心脏不再撞击着他的胸膛。他无视了Joker试着呼吸的声音，站起来继续拿出食物。

Joker在Bruce把一个食盒递给他的时候并没有动。他看起来迷失在了自己的思绪里，盯着地板，无意识地摸着自己的脖子。Bruce知道明早他会有淤青的。

Bruce坐在他的椅子上，当他平静下来，他开始后悔自己的冲动了。

“真新鲜。”Joker忽然说道，轻笑起来。他的声音有点嘶哑，但看上去还好。如果他看着Bruce的好奇代表着什么的话，他并不生气。

“我觉得我刚刚爱上你了。”他开玩笑，冲着Bruce微笑。Bruce面无表情地看着Joker，不确定应该如何回答。这不是他预料的，他不确定这是不是比愤怒更好，但是如果他能够掐了Joker的脖子还毫发无损他会接受的。

“吃你的饭。”Bruce嘟哝，开始专注于他的意大利面。Joker耸耸肩，抓过了他的食盒开始一言不发地吃东西。Bruce能够感觉到Joker的眼睛仔细地研究着他，他尽全力无视，但Bruce无法抖掉不舒服的感觉。在一会儿之后，Bruce叹气，放下了他的叉子。

“听着，”他开始，但是Joker在他能够继续之前让他闭上了嘴。

“如果你道歉我会捅你。”Joker在Bruce眼前晃悠着他的塑料叉子。Bruce闭上嘴，点了下头，身体紧绷，不确定这算什么。

“乖孩子。”Joker微笑，等到Bruce开始吃东西才不再看他。

他们一直沉默着，直到吃完，Bruce收拾了空盒子。Joker啃咬着他的下唇，沉思地看着窗外。Bruce让自己忙于整理桌子上的文件。他几乎想要问Joker在想什么，但他不想打破这种不安的寂静，所以他没问。而是站起来，借着检查侧桌上文件的理由活动一下双腿。

“你知道什么让我生气吗？”Joker过了一会儿之后问道，手指着Bruce，眼睛仍然盯着窗外。Bruce试着无视体内不断增长的恐惧，朝着Joker走过去。

“我没法弄懂你。”Joker转向Bruce，眼中闪烁着冰冷，算计的光芒。“我不觉得我喜欢。”他继续，Bruce知道自己有麻烦了。

Bruce呼了口气，放松下来，露出一个温柔的笑。他回到了椅子上，把Joker拉到他身前。Bruce不确定他在做什么，但也许是时候改变一下，跟着感觉走了。Joker好奇地看着Bruce，顺着他的意思坐在了桌子中间，虽然他交叉起双臂和腿，与Bruce保持距离。

“把这想象成一个挑战。”Bruce建议道，温柔地拉开Joker的手臂。Joker并没有抗议，但他也没有帮忙，看起来无动于衷。

“也许会很有意思。”Bruce握住了他的手。缓慢地，Joker放松下来，抬起腿，把脚放在Bruce的椅子扶手上。

Bruce被困住了，他不在乎这并不让他困扰。

“希望你不会让我失望。”Joker有点太过开心地说道。Bruce微笑，没让自己保证那不会发生。不让Joker发现他是蝙蝠侠会很困难，Bruce只能希望他愿意接受这个挑战。

Joker看着他们纠缠的手，慢慢歪过脑袋，转动Bruce的胳膊。Bruce皱眉，追随着Joker的视线，看到了他胳膊上的旧伤疤。Bruce知道Joker能够认出一个刀伤。

“你是从哪里得到这个的？”Joker好奇地问道，看向Bruce的脸。

“伦敦。”Bruce轻易地说谎，他关于自己的伤疤有一打借口，虽然他从没想过他不得不对Joker使用它们。

“我还以为你的欧洲之旅很无聊呢。”Joker噘嘴。Bruce起初没反应过来，接着他想起了他告诉过Joker他的欧洲背包行。

“我遇到陌生人的时候一般不会首先告诉他们我在一场酒吧打斗里被刀捅了。”Bruce回答。Joker发出一个理解的声音，倾身抵住Bruce的额头，用拇指按揉着他指间敏感的皮肤。Bruce闭上眼睛，尽情享受这一刻。

“所以我能不能得到一个亲吻，还是你只想看看我？”Joker忽然问道，给了Bruce自己最可爱的笑。Bruce轻笑，看了Joker一会儿然后向前给了Joker他想要的那个吻。Joker呼噜着，撤出他的手握住Bruce的脸，他的指甲几乎是刺痛的陷进他的皮肤。Bruce想要更多，他试着把Joker拉近他怀里，但是让他沮丧的是Joker撤后了，温柔地抚过他的嘴唇让他保持安静。

“虽然我很想看看我能不能哄你来一次办公室性爱，但是我没穿着我的性感秘书服装，而且今晚我还有地方要去，有人要见呢。”Joker真的看起来很抱歉。Bruce忍不住微笑，放开了他。他会比他预期的更快地回到夜巡中去了。

“那我送你下去。”Bruce站起来，拿过他的夹克。Joker安静地跟着他，在他赶上Bruce之后挽住了他的胳膊。

“我可以晚点儿再过来。”Joker建议。

“我估计一小时之内就睡着了。”Bruce带着一个腼腆的笑说道。Joker做了个鬼脸，让Bruce把他拉进电梯。

“明天怎么样？”在Joker把他推到墙上，紧贴着他时Bruce问道。Joker若有所思地哼了一声，把Bruce拉进一个慵懒的吻里。

“你在约我出去吗？”Joker抵着Bruce的嘴唇。

“不全是，不过如果那让你高兴的话你可以这么想。”Bruce回答，当电梯停下后他迈过了Joker。

“你真甜。我会期待香槟还有草莓的。还有巧克力。最贵的，不是你能从街角商店买到的那种。”Joker跟着Bruce走了出去。

他给了Bruce一个告别吻，Bruce看着他滑进了阴影里，Joker一处于视线之外他就冲到了楼里，尽可能快地走进办公室。他稍微整理了下屋子，然后穿回蝙蝠盔甲，继续他的夜巡。

他联系了Tim看看他进行的怎么样，不情愿地答应了他可以独自处理偷画贼，虽然大部分的不情愿都是装的。Bruce有别的事情要做，如果Tim想要忙于一个安全的案子，那么Bruce不会阻止他展开他（比喻的）翅膀。在Tim忙着的时候Bruce能够专心于让Harley和Joker远离彼此。

Bruce告诉自己他这么做不是想让Joker专注于自己而非她。他只是不喜欢Joker和哈莉来一个他们著名的会毁掉哥谭的约会之夜的主意。尤其是在他们似乎分手了之后。他们在争吵之后重归于好总是会造成更多混乱，Bruce只是在阻止那个发生。

Bruce成功地又一次追踪到了Harley，他毫不犹豫地把她送到了阿卡姆，如果他有点太过开心于让她从街上消失那是他的事。他刻意审问了她Joker的位置。就像他预测的一样，Harley完全没妥协。

“你那么想见他的话，去往报纸上登广告啊。‘寂寞的蝙蝠寻找杀人小丑’。”她在警察把她押走的时候开玩笑道，Bruce几乎微笑了。  
 

 Bruce没预料到Joker会打电话，所以当他的手机在中午把他叫醒的时候他有点吃惊。

“你买巧克力了吗？”Joker快活的声音让Bruce露出一个疲惫的微笑。

“还没有。”他回答，打了个哈欠。他仰面躺倒在床上，盯着天花板，试着不让自己的眼睛阖上。

“我把你吵醒了吗？”Joker问道，在Bruce又打了个哈欠的时候笑了起来。  
   
“是的。不过没关系。”Bruce坐了起来，觉得他既然醒了还不如就起床。Joker哼了一声，如果那边传来的微小的刮擦声意味着什么的话，他不是弄丢了钥匙就是在私自闯进什么地方。Bruce没有说什么，他不确定他能够解释为什么Bruce Wayne能听出来电话那端的撬锁声。

“我觉得我能够三小时之后到。”Joker说着，Bruce花了一秒记起来Joker保证要过来。

“我在庄园。”Bruce希望Joker不会过来。

“好极了，我一直很想看看它里面什么样，”Joker回答，Bruce揉着眼睛。他听见了Joker打开又关上一扇门，通过他放轻的脚步来看，他不是在自己家。

“不，我会去城里。这里有员工，我不想解释为什么要把他们送走。”Bruce希望他听起来不是那么绝望地想要避免Joker出现在他家。他比起任何事都更担心Tim和Alfred会发现Joker，但是Joker不需要知道这一点。

“天啊，好吧。不想要让你不舒服。”Joker压低了声音回应。

“你在干什么？”Bruce说着，拉开了窗帘。温暖的阳光刺痛了他的眼睛，他快速地眨动了几次，直到他的眼睛适应了光线。

“非法闯入。”Joker轻易地承认了，虽然他压低了声音。Bruce低哼，对着空荡荡的房间翻了个白眼。他不想在起床的五分钟之后就要面对这个。

“嗷别这样。没人会受伤的。”Joker呼了口气。Bruce听到抽屉打开的声音。他不想知道Joker在找什么。

“喝完你的清晨咖啡然后进城来。还有去买我的巧克力。我会几小时后去找你。”Bruce并没有真的对着Joker霸道的语气微笑，但是这很熟悉，而且Bruce知道他就算拒绝也应该会没事。

“好的。等你完事了让我知道。”Bruce在Joker没有立刻回复时皱眉。电话那头危险地沉默着。

“也许会比几个小时更久一点。”Joker慢慢说道。Bruce感觉浑身冰冷，即使他问为什么的声音还镇定。

“有一把枪正指着我呢。”Joker听起来太过愉快了，Bruce不敢动，即使他最想做的是穿上蝙蝠盔甲然后去找到Joker。

“我一会儿给你打电话。”Joker在Bruce能够说话之前挂断了电话。这不是好的一天的开始。Bruce咒骂了一句，穿上衣服然后冲出了房间。他跑下走廊然后遇到了Alfred，几乎撞上了他。

“有什么事情出问题了吗？” Alfred问道，脸上写满了关心。Bruce不能告诉他真相。他都不知道怎么开始，缓慢地，他意识到他不能就穿上盔甲然后冲出去找Joker。蝙蝠侠不再白天出现，Joker会想出来的。

“不。不，没事。”Bruce撒谎，依照Alfred的表情来看他完全没信。Alfred研究了Bruce好久，终于点点头。

“如果您这么说的话。”他半信半疑地说，让开了路。Bruce给了他一个尴尬的微笑然后继续向前，这次步伐更慢，更镇定了。

Bruce不知道他应该做什么，他不能现在去找Joker，有Alfred看着他甚至不能去蝙蝠洞追踪Joker的手机。

Bruce专注于吃早饭，他成功地吃了一点，即使在他嘴里味同嚼蜡。Bruce提醒自己Joker能够照顾自己，他之前也被枪指过，而他现在还活着。他估计一会儿就会给Bruce打电话，然后嘲笑他的忧心忡忡了。

一个小时后Bruce尽可能装作若无其事的样子离开前往城市，并告诉Alfred不用等自己。他在路上给Joker打了电话，但是只得到了拨号音。Bruce试着说服自己没事，停下车去给Joker买他的巧克力。他试着在去公寓的路上又给Joker打了电话，但仍然没人接。

Joker一整天都没打电话也没出现。天一黑Bruce就出现在街上。他告诉Tim这个夜晚不许出去，在家学习，虽然Tim抗议了几句，他按照他说的做了。

Bruce以破纪录的时间到达了GCPD，Gordon告诉他了一场发生在办公室的枪击事件，办公室是家被黑帮控制的小型家族企业的。在警察到达之前屋子主人就已经清理掉了大部分血迹，破坏了犯罪现场，剩下的东西不足以得到什么好的取样了。Bruce没有大声咒骂出来，但是他觉得心脏冰冷。Gordon说现场有一具尸体，但是他们不知道开枪者是谁。他一言不发就给了Bruce他们采集到的血样，让他自己去查清。

“我会调查的。”Bruce保证，然后离开。如果Joker被打了Bruce会发现的，他的仪器更好，而且黑帮也无法贿赂他隐藏证据。

Bruce溜进一家小会计所楼上的房间里，吸进空气中消毒液和漂白剂的味道，血的味道被隐藏在那下面。他最开始一无所获，但花了一会儿仔细地寻找之后他发现了在柜子底下的撬锁工具，Bruce确定那属于Joker。刻在把手上的笑脸绝对出卖了他。Bruce咬紧牙，把它拿走，接着寻找警察也许漏掉的其他东西。

让他失望的是Bruce并没有发现其他东西。他带着自己得到的东西，出去质问任何一个他觉得有可能知道这次意外的人。

没人吐露信息，Bruce待了比他通常更长的时间试着找出能够把他带到Joker身边的东西。最终Alfred把他叫了回去，当Bruce回到家他知道他需要放松对Joker的寻找，或者准备面对Alfred的问题。

Bruce无视了Alfred给他的眼神，把血样送进仪器里分析然后向Alfred保证他会直接去睡觉。Alfred看起来有点怀疑但是他太过疲惫不愿意和他吵，所以他只是点头，等到Bruce离开蝙蝠洞才去睡觉。

Bruce精疲力竭，睡觉听起来是个好主意但是他太过紧绷都没法静心躺下。他洗了个澡，再次试着呼叫Joker，虽然他知道没人会接。

 血样没有提供新线索，一周以来都没有Joker的消息。Bruce听到了传言说有人藏起了公司里重要的文件，而且很显然那和黑帮没关系。这并没有减轻Bruce的焦虑。  
   
Bruce恨这个，他恨自己不能够花更多时间找出真相，但没有新的线索，其他罪行又在发生，Bruce只能暂时不再继续。

那是哥谭的又一个晚上，这次下着倾盆大雨。Bruce全身湿透，冰冷，而且因为一周没有好好睡觉疲惫不堪。这是个不寻常地平安无事的夜晚，即使Tim因为严重的流感在家睡觉，Bruce凌晨两点才回家。

Alfred很开心Bruce提早回家了，他正端着一杯茶等着他。Bruce冲他微笑，喝了他的茶，同时计划着洗个澡，然后睡到中午。

Bruce回到卧室去的时候Alfred已经休息去了。Bruce仍然因为在冰冷的雨里待的时间而颤抖，他非常想要去洗个热水澡，在他打开卧室门的时候已经抓住T恤的边了。

Bruce僵住了。Joker正趴在床上，玩着Bruce的笔记本电脑，看上去平安无事，非常安全。Joker瞥向Bruce，皱了下眉然后接着看向电脑屏幕，这让Bruce又能移动了。

“肯定是一场爽爆了的派对。”Joker评论，又看了眼Bruce。Bruce无视了它，双腿颤抖，他站在了Joker面前仔细地看着他。让Bruce松了口气的是他看起来不错，如果无视掉他脸颊上缓慢愈合的擦伤。

“你去哪儿了？”Bruce问道，痛恨能在自己的声音里听到一周的担忧带来的沉重。

“你担心吗？”Joker微笑，无视了Bruce的问题。

“你说有一把枪指着你，你消失了一周，所以你觉得呢？”Bruce不想听起来这么冷漠的，Joker的微笑缓慢地消失了。

“我试着给你打电话了。”Bruce更温柔地说道，松开了交叉的双臂。

“我注意到了。”Joker回复，把他的手机拿出来点了几下屏幕。“二十多次。”他继续，把屏幕短暂地转向Bruce然后把手机扔回床上。Bruce翻了个白眼。

“我也许有点担心。”他主动说，头一回开始喜欢Joker的笑声。

“你好可爱。”Joker轻笑着坐了起来，“小可怜。需要个抱抱嘛？”Bruce哼了一声，离开Joker去喝水，Joker在他身后气愤地喊着他。Bruce故意无视了Joker，直到他跟着Bruce走到屋子那头，Alfred放着一瓶矿泉水的桌子旁。Bruce觉得把水放在离床那么远的地方是Alfred逼Bruce在早上起床的办法。

“我不是故意让你担心的。我只是被事情缠住了。”Joker甜甜地说道，用胳膊搂住Bruce。

“我现在来了。”他轻声说，脸颊贴着Bruce的脖子。Bruce让他身体中的紧绷散去，把Joker抱得更紧，让自己享受Joker贴着他身体的温暖重量。Joker做了个深呼吸，然后贴着Bruce的皮肤发出了一个声音，但是Bruce太过迷失在自己的脑袋里，没注意到Joker身体紧绷的方式。

“你闻起来好奇怪。”Joker说着，撤回身思索地看着Bruce。Bruce挑起眉毛，试着尽可能看起来困惑同时希望自己在过去之前就洗澡了。他祈祷Joker不会认出他皮肤上哥谭街道和蝙蝠盔甲的味道。

“啊，聚会上有一个烟雾机，而且有些女人真的需要学会怎么用香水。估计就是这个原因。”Bruce解释，希望Joker会放下这个，但他看起来甚至更怀疑了。Bruce做了迅速的决定，把Joker拉进一个深吻里转移他的注意。Joker在他怀里融化，指甲掐进Bruce的后背，Bruce在他们太过沉迷于彼此之前抽身，试着不因为Joker脸上的失望黠笑。

“我去洗个澡。在这里等着。”Bruce说着把Joker的手从他身上拿下来。

“我可以跟你一起去。”Joker建议，试着把Bruce拉回他胳膊间，但是Bruce没有动摇。

“不，待在这里。我马上就回来。”Bruce说着，把Joker朝着床推去，接着抓了一套干净衣服就匆匆跑去了浴室。

Bruce迅速地洗完澡，他希望Joker唯一能在他身上闻到的就是肥皂的味道。他穿上衣服，检查了镜子里的形象确保所有蝙蝠侠相关的伤痕都被盖住，然后做了个深呼吸，打开门走进卧室。

Joker又一次坐在了床上，他无视了Bruce，专注地看着他放在膝上的电脑。Bruce甚至不确定Joker意没意识到他的出现。Bruce爬上床，躺在Joker旁边想偷偷地更清楚地看下电脑屏幕，他用手指划过Joker的后背，只是因为他可以这么做。他没有忽略Joker微小地依靠向他的触摸的方式。他估计都没意识到他这么做了。

“你在干什么？”Bruce过了一会儿之后问道。他的好奇心占了上风，查看着屏幕上的数字。他觉得它们是银行记录但是如果不能更仔细地看的话他不确定。

“提醒自己为什么没当个会计。”Joker回答，冲着屏幕皱眉。Bruce用胳膊肘撑起自己，尽量显得随意地看着屏幕。他能够感觉到Joker盯着他，Bruce确定Joker不是会把他弄走就是把电脑拿开，但是让他吃惊的是Joker移动了下电脑，让Bruce能看得更清楚。

“你觉得怎么样？”Joke问道，声音中带着挑战。Bruce知道他必须得小心行事，他正准备说自己看不懂，但是他意识到他看到的是他去年调查的所有非法交易案子的交易记录和银行账户。Bruce当时就觉得那些案子有更大的内幕，但他从来没机会确认他的怀疑。

“我觉得这是很多钱。” Bruce嘟哝着坐了起来，没在意Joker同不同意就把电脑从他腿上拿开，虽然Joker瞪了Bruce一眼，但他让他拿着电脑。Joker把脑袋靠在Bruce的肩膀上，沉默地看着Bruce研究那些记录。

“你从哪儿拿到这个的？”Bruce问道，仍然专注于屏幕。

“相信我甜心，你知道的越少越好。”Joker一会儿之后回答，Bruce漫不经心地点着头。Joker哼了一声，坐到Bruce身后，开始按摩他的肩膀。

“介意解释给我听嘛？”Joker的声音在Bruce耳中很轻，他的指节按进他酸痛的肌肉，感觉好到足够让Bruce放松，觉得让Joker知道他看到的基础信息不会有任何伤害。

“唔，这是来自世界各地的不同账户。如果我看的没错的话这些中的大部分都连接着虚拟账户。他们在转移大量的钱。”Bruce解释道，瞥向正因为他的话点头的Joker。

“聪明又可爱。”Joker用可能是喜爱的眼神看着他，“还有别的吗？”Joker冲着电脑点点头。Bruce叹了口气，又看了屏幕一会儿然后摇摇头。

“我需要在没那么累的时候看这个，现在我什么都看不出来了。”Bruce说着，希望Joker会让他多保留一会儿这些数据。

“如果有人看到你也许会有麻烦哦。”Joker缓慢地摇摇头。“这可不是合法的东西。”

“也许你应该在用我的电脑之前想到的。”Bruce指出，Joker作为回报把手指狠狠掐进Bruce的肩膀。

“我会考虑的。”Joker说道，把笔记本电脑从Bruce那里拿走关上，把存着数据的U盘塞进口袋然后挪到床脚把电脑安全地放在地下。Bruce欣赏着Joker的衣服紧包着他身体的方式，所有对的地方都毫无保留。不是第一次，Bruce好奇谁给Joker做的衣服。

“我觉得如果你不是光盯着我屁股看的话我们两个都会开心点。”Joker说着，Bruce的眼睛在吃惊中猛地抬起来，看见Joker正冲他咧嘴笑。

“求你告诉我你脸红呢。”Joker大笑着，Bruce扭过头。他没脸红，他只是因为被Joker抓了个现行措手不及。

“来嘛，”Joker劝哄着，爬进Bruce怀里。“别这样。”他继续，握住Bruce双手，把它们放在他屁股上。

“你可以碰我。Joker柔软地说道，捧住Bruce的脸颊。

Bruceed心脏在他胸膛里轰鸣。他害怕如果他做了Joker想要的会发生什么，他厌烦了告诉自己他不能拥有这个，他不知道怎么做。一定是有什么在他脸上显露出来了，因为Joker放开了他，带着空白的表情离开了他怀里。

“我要去找更好玩的事情干了。”Joker说，他的声音不寻常地没有任何感情流露，站了起来。他看都没看Bruce一眼，捡起他的东西朝着门走去，Bruce怀疑他不再回来了。这比他预料得还让他害怕。

“我一直在想，”Bruce张嘴，比他很长时间以来都更加平静。Joker停下了，手指放在门把手上，但他没有回头。

“你说你没有吞咽反射是不是开玩笑？”Bruce继续，Joker回过头，脸上带着计算的表情。

“为什么你不自己验证一下呢？”他回击，看着Bruce就好像他等着被打击一样。一个得意洋洋的出现在Bruce脸上，而且在Joker试着不要看起来被他的笑分心时并没有掩盖它。

“好啊。”Bruce用坚定的声音回答，在Joker把自己的东西扔在地板上，爬回床上时准备好了自己。Bruce耐心地等待着，看着Joker研究着他，不是第一次，Joker给他一只正在潜行的大猫的印象。

Joker开心的笑是Bruce得到的唯一警告，接着他就蹦了上来，在Joker能够把他推倒之前Bruce抓住了他，欢迎Joker的嘴唇落在他唇上。他的手指埋进Joker的头发，像是之前作为蝙蝠侠时的无数次一样拉扯，陶醉于Joker呻吟的方式。

Joker咬着他的嘴唇时Bruce解下他的领带和足够的扣子，让他能够在Joker的脖子上吮吸出吻痕，就像他对Bruce做的那样。Joker把他与性格不符的短指甲掐进Bruce的后背，没有重到掐破皮肤，那刺痛让Bruce嘶声吸气。他还有足够的理智把Joker在能脱掉他的衬衫之前推倒在床上，避免他看见他身上的伤疤。

Joker大笑，把Bruce也拉了下来，Bruce轻易就顺从了他，把Joker困在自己身下。

“所以现在我能钻进你裤子了吗？”Joker问道，指甲划过Bruce的身侧，让电流涌上他的脊柱。

“是的。”Bruce更多是对自己说的，他把他们的前额抵在一起，花了一秒欣赏Joker在他身下伸展的样子。

Joker笑了，他凶猛地亲了Bruce，推着他让他仰面躺着，用亲吻作为分散注意力的方式让Bruce失去了平衡。Bruce没时间从忽然改变的位置中恢复，Joker就骑在了他怀里，手掌拂过他的胸膛。Bruce几乎没时间意识到发生了什么，Joker纤长的手指就握住了他半勃的阴茎。

Bruce屏住了呼吸。

Joker缓慢地撸动着他，仔细地看着他的表情，Bruce不确定是哪一样让他更兴奋。他紧紧握住Joker的屁股，重得会给他留下淤青，稳住自己，操着Joker的手。

“试着专注于我甜心。”Joker呼噜，把手从Bruce的裤子里拿出来。Bruce发出了微小的抗议声，而Joker用一个吻让它消失，接着他滑下了Bruce的身体，唇上带着一个邪恶的笑。

Bruce匆匆用手肘撑起自己，看着Joker安置在他腿间。他咬着自己的舌头， Joker隔着裤子抚摸着他，但是当Joker用嘴替代了他的手时他没法忍住诅咒出声。Joker抵着Bruce阴茎撑出的突起轻笑，抬眼看着他，然后用手指勾住Bruce睡裤的松紧带。

“顺便问一句，你世界闻名的管家睡觉多轻啊？”Joker问道，然后在Bruce被他的问题分心时把他的睡裤和内裤一起扯了下来。

“见鬼。”Bruce嘟哝着，咬住舌头保持安静。Joker无视了Bruce，发出一个赞赏的哼声把他的阴茎握在手里，舔了舔唇。

Joker没浪费任何时间，立刻把Bruce放进了嘴里，舌头舔着Bruce阴茎底部敏感的血管，把他整个含了进去没有呛到。他得意洋洋地含着Bruce的阴茎微笑，鼻子压在他胯部，Bruce紧紧握住一把Joker的头发，试着掌握一点控制的假象。

Joker呻吟，吞吐着Bruce。这比Bruce敢想象的更好，Joker穿着他剪裁完美的三件套跪在他腿间弄花了他的妆容给Bruce口交的样子几乎就能让Bruce高潮了。而且Joker还一直发出柔软，愉悦的声音。

这太棒了，当Joker吮吸着他阴茎顶端，用舌头不断舔弄它，大拇指还摩擦着阴茎底部时Bruce狠狠射进了他嘴里。Joker吞下了每一滴，Bruce捂住嘴堵住自己的喊声。

Bruce因为他的高潮太过愉悦都没尴尬于没坚持多久，但是Joker似乎不介意。他爬上来，倾身给了Bruce一个湿漉漉的吻，Bruce在他从Joker嘴里尝到自己的味道时呻吟了，他用双手握住Joker的脸，完全掌控这个吻。

Joker轻笑，让Bruce舔舐掉他嘴里任何一点他的痕迹。Bruce没放开他，直到他的肺因为缺氧像火烧一样。他用胳膊搂住Joker，紧紧抱着他，两个人一起等待呼吸平缓。

“打赌你在我里面会感觉棒极了。”Joker的声音有点哑，一个淘气的微笑出现在他唇上。Bruce呻吟了一声，手滑下Joker的后背。他现在太过疲惫没法证明Joker是不是对的了，但他仍然伸手想解开Joker的裤子，但是Joker在Bruce能够摸到扣子之前抓住了他的手腕，把他的胳膊按在床上。Bruce太过吃惊，他没有抗议，用迷惑的眼神看着Joker。

“你忘了好好求我，还有一颗樱桃*( a real pretty please and a cherry)。”Joker说道，给了Bruce一个明亮的微笑然后跳下床，晃悠去了卫生间。

Bruce爬起来，难以置信地看着他。他不确定刚发生了什么，该不该跟着Joker去清洗，但是Joker在他能想明白之前就回来了，把一条湿毛巾扔在Bruce脸上。

“你一团糟。”Joker大笑，跳回床上。

“而你有权说这话，你照镜子了吗？”Bruce回应，把自己清理干净。Joker翻了个白眼，用手背揉了揉脸，但只是把他的口红蹭得更花了。

“过来。”Bruce呼了口气，把Joker拉近。他确保他用了毛巾上一块干净的地方，轻轻把化妆品从Joker脸上擦掉。Joker叹了口气，让Bruce做他想做的。

Bruce试着无视Joker研究他的样子，专注地把化妆品擦掉。他正缓慢地意识到Joker刚刚给他口交了。这几乎像是个美梦，如果不是Joker红肿的嘴唇，和他只能从和一个人，而不是他的手那里得到的那种高潮之后精疲力尽的感觉证明，Bruce都不确定它真的发生了。

“你在想什么？”Joker柔软的声音让Bruce回过神，他的手从Joker脸上滑落。

“没什么。”Bruce闭了会儿眼睛。“我只是累了。”

“骗子。”Joker并不严厉地说道，从Bruce手里夺过了毛巾。他站起来，把耷拉在Bruce脸上的头发梳到后面去，然后走去了卫生间。

“我会借你的牙刷。”Joker朝身后喊道，然后消失在了另一个房间。

Bruce翻了个白眼，站了起来。他换上了另一件T恤和干净的内裤，然后挣扎着走到床前，爬到被子里。在Bruce经历过的晚上之后柔软的床感觉起来就像是天堂，他让自己的眼睛阖上，等着Joker回来。他没意识到他睡着了，直到Joker关上灯，爬到他身边。

“只是我而已。”Joker低语，蜷缩在Bruce身旁。他把衣服换成了Bruce的一件衬衫，如果Bruce不这么累他也许会对此说些什么，但是在他半梦半醒的状态下他只是稍微拉扯了下那件衬衫，用胳膊搂住了Joker。

“我会留着它。”Joker说，Bruce点点头，把脸埋进Joker的头发里。“它闻起来像你。”Joker继续，满意地把头靠在Bruce的胸膛上。Bruce意识到Joker是在说衬衫，他微笑了。

“打赌你穿着很好看。”Bruce嘟哝。他听见了Joker的回答但是他太累了，没明白他在说什么。

Bruce不吃惊他几个小时后醒来的时候是一个人，Joker已经不见了。他试着不感到失望，坐了起来，开始他早上的例行事项，当他查看手机未接来电的时候，他有点吃惊地发现了几条来自Joker的信息。看见Joker自己照的穿着自己灰色衬衫的照片，Bruce觉得开心了点。他接着查看图片之后的短信。

我穿着美极了。

Bruce摇了摇头，微笑起来。他没有回复，知道Joker有属于自己的东西让Bruce出于某种他不准备思考的原因觉得满足。

Bruce下楼查看Alfred和Tim有没有给他留早餐的时候还在微笑。Tim，即使是在他因为感冒引起的恍惚状态中都成功地对着Bruce开心的情绪因为怀疑眯起眼睛。Bruce没费心找借口，他的好心情在他意识到他没法永远把Joker当成一个秘密的时候消失了。

他不知道该怎么做。  
Notes:  
I'm gonna do a bit of writing before I edit the next part so I probably won't be getting it up as fast as I did with this, but be patient. I've got around 24k of this already written and waiting for editing so at least I don't have to figure out what happens next :)  
Let me know what you think!

第二章完  
Notes:  
I think it took me almost a month to write this part. Mostly because I was stuck at work every day for 8 hours but still... Good thing it didn't take that long to edit this :)  
(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)  
Chapter Text  
Bruce没法不去想Joker，也许Joker从开头就想达到这个目的。

他忍了一周没有给Joker打电话，希望Joker会先给他打，但是Bruce没耐心接着等下去了。他告诉自己他会就这么屈服一次，下一次他会等到Joker给他打电话的。

所以Bruce拿起他的手机，给Joker发了条短信问他想不想坐着他的新车去兜风。Joker很快回复了好的，Bruce微笑了，让Alfred知道自己要去买车。Alfred冲着他挑起眉毛但是看起来很开心Bruce除了在整天待在庄园之外做了其他事情。

在这么短的时间里Bruce买了他能够找到的最快的车，告诉Alfred他今晚休息，导致Alfred问他是不是被冒牌货替换了，还有是不是应该警告Tim。Bruce笑着敷衍过去，告诉Alfred不应该等着他。

夕阳已经落山的时候Bruce离开了庄园去接Joker。

Bruce不介意城市的拥挤，这很熟悉，而且很容易就能混迹其中，这对于一个要和通缉犯共度的夜晚来说很不错。Bruce去一个对他的喜好来说太接近码头的地点接Joker的时候一直遵守着限速，但他在看见Joker倚靠在墙上，摆弄着他的手机的时候Bruce忽视了那种恼人的感觉。他听见车停下的声音时抬起了头，脸上的笑咧得戏剧性地宽。Bruce等着Joke从墙边站起来，慢悠悠地围着车绕圈然后才进去。

“我能留下它吗？”Joker问道，倾身给了Bruce一个迅速的吻。

“你已经留着我的衬衫了。我会留着车。”Bruce微笑。Joker噘嘴，把收音机的音量调高，Bruce发动了引擎把车开走。Bruce不在乎主流的流行乐但是Joker喜欢所以他就随他去了。

“我有东西要给你。”Bruce说着，立刻挑起了Joker的兴趣，拿出了他那天早些时候买的巧克力。Joker抓过盒子打开的时候整张脸都被点亮了。他深吸了一口气，赞赏地哼了一声，然后小心地拿了一块巧克力塞进嘴里，他因那味道呻吟的方式太接近淫靡并且绝对让人分心。Bruce觉得他受过严格的注意力集中训练非常幸运。

“这才是好的巧克力。”Joker说着，递给Bruce巧克力盒子，Bruce拿了一块，他必须同意Joker的判断。

“我们要去哪儿？”Joker过了一会儿问道，好奇地看着窗外。

“出城去。更少的警察，更多空旷的道路。”Bruce回答，给了Joker一个迅速的微笑。

“听起来很有趣。”Joker含着满嘴的巧克力说道，把脚放到了仪表盘上面。他很幸运比起车干不干净Bruce更欣赏他双腿伸展的样子。

Joker跟着音乐哼唱着，这很熟悉。这是Joker，这不应该这么熟悉。Bruce开的更快了一点，把他们带出城去，当他们到了空旷的地方他重重踩了油门，狂喜于Joker愉快的大笑，如果Bruce有点卖弄那是他的事。

Bruce开过黑暗的道路，享受着Joker跟着电台唱歌的声音，稍微有点儿跑调但并不会跑到会引起责备，虽然那有点烦人。Joker在新闻播报时间修整他的妆容时Bruce翻了个白眼，虽然他对外表的在意几乎是有点可爱的。

“靠边停一会儿？”车开到休息站的时候Joker要求，他的声音承诺着麻烦，但Bruce无视了警告，停下了车。Joker迅速地放好了他的巧克力，把盒子放在座椅底下，然后转向Bruce，带着一个淘气的咧嘴笑。

“让我们找点儿乐子。”他说着，脱掉大衣和夹克然后爬进了Bruce怀里。

Bruce整个身体都被兴奋点亮，他帮助Joker把椅背调后，当Joker安顿在他怀里，目的性地把他们的躯体蹭到一起时忍住了一声呻吟。Joker笑了，把他的手指伸进Bruce的头发里轻轻拉扯。

“我现在能得到那个好好的请求了吗？”Joker甜甜地微笑道。Bruce轻笑，把双手放在了Joker的臀部，虽然他不确定他想要稳住他微小的动作还是鼓励它们。

“我没法给你樱桃。”Bruce指出这一点，手指滑过Joker的大腿，享受着Joker的双眼因这触摸变得黑暗的样子。

“有巧克力就行了。”Joker保证，手指穿过Bruce的头发。他们太过靠近彼此，鼻子都碰在了一起，Bruce想知道他能否在Joker嘴里尝到糖果的味道。他倾身去找出真相，Joker急切地张开了嘴让他进来。他扯着Bruce的头发，当Bruce耸动腰身的时候呻吟出声，Bruce没费心忍住唇边那个满意的微笑。

“说‘求你’。”Joker在激烈的吻之间催促。Bruce非常非常想给Joker他想要的，但犹豫和怀疑仍然充斥着他的脑海，阻止他完全屈从。

“有人会看见我们的。”他说着，试着想让Joker从他身上下去，或者至少能放慢速度。他撤后了一点。Joker翻了个白眼，叹息，给了Bruce一个耐心的表情。

“没人会来的。如果他们真来了我会处理那个。”他保证，拍了拍Bruce的脸。Bruce靠向后方，闭上眼睛，感受着Joker温柔地将亲吻印在他脸上，试着透过笼罩住他大脑的愉悦云层思考。

“来嘛Brucie，”Joker劝哄着，双手钻进Bruce的衬衫，Bruce张开眼睛，想看看Joker是否注意到了他指下的伤疤，即使他正鼓励着Joker移动他的臀部。

“就是这样甜心。”Joker的指甲掐进Bruce的皮肤，他吻了他。Bruce吸气，用力咬了Joker的下唇，享受着Joker突然抽气的样子。

“你得说求你。”Joker抵着Bruce的嘴唇，“如果你想要知道我感觉起来怎么样。”Bruce颤抖着吸气，做出了决定。

“求你。”Bruce低声说。Joker哼了声，皱着眉摇头。

“现在再说一遍，试着认真点儿。”Joker鼓励地微笑，蹭了蹭Bruce的脖子。

“求你。”Bruce又说了一遍，柔和了点儿，更加真诚。他闭上眼睛，所以他不会看见Joker脸上那个满意的邪笑。他不确定的这到底是不是个好主意。然后Joker解开了他的腰带，手掌按压着Bruce的阴茎，任何Bruce的犹豫都飞离了他的大脑。他咒骂着，操进Joker的手里，每一秒都变得更硬。

“再试一次怎么样？”Joker纤长的手指裹住了Bruce的阴茎，太过用力地挤压，几乎不再是愉悦的。

“求你。”Bruce没在恳求，但是他接近了，Joker亲吻了他作为奖赏。Bruce不停地抵着Joker的唇重复着这个词，直到他说对了为止，当Joker终于认同的时候Bruce已经不在乎他是不是在乞求了。

“嗯，这才是个真正好的请求。”Joker表扬道，期待地盯着Bruce。Bruce没浪费任何时间，立刻把Joker的裤子解开脱了下来。Joker抬起屁股帮助他，撞上了低矮的车顶，朝Bruce耳中柔软地笑。

当Bruce把他握在手里时Joker呻吟着，Bruce没法停止盯着他。

Joker的头向后仰，慵懒地朝着Bruce的手里耸动，他的呼吸是柔软的吐气。他半眯着眼睛观察Bruce，愉悦带来的迷茫几乎不能藏起那其中的冰冷和算计的智慧。Bruce也许会介意，如果他思维清晰的话。可他不是，他被Joker在他怀中，温暖，生机勃勃，太过人类的感觉所占据。

虽然Bruce想缓慢地抚弄Joker他更想要在他里面。Joker似乎像以往一样读出了他的想法，他拉过Bruce空着的手，含住他的手指，同时从口袋里拿出一包润滑剂。

Bruce不吃惊他带了润滑剂。Joker之前，很让Gordon郁闷地，不止一次用同样的润滑剂从手铐里逃出来过。Joker撕开了包装袋，随着湿润的“啵”把Bruce的手指从嘴里拔出来，然后把它们沾上因为紧贴着他的皮肤而温暖的润滑剂。

Bruce没有费心温柔，迅速把手指插进了Joker体内，在Joker在能够承受之后立刻加入了另一根。他扩张Joker的方式有点太快，并不会舒服，但Joker发出的声音示意着他喜欢这样。

“快点行不行？”Joker命令，推着Bruce让他做Joker想让他做的事。Bruce轻笑，拔出他的手指，把剩下的润滑剂倒在他的阴茎上，同时Joker正因为失去Bruce的手指而哼唧。Bruce不得不调整一下两人的姿势，然后才能把他的阴茎对准Joker的穴口。

Bruce看着Joker的眼睛，把自己推进他体内，然后忽然间他无法呼吸。Joker炽热，紧致地包裹着他，他发出的愉悦柔软的声音让他体内每一根神经都在燃烧。

Bruce把他的脸埋进Joker的肩膀，捂住一声呻吟，把他紧紧搂在怀里，呼吸着仍然残留在昂贵衣料上的海洋味道，混合着烟，火药和哥谭，那是永远跟随着Joker的味道。

“来吧甜心。你不会弄碎我的。”Joker冲着Bruce的耳朵吐气，挺动着他的臀部。Bruce呻吟了一声，攥在Joker屁股上的手指重得会留下淤青，跟上了Joker的节奏。

狭小的空间让他做不了什么大动作但是Bruce不介意，Joker紧贴着他，因高潮的需求而颤抖，在他的脑袋又一次撞上了车顶的时候恼火地呼了一口气。Bruce把他拉得更近，让他们的身体摩擦在一起，嘴唇描画着他脖子上苍白的皮肤让他平静下来。

“看着我。”Joker忽然说道，强迫Bruce面对着他。他眼中沉重的欲望之下有种锐利，那让凉意冲下Bruce的脊柱，但是他无法去介意。

Joker把他的脸握在手里，将他们的额头贴在一起，在不稳的抽气间往他的唇上印下湿漉漉的亲吻。

车以外的世界都消失了，Bruce让自己迷失在Joker体内。他能够以Joker发出的渴求声音为生。他包裹着Bruce阴茎的紧致热度让他每一秒都更加接近高潮，他们臀部的每一次耸动都是他们在多年中于小巷里和屋顶上的战斗中形成的完美韵律。

“你好棒，”Joker低语，这表扬让Bruce轻声呻吟，“你好完美。”Bruce抓住了一把Joker的头发把他拉进一个会留下淤肿的吻里让他闭嘴。Joker狠狠咬了Bruce的嘴唇，然后开始抚摸自己，他的动作变得更加狂乱。

Bruce拽着Joker的头发让他斜过脑袋，啃咬着Joker的脖子，用刚刚能让他疼痛的力道，让Joker哭喊出声，重重地向下坐在Bruce的阴茎上。Bruce作为回应把自己捅进Joker里面，用Joker的皮肤模糊住他的呻吟。

“再做一次。”Joker呻吟着，Bruce遵从了。他又快又狠地操着Joker，被他喋喋不休的是的，重点儿，别停所鼓励。Joker随着一声哽咽射在了Bruce身上，他身体箍着他阴茎的方式把Bruce推过了边缘。

Bruce紧抱着Joker，试着平复他的呼吸，把湿吻印在Joker汗湿的皮肤上。他几乎还没能理解发生了什么时Joker开始轻笑。

“是什么那么好笑？”Bruce嘟哝着，撤回身看着Joker的脸。他气喘吁吁，口红蹭花在脸上，头发乱成一团。他从没看起来如此美丽过。

“你。”Joker回答，亲了Bruce的鼻子。Bruce从他高潮的愉悦迅速跌落。他不确定他以为会发生什么，他责备自己的天真。

“哦别这样。”Joker大笑着，把他沾着精液的手指伸进了Bruce嘴里。Bruce想要拒绝，但是Joker眼睛变黑的样子和他触摸Bruce脸颊充满占有欲的方式阻止了他。“如果没有你我会无聊的。”他低语，脸上的微笑以某种扭曲的方式来说，几乎是喜爱的。

Bruce舔了Joker的手指，试着不去爱上他在他嘴里的味道。Joker拍了拍Bruce的脸，让他接着把他的手舔干净，然后在他完成之后温柔地吻了Bruce。

Bruce安静地看着Joker穿回裤子，然后从他怀里离开，花了一秒呼吸，接着开始整理他自己的衣服。Joker打开了门，手里拿着夹克迈进凉爽的夜晚里。他关上了门，把Bruce困在了闷热的空间里，不会被弄错的性爱的味道已经遮住了新车本身的味道。

Bruce咽下威胁着要淹没他的悔恨和愧疚。他不是真的傻到相信Joker对他有感觉，但是他一直尽可能的躲避这个真相，而现在他在半夜一个偏僻的休息站坐在车里，觉得被利用的同时试着不要恨自己。 

小石子砸在窗户上的声音让Bruce吃了一惊，猛地回过神来，当他从手上方瞥过去，他看见Joker示意他出来。Bruce想着要不要直接开走，把Joker扔在这里。但是他太疲惫了，没法面对这么做的后果。

所以Bruce从车里出来，走向Joker，双手插兜，肩膀挺直地迎着冷风。新鲜的空气并没有让他感觉好点，他也没装作如此。

Joker研究着Bruce，脸上写满了笑意，他点了根烟。Bruce记下那是薄荷醇的，交叉双臂，刻意不看Joker。

“你不开心。”Joker声称，迷惑地看着Bruce，他呼出一口烟雾，消散在风里。

“是什么样你这么觉得的？”Bruce回应，忍不住皱眉，有一瞬Joker看起来被他吓到了。

“啊我不知道。你脸上开心的微笑？”Joker回击，歪过脑袋试着搞清楚Bruce在想什么。Bruce叹了口气，考虑着他的选择，最终决定和Joker闹别扭是他愿意做的。毕竟他是那个有车的。而且他总是可以在Joker知道发生了什么之前把他揍昏。

“如果你想要我改正的话，你得告诉我出了什么事。”Joker说道，朝他迈进了一步。他仍然用那种危险地算计的眼神研究着Bruce。

“大多数人在操了我之后心情都很好。”Joker把烟喷在了Bruce脸上，“而心情不好的人通常都有原因。就像，有一次我试着咬掉那家伙的老二，所以我能理解他的坏心情。但这又没发生在你身上。”Joker咬着下唇，表情几乎是困惑的。

“我不知道你想让我说什么。”Bruce平静地说。

“我想让你告诉我出什么事了。”Joker回答，Bruce想要把那虚伪的关心表情从他脸上揍出去。

“没事。”Bruce朝着车走过去，但是Joker抓住了他的胳膊，挡在了他前面。

“骗子。”Joker皱起眉，呼了口气，“你一分钟之前还好好的，”他更多是在冲着自己说话，如果Joker想要试着自己想出来Bruce不会阻止他的。

“你好好的，直到——”Joker停下，他的脸被点亮了，大笑起来。

Bruce叹气。他想念车里温暖的环境，直到他想起了它目前闻起来是什么味道，然后他责骂自己居然没开一扇窗户。

“我那么说不是侮辱。你很有趣，那没什么错。”Joker大笑，摇了摇头。Bruce藏起来他的惊讶，Joker真的能找出他烦恼的原因，还能等着他平静下来。

“你为什么在乎？”Bruce出于好奇问道，Joker很快严肃起来。

“我在乎，”Joker说，现在轮到Bruce笑了。Joker狠狠地打了他的胳膊，皱起眉毛。“我不想要你生我的气。”他解释，把他的香烟扔在地上。

“每件事都是关于你想要什么。”Bruce责斥，往后退了一步。留出点距离很重要，如果他们要开始打架的话。Bruce需要跑到Joker和车之间。

“你什么意思？”Joker问道，他的语气太过温柔，通常暗示着之后血腥的谋杀。

“我只是好奇现在你得到了你想要的之后会发生什么，”Bruce回答，虽然他知道这不明智，“我是说，从我们见面的那天起你就想让我和你做爱了。任务完成。现在这件事的意义是什么？”Bruce用手示意了他们两个。他没意料到Joker看起来那么受伤。

“虽然这也许会很有趣，我可不会和你在这种鸟不拉屎的地方来一场夫妻吵架。”Joker平静地说道，走向车，然后坐在了车前盖上。

Bruce看着他走过去，肩膀放松下来，战意随着Joker走得更远离开了他。他给了Joker一会儿平静下来，然后走向他，利用这个机会打开门让新鲜空气进入车里。Bruce看着Joker，想找出他有没有会袭击他的迹象，然后靠在了他旁边，等着Joker先说话。

“仍然不会和你吵架的。”Joker最终说道，Bruce微笑了。

“好的。”Bruce给了Joker一个短促的微笑，然后伸手把一缕卷发从他脸上拨开。“我只是会感觉好一点，如果我知道我在你心里是什么位置的话。”Joker安静了很长一段时间，然后转过头看着Bruce，脸上的表情也许是Bruce见过的Joker看着一个人最真诚的样子。

“我喜欢你。”Joker耸耸肩，承认道，“没有喜欢到会为了你拿我的性命冒险，但是喜欢到如果你说了什么我不喜欢的东西我也不会拿刀捅你。所以想说什么就说。”他继续，Bruce柔软地笑了。

“你很有趣。”Joker总结到，从车上跳了下来，站在Bruce身前。他的口红仍然是花的，Bruce知道他脸上也有。他伸手把口红从Joker的脸颊上蹭下来，得到了一个微笑。

“我们第一次夫妻口角。多棒呀。”Joker咧嘴，咯咯地笑起来。

“这才不是夫妻口角。”Bruce微弱地抗议，虽然他自己都正试着不要笑出来。Joker大笑着，靠着Bruce支撑自己。

“我恨你。”Bruce说道，即使他正用双臂搂住Joker。

“你爱我。”Joker回应，一个迷人的微笑显露在他脸上。Bruce吸了口气想要争辩，但是他并不像开始另一场争吵。

他告诉自己他不爱Joker的时候，Joker俯下身开始亲吻他。Bruce从Joker的嘴里舔到了香烟淡去的味道，试着相信他在Joker身边时感觉到的混乱感觉只是痴迷而已，他需要尽快摆脱的痴迷。

“带我回家。”Joker抵着他的嘴唇低语，Bruce点头。

他不爱Joker。  
 

 Bruce试着提取了Joker在他电脑上看过的大部分文件，多亏了Barbara在他电脑里安装的自动下载系统。但是向她解释他是怎么得到这些文件让Bruce怀疑这到底值不值得。

Bruce试着不再Barbara严厉地凝视下扭动，交叉双臂防止自己做出小动作。Barbara期待地挑起一根眉毛，Bruce不得不转移视线。

“你还没回答我的问题。”她平静地说道。

“你不知道更好。”Bruce给了她一个安抚的表情，“这真的不是什么我能够舒服地告诉你的事情。”他继续，Barbara用一段时间内他见过的最无动于衷的眼神看着他。

“我不想知道你的性生活。”Barbara迅速说道，举起她的手阻止Bruce要说的任何话，然后转向了她的电脑。Bruce宽慰地呼了口气，没有纠正Barbara的猜测。这比编一个理由好多了。如果他真的要从技术层面讲，他的确在得到文件的同时还获得了一次令人惊叹的口交。

“文件损坏情况严重，我得需要一点时间修复它们，然后才能追踪到你要的人。”Barbara说着，研究着屏幕。“我今晚能把资料给你。”她保证，转过头冲Bruce微笑然后把他赶走。Bruce点点头，离开Barbara让她工作。

“别让Alfred做我的事！”Barbara在他身后喊道，Bruce微笑着，电梯门在他身后关上。Bruce等到他出去之后才打电话给Alfred让他知道自己要回家了。

Bruce想要给Joker发短信但是他想不出来说什么，只是问他今天过得怎么样听起来会很傻。Joker说他正在做一件重要的事情，所以他不能过来，Bruce有些好奇，也有点担心，但是目前为止他通过和Joker睡觉远离了麻烦。Bruce希望Joker不管要做什么，都只是些小型的犯罪活动，或者是和朋友的聚会。如果他有朋友的话。

Alfred等着Bruce，他脸上有种严肃的表情，Bruce的好心情立刻消失了。他询问发生了什么，Alfred的回答是让Bruce看新闻。

Bruce冲到了离他最近的电视机旁，找到了一条关于一个男人在废弃的肉类加工场绑架了十二个人作为人质的新闻。他要求见蝙蝠侠，不然就不会释放人质。

Bruce查看了时钟，咒骂出声，离太阳下山还有几个小时，但他仍然冲到了蝙蝠洞，穿好盔甲，叫Tim立刻去检查现场。Bruce研究了关于罪犯所有能找到的资料作为准备，Alfred在他等待夜晚降临的时候给他带来了晚餐。

太阳一落山Bruce就驾车出去了，他迅速到达了工厂。Gordon和特警小队已经到达了，设立了防护栏，正在和Tim交谈的同时试着不要太不耐烦。Bruce走向他们，Gordon告知了他情况。他们已经相信这个地方装置了爆炸物，所以不敢进入，Bruce不怪他们。

“他的名字是Andrew Ross，完全没有任何暴力或犯罪记录，也没有精神问题。肯定是有什么我们没看到的。”Gordon说着，冲着大楼皱眉。他看起来需要休息。

“我会处理的。”Bruce保证，让Tim跟着他去一个没什么人的地点，然后面冲向他。Bruce冲着Tim摆了一个严厉的表情，以此阻止任何他可能会开始的争吵。

“我想要你呆在后方，确保人质安全撤离。”Bruce说着，像他预料的一样，Tim深吸了口气，接着考虑了一下，挫败地叹息。

“好吧。但如果你需要帮助会让我知道的，对吗？”Tim乞求的语调让Bruce同意了。他进入了大楼，Tim在一个安全的范围内跟着他。

里面的空气闷热潮湿，所有东西上都盖了一层厚厚的灰尘。Bruce跟随着上层传来的微弱的脚步声，观察着四周的环境。他悄无声息地上到了二楼，看到了在Ross隔壁房间被绑在一起的人质，Ross正在房间里绕着圈，小声嘟哝着。

Bruce检查了人质，示意他们安静地离开。他确保没人受伤后割断了把他们绑在水管上的绳索，告诉他们下楼时要非常安静，Tim在等着他们。

人质安全地和Tim汇合后Bruce立刻把注意力集中到下一个问题上，他小心地来到Ross身边，试着不要惊吓到他。Ross看到Bruce的时候跳了起来，投降地举起手，很明显他不是幕后主使。他身上穿着炸弹背心，脸孔因为眼泪泛红，他还在颤抖。他因为死亡的威胁恐惧万分。

“求你帮帮我。”Ross哀求道，Bruce走向他，保持着警惕。他注意到了Ross身后的门和房间里散落的箱子，但除了炸弹他没发现任何危险。

“如果我试着脱下它炸弹会爆炸的。”Bruce检查着阻止Ross脱下背心的锁扣时他警告道。

“我不想伤害任何人。”Ross说着，Bruce告诉他别动，跪下仔细检查爆炸物。Bruce分出一只耳朵听着他焦虑的喋喋不休，以防他说了什么有关信息，同时试着找出解除炸弹的办法。那看起来足够简单，就Bruce所看到的而言，炸弹并没有任何警报器，但是他已经学会了不要只看表面。

Bruce花了一分钟找出应该摘下哪根引线解除炸弹，但让他吃惊的是，炸弹发出咔哒一声，启动了。计时器明确地告诉他，他还有15秒，倒计时巨大的哒哒声并没有任何帮助。Bruce咬紧牙，无视了Ross的哀鸣，站起来打开了背心的锁扣。

Bruce解开了三个中的两个时炸弹安静地爆炸了，有一秒整个世界都停止了，然后炸弹随着一个巨大的响声炸出了一堆彩色的纸屑。

Bruce看着空中飘散的纸片，被震惊到了。他没预料到这个。

Ross瘫软地跪在了地上，试着呼吸，Bruce谨慎地凑近几步，观察着那些纸屑。只是纸片而已，没有其他，整个事情看起来就像是个残忍的恶作剧。

Bruce不喜欢这个。

“警察在外面等着。”Bruce说着把Ross拉起来。他解开了背心上最后一个锁链，把它从Ross身上脱了下来，把人推向出口。“跑。”

Ross不需要被告诉第二遍。

Bruce等到Ross离开了视线，把注意力转移到手中的背心上。这件事的意义一定比差点把Ross吓出心脏病更多。Bruce开始研究炸弹时，某个沉重的东西砸到了他的头，让他倒在了地上。

屋子旋转着，Bruce的头像是要裂开，他在能够恢复感官之前被推成仰面朝天。Joker的笑脸出现在上方，他几乎要为没有早点意识到发生了什么再次把头往地上撞了。如果他没那么痛的话。

“你看到他脸上的表情了吗？”Joker问道，模仿Ross惊恐的表情然后开始大笑。Bruce不觉得这很有趣，但他没和他争辩，等着晕眩感消失。Joker在屋子里绕圈，跳上一个大箱子坐下。

“你想要什么？”Bruce问道，缓慢地爬了起来，他怀疑他并不会喜欢那个答案。

“我希望和你聊聊天，”Joker耸耸肩，“还有世界和平，给每个人一条小狗。但是这些似乎对一天来说有点多啦。”

Bruce往后迈了一步，等着Joker的举动，他看上去太过放松，他一定有某种优势，Bruce不喜欢被蒙在鼓里的感觉。但是Joker只是坐在他的箱子上，双腿交叉，手放在膝盖上，脸上是个太过礼貌的微笑。Bruce不确定该作何反应，所以他尽量保持不动，为他确定会到来的攻击做好准备。

“所以，你最近怎么样？”Joker说着，Bruce不喜欢他随意的语气。他没回答这个问题，也没做任何表示，他知道Joker知道他会这样。

“好吧，”Joker嘟哝着，慢慢点头，“看来得我先说了。我和Eddie住了一周，你都不会相信他有多洁癖。我都想给自己一枪了。下次我需要个地方躲的话我要去找Grundy。”

这解释了为什么他闯进办公室后消失了一周，虽然Joker和Nigma待在一个屋檐下的想法有点好笑Bruce保持着面无表情。

“沉默待遇变得有点无聊了，你知道。我从尸体上都能得到更好的反应。”Joker抱怨道，试着看起来几乎是悲伤的。

“说重点。”Bruce命令，Joker的噘嘴消失了。他咧嘴笑了起来，从箱子上跳下去，绕着Bruce打转。

“我给你准备了一个礼物。”Joker用唱歌的语调说道，停在了Bruce面前。“你会爱死它的。”Bruce很怀疑。

“但首先你必须要回答我一个问题，拜托你要说真话。这超级重要。”Joker头一回听起来很严肃，所以Bruce给了他一个微小的点头。他会顺着他，直到他搞清楚Joker的游戏。

“我能信任你吗？”Joker问道，靠得更近，把他的斗篷握在手里，心不在焉地玩着它。

“可以。”Bruce毫不犹豫地回答，希望他的答案没有给的太快。Joker微笑了，倚靠在Bruce的胸膛上发出一声开心的叹息。

Bruce想要抱住他，但是他不能，所以他咬紧牙，逼迫自己在Joker依偎着他磨蹭的时候保持静止。

“礼物？”Bruce问道，往后退了一步。那并不容易。Joker发出了抗议的声音，拒绝放开斗篷。

“啊，既然你都好好地请求了。”Joker讽刺地回答，“我会给你看的。”Joker终于放开了Bruce，看都没看Bruce是否会跟上来就走过了他。

Joker带着他走向后门，在Gordon的人没在看着的时候溜了出去，然后跑进了一个黑暗的小巷让他和警察之间隔出一段距离。Bruce跟着Joker，即使很有可能他正被带进一个陷阱里。他联系了Tim，告诉他大楼里安全了，等着他进一步的指示。他没等Tim回复就关上了通讯器。

Joker钻进了几个街区之外的一个旧住宅区，Bruce跟在几步之后。大楼是空的，因为在几周之后将被拆除。霉菌和腐烂的恶臭弥漫在空气里。Joker蹿上台阶，把所有东西上的灰都掀了起来，Bruce用更加缓慢的速度跟着他，确保他不会从腐朽的木质台阶上掉下去。

Joker把Bruce引到顶楼，Bruce注意到的第一件事就是不会被弄错的血的味道。他放缓了脚步，准备迎接一场战斗，但是Joker只是靠在墙上，指了指附近的一扇门。Bruce盯着Joker，走过他进入那间小公寓。血的味道立刻被躺在房屋中央的尸体解释了。

Bruce允许自己花一会儿时间为这个女人感到抱歉，然后他仔细地检查她被割坏的脸。Joker对她施加了很多折磨，Bruce不知道她的名字，但他知道这个人和自己有联系，这是Joker会做这件事的唯一原因。Bruce发现血泊里躺着的ID卡时几乎想责骂自己没有认出她。Mary Dye。.Bruce咬紧了牙，尽全力不要让愤怒控制他。

Mary写了一篇关于义警和英雄们多管闲事的文章，还特别说了一些关于蝙蝠侠的不是那么好听的话。Joker对她生气是毫不奇怪的。

“不客气。”Joker的声音从走廊里传来。Bruce听到Joker走近的时候没有转身。他拒绝在Joker用手臂搂住他，把他的下巴搁在他肩上时紧绷身体。Joker把他的双手放在Bruce胸膛中间的蝙蝠标志上，Bruce恨自己并没有想应该的那样在意这触摸。

“教会了她不许写关于我爱人的坏话。”Joker柔软地说道，Bruce把他推开了。他转身瞪着Joker，攥紧了拳头，极其想要伤害他，虽然他不确定这是因为Joker杀了一个发表他不喜欢的意见的人，还是因为他觉得被Joker背叛了。不是说Bruce忘了Joker对蝙蝠侠的痴迷，他只是花了很多时间无视这一点，让他自己相信Bruce Wayne能够对他来说更有吸引力。他不应该吃惊他错了的。

“你不需要杀了她。”Bruce用低得危险的声音说道，朝着Joker走近了一步，他居然敢看起来被Bruce说的话冒犯到了。

“为什么你就不能接受我对你做的好事？”Joker咆哮，然后发出尖利的笑声，咧出他标志性的笑。

“如果你要像这样的话也许我应该去找别人玩。”Joker说道，虽然他的意图是为了让Bruce嫉妒，他仍觉得一些紧绷离开了他的身体。

在Bruce意识到发生了什么之前Joker拔出了枪，他试着躲开了子弹，走的足够近往Joker的肚子上揍了一拳然后把他扭到地上。

Bruce把枪扔到屋子那头，将Joker压在地上然后举起手准备打他，但是他犹豫了一秒。这就是Joker需要的全部了，他把小刀捅进Bruce的肩膀，穿过盔甲割出了一道很深的伤痕。Bruce咒骂着感觉剧烈的疼痛穿刺过他的左臂，Joker把刀拔出来，接着反复地朝着Bruce的身侧捅去。

Bruce需要立刻结束这个，所以他放弃了把Joker揍成肉酱，而是把他的头撞在地板上让他失去意识。Joker瘫倒在地上，Bruce把刀从身侧拔出来，检查了下他有没有撞碎Joker的头骨。当他确定Joker会没事之后他联系了Barbara，告诉她让她父亲知道去哪里找Joker和Mary的尸体，接着把Joker铐在了管道上。

“我找到了你的犯罪团伙头目，如果你感兴趣的话。”Barbara在联系Gordon之后说道。Bruce已经要走出大楼了。他告诉Barbara把信息发送到蝙蝠洞的电脑里。

“已经发了。”Barbara向他保证，Bruce谢了她，结束了通话走出了大楼。他需要立刻包扎他的伤口，他联系了Tim让他知道自己要回家了。

“我会开车过来。”Tim保证，Bruce爬上一个火灾逃生梯，能够不被发现地等着他。他知道他今晚去不了别的地方了。Bruce让Alfred知道他受伤了，并保证尽可能快地回到庄园。他希望Joker能够在Arkham呆得久一点，有足够的时间让Bruce恢复。

 *译者碎碎念：怎么说呢，虽然杀人是不对的，但是Joker真的是一片好心呀——就像把死老鼠献给主人的猫咪一样——“你看，我保护了你，把礼物献给了你，你要怎么奖励我哦？”

 头一回Bruce庆幸他的走私团伙并不是真的在哥谭而是Star City，所以他可以把这个案子交给Oliver，自己有时间休息。Bruce花了一段时间修养到能够舒适地穿上盔甲，比他喜欢的时间更长，等到他重新回到街上的时候他的肩膀只是有一点轻微的僵硬。

他就应该在有机会的时候直接把Joker揍到昏迷而不是犹豫了一秒，Bruce花了一整天的自我剖析才承认他并不想伤害Joker，即使他对Mary做了那样的事。

Joker已经钻到他皮肤之下，而且他不打算离开了。

也许这就是为什么Bruce正在阴影里观察着阿卡姆疯人院，他的披风因为风在他周身飘荡。冷风击打在他脸上，帮助他更清醒地思考，当他打定了主意，Bruce穿过了大门。他做了个深呼吸，稳住自己，走进了疯人院。

Bruce大步穿过走廊进入关放Joker的最高安全级别侧翼。他贿赂了他需要的看守所以他进入目的地的时候不会有人去警告医生，当关着阿卡姆最糟糕罪犯的沉重铁门在Bruce身后关上时，它带来了一种不详的终局气氛。Bruce一直担心这一次他不会被放出去。

这里的空气和外边不一样，沉重而黏腻，疯狂从墙缝中渗透出，黏在皮肤上。Bruce无视掉永不结束的尖叫声，等着守卫让他进入最后一道门，然后告诉他在外面等着。

“随便你。”守卫嘟哝，让Bruce进入阿卡姆官方唯一最高级别的牢房。他们在Joker说服一群病人杀了他们自己或是别人，员工们厌烦了他能够只单单用话语就能造成流血之后建造了它。

Joker把这间牢房叫做他自己的特殊套房。

房间并不是很昏暗，也许是因为气氛，这里的阴影看上去比其他地方的更浓重。Bruce深呼吸，朝着分隔Joker和房间其他地方的厚厚树脂玻璃走了大概六英尺。他无视了在屋子中间地板上写着不要越过的明亮黄线，停在距玻璃几英寸的地方。

Joker靠着离玻璃最远的墙上坐着，手里拿着本书，看起里似乎不知道Bruce的到来。Bruce知道那不可能是真的。

“所以是什么让你在这个美丽的太阳岛上非要来我这个小破地方的？”Joker没放下他的书。Bruce不确定怎么回答，所以他保持安静，试着想出能够把他的想法变成单词的最好办法。Joker翻了一页书，纸张窸窣声在安静中显得格外响。

“拜托被告诉我你大老远过来就是为了对着我保持沉默的。”Joker从书的后方瞥向Bruce，然后接着看书。Bruce花了一会儿只是盯着Joker，然后做了决定。

“你在看什么？”Bruce问道。Joker给了他一个干笑，抬起头。

“这就是你打算起头的方式？”他听起来几乎是难以置信。Bruce没反应，最终Joker抬起了书，让Bruce看到封皮。

“《暮光之城》？”Bruce几乎微笑了。Joker毫不在乎可能的损坏把书扔到一边，站了起来。

“我喜欢浪漫小说。Bella在Jacob 和Edward之间的抉择触动了我的心弦。”Joker讥讽道，咧嘴笑了。

他晃悠到玻璃前，敲了敲它。“他们觉得这个能关住我。”Bruce怀疑如果Joker决定离开没有任何东西能够挡住他。

现在他靠的更近了，Bruce无法不注意到Joker的皮肤看起来有多干燥稀薄。是因为这空气和缺少的自然光，还有员工给他们的病人注射的药剂也没有任何帮助。Bruce不喜欢这些东西对Joker的效果，那让他看上去像是已经死了。

“所以你想要什么？”Joker问道，靠在玻璃上。Bruce研究了Joker一会儿，决定开始说重点。

“你问我你能不能信任我。”Bruce开头，仔细地观察者Joker的反应。“为什么？”Joker呼了口气，他的眼睛扫视着牢房。Bruce等着Joker说话，试着在沉默延长时尝试保持耐心。

“好奇。”Joker终于回答，这不是Bruce预料的，他知道这是谎话。他马上就要这么说，但是Joker把注意力转回他身上，脸上带着个挑战的微笑。

“你到底想要什么？”Joker在Bruce能说话之前问道。

Bruce不知道他想要什么。他来到这里的时候脑子里有一打问题，但是现在他不知道他更想要哪个被回答。

“现在要认真想想，亲爱的。你想要知道什么呢？”Joker把他的双手和脸贴在玻璃上，那么认真地盯着Bruce，他没法移开视线。接着Bruce有了主意，他背对着Joker呼叫了Barbara。

“关掉摄像头。”他告诉她。Barbara足够聪明知道这个时候不要和Bruce争辩，她按照他说的做了，只是小声抱怨告诉Bruce要小心。Bruce给了Barbara几秒钟，确保他的呼吸平稳，然后转向正兴奋地笑着的Joker。

“你真是满是惊喜。”他笑着舔了嘴唇。Bruce的心跳在他耳中隆隆作响，但这也许是他能够问他确切地想知道的事情的唯一机会。

“我听到传言说你在和某人约会。”Bruce用坚定的声音说道。Joker的笑缓慢地消失，被某种更黑暗的东西所替代了。Bruce忽然很感激玻璃隔开了他们。

“是谁说的呀？”Joker蜜糖般的声音被他眼睛里要杀人的凶光毁了。Bruce没有指出哥谭总是流传出一些的流言。就昨晚Bruce刚听到一个歹徒声称他看见Tetch和Cobblepot有个约会，但是考虑到Tetch目前正关在这里，他们出去时绝对不可能的。

Joker的拳头立刻砸在玻璃上让Bruce几乎跳了起来。他没意料到这个。Joker的表情立刻从愤怒转变成好笑，他发出一声尖利的大笑。

“你没回答我。”他的声音太过温柔，Bruce不喜欢。

“没拿到名字。”Bruce回答。Joker研究了他一会儿，然后后退，在他的小牢房里转悠。Bruce仔细地看着他。他正在玩一个危险的游戏，他知道。但是能够让Joker谈论Bruce Wayne也许是唯一能够让他知道Joker想要利用他干什么的方法。Bruce知道他在追寻着什么，也许只是性爱，Bruce想要领先一步。

“你在干什么？”Bruce的声音平静。Joker没有看向他，Bruce不知道他在想什么。“我要期待另一个Harley吗？”

这让Joker有了反应。他停止了走动，站在那里面对着后墙。“只是找点乐子，没必要那么紧张。”Joker扭过头看着Bruce，脸上的表情太过礼貌。Bruce瞪着他，等待着。

“哦别那么看着我。我喜欢他现在的样子。我不需要另一个得了相思病的迷妹追着我跑。”Joker走回了玻璃前。

“你喜欢他？”Bruce问道，无视了他体内出现的充满希望的温暖。

“是啊。你瞧，我们中有些人的感情成熟度可不像旱季沙漠中枯萎的仙人掌那样。”Joker嘲讽道，Bruce试着不要感到被冒犯。

“怎么，你嫉妒了？”Joker的表情变成一个热切的笑。

“不。”Bruce回答，Joker的笑消失了。Bruce没费心指出如果他会嫉妒自己的话也不是因为Bruce Wayne。

“可惜。”Joker说，“会很好玩呢。”Bruce不同意，但是他没说话。

“当你玩过之后会发生什么？”Bruce问道。Joker翻了个白眼发出一声抱怨。

“我不会杀了他的。”他说着，就好像Bruce这么想就是个傻瓜。Bruce想要相信他，但是多年的经验教会了他Joker的情绪反复无常，他能够就因为地毯的颜色比他喜欢的浅了一个色调就脸色大变然后开始屠杀周围的人。

“我喜欢他。”Joker叹了口气，坐到地上，背靠着玻璃。Bruce看着他，惊讶于他听起来那么诚恳，虽然他没理由假装。

“如果你那么喜欢他为什么你让自己又被关起来了？”Bruce的声音柔和，他走近了一步，更清楚地观察Joker的侧脸。

“我想你。”Joker用和他一样柔和的回答，给了他一个微笑。“不管我做什么，你永远都会来找我。”Bruce无法否认这个，但是这不是因为Joker想的原因。Bruce几乎为他感到抱歉了。

“打赌我一冲人开枪他就会跑了。”Joker冲自己嘟哝，然后爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑。“我觉得他们改变了我的药。”他扭头冲着Bruce咧嘴，做了个鬼脸然后接着笑起来。

Bruce不会吃惊医生这么做了的。他们不知道拿Joker怎么办所以他们就不断地给他注射药剂，直到他失去意识无法做任何事。Bruce决定他该走了。他不觉得他能够从Joker那里知道更多，他也不想在拖延下去。他得到答案了。

“也许你应该让你的男人自己决定他能经受什么。”Bruce建议道，在Joker能说话之前匆匆离开了房间。

Bruce从阿卡姆撤离，在他出去后告诉Barbara重新打开摄像头。他花了几个小时追逐其他罪犯，直到他正在愈合的伤口的抗议变得难以忍受，他不得不结束夜巡，如果他还想要迅速恢复健康的话。

Alfred等着Bruce，他脸上的表情是每次Bruce和Joker有什么交集时都摆出的那个。

Bruce脱下盔甲，没有洗澡就上了楼，找到了离他最近的沙发瘫倒在上面。Alfred带给他一杯茶，Bruce能够尝出里面的白兰地。他叹了口气，靠在膝盖上盯着手中热气腾腾的茶，不确定接下来要做什么。Alfred坐在他旁边的椅子上喝着茶，看起来等着Bruce先开口说话。

“说你想说的。”Bruce瞥了眼Alfred，等着他的回应。Alfred花了会儿时间决定如何开口，然后深吸了一口气，坐的更直了。

“我的确有些担心。”

“只有你，还是Barbara，Tim和Dick都是？”Bruce问道。他已经好几周都预计着这个了，但是Alfred本可以等到Bruce没这么累的时候的。

“他们也是。”Alfred回答，“你这段时间看起来都不像自己了。”他继续，给了Bruce一个严肃的眼神。

Bruce叹了口气，闭上眼。“我很好。”他说道，虽然他自己听起来都觉得像个谎言，Bruce知道Alfred不可能相信他。

“恕我直言，你并不是个高明的说谎者。”Alfred肯定了Bruce早就知道的这让他微笑了一瞬。他喝了一口茶，想着要不要告诉Alfred所有事情。这也许会花不少时间，但是Bruce知道Alfred会原谅他和Joker干的事的，但是很有可能Barbara和Dick会永远不想和他有交集了。Tim也许会在很久之后理解。

“你新遇到了什么人？”Alfred问道，Bruce摇摇头。他没撒谎，他认识Joker好多年了。

“那个疯子说了什么吗？”

“没有。”Bruce回答的声音太大，他给了Alfred一个他希望是令人信服的微笑，“不，他什么也没说。”他用更加平静的声音继续，但是Alfred并不买账，Bruce拒绝在Alfred研究他的时候移开视线。

“我知道你和他的关系不——”

“我们没有关系。”Bruce急促地打断了他。他立刻后悔了，但是不知道怎么道歉，Alfred刻意没有显露出他被冒犯了。

“如果你这么说的话。”Alfred最终说道，站了起来。

Bruce叹了口气，因为他的反应责备自己他正准备道歉，但是Alfred已经离开了，Bruce觉得不觉得追上他对任何人有利。Bruce迅速喝完了茶不在乎滚烫的液体是不是烫到了 他的嘴，然后跟着Alfred把他的杯子放回厨房。Bruce不吃惊地看到Alfred正在往洗碗机里放杯子，Bruce把空杯子递给了他。

“去睡觉吧。”Bruce说，给了Alfred一个柔和的微笑。Alfred点点头，打开了洗碗机。Bruce等着他完成之后才离开。Alfred向他道了晚安，这足够正常，Bruce可以无视掉他们刚刚的谈话了。

“Master Bruce？”Alfred在门口停下，Bruce站得直了一点证明自己在听着。“我们只希望你快乐。”Alfred轻柔地说道，离开了。Bruce在厨房独自站了一会儿，然后沉重地走向自己的卧室。  
 

 Bruce希望Joker能待几周，但是他在Bruce去看他之后的第五天就跑出了阿卡姆，Bruce希望他的探望与此没有关系。Bruce没打电话，等着Joker联系他，但是他连续四天都没收到Joker的消息，第五天Bruce担心他不知怎的让Joker再也不想看到他了。也许他在阿卡姆说了什么，让Joker重新考虑起他们的关系来。

到了傍晚Bruce等的不耐烦了，他躲在卧室里，偷偷给Joker打电话。他会就只是检查一下，如果Joker不想和他说话，他会就挂掉电话，让Joker一个人待着。拨号声响了好久，Bruce就快要挂电话并忘掉一切时Joker接了。

“如果这不重要我会找到你然后杀了你。慢慢地。”Joker的声音听起来有些含糊粗哑，Bruce觉得他可能是把他吵醒了。

“呃，我听说你出来了。”Bruce因为自己听起来有多逊做了个鬼脸。

“Brucie！我收回之前的话。你想多无聊、多不重要都可以。”Joker明显更开心的声音传来，Bruce微笑了。“我本来想给你打电话的，但我忘记了。”Joker继续说道，听起来几乎是抱歉的。

“没关系。一切都好吗？”Bruce问道，听见床单移动的声音。

“是的。我只是在排毒。实验性的药物可好玩了，可是药劲儿过了之后就不了。”Joker大笑。Bruce皱眉，暗自记下要检查现在的阿卡姆员工在给他们的病人身上测试什么药物。

“你听起来糟透了。”Bruce说。Joker哼了一声，听起来好像是用被子蒙住了头。

“谢谢你指出这么明显的事实。”Joker回击，“我都没注意到呢。”Bruce微笑，躺在了床上。

“不客气。”Bruce回答。他听着Joker呼吸的声音，让自己放松下来。他觉得Joker应该是睡着了，很长时间都没有说话，但是接着他听到了窸窣声，Joker小声的咒骂。

“想要我过去吗？”Bruce一时兴起问道。

“你要给我带来鸡汤，让一切都变好吗？”Joker讥讽道，咯咯笑了。

“我能带点桃子派。”Bruce说道，试着想出一个办法能够偷偷把几块新做的派偷运出庄园。

“我接受。到楼下了给我打电话。”Joker挂了电话，Bruce已经习惯了他忽然结束谈话的做法，甚至都没觉得困扰。这就是Joker做事的方式。

Bruce试着不要太兴奋，他走向厨房，编了个故事告诉Alfred他要在公寓待一会儿然后去夜巡。如果Alfred不相信Bruce的话他也并没有表现出来，他很乐意帮Bruce打包几块派带着着。Bruce谢了Alfred，然后告诉他如果要自己从城里带什么的话就发短信。

Bruce决定骑摩托去，拿上了他的头盔和皮夹克，穿上了一双靴子。他发动了摩托，告诉自己他才不是想要让Joker印象深刻。

把摩托停在Joker住的地方比停一辆汽车容易多了。Bruce确保派在路途中没有被损坏，然后向他保证的那样给Joker打了电话。Joker告诉他直接上来，虽然他听起来对于要起床开门不是太开心。

Bruce每次迈上两级台阶，以破纪录的时间到达了顶层。Joker已经在门边等着他了，他裹着毯子，看上去病得可怕。他仍然在Bruce看到他的时候给了他一个微笑。

“想你了。”Joker这么说作为打招呼，然后从Bruce手里拿过了派，接着就从Bruce的视线里踢里踏拉地走了。Bruce关上了门，缓慢地锁上那些锁然后脱下夹克，跟着Joker走去。

Bruce发现他蜷缩在床上，拿着Alfred打包的特百惠保鲜盒吃着派。Bruce爬上床，坐在了Joker身边，靠上床头板，让自己放松下来。他把一缕潮湿的头发从Joker的脸上拨开，觉得他应该帮Joker准备热水澡。Joker的皮肤滑腻，他在轻微地颤抖，但至少他在吃东西了，这是个好现象。除非他开始呕吐。

“我知道，我看起来像具尸体但是我没事。”Joker在吃下另一勺派的间隙嘟哝，就好像他完全知道Bruce在想什么。

“你可以洗个澡。”Bruce指出这一点，手指穿过Joker的头发。Joker耸耸肩，扭头用疲倦的眼睛看着Bruce。

“所以为什么你不去给我准备好一个呢。”Joker回答，发出讥讽的笑声。Bruce把Joker的糟糕态度归罪于他生病了上面，没有理他，站起身去给Joker准备浴缸。他听见Joker在他身后哼了一声，不得不忍住想要在走出房间的路上冲Joker比中指的冲动。Bruce不断告诉自己Joker在经历排毒过程，他的行为在某种程度上是可以接受的。

Bruce不吃惊地发现浴室有序的混乱。他迈过了扔在地上的阿卡姆监狱服，从浴缸里捡起了来复枪，然后把它灌满温水。然后他仔细检查了梳妆台上的东西。

那上面散布着放着化妆品，药瓶，还有纱布，Bruce拿起了一个瓶子，查看标签：Xanax（精神病用药，中枢神经抑制药。）。Bruce太过于震惊以至于差点忘了在浴室被水淹了之前关掉水龙头。Bruce从不觉得Joker会是那种吃抗抑郁药物的人。Bruce把瓶子放回了梳妆台，确保浴缸里的水干净温暖，然后去叫Joker。

Joker已经爬进了被子里，已经空了的保鲜盒正躺在地上。Bruce推了推床上的团子，然后把被子从Joker身上拉了起来，即使他一直在抗议。

“你想让我抱你过去吗？”Bruce问道，几乎没能掩饰声音里的挖苦。

“是呀。”Joker的声音被他用来埋脸的枕头模糊了。Bruce考虑了一秒情况，然后耸耸肩，轻易地把Joker抱了起来，就好像他之前已经这样做过一千次了。Joker嗷了一声，用手臂紧紧搂住了Bruce的肩膀，咯咯地轻笑着把脸埋进Bruce的脖子里。

Bruce克制住自己想要直接把Joker连人带衣服一块直接扔进水里的冲动，把他放在地上，确保他站稳了才松手。他看着Joker脱掉衣服，迈进浴缸里，把自己完全没进水里把头发浸湿。Joker叹了口气，闭上眼睛，Bruce挽起袖子，坐在地上开始给他的头发涂洗发露。

“你可以直接进来。”Joker闭着眼，轻柔地哼了一声靠在了Bruce手掌上。他把放在浴缸边缘的海绵拿了过来，但只是把它浸在了水里。

“我今天已经洗过澡了。”Bruce嘟哝出了他的借口。Joker哼了声，让Bruce在他开始洗去头上的泡沫时扶着他的脑袋。Bruce倾身把一个吻印在Joker的额头上，手指滑过Joker的下巴，让他转过头。Joker睁开眼睛，看见他如此精疲力竭让Bruce内心深处某个地方破碎了。

“我给你冲杯咖啡怎么样？”Bruce提议，Joker点点头。Bruce站起来，留下Joker和他的海绵。

Bruce走到了厨房，找到了咖啡豆，填满了咖啡机，然后靠在柜台上等着咖啡做好。他必须要找出阿卡姆发生了什么，如果他们又在病人身上测试药品的话他必须要阻止他们。

Bruce倒满他们的杯子时Joker把自己拖到了厨房，他用胳膊环住Bruce，把脸埋进他的后背里，在Bruce的衣服上弄了个湿印。

“它对我睡眠有帮助。”他在Bruce的衬衣里嘟哝着。Bruce不知道他在说什么，他稍微绷紧了身子，思考着自己是不是错过了什么。

“你动了瓶子。”Joker点明，Bruce意识到他在说药品。“没关系。下次你好奇就问我。”Joker在Bruce的肩膀上磨蹭着。Bruce应该记得Joker眼有多贼的。

“你的咖啡。”Bruce转身把杯子递给他。Joker什么也没说，但他没被咖啡杯挡住的眼神锐利。Bruce叹了口气，把杯子放在柜台上，然后把所有注意力集中在Joker身上，确保他的表情严肃。

“如果你想要嗑药我不觉得那是我可以管的事情。你做别事情也一样。你是成年人，你知道你自己在做什么。”Bruce平静地说。Bruce一直知道Joker喜欢他的药。阿卡姆和GCPD检测了每个通过他们系统的人，Bruce看到过结果。他只是从没有真正面对事实，他也不会承认有时他会担心。

“这让你觉得困扰。”Bruce摇摇头，但是Joker抬起手让他保持安静。“不，不。我知道你。你一有烦心事都是这副模样。”Joker继续。Bruce不得不移开视线，Joker叹了口气。

“他们在阿卡姆也喂我这个。在这里我事实上吃的药更少。没关系的。有医嘱之类的。”Joker避之不提了。Bruce必须去检查阿卡姆的记录才能确定Joker没说谎，还要看看Joker有的其他药品是否符合记录。

Joker仍然在看着Bruce，等着他说话。Bruce靠在柜台上，深呼吸，喝下咖啡让自己能有一会儿思考的时间。

“如果你这么说的话。”Bruce最终说道，盯着自己的杯子避免看着Joker。沉默在他们之间蔓延，直到Bruce开始轻笑。

“什么了？”Joker问道，靠近了他，Bruce抬头，脸上带着一丝笑意。

“我只是从没觉得你会吃抗焦虑药物。”Bruce承认，试着不要大笑。Joker眯起眼瞪着Bruce，然后露出了一个微笑。

“副作用包括增高的冒险行为，激动以及敌意。”Joker开心地说道，咧嘴笑了。Bruce摇摇脑袋。Joker靠在他身前，把杯子放下，然后手臂搂住了Bruce的肩膀。

“来床上。我们可以搂搂抱抱，谈谈我们的希望和梦想。”Joker亲了Bruce的嘴角，仔细看着他是否有犹豫的迹象。Bruce假装思考了一会儿，接着慢慢点头，把他没喝完的咖啡放在Joker的杯子旁边。

“当然。”Bruce让Joker把他带到床上。

Bruce应该在他有机会的时候换床单的，但现在太迟了。他把Joker拉进怀里，紧紧抱着他，而Joker正喋喋不休地说着他几天前看的卡通。最终Joker不说话了，当Bruce低头，他发现Joker已经睡着了。

Bruce之前从来没见过Joker睡着。

他见过他遍体鳞伤，昏迷不醒躺在医院的样子，但从不是睡着的。Joker没有权力看起来如此年轻，脆弱。而Bruce想要保护他。

Bruce如果不是担心会吵醒Joker的话，会嘲笑自己那忽然涌起的荒谬的保护欲的。他从口袋里拿出手机，给Barbara发了短信让她黑进阿卡姆的记录查找是否有事情发生。他无视了Barbara回复的震动声，闭上眼，吸进Joker皮肤上残留的淡淡皂香。  
Notes:  
Considering how long it took me to write this I thought I wouldn't like this bit but mostly I'm just meh, it's fine. I had fun with this.  
(and yes, you can escape handcuffs if you have some kind of lubricant but I'm never going to recommend it as it hurts A LOT and you might damage your hands)  
Let me know what you think :)  
碎碎念  
忽然觉得桃子派一定很好吃【吃货属性暴露  
阿福爷爷肯定没想到给老爷打包的派他一块没吃到都给周可儿了哈哈哈哈！  
老爷真是好宠啊~【打滚  
另外自己美滋滋陪小疯子睡觉让芭姐去干活真的好吗~  
第三章完

Alfred载着Bruce去一个他没兴趣参加的派对，但是他向Alfred保证了他会保持一定的社交，所以他没什么可做的。Bruce更愿意去读混乱的阿卡姆医疗记录，但是他试着用这个和Alfred抗争时Alfred告诉他Barbara和Tim已经在处理了。

更糟的是Joker给Bruce打了四次电话还留下了一堆词汇丰富多彩的短信命令Bruce接电话。Bruce很想这么做，问问他是不是好点了，但是Alfred的在场让那变成了不可能。所以Bruce只是给Joker发了条短信告诉他自己要去一个朋友的生日聚会，即使他和那女人唯一的联系是他们上过同一所学校还有他们都很有钱。

听起来好无聊哦。过来嘛。

Bruce叹了口气，躲着Alfred打出回复。

聚会之后。

Bruce希望这能让Joker开心起来。他的手机安静了几分钟，Bruce以为Joker会暂时不理他了。他正准备安静地坐在座椅上时他的手机又震动了。

现在就来。

Bruce咬紧了牙，数到十抑制住他的恼怒。他不喜欢Joker颐指气使的样子，他想要无视Joker的下一条短信但是最终决定那会更糟。在他能够开始打字时他的手机又震动了一声。

我有可能正频临死亡呢。

Bruce几乎要嗤之以鼻了。他瞥了眼，确保Alfred没注意到他在玩手机，然后尽量自然地靠着椅背打出他的回复。

打电话叫911。

他们几乎到达目的地了，Bruce没时间对付这个。他只需要几小时，这即使对Joker来说也不是不可能的。

我想念你的老二了。

Bruce让他的大笑听起来像是咳嗽，试着在Alfred从后视镜里看着他的时候不要脸红。

我几小时之后会到。我要关机了。

Bruce没有等回复就关了机，专注地盯着他前面的椅背。

Alfred没花多久就停了车，祝Bruce有个美好的夜晚，提醒他会在四小时之后被接回来。这是Alfred保证Bruce不会像他开玩笑地威胁的那样逃跑的方式。

Bruce为了Alfred挤出了一个微笑，然后走进了那个被Tim叫做奢华屋的巨大建筑里，屋主坚持这是现代化的庄园。Bruce决定不发表意见。

这地方堆满了人，Bruce花了一会儿才找到Olivia，祝了她生日快乐，她惊叫一声，把Bruce拉进一个紧紧的拥抱里，告诉他自己多高兴他能来。Bruce喜欢Olivia，她很有趣，容易相处，他几乎希望他能多跟她待一会儿了。

“吧台那里有红酒。”Olivia低声朝着他耳朵说道，Bruce带着一个感激的微笑谢了她。他给自己拿了一杯被过誉的红酒，像他应该的那样在客人中穿梭。这不是他做过的最糟糕的事情，Bruce事实上享受这个改变。

Bruce不记得他关掉了手机，直到他看到了一对儿开始吵架的夫妻，让他想起来Joker估计不是对他太高兴。他发现自己来到了一个安静的角落，打开手机，想要打电话给Joker道歉并确保他不是太生气。

Bruce看到Joker给他发了多少信息之后嗤笑了。但是在他预料之中的你怎么敢关手机和你知道么我要杀了你之后，他读到了在充满威胁和愤怒之后半个小时发的求你他妈的赶紧接电话。他的好心情消失了。他不确定为什么，但是他有不好的预感。Bruce扫过那些信息，然后在看到最后一条时僵住了。

企鹅要抓你的过生日女孩儿。离开那里。

Bruce看了看宾客，试着想出一个能让所有人安全离开的办法。他刚往人群中迈出一步就天下大乱了。

枪火，人们尖叫，四散奔逃，这让找到枪击的来源变得困难。而且他们在往人群里开枪。

Bruce迅速移动，在桌子底下找到了Olivia。她惊慌失措，还在哭，Bruce费了点功夫才把她带了出来。Bruce告诉她她不能坐以待毙，她需要出去，最终他说服了她。Bruce只希望带Olivia离开能够吸引Cobblepot的手下的注意，这样剩下的客人就安全了。

他们走了出去，Bruce听见其中一个歹徒叫喊着让其他人跟着他们。Bruce告诉Olivia脱下她的高跟鞋，在她解开鞋带时站在了她和携枪歹徒的中间。Bruce试着估计他们需要跑得多快才能在被抓住之前走到主路上。一颗子弹飞过，离Bruce的脑袋近得他能够感觉到它带来的风。

他们不会成功的。

“按他们说的做。”Olivia哀求道，在他们被包围时立刻也把Bruce拉到地上。Bruce准备好战斗了但是Olivia正死命地抓着他，而且他也没穿着蝙蝠衣，所以战斗不是最好的主意。他就不应该关掉手机的。

“松开你男朋友然后好好过来怎么样？”一个围住他们的人说，Bruce记下他是首领。Olivia呜咽着但是让Bruce惊讶的是她稳住自己站了起来。Bruce赶紧拽住她，把她拉回自己身边。

“她没有我哪都不许去。”他声明，Olivia给了他一个震惊又感激的眼神。围着他们的人大笑，交换了眼神，明显不知道为什么Bruce在和他们争论。

“是的她会。现在滚蛋。”头儿用他的枪指着Bruce的脸。Bruce微笑了，举起手投降。

“如果你想要绑架什么人我比她值钱得多。”Bruce争辩道。这似乎抓住了歹徒们的注意。“我打赌你们的老板想要更多的赎金。”他继续，似乎成功说服了他们。

“走错一步我就打烂你漂亮的小脸儿。”歹徒头儿说道。

他们拷上了Bruce和Olivia，把他们带到一辆货车里，然后他们被蒙住了眼睛，清空了衣服口袋。Bruce没觉得蒙眼有什么用，货车里没有窗户，他们被推到了最里面，他们不可能看到要去的地方。

Bruce记住了路线，听着头领打的电话。Bruce猜测他在给Cobblepot打电话，根据他大量的道歉可以推测Cobblepot不是太满意。Bruce则非常愿意扰乱他的计划。

货车停下了，门被打开。

Bruce认为他们去了码头是对的，这天新到的鱼的腥气还残留在空气中。Bruce和Olivia被拖出了货车，穿过潮湿的道路，走进仓库里，Bruce漫不经心地想到冰冷坚硬的地面一定弄伤了Olivia的脚。

一进去Bruce就被拷在了椅子上，他的蒙眼布被取走了，台灯刺眼的光线停止刺痛他的眼睛之后Bruce就开始找Olivia。他发现她坐在他身边的椅子上，气愤地瞪着他们的绑匪，Bruce不希望那种气愤落到自己头上。

“你知道他们为什么想要你吗？”Bruce轻声问道。Olivia瞥向他，叹了口气。

“我爸在和企鹅打交道，他欠他一些钱。”Olivia仓促地承认。Bruce咬住下唇试着不要咒骂。他还希望这不是私人恩怨呢。

“这就是为什么他没在派对上出现吗？”Bruce希望能够分散它的注意力，她缓慢地点头。Bruce想问更多，但是领头走向他们，在停在Olivia前面时交叉起了双臂。

“好了小姐，你要跟我们去见老板。”他说着，听起来太过自鸣得意了。Bruce想要争辩但是Olivia抓住他的注意力，迅速摇了摇头。

“我会没事的。”她低声说，那个人带着她走了出去。Bruce专心使用着藏在他袖缝里的曲别针，尽可能看起来平静，但是又有一点惊恐。

“而你只要安静待着就不会有事。”Bruce认出了那个鼻音，那个人一摘下面罩Bruce就发现自己是对的，他是Davis。Bruce点点头，低下头让自己显得尽可能没有威胁。

Alfred和Tim估计已经联系Dick帮忙找Bruce和Olivia了，Bruce决定他最好不要轻举妄动，没有把袖子里的曲别针拿出来。如果需要的话他会立刻取出它的。

另一个人也摘掉了面罩，Bruce觉得他们不是傻瓜就是不打算让Bruce走了。没有太过担心，Bruce把注意力集中在玩Go Fish的那些人上，让他松了一口气的是他们完全无视了他。

他认出了那个角落里的大块头是Jones，好奇他是真的离开了稻草人的队伍还是只是在Wesker 被关在阿卡姆的时候挣点外快。Bruce等到逃出去会调查这个的。在Bruce意识到距自己上次被绑架已经过了一年时差点笑了出来。

Bruce认出了这些人里最小的那个是Billy，一个想要打出个名号的流浪儿。他之前就犯过法，但从来不严重，Gordon开玩笑说他们单凭那头讨厌的蓝毛就该逮捕他。Bruce不想在这里看见他。

然后还有坏脾气的Rocco，Bruce担心他会引起麻烦的。希望他不会用他分得的钱去打赌，他的牌打得超级烂，Bruce怀疑他的Go Fish也不会好到哪儿去。Rocco好像和Bruce不认识的第三个人是朋友。

差不多过了一个小时之后Davis的手机响了。Bruce仔细听着谈话但是没能推断出任何东西，很快Davis就挂了电话，轻声和其他人说了什么Bruce听不见的话，然后站起身朝着Bruce走过来。

“所以你的命值多少钱？”Davis笑着说道。Bruce摆出一副适当惊恐的表情，耸耸肩。

“你想要多少？”Bruce问道，即使他一分也不会给Davis的。Davis大笑，扭头看着他的同伴，他们也都全神贯注地盯了回来。Davis把双手放在Bruce的肩膀上，倾身所以他们的眼睛几乎在同一个水平线上。Bruce克制住没有给他一个头槌，把曲别针从袖子里拿出来。

“这是个好问题，”Davis说，“要不——”

一声枪响传来，温热的血液溅在了Bruce的脸和胸膛上。Davis砸在地板上，有一会儿所有人都因为震惊一动不动。

“别碰我的东西。”Bruce猛地抬眼，他听到了Joker的声音，能够见到他几乎是宽慰的。虽然这样他就不得不三思还要不要打开他的手铐了。Joker看起来很生气，Bruce只能希望企鹅的手下不会让他更加生气。

没人敢在Joker晃悠到桌子旁拿起Davis的牌时移动，他做了个鬼脸，失望地啧舌然后把牌扔到他身后。他把注意力集中在那些人身上，指甲用一种让人发疯的节奏敲打着桌子，冰冷的眼睛研究着他们。

“你想要什么？”Jones问道，他的声音谨慎地不带任何感情。Joker若有所思地哼了声，歪过脑袋，

“一只小马驹。”他回答，听起来非常认真。Bruce不能责怪Jones和其他的人觉得迷惑。

“好的？”Billy嘟哝。Joker没理他，Bruce知道这种沉默，他痛恨它。

“如果那太过了我也接受一杯卡布奇诺还有巧克力碎屑玛芬。”Joker继续，期待地看着那些人。Bruce几乎因为这荒谬嗤笑了。

“我们把你送进停尸房怎么样？”Rocco回答，把枪拔出来放在桌上。Joker发出一声尖利的大笑，冲着Rocco咧嘴笑，而那个家伙还觉得自己有优势，因为他有一把枪还有手下。

“你很好玩。”Joker轻笑。Bruce屏住呼吸，在一切静止时等待着。

然后Rocco伸手去抓了他的枪。

Joker更快，他抓过枪打了Rocco的朋友，然后拽着Rocco的脑袋把他的脸一次次砸在木桌上，直到薄木片被砸碎了为止。

Rocco没站起来，即使他试着在那些血和碎骨中呼吸。

Joker站着，在任何人行动之前用绞颈绳勒住了Jones，他在Jones身后，用自己的重量紧紧拉着绳索，利用他娇小的身形躲避Jones的攻击。

然后Billy试着射他，结果打中了Jones。Jones倒在地上，Billy扔掉了枪，虽然他因为眼前的景象震惊他仍然有理智举起双手，远离了Joker一步。

“不要见怪？”Billy的声音颤抖着，在Joker用他最喜欢的柯尔特枪指着他的时候呜咽。

“你觉得今天走运吗？”Joker学着警探哈里*的声音说道，然后嘲笑Billy的恐惧。

“得了伙计，”Billy恳求，“只是，不要杀我。”他试着说道，看起来要哭了。Joker的笑咧得更大，扣动了扳机。

什么也没发生。

Joker看起来有点迷惑，而Billy松了口气。Joker歪过脑袋，冲着他的枪皱眉，然后大笑着摇摇头。

“我真傻。我忘了填子弹了。”他大笑。Billy给了他一个颤抖的微笑，放下双手，Bruce希望他只是在吓唬那孩子。他开始解手铐的锁，在意识到那是一个双重结构的时候咬住了舌头。他没让这个减慢他的速度。

“你知道这种情况的，”Joker开始说话，一边摸索着他的口袋。

“你想要让你正希望开展一段关系的人接电话，而他觉得关上那个玩意儿是个棒极了的主意，而那时候你正试着让他从你们这些蠢猪要洗劫的地方离开。”Joker叹了口气，摇摇头。如果不是他脸上那个漫画式的夸张笑容他看上去几乎是沮丧的。Bruce有一瞬忘记了手铐，就只是专注地停Joker讲话，好奇他接下来会听到什么。

“最妙的部分是，同一个家伙还告诉过你如果他会出现在枪击现场的话要告诉他。然后那个他妈的甜心派居然有胆子关了他的手机。”Joker大笑，给他的柯尔特枪填上子弹。Bruce匆忙地想在Joker做出什么蠢事之前挣开手铐。

“你们这些家伙毁了我的晚上。”Joker叹了口气，冲着Billy微笑然后举起他的枪冲着Billy的脸开火。

*《警探哈里》是由华纳兄弟公司出品的动作片，于1971年12月22日上映。

Bruce跳了起来，咬住舌头没有大声诅咒Joker。Billy倒在地上，Joker看着他的样子就好像他只是地毯上一块有点意思的图案。接着他收起他的柯尔特，悠闲地看着屋子四周。

Bruce安静地打开了他的一只手铐。

Joker歪着脑袋，发出一声小小的感兴趣的哼声，Bruce沿着他的视线看见了Rocco所在的地方。Rocco正拖着自己的身子爬过地板，朝着后门移动。Bruce有点惊讶他居然还能动。Joker弹了下舌头，扫视了四周然后捡起了Jones扔下的球棒。

Bruce试着站起来但是他的另一只手还铐在椅子上，让他坐了回去。他扭头看着Joker在做什么，然后就开始把手铐扯开，不在乎他给自己的手腕造成的疼痛。

Joker轻声哼唱着，蹦跶到Rocco身旁开始砸他的脸。

Bruce没有费劲站起来，即使他把两只手都松开了。他闭上眼睛，低下头，试着不要去听球棒打在Rocco头骨上的声音。他应该更快地打开锁的。他应该说些什么让Joker停下的。Bruce深吸了一口气，隐藏起他的感情，让自己站了起来。

Joker仍然在击打Rocco毫无生气的身子，即使他的脑袋已经没剩下什么了。Bruce看着他他眼前发生的事情，不是第一次，他对Joker和他的被害者感受到了同样的悲伤。他不知道为什么Joker会这么愤怒，但是他某种程度上可以理解他。

Bruce缓慢地走过去，握住他的手臂去阻止他。Joker咆哮着想要用球棒打他，但是在把血淋淋的球棒打在他脸上之前停下了。Joker睁大眼睛盯着Bruce，身体颤抖，虽然Bruce不知道是因为感情还是因为他刚刚暴力地把一个人殴打致死。他身上全是血，Bruce希望他有东西能够把Joker的脸擦干净。

“我觉得他死了。”Bruce轻声说，放松了握着Joker手臂的力道。Joker垂眼看着Rocco尸体血糊糊的一团，慢慢点头。

“我看出来了。”他回应，把Bruce推开。

Bruce踉跄地后退，震惊地盯着Joker。他不知道为什么Joker对他忽然充满了敌意，他也没时间思考出来，因为忽然间Joker的柯尔特就指向了他的脑门。他稍微举起双手，试着保持平静，毫无威胁，同时朝后退了一步。

“你能把它放下吗？”Bruce平静地问道，在Joker朝他走来时没有动。

“为什么我要那么做？”Joker回应。

“为什么你会想要杀了我？”Bruce设法阻值自己听起来有些沮丧。

Joker挑起一根眉毛。“你关掉了手机。”他回答，就好像这很明显一样，Bruce放下了手，翻了个白眼，即使当Joker用枪指着你的时候这么做极其愚蠢。

“你要射我是就因为这个？”Bruce难以置信地看着Joker。“好啊。那你杀了我好了。”

Joker有一瞬看上去震惊了，他下意识放低了武器，然后回过神，瞄准了枪扣动了扳机。子弹擦着Bruce的脸飞了过去，他松了口气，塌下肩膀，宽慰席卷了他。

“滚吧。”Joker说道，转身收起来他的枪。上一次他看起来像是这样的时候，他射了Barbara，Bruce试着和他交谈。Jim说他试着让Joker讲道理是愚蠢，但是Bruce知道的更多。他已经理解了Joker，只是Joker不想要接受蝙蝠侠的帮助。

也许Bruce Wayne有更好的运气。

“为什么？”Bruce问道，把手叉进兜里，试着看起来显得更渺小。越没有威胁性越好。

“为什么你会想留下来？”Joker反驳，扭头看着Bruce。“我还以为你一有机会就会逃走呢。”他继续说，给了Bruce一个残忍的笑容，短暂地展开双臂。Bruce看向四周，房间里全是血和尸体，也许一个正常人会逃走，但是Bruce并不正常。

“我的父母在我面前被人枪杀。我能够接受得了几具尸体。”Bruce实事求是地说道。“而且我又不是不知道你杀人。”Joker用没法隐藏的好奇眼神看着Bruce。

“我几乎用枪打了你。”Joker指出，Bruce满不在乎地耸肩。Joker眯起眼，朝着Bruce走过去。

“所以现在呢？我们把这地方放把火烧了然后消失在夕阳中，你会用爱的力量治愈我？”Joker讥讽，一个过度热情的笑出现在他脸上。Bruce几乎微笑了，抓住了Joker给他的突破口。

“我不爱你。”他说道，Joker僵住了，他整个人都变得更加防备。Bruce深呼吸，告诉自己他应该做出改变，说出他的想法了。

“你不让我那么做。”Bruce等着，直到他确定Joker在听，才继续。“每次你说了话我都不得不弄清楚你是认真的还是在耍我。或者你会把所有事都变成一个玩笑。”他叹了口气，看向四周为自己争取更多时间。

“我希望你能信任我。”他轻声说。

“所以你想要个谈心时间？”Joker兴奋地拍了下手。

“你又这么做了。”Bruce指出来，尽可能不要沮丧，这不会给他任何好处。Joker让他的微笑消失，双手垂落下来。他叹了口气，让Bruce看出他眼中的一丝忧虑。

“你不会留下的。”Joker轻声说，听起来如此脆弱，那让Bruce害怕。

“你不知道。”Bruce回答，靠近了Joker，后者发出一声干笑，摇了摇头。

“我觉得我可以决定我能够受得了什么。”他继续。

“你听起来就像是蝙蝠。”Joker嘟哝。Bruce几乎错过了。他不确定他应该微笑还是退却，所以他静止不动，等着Joker的反应。

最终Joker抬起头看着Bruce。

“Harley没有留下。”Joker说道，即使他试着藏起来，他仍然显得脆弱，Bruce从来没见过他这样。Bruce握住他的手，朝他微笑。

“我不是Harley。”让他高兴的是Joker轻轻握紧了他的手。

“我知道。”Joker嘲弄。Bruce微笑了，然后迅速严肃起来。

“如果我问你问题，你会给我诚实的回答吗？”Bruce问道。“没有游戏，或是半真半假，或是类似的东西。”在Joker能说话之前他补充道。Joker看了Bruce一秒，缓缓点头，他让他的表情变得更加易懂。

“为什么你救了我？”Bruce在他能够说服自己之前问道。Joker做了个鬼脸，试着从Bruce手中抽离，但是Bruce没让他那么做。他需要知道Joker来到这里的时候在想什么。

“我做点好事都要被骂。”Joker抱怨。Bruce立刻想到了Mary的尸体。

“我不是在骂你。”他匆忙地说道，“谢谢你救了我。”他继续，Joker脸上的惊讶让他这么说值得了。Bruce给了Joker一会儿让他自己决定要不要说真话，最终Joker做了个深呼吸，耸耸肩。

“我也许有一点点担心你。”Joker承认。“你可能会死，而我可能会，我不知道，伤心个两小时。”Bruce盯着Joker，几秒之后Joker开始坐立不安。他张嘴要说什么，Bruce知道他会毁掉气氛所以他用一个激烈的吻堵住了Joker的嘴。

Joker紧贴着Bruce，把他们的身体贴合在一起，就好像他需要感觉Bruce还在这里一样，Bruce让他控制这个亲吻的节奏。

“我没事。”Bruce低语，撤离了一点让他能够呼吸，虽然Joker点了点头，他并没有睁开眼睛。

当Joker的手机开始响时这一刻被打破了，他因为恼怒皱了皱脸，然后把它拿出来检查刚刚收到的信息。

“哦操。”他嘟哝着，Bruce轻轻推了下他想让Joker告诉自己出了什么事。Joker瞥了Bruce一眼，扫过房间然后呻吟了一声。

“他们找到你的女孩儿了。”Joker从Bruce身边离开。他看都没看Bruce一眼，冲到后门，一会儿之后他拿着两只大桶走回来，Bruce猜那是汽油。

Olivia会告诉Gordon他们最开始被劫走的地点，然后他们会来找Bruce。Joker把第一桶汽油倒在了尸体上，然后把任何可能会导致他被定罪的东西扔到那堆里。

“你需要帮助吗？”Joker开始把Rocco的尸体从屋子那头拖过来的时候Bruce忽然问道。Joker停下来，面无表情地盯着Bruce。

“拿着汽油，倒在血上。”Joker回答，Bruce按照他说的做了。他从没想过他会为了帮助Joker在谋杀后逃走毁灭证据，但是现在这发生了而他其实还挺享受这种兴奋感的。Bruce在Joker身边停下，看着他从兜里掏出一只打火机。他很快找到了，然后皱了下眉。

“我需要你给我大概，一百块。”Joker示意Bruce退后点。

“你要用我的钱点火？”Bruce难以置信地问道。Joker扭头像看傻子似的看着他。

“不你个笨蛋。这是我最后一个打火机了，我要买新的。”他回答，锤了下Bruce的胳膊。“现在我没法得到我的每日致癌剂了（注：应该指的是香烟）。”Joker嘟哝着，Bruce在Joker把打火机扔进汽油里之前从他手里夺了过去。Joker抗议着但是Bruce无视了他，环顾四周想找能够点火的东西。他找到了一张没被血打湿的纸条，点燃了纸的一角然后看都没看就扔进了汽油里。

火开始燃烧时Joker大笑着抓住Bruce的手把他拉了出去。

“有一个问题。”Joker在他们逃出燃烧着的气味后问道，“你怎么从手铐里逃出来的？”Bruce僵住了。

“我很有钱，我住在哥谭。我觉得我应该知道怎么从手铐里逃出来。”Bruce冲忙地回答，希望Joker相信他。Joker看起来有点怀疑，但是他最终耸耸肩，开始走。

“你去哪？”Bruce喊道，立刻追了上去。

“回家。你要去找条子。告诉他们另一个黑帮过来把这里打了个遍之类的，说你受惊了需要休息。小企鹅有好多敌人，所以没问题的。”Joker停下来。Bruce几乎撞上了他。

“你可以去我的公寓。”Bruce建议。“我假设你没钥匙也进得去。”他继续，Joker冲他挑起了眉毛。Joker研究着Bruce，脸上的表情难以阅读，Bruce尽可能在他的凝视之下静止不动。

“当然。”Joker开始离开，朝Bruce挥了挥手。

“两个街区之外有公用电话。去打个车。先往左走再往右，一直走到头。”Joker扭头喊道，Bruce感谢了他，然后按照Joker指的方向走，离开了仓库组成的迷宫。他确保他打电话给GCPD的时候声音听起来失魂落魄的。

 Bruce真是不知道说你什么好啊帮着周可儿毁尸灭迹嗯？  
反正那么有钱就让周可儿新买几个打火机嘛！  
然后赤裸裸地把人引到自己家里去了……  
下一章就是肉了，Brucie这次啪啪啪硬气起来了，鼓掌嘻嘻嘻~  
   
让Gordon相信他的经历比让她的家人相信容易多了。Alfred看出来了Bruce不想和他们说，所以他放任了Bruce，但是Dick一直在追问知道Bruce爆发了告诉他管好自己的事。他们几乎打了起来，知道Tim阻止了他们，命令两个人停下。

这次争吵有好的一面，它给了Bruce呆在公寓的完美理由。Alfred坚持开车送Bruce，一路上他不断用关心的眼神看着Bruce。

“我没事。”Bruce向他保证，试着露出一个微笑。当Alfred看起来并不相信时他又主动说：“等明天我们都冷静下来我会和Dick谈谈的。”Alfred半信半疑地哼了一声，停下车。

“需要什么的话让我知道。”Alfred在Bruce打开车门时说道。Bruce点点头，说了再见，等到车离开了视线才匆匆走进楼里。

电梯到达顶层公寓几乎用了永久那么长，Bruce用撬开控制面板试着加速电梯这个念头娱乐自己。在过了漫长的时间之后门终于开了，把Bruce放进了他的家，灯光是暗示Joker已经来了的唯一线索。

Bruce匆忙地穿过房间，最后在浴室里找到了Joker，拿着一杯红酒坐在有太多泡泡的浴池里。

“我要搬进来。”Joker明亮地笑着声明。

Bruce翻了个白眼，把夹克脱掉然后坐在了浴缸的边沿，注意到里他的腿不远的地方摆着的红酒瓶子。他从Joker的头发上抹掉一团泡沫，因为他的样子柔软地笑了。

“你血糊糊的。”Joker用杯子指着Bruce的脸。“其实你这样不难看。”他继续说，声音里带着欣赏。Bruce蹭了下他的脸颊，感觉到干掉的血渍从皮肤上掉落。他在GCPD的时候完全就把这个忘了。

Joker把他的红酒杯放在地上，表情变得更加淘气，在Bruce有机会想清楚发生了什么之前Joker就用胳膊搂住他的腰然后把他扯进了水里。Bruce把水吐出来，将湿透的头发从脸上拨开，Joker冲着他的耳朵大笑，开心而微醺。地板上全是水和泡沫，Bruce的西装估计是毁了，但是他发现自己完全不在乎。

Bruce靠着Joker，他好几周都没笑得这么厉害了。

Joker把酒瓶拿给Bruce，在他接过瓶子之后用胳膊带着点占有欲地搂住他的肩膀。Bruce大口喝下红酒，温水和Joker贴着他的感觉帮助他放松下来。

“嘿，别都喝完了。”Joker笑了，把酒瓶拿了回来，他一倒满他的酒杯Bruce就把瓶子又夺了回来。

Bruce惊讶于Joker制造的泡泡数量，更慢地喝着酒。很快酒精干扰了他的判断力，让他脱下他湿透的衣服，然后他回到水里，亲吻了Joker。

Joker立刻用胳膊搂住Bruce，把红酒洒在了水里，他们抵着对方的唇大笑。这很愚蠢，不是Bruce会做的事情，但是他在吮吸Joker的嘴唇，浴缸里有红酒，Joker的手在他的发间，这是Bruce经历过的最完美的事情。

Bruce是先撤离的那个。他们喘息着，Joker的瞳孔因欲望扩大，Bruce很确定自己的也是。他把他们俩从水中拉出来，即使Joker微弱地抗议着，接着在亲吻着Joker，在他肩膀上吮出一个吻痕让他分心时草草擦干两人。

Bruce把Joker领到床上的时候他们仍然浑身湿哒哒的。Bruce把Joker推倒在床上，爬到他身上压住他。当两个人的阴茎摩擦到一起时他们都呻吟了，Bruce向下挤压，只是为了让Joker发出他最爱的那种饥渴的呜咽。

“你能不能快点？”Joker命令道，指甲掐进Bruce身侧的皮肤。Bruce吸了口气，点点头，爬到床边去从床头柜里拿出润滑剂。Joker利用这个机会在Bruce的身体上印下慵懒，湿漉漉的吻。

Bruce一瞬间忘记了他在干什么，就只是享受着Joker触摸着他皮肤的感觉，轻柔，挑逗，让灼烧的感觉在他的身侧和后背蔓延，一路燃烧到后腰，然而从不触碰到Bruce真正想要的地方。

Bruce低吼着，推倒Joker让他重新仰面躺在床上，然后从头向下开始亲吻他的身体。Joker的手指缠绕在了Bruce的发间，想要把Bruce的嘴拉到他想要的地方。Bruce蹭着Joker的大腿轻笑，在抬起头的时候咧嘴笑了。

“慢慢来。”Bruce在Joker的膝盖狠狠顶着他的肋骨的时候吸气。

“不要。”Joker反驳。

Bruce无视了他，在Joker的胯部吮吸出一个印记，润滑了手指后开始扩张Joker。Joker呻吟着，继续拉扯Bruce的头发直到他妥协了，把Joker的阴茎含进嘴里，在他呛住的时候轻声呻吟。

Bruce把第二根手指放进去，开始剪刀状的开合，同时给Joker口交，把节奏保持在一个慢得会让Joker发疯的速度。

Bruce爱死了Joker发出的绝望呻吟，能够让他发出这种声音带来了特殊的兴奋感。Bruce永远听不够。他能够几小时不停地挑逗Joker，但是Joker拉扯着他的头发，直到Bruce不得不抬起头，然后把他拉进一个亲吻里，双腿缠上Bruce的腰。

“别逗我了。”Joker嘟哝着，狠狠咬了Bruce的嘴唇。Bruce遵从了，把润滑剂倒在他的阴茎上，接着缓慢地进入了Joker，当他试着让Bruce动得快点的时候，Bruce把他的屁股按在了床垫里。Joker咆哮着，试着抓住Bruce的肩膀，但是Bruce握住了他的双手手腕，把它们牢牢固定在他的头顶上方，因为他的动作得到了一个恼怒的瞪视。

Joker张开嘴，Bruce用一个吻堵住了他所有可能脱口而出的抱怨。在Joker挣扎的时候，他紧紧握着Joker的手腕，利用自己的重量把他钉在了床上。

“别这样。”Joker小声抱怨，Bruce又一次用吻让他闭嘴。

Bruce不断慢悠悠地操进Joker，慵懒地亲吻着他，在Joker沮丧地咆哮的时候微笑。Joker不断尝试着挣脱出来，让Bruce动得快点，但是Bruce没心情按Joker想要的做。

Joker的牙齿陷进Bruce的唇里，Bruce迅速撤开，Joker笑得像是他刚刚胜利了一样。Bruce微笑着几乎完全撤出了Joker的身体，有一秒假装自己会给Joker他想要的，接着浅浅地插进，让Joker什么都得不到。

Joker咆哮着把膝盖顶进了Bruce的身侧。

“你个虐待狂——”Bruce猛地操进Joker，让他安静了一秒然后发出一声窒息的呻吟。Bruce邪笑了，调整臀部的角度所以他能够在每次动作时都蹭过Joker的前列腺。他仍然把速度保持尽可能的缓慢，只是为了让Joker更生气。

Joker咒骂着，在Bruce的桎梏下挣扎，虽然他的声音变得哽咽，他的身体因为每一次抽插颤抖。Bruce一直盯着他，直到他眼中愤怒和愉悦的混合太过难以承受，他低下头，咬了Joker的脖子。

Joker僵住了，Bruce害怕他越界了，但接着Joker呼了口气，在他身下瘫软下来。

Bruce用尽了他每一丝自制力才没有狠狠砸进Joker体内。他撑起自己看着Joker，一个双眼迷蒙，嘴唇因Bruce的每次动作露出微笑的Joker把Bruce心中某种黑暗，充满占有欲的东西放了出来。

他想让Joker永远也忘不了他这一刻感觉到的。

Bruce更用力地将阴茎插进Joker体内，想知道他的表情会变成什么样。Joker的呼吸因为这忽然的改变卡住了，他的眼睛在Bruce身上停留了一会儿，看着他，就好像他是某种特别的东西，直到他闭上眼，头甩向后方，想都没想就暴露出了他的脖子。

Bruce在他的生命中从没见过这么美丽的事物。  
“Bruce,” Joker低语，他听起来像是在祈祷。

Bruce沦陷了，他操得更快，更狠，狂喜于Joker变成只会发出绝望的呻吟和颤抖的一团糟的样子。他忍住一声呻吟，并拢Joker的两只手腕，用一只手抓住它们，另一只手下去抚摸他的阴茎，他只专注于Joker的愉悦。

他在Joker的肌肤和嘴唇上印下亲吻，饮下Joker发出的每一个声音。Bruce等到他听到了Joker在临近高潮时发出的那种独特的吸气声，俯身啃咬他的耳垂。

“来吧。”Bruce低吼，转动手腕，因Joker呛住的样子微笑。Bruce狠狠操进了他，Joker尖叫着射了出来。

Bruce静止了，盯着他看，Joker喘了口气，倒在了床上，极其罕见地精疲力竭了。Bruce握住了他的下巴，粗暴地吻了他，接着把他的手指伸进Joker嘴里，这样他就能尝到他自己的精液味道。Joker唇边的微笑暗示着他知道这是因为什么，他吮吸着Bruce的手指，Bruce假装他没看到。

“别动。”Bruce低声命令，松开了Joker的手腕，眼睛一眨不眨地看着Joker，握住了他的胯部。Joker盯着Bruce，眼神晦涩难懂，但他没动，即使是Bruce抬起了身体的时候。

Bruce必须要停下一秒去只是看着Joker伸展在他身前的样子，他确定他的心脏因为Joker如此脆弱，毫无隐藏的样子停止了一瞬。

“你这样如此的美丽动人。”Bruce想都没想就说道，大拇指轻柔地按摩着Joker的胯部，然后握紧了他，操进Joker，追逐他自己的释放。在Joker如此顺从时他没能坚持多久，在高潮时他忍住了一声喊叫。他几乎没能阻止自己砸在Joker身上。

Bruce等到他的呼吸平稳下来，从Joker的身体里嘶声抽出，亲吻他作为道歉。Bruce爬起来走到浴室，他的腿发颤。他把自己清理干净，既然Joker没跟着他，Bruce弄湿一张毛巾，清晰了Joker的红酒杯倒上水然后把它们拿到Joker那里。他正把脸藏在自己手里。

Bruce皱了下眉，把杯子放在床头柜上，然后坐在床边开始清理Joker。他完成之后把毛巾扔在地上，躺在了Joker身边，不确定是什么让Joker这么不寻常地安静。他开始担心他做错了什么，Joker会在他睡着的时候把他杀死。

“你还好么？”Bruce问道，Joker太过迅速地点了头。

“只是累了。”Joker嘟哝。Bruce在这种情况之下很难相信。

“我给你拿水了。”他没继续追问，拿过了杯子，终于Joker放下了他的手。他带着难懂的表情瞥了眼Bruce，然后坐了起来，嘟哝了一声谢谢，接过杯子一口气喝完了。

Joker越过Bruce把水杯放回床头柜上，然后躺了回去，背冲着Bruce。这感觉起来是某种声明。Bruce学着他躺了下去，用胳膊搂住他，注意观察Joker有没有不同意，但是他没发现。最终Joker蹭进了他怀里，Bruce把这当成好兆头。

“你确定一切都好？”Bruce小心地问道，Joker又点了下头。Bruce希望Joker真的只是累了，当他的呼吸变得平稳，放松下来时真的好像就是这样。  
 

 Bruce猛地清醒过来，床上空了。他正趴在床上，脸非常不舒服地埋在床单里，唯一的光源是从卧室门缝外传来的微弱光线。

外面仍然一片漆黑，Bruce没睡多久，Joker估计又一次像平常那样消失了，所以Bruce倒在床上，闭上眼。他立刻又睁开了眼睛，总觉得有什么不对劲儿。他叹气着爬了起来，穿上运动裤和t恤之后走了出去，想知道为什么自己觉得坐立不安。

让他吃惊的是，Joker正交叉着腿坐在客厅的玻璃墙前面，身上穿着Bruce一件更贵的衬衫，盯着外面天空上的蝙蝠标志。Bruce用了一会让时间欣赏这景象，然后他清了清嗓子，确保Joker知道他在这里，然后小心地进入了房间。

“我很好奇发生了什么。”Joker沉思，“Gordy仍然亮着那盏灯。也许我应该去看看。”他太过随意地说。Bruce没有指出即使有时候没什么需要蝙蝠侠帮助的事情Gordon也会开着蝙蝠灯。他交叉双臂，站在忽然变得太冷太空旷的屋子中间，祈祷Gordon会把灯关上。

“你想去吗？”Bruce轻声问道，即使他恐惧那个回答。

“你不好奇为什么这么晚它还亮着吗？”Joker追问。

“并不。”Bruce没有犹豫。这让Joker回过头看着他，脸上的表情他没发读懂，但那让他浑身发冷。Joker悠雅地站了起来，转过身看着Bruce。

“一点点都不？”他穷追不舍，歪过脑袋，他的微笑几乎是残忍的，这让Bruce清醒了。

他知道了。

一切都停止了，地面似乎在Bruce脚下小时，世界只剩下了这一个可怕的念头。Joker知道了。他不可能不知道，Bruce居然能够愚蠢、轻率到没有犹豫地让Joker看到了他身上所有的伤疤。Joker当然会想明白，尤其是他是把大部分伤疤刻上去的那个人。

Bruce的胃蜷缩着，他觉得他要吐了，头晕目眩，因为Joker正穿着他的衬衫站在这里而且他知道了。Bruce摇了摇头，既是为了清醒一下也是为了回复Joker，试着不让他的惊慌显露出来。

“不。”他听起来比他感觉到的更平静，坚定，Joker眼里的什么东西改变了。

“但是我想知道我的城市中发生了什么。”他声明，走过房间，路过Bruce的时候都没看他一眼。

“我去和蝙蝠玩的时候你可以待在这里扮演家庭主妇。”他继续说，看上去几乎因为Bruce的不感兴趣受伤了。

忽然Bruce觉得自己真蠢，居然觉得Joker弄明白了一切。Joker是哥谭唯一一个不想知道蝙蝠侠是谁的人呢，害怕真相会毁了他的乐趣。

Bruce把他的牙碾在一起，告诉自己这不值让自己生气，但是他恨Joker对蝙蝠侠的痴迷，他恨他不知道怎么告诉Joker真相，或者他该不该告诉他。他恨和自己竞争，还有Gordon屋顶上那个蠢灯。

“我还不够吗？”Bruce的声音让Joker停下了。“就这一晚？”Bruce恨他声音中的一丝绝望，但是他因为缺觉和多年来的打斗疲惫不堪，他只是想要为自己活着，就这一晚。

Joker没有转身，但是他紧握着拳头，所以Bruce继续逼他。

“我知道你痴迷于蝙蝠侠，或是爱着他之类的。每个人都知道，但是……”Bruce叹息，他不确定他为什么在尝试。Joker转身看着他，他眼中的神情Bruce无法完全理解，但是那几乎像是他在等待着什么。

“我在这儿。”Bruce轻声说。“我就在这儿。”他重复着，更多是对自己说的。这是他能说出的最接近于表白的话，他几乎希望Joker能够猜到真相了，即使那意味着他会攻击Bruce。

“我知道。”Joker看起来几乎是悲伤的。他慢慢地朝着Bruce走过来，在他能够伸手触碰他之前停下。Bruce朝前走了一步，把Joker拉进他怀里，脸埋进他的头发。

Alfred如果知道他没有把一切埋在心里直到他死了，而是事实上开始说出来他的想法会很骄傲的。但是如果谈心是Joker想要的，Bruce愿意走出自己的舒适区，把一切告诉他。

Bruce忽然意识到他之前似乎也让Joker脱离了他的舒适区，他估计应该确保自己不会因为性爱被捅。

“如果我做了或者说了什么让你生气的事情，你会告诉我，这样我就不会再这么做了吗？”Bruce在Joker发间嘟哝。Joker贴着Bruce的胸膛立刻摇头，紧紧地攥着他的t恤。

“我不生气。”Joker回答。

“骗子。”Bruce撤回身，看着Joker的脸。Joker嗤了一声，微弱地笑了。

“我不是对你生气。”Joker补充。Bruce等着他继续，即使他试着说服自己这不是那么重要。

“我可能有一会儿想要粗暴地谋杀你来着，但是我缓过来啦。” Joker漫不经心地说道，Bruce翻了个白眼。

“你为什么想要杀了我？”Bruce问道，在Joker扭头不看着他的时候推了推他。

“不重要。”Joker最终说。Bruce想要接着问但是Joker在他能说话之前打断了他。“真的不重要！一切都好所以别揪着不放了。”Bruce知道这不是全部的真相，他非常努力地忍着不要指出来。

“你知道什么很有趣吗？除了Harley和蝙蝠你是唯一一个能够知道我在说谎的人。”Joker思考着。

“真的吗？”Bruce试着看起来很惊讶，即使他又开始紧张起来。

Joker大笑着用胳膊搂住Bruce的脖子，把他拉下来让他们的额头靠在一起。他的凝视中有那么多的温暖和喜爱，如果他告诉Bruce他爱他，他也会立刻就相信的。

“告诉我一个秘密。”Joker轻声说，Bruce能感觉到他的呼吸扫过自己的嘴唇。“告诉我一件没人知道的事情。”如果Joker不是这样看着他的话Bruce会说谎的，但是他无法对Joker撒谎，不是在他让Bruce看到他仅存的那一丝人性的时候。他不能那么残忍。

Bruce张开嘴，他发不出声音，Joker的眼睛绿得不真实，Bruce溺在其中。他爱Joker。Bruce只希望Joker不会让爱他变得那么难。他希望他不是在这个夜晚，在Joker看着他，就好像他是他生命中最重要的东西那样看着他的时候意识到这一点。Bruce用拇指滑过Joker的脸颊，假装除了两人世界都不复存在。

“我不知道没有你该怎么办。”Bruce轻声说，Joker给他的微笑估计可以解决世界上的一切问题。Joker把他的脸颊靠在Bruce的手掌里，Bruce想亲吻他。

“你爱我。”Joker说，虽然那明显是个玩笑，但并没有恶意。

“先不要操之过急。”Bruce回复，虽然那感觉起来显像是一个谎言，他没法隐藏他被都笑了。Joker发出一种柔软的兴奋的声音，一个兴奋的笑出现在他脸上。他几乎融化在了Bruce怀里。

“你爱我。”Joker重复，Bruce不明白这为什么忽然对Joker那么重要。尤其是当Bruce还没承认的时候。

“闭嘴。”Bruce嘟哝。Joker笑了，把脸埋进Bruce的胸膛。他用了所有力气紧紧地搂着Bruce，考虑到他娇小的身形那真的是很紧了。Bruce把头搁在Joker的头顶，忽然觉得筋疲力尽。他闭上眼，专注地听着Joker急促的心跳，如果他还有那个力气他会问Joker在想什么。

“回床上去吧。”Bruce最终说道，Joker蹭着他的t恤点头。他离开了Bruce的身体，递过他的手，Bruce握住了，让Joker拉着他回到卧室。

如果Bruce比他应该得更加充满占有欲地搂着Joker，Joker也没有提意见。  
 

 Bruce正在和Lucius讨论蝙蝠盔甲不被戳穿的重要性时电话响了。Bruce想都没想就拿起了电话，在接听之前向Lucius道了歉。

“他们取消了披萨日。”Joker的声音传来，Bruce很庆幸他没开免提。他想知道Joker是怎么得到这个号码的，还有他怎么知道Bruce会在办公室。他也想知道Joker在说什么鬼。

“你能等一会儿吗？”Bruce把听筒按在肩膀上，抱歉地冲Lucius微笑。

“我需要接个电话。”Lucius点头。Bruce等到他关上门才把听筒举到了耳边，然后坐进椅子里。

“你能解释一下吗？”Bruce问道。他已经觉得要头痛了。

“阿卡姆的披萨日。Harley说它被取消了。接下来是啥？世界末日？蝙蝠穿粉色？事实上我愿意花钱看他穿粉色。你觉得我应该往他身上泼颜料还是直接绑架大概一百个人，告诉他穿着粉色过来？”Joker不停地碎碎念，Bruce不得不好几次让他慢下来，同时检查Harley的越狱是否被告知GCPD了，还有他绝对刻意无视了蝙蝠侠穿粉色这个主意。

Bruce知道阿卡姆的病人在每周五被允许吃一块披萨，如果他们表现好的话。而据他所知这是阿卡姆比较好的主意之一。他有点吃惊披萨日被取消了。

“而你给我打电话是因为？”Bruce问道，在发现GCPD系统中没有提及Harley越狱的事情时几乎翻了个白眼。

“因为你有钱呀。”Joker回答，“还有你在董事会。”他匆忙地加上一句。

“我不确定你想要我干什么。我并不是真的做决定的那个。”Bruce说。但他仍然黑进了阿卡姆的财政记录查找资金的流动。

“做点什么就行。”Joker挂了电话。Bruce叹了口气，把电话放回去。

他调出了阿卡姆的记录，浏览了一遍，虽然他看不出什么问题他有种有什么错了的感觉。他必须得回家看了，现在他有比阿卡姆的披萨日更重要的事情要处理。

Bruce准备回家之后仔细检查阿卡姆的财政问题，但是他在办公室花了比预计中长的多的时间，他需要在夜巡之前眯一会儿。Bruce犹豫了一下他是不是应该让Alfred帮助他解决阿卡姆的问题但是他到家之后都没有决定所以他什么也没说。

Alfred给了他一碗Bruce没记住名字的汤，Bruce谢了他，决定他不应该用一件估计是他想象出来的问题烦他。

Bruce睡了几小时，然后去夜巡。Barbara告诉他去检查一个她确定是Dent用来洗钱的一个工厂。Bruce按照她指的路线到达了目的地，藏在了附近的屋顶上观察情况。这里绝对有事发生，他告诉Barbara他从这里至少看到了五个带枪的人，里面肯定还有更多。

“我会试着黑进安全系统。”Barbara说着，通讯断了。Bruce用抓钩枪滑到另一个屋顶，用另一个角度观察工厂。

Barbara接通了，道歉她用了这么久，但是系统之前关闭了，她花了一会儿重新连上线。Bruce告诉她不用着急，他不介意在Dent的人不知道的情况下拥有监控的优势。

“你想要我叫Tim过来吗？”Barbara问，Bruce告诉她不用麻烦了。他不觉得会有多大问题，Tim可以用他的侦探技巧去帮助Gordon完成那个失踪案。  
   
Bruce沉浸在思考中，完全没意识到身后有人。直到他的眼睛被捂住了，温暖的重量靠在他的后背上。

“猜猜我是谁？”Joker的声音出现在耳边，Bruce狠狠用手肘顶了他，让他从自己背上下来。Joker嘭地倒在地上，在能够呼吸后爆发出一阵歇斯底里的咯咯笑。Bruce站了起来，瞪着Joker，思考他是怎么找到他的。

“也很高兴见到你。”Joker笑着，缓慢地坐了起来。Bruce警惕地观察着他，后退一步让他们之间有一定的距离，他这次不会冒任何风险。

“我不是来打架的。”Joker稍微举起双手，耐心地微笑。“我只是看见你划过天空，你看起来那么孤独，我觉得我应该过来打个招呼。” 他站了起来，刻意表演着检查他的肋骨是不是没碎。

“我很忙。”Bruce在意识到他估计不应该参与Joker的游戏之前说到。他没有接着去观察工厂。

“你都不会发现我的存在。”Joker保证，跳到了屋檐边，弯腰看着下面。Bruce拒绝让Joker意外的出现影响自己，他保持着谨慎，即使他返回了原来的位置。他在Barbara的声音从通讯器中传来时没有跳起来，不管Joker多努力地试着藏住他的笑。

“我没法黑进去。他们一定是切断了电缆之类的。”Barbara听起来并不高兴。Bruce告诉她没关系，然后关掉了通讯器所以他不会听到Joker的声音。他只能即兴发挥了，但是他可以从顶端的窗户进去，同时甩掉Joker。

“我知道怎么进去。还不会被发现。”Joker主动说道。Bruce不需要他的帮助，他正准备这么说的时候Joker又说话了。“我们能直接见到大坏Harv的钱。”他唱歌一样地说着，冲着Bruce微笑。Bruce看了他一眼，深呼吸之后告诉自己他能够自己做这个，他不需要Joker给他指路。

“你从中能得到什么？”Bruce知道Joke。他知道Joker从帮助他之中能得到好处，他不准备让他被对Joker感情蒙蔽双眼。

“除了你的陪伴之外？”Joker挑眉，当Bruce只是冰冷地怒视着他时，Joker发出了一声戏剧化的叹息。“我可以和你一起闯进去，或者我可以找别的乐子。我有段时间没绑架市长的女儿了呢。”Joker看起来忘乎所以得得意洋洋。Bruce不相信Joker，至少作为蝙蝠侠不相信，而且Joker看着他的样子让冰冷的感觉涌下他的脊柱。但是Bruce也不能让Joker走。

“别让我后悔。”Bruce最终嘟哝道。Joker兴奋地拍了下手，蹦跶过屋顶走到防火梯，然后从Bruce的视线中消失了。Bruce匆忙跟上了他，然后只是因为他可以，他直接跳到了地面上，等着Joker跟上他。

“没必要炫耀嘛。你知道我已经很爱你了。”Joker甜甜地说道，蹦了下来。Bruce无视了他缩紧的喉咙，等着Joker给他指路，无视了Joker看着他的样子直接从他身边走了过去。当Bruce没理他的时候Joker翻了个白眼，然后走到了下水道的井盖边。

“如果你能好心帮下忙的话。”他比划了一下，示意Bruce拉开沉重的盖子。Bruce这么做的时候没有瞪Joker，虽然他真的很想这么做。Joker在Bruce能说话之前就跳进了下面的黑暗里。Bruce叹了口气，拿出手电筒然后跟着他进去了。他的双脚砸在表面上时脏水四溅。水溅在了Joker的裤子上，Joker的脸因为恼火皱了起来，虽然他已经站在几乎齐膝高的深水里了。

“你先请。”Bruce说道，嘴唇因为他没费心藏起的愉悦弯曲。Joker做了个鬼脸，有点太使劲地锤了Bruce胸口的蝙蝠标志然后走向前，嘟哝着关于什么长得太大的啮齿动物的话。Bruce摇了摇头，跟上了他。

Joker领着他穿过下水道，然后到达了工厂之下一个老旧的地下室里的井盖下面。他示意Bruce保持安静，把一个看上去长了毛的箱子推到一边，露出了一个通风口。Bruce帮他把生锈的盖子拉了下来，跟着他钻进了狭窄的通风管道。Joker在这种狭窄的地方有天生的优势。Bruce几乎要告诉他慢一点，凡是Joker在一个交叉路口停下了。

“把手电筒给我。”Joker轻声说，Bruce递给了他。Joker用手电筒照过管道，靠在手肘上想要透过蜘蛛网看得更清楚些。虽然Bruce试着不要但他还是没忍住欣赏Joker在他前面弯曲身体的样子。

Bruce知道他不应该看的，但是Joker喜欢把他的衣服裁剪得完美贴合自己身形的习惯让他裤子的布料以一种让人分心的方式紧紧黏在了他的屁股上。在Bruce开始和Joker睡觉之后他对这种特殊景致的喜爱恶化了。

“欣赏美景呢？”Joker好笑的语气让Bruce猛地回过神，他立刻移开视线。他在脸红，他从来没这么感激过自己的头盔。Joker大笑着朝Bruce抛媚眼。

“想要照一张嘛？如果你想我可以摆不同的造型哦。”Joker建议，扭动着眉毛。Bruce在Joker能做任何事情之前抓住了他的脚踝狠狠一扯，那是Bruce这一天做过的最糟糕的决定。

Joker没抓住手电筒，它砸在了金属上，而Joker嘭的一声掉了下来，利用他在狭小空间的身体优势翻了个身，利用这个机会滑到了Bruce身下。他的四肢缠在了Bruce身上，在Bruce能够反应过来之前扯得他失去了平衡。Joker轻笑着，身体挤压着Bruce，他们的脸离得太近，呼吸交融。Bruce也许会吻他，如果他没有带着面具的话。

“我们可以忘了Dent，找一点乐子。”Joker诱惑地低语，倾身用鼻尖蹭过Bruce头盔的边沿。Bruce用尽了每一丝的意志力保持住呼吸平稳，没用对Joker有反应。

“你就不想知道会是什么样吗？”Joker抵着Bruce的嘴唇耳语，他的舌头伸出来，快速地舔了下Bruce的嘴角。

Bruce会被诱惑着给Joker他想要的，如果他没有正忙着为自己感到可悲。当然Joker永远都会跑回蝙蝠侠身边，在Joker眼里，Bruce Wayne能给他的任何东西都比不上蝙蝠侠。Bruce考虑要不要把Joker敲晕绑在管道里，并且决定如果Joker不赶紧松手这就是他的第一选项。

“但是，有这么高的道德标准你肯定不会让我背着我的甜心派出轨的，对不对？”Joker忽然说道，蹭了蹭Bruce的下巴。“我只是个，啊，精神不稳定的人，有着糟糕的冲动控制力所以这个时候真的取决于你。”Joker继续说道，手指滑过Bruce的后背。Bruce不想要把他推开，但他也不想要离他这么近。

“去拿手电筒。”Bruce挤出了这句话，让他松了口气的是他的声音比他感觉起来的更加平静。Joker松开了他，弯起了嘴角，给Bruce看了他藏在袖子里的匕首。

“好孩子。”Joker拍了拍Bruce的脸颊，然后从他身下钻了出去，匆匆爬去找手电筒了。Bruce不确定Joker想要干什么，但他显然得到想要的了。这很奇怪，因为他通常想要蝙蝠侠屈服于他。也许他想试着让他吃醋。

“你来吗亲爱的？”Joker冲背后喊道，然后消失在了通风管道深处。Bruce摇了摇头，跟上他，决定试着想出Joker脑子里在想什么太过麻烦。

Joker在短小的通道尽头停下，扭开了盖着他们入口格栅上的生锈螺丝钉。他们安静地走到了一个关闭的电梯间，走到大厅，接着是控制室。很快Joker做了个戏剧化的鞠躬，Bruce走到了巨大的破碎窗户前。他看过去，发现了在他们十英尺之下地面上大堆的纸币，他对于Joker没说谎这件事只有一点点吃惊。

“告诉过你咯。”Joker轻声耳语。Bruce无视了他，计算着地面上Dent的人手数量。他几秒钟之后就因为这个错误付出了代价，Joker响亮地吹了声口哨引起Bruce的注意。Joker冲向他，利用天花板上的管子增加了足够多的惯性把Bruce从窗户中踢了出去。Bruce最后看到的东西是管子在Joker的重量下断裂，接着他就掉在了一堆钱上，发出疼痛的哼声。

“玩的开心伙计们！”Joker开心地冲着Bruce头顶的某个地方喊道，Bruce在Dent的手下过来攻击他之前只剩下点时间好奇他能不能证明自己有道理把他的爱人打到全身骨折。  
Notes:  
Special thanks to my bff for letting me kill off her oc's and nagging me about proper weapon terminology (it's just a wire wtf). Also my niece calls Penguin Pingu and it's the cutest thing ever.  
Also it'll probably take me a few weeks to get the next chapter up because real life is demanding my attention. But maybe let me know what you think in the meantime?  
又看了一遍，我的翻译是什么鬼，简直不是人话【撞墙  
所以……如果蝙蝠真的想要和周可儿在【通风管道】啪啪啪周可儿会……用小刀捅他咯？  
第四章完

Chapter 5  
Notes:  
I wasn't sure if I'd get this up today but I did it! And now I'm going to sleep for a week because the cold weather has given me the nastiest flu ever and I'm freezing. Also this chapter is the reason Tim is in this fic.  
(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)  
Chapter Text  
Bruce知道Tim就在附近帮助他算他走运，他不用遭受任何实际的损伤，虽然Dent的手下已经竭尽全力。Tim帮助Bruce拿下了他们，联系了Barbara让GCPD知道去哪里接这帮人。

Bruce没有在外面呆一整夜，虽然他想这么做，但他带着淤伤的身体拒绝行动，他的心情在和Joker短暂的合作之后也不是那么好。这不是对他严峻考验的理想结局，Tim能看出来发生了什么事，但是他什么也没说。

Bruce正准备回到庄园的时候收到了一条信息，如果Tim不是站在他旁边的话他会立刻拉下脸。当然Joker会给他找更多事儿

“回家，我今晚住公寓。”Bruce告诉Tim，对方给了他一个怀疑的眼神然后点点头，朝着他的摩托车走了过去，头也不回地说了声再见。Bruce无视了Joker，直到Tim离开了他的视线才又看了一遍他收到的信息。他已经很恼火了，这条信息并没有让他开心一点。

我要过来。

Bruce闭上眼睛，做了个深呼吸，提醒自己Bruce Wayne可没理由对Joker生气，然后才回复。

我正试着睡觉

他按了发送键，朝着公寓进发，直到Joker会无视他可能会提出的任何反对。就像他预料的那样他几秒钟之后就得到了另一条信息。

弱鸡才睡觉。去洗个冷水澡。

至少Bruce有个理由冲刷掉他皮肤上下水道的臭味。他到达了公寓，藏起了蝙蝠盔甲，试着在洗澡的同时平静下来，计算着秒数等着Joker到来。

Bruce吃下了几片止痛药，确保他的脸看起来没问题，换上干净的衣服后朝着厨房走去，倒了一杯水。他纠结着要不要喝一杯白兰地，他倾向于喝一杯问题不大的时候门铃响了。Bruce叹了口气，慢悠悠地走到门前，Joker给他的有点不耐烦的瞪眼绝对值了。

Joker看起来比Bruce喜欢的更自鸣得意一点，他走过Bruce身边，绕着客厅转圈的时候Bruce没说话。他决定他值得喝一杯白兰地，给自己倒了一杯，在犹豫了一秒之后也给Joker倒了。

Bruce走到Joker身边的时候后者已经瘫在了沙发里，他带着一个微笑，发出满意的哼声接过了递给他的杯子。Bruce重重坐在椅子上，无视了Joker给他的困惑的眼神。

“你想要什么吗？”Bruce问道，确保他的声音听起来最多有些疲惫。Joker一口气喝完了他的酒，冲着Bruce微笑。

“除了你可爱的陪伴之外？”他回问，歪着脑袋用思考的眼神看着Bruce。

“现在是凌晨四点，我觉得我应该知道真相。”Bruce无视了自己的身体因为Joker研究他的方式涌过的一阵兴奋。

“我只是想见你。”Joker回答，站了起来。他走到窗前，沉默地盯着窗外的城市。Bruce喝完了他的酒，让他对Joker的愤怒暂时褪去。没有理由作为Bruce Wayne和蝙蝠侠都和Joker吵架。

“瞧，我累了。上床去好吗？”Bruce一会儿之后说。Joker看起来似乎没听到他，虽然Bruce知道那不可能是真的。他叹了口气，双手摸过他仍然潮湿的头发，接着站起来，走向Joker。

Bruce搂住他的时候Joker没有任何反应，有一会儿Bruce担心他还是不知怎的惹Joker生气了，但之后Joker倚靠向他，在他的怀抱中放松下来。Bruce决定Joker之前试着让蝙蝠侠嫉妒也无所谓，这不值得让他和Joker吵架，再说被踢出窗户至少有一部分是Bruce自己的错——他放松警惕了。

“你不想知道我的夜晚过的怎么样吗？”Joker一会儿之后问道。Bruce把一个恼怒的微笑藏在了他的发间。

“你的晚上怎么样？”他问道，顺着Joker的意，即使他知道那并不明智。

“我这次做好人啦。我帮助蝙蝠溜进了Harvey的藏钱的地方，他几乎亲了我，但是我告诉他我已经有主了他失去了机会。你觉得他会没事吗？”Joker歪过脑袋冲着Bruce笑了，就好像他在期待表扬。

Bruce唯一的回复是耸肩，Joker的脸垮下来的样子绝对非常搞笑，如果Bruce还有力气在乎的话。现在他只是拒绝顺着Joker的游戏玩，并且试着不要太往心里去。Joker难以置信地盯着Bruce，他质疑地扬起眉毛，假装不知道Joker想要得到什么。

“你不准备说什么吗？”Joker问道，声音里有一丝失望。

“你想要我说什么？如果你想要扑到别人身上那是你的事。”Bruce尽全力让自己听起来令人信服。

“我没说我扑向谁了。”Joker皱着眉头指出。

“我假设是。”Bruce很快回答，希望Joker放下这个。Joker研究了他一会儿，然后把他的注意力转回窗子。很明显他被Bruce的毫无兴趣冒犯到了。Bruce最初什么也没说，但再想了一会儿之后决定这不是他愿意为之争吵的事情。

“你想让我嫉妒有什么特别的理由吗？”

“我才没试着让你嫉妒呢。”Joker纠正了他，从Bruce怀里离开了。Bruce没叹气，但也差不多了。他看着Joker走过房间，坐在沙发上，不确定发生了什么。

“那你想要我做什么？”Bruce交叉起双臂。Joker没有转向他，虽然他短暂地在捡起他的大衣途中停下了。

“没什么。”他回答，但他紧绷的肩膀说的是另外一回事儿。

“瞧，我没法阅读你的想法。你必须得告诉我你想要从我这里得到什么。”Bruce说着，走到Joker的视线里。Joker翻了个白眼，把注意力转向Bruce，虽然他整个人的肢体语言都尖叫着他一点也不想谈这个。

“所以不是嫉妒。那么，你想要那种没有别人能拥有你的充满占有欲的表现吗？你需要我给你买个项圈之类的？”Bruce给了Joker一个被逗笑的表情，试着不在Joker的脸因为他的话抽动的时候笑起来。

“不重要了，你毁了一切。我回家了。”Joker嘟哝着捡起了他的大衣。“而且你没胆子给我带项圈。”他扭头说，Bruce尽力试着不要把它当成一个挑战。

让Joker离开会是更明智的选择，但是Bruce不累了，他忍不住觉得Joker的行为有点可爱。所以他追上了Joker，在他打开门之前阻止了他，抓住了他的胳膊。Joker挣脱了Bruce的手，转过身瞪着他。

“你不是非要走。”Bruce稍微举起了双手，想让Joker平静下来。“我想你。”他尝试，这句话让Joker的眼神软化了些。Bruce利用这个机会把Joker拉回了他怀里。

“你可真浪漫。”Joker面无表情，但语气并不咄咄逼人。Bruce考虑了他的选项之后嘴唇弯成一个淘气的笑。他给了Joker一秒去反应，然后就把他有点儿太用力地压在了离他们最近的墙上，他们的嘴唇撞在一起，粗暴地亲吻他。

Joker发出一声惊叫，接着变成了呻吟，因为Bruce握住了他的下巴，有点像个威胁那样把他的拇指按在Joker的喉咙上，拉着他抬头，逼迫他完全伸展出自己的脖子。Joker的双手猛地握住Bruce的头发，拉扯着，指甲滑过Bruce的后背和身侧，一条腿环上Bruce的腰把他拉近。

Bruce呻吟了一声，把Joker的嘴唇咬出了血，吞下Joker在他们的勃起蹭到一起时发出的饥渴的声音。Bruce利用他的身体把Joker平铺在墙上，碾着他，更用力地掐着他的喉咙，就只是为了让他再发出一声绝望的呜咽。

Joker攥着Bruce的衬衫，他尖利的指甲掐进他的后背，估计会出血但是Bruce不在乎。他将Joker的下唇吮吸进自己嘴里，用牙齿折磨它，同时扯掉了Joker的领带。

Bruce还有理智不要意外地扯下了Joker马甲和衬衫上的扣子，不管他忽然有多恨它们，他将衣服褪到Joker肘部，把他的双臂困在里面，这引出了Joker另一声响亮的呻吟。

Bruce一只手让Joker脑袋靠着墙，另一只滑过他的胸膛，接着用拇指拂过一个乳头，让Joker战栗了一下。Bruce让Joker喘息着，俯身将牙齿陷进他苍白的皮肤，留下一串淤痕和齿印。

“Bruce，”Joker喘息着，听起来像是一声祈祷。

Bruce给了他想要的。他解开了Joker的裤子，几乎来不及把它拉下去就握住了Joker，又快又狠地套弄着他。

“亲爱的。”Joker哽住了，Bruce不得不起身去看他的样子。那景色让他呼吸停止。Joker冲他颤抖着微笑， 那么美丽，虽然他的口红蹭花了，嘴唇上还带着血。Bruce没法忍住从他嘴中发出的带着占有欲的咆哮。

Joker咧嘴笑了，抬起头亲吻了Bruce，这个吻混乱又绝望，Bruce利用这个机会把他的舌头捅进了Joker嘴里。他的手指滑过Joker的下巴，捧住了他的脸颊，动作温柔又爱怜，与此同时又在把Joker砸进墙里，套弄他的力道太粗暴，不会完全舒服。

Joker没多久就在Bruce怀里紧绷起来，哭喊着高潮了。Bruce打断了亲吻，放开Joker把自己的裤子脱下来。他把脸埋进Joker的脖子，撸动了自己几下后射了出来。

在他们平复呼吸时Bruce抱着Joker。他觉得自己不会摔倒后站直了身子，把Joker从墙上拉了起来，让他的衬衫和马甲终于掉在了地上，Joker为了他新获得的自由发出了一声轻吟。脑袋倒在Bruce的肩上。

“你还好么？”Bruce轻声问道，试着看清Joker的脸，但只是看见了一后脑勺的绿毛。Joker耷拉在他肩上点头，做了个深呼吸后抬起头看着他。

“我很好。”Joker保证道，给了Bruce一个慵懒的微笑，这让他唇上的伤口又开始流血了。Bruce把他的拇指按在伤口上，暂时被他苍白肤色和鲜红血液的对比迷住了。Joker缓慢地眨着眼，圆睁的眼睛看着Bruce，他表情中有种特质几乎像是纯真。这足够让Bruce回过神了。

“你去洗个澡然后咱们睡会儿怎么样？”Bruce建议。Joker点点头，从Bruce身上离开。他看起来有点儿走不稳，所以Bruce站在他身边准备着在他摔倒的时候拉住他。Joker给了他一个恼怒又喜爱的表情，Bruce离他远了点，试着不要微笑。

Joker沉默地脱下了剩余的衣服，晃悠了过去，让Bruce一个人站在客厅。Bruce看着Joker消失在了一个转弯后，整理了他自己的衣服，捡起了Joker扔在地上的，觉得Joker发现他的衣服在椅子上而不是在地上会高兴点儿。

Bruce缓慢地清理了自己，然后换上新的衣服。他考虑了要不要等Joker洗澡出来，但是他累了，而且Joker喜欢的时候可能会在洗澡上花长到荒谬的时间，所以Bruce关上了灯，爬到床上，发出一声满足的叹息。

Joker在他身边蜷缩起来时Bruce已经快睡着了，他意识到Joker又穿着一件他的衬衫时嘴唇弯成一个疲惫的微笑。Bruce闭上了眼，想要接着睡觉，但有事情困扰着他，所以他推了推Joker确保他仍然醒着。

“你今天是怎么了？”Bruce问道，有一会儿他觉得Joker不会回答他了，但接着他叹了口气，爬起来，俯视着Bruce。

“也许我想知道你会怎么做。也许我想让你有点儿嫉妒，也许我想要你对我们的关系产生不安全感。也许是以上所有，也许什么也不是。也许你专制的那一面就是让我浑身发热。你怎么高兴怎么想。”Joker回答，Bruce即使是在黑暗中也能看到他的微笑。

“真相会让我高兴。”Bruce说道，即使他知道他不可能会得到Joker的答案。

Joker大笑，在Bruce的脸颊上印下一个吻。“真相很无聊。”他对着Bruce的耳朵低声说，然后躺了回去，Bruce知道再追问也没有意义了。

如果他想要真相，他必须要自己弄明白了，虽然这不是那么重要，但Bruce很好奇为什么Joker忽然想要被支配了，而一会儿之前他明明反对这个。

“别想啦，睡觉。”Joker嘟哝着，给了Bruce的肩膀软软一推。Bruce叹了口气，强迫自己的思绪停止，用胳膊搂住Joker，闭上眼睛。他总是可以早上再想的。  
 

 让Bruce松了一口气的是Joker最近忙着别的，给了他安静地休养生息的机会。不过这也有坏处，Bruce不知道Joker是不是在准备他下一个宏大的表演，还是因为其他原因躲了起来，在等了一周Joker都没出现之后，Bruce觉得自己受够了等待。他在周五晚上给Joker打了电话，希望Joker晚上想要和他出去。不是说Bruce知道他应该怎么把哥谭头号通缉犯约出去，但是如果Joker愿意的话他会自由发挥的。

Joker花了好长时间才接电话，Bruce都觉得他不会接了，但就在他想要挂电话的时候Joker的声音从话筒里传来。“怎么了甜心派？我刚刚正在想你呢。尤其是你在床上有多有趣。我可以再重温一遍哦。”

“我觉得我们可以去约会。”Bruce回答，无视了Joker暗示的语调。Joker哼了一声，Bruce屏住呼吸等待着他的回复。

“你确定你想被看见和我在一起吗？”Joker最终问道，他的声音异常柔软，几乎像是在害怕Bruce会改变主意。

“我们会去个不会引起注意的地方。这可是哥谭，我们会有不少选择的。”Bruce尽可能轻松地回答。

“那好吧。我会去接你。你在哪儿呢？”Joker听起来开心多了。Bruce微笑了，即使他想起来他在庄园，有Alfred在Joker是绝对不能来的，他这样告诉Joker，保证自己会在几小时之后在城里见他。

Joker大笑。“我会去接你的。”他挂了电话。Bruce咒骂了一句，揣回他的手机匆匆洗了个澡，挑选合适的衣服。他应该在给Joker打电话之前做这些的，但是他当时没想这么多。

迅速地冲了个澡，刮了胡子之后Bruce站在了他巨大的衣橱前，试着决定要穿什么。他想要选择一件Joker会喜欢的衣服，但同时又不能让他看起来像是特意为Joker准备的，这被证明比他想象的更困难。

他试着在Barbara说他穿着很好看的深灰色西装和他的裁缝说衬托了他眼睛的海军蓝那套里抉择，就在这时什么东西砸在了他的阳台窗户上。Bruce探出头，轻手轻脚地走过去，拉开窗帘，准备好了面对任何东西。

Bruce觉得他不应该吃惊的，看见Joker把他的脸贴在玻璃上，咧着嘴笑，同时冲他挥着手。他的口红比平时颜色更深，Joker在玻璃上印了一个吻的时候口红黏在了上面。Bruce做了个深呼吸，咬住下唇打开了门让Joker进来。

“你是怎么进来的？”Bruce轻声问道，看了眼卧室的门确保它是关上的。

“魔法~”Joker面无表情地说道，甩掉自己的大衣，把它扔在床上。Bruce有一会儿没看到过这件深紫色的皮大衣了，他好奇Joker是不是在他打电话之前就穿着它了。Joker也没穿他通常的西服，而是一件类似他为了几个月前的纪念日买的几乎是黑色的西服。

Joker环顾四周，然后把注意力集中在Bruce身上，嘴唇弯成一个激动的微笑。Bruce在Joker说出任何话之前压抑住自己想要说不的需要，让一个微笑出现在自己脸上。

“咱们来玩扮家家吧！”Joker拍了下手，越过Bruce走进衣橱里。Bruce闭了会儿眼睛，叹口气，跟着Joker走进去，他靠在门框上，同时Joker处理他的藏衣室问题。Joker带着一个挑剔的眼神扫过Bruce的西服，偶尔拿出一件更仔细地看看，又失望地噘着嘴把它挂回去。

“这件。”Joker几分钟之后决定了，拿出一件全黑色的Gucci，带着一个自鸣得意的狡黠微笑把它递给了Bruce。Bruce一句话没说就穿上了这套西服，沉醉在Joker欣赏地从头到尾审视他的眼神里。

“黑色绝对是你的颜色。”Joker呼噜着，指甲滑过Bruce的胸膛，走去选择他想要Bruce戴的领带和袖扣，Bruce在Joker帮他系领带的时候戴好了袖扣，他注意到那颜色和Joker的口红一样。

“现在我们配套啦！”Joker明亮地微笑着，拍了拍Bruce的脸颊。Bruce利用这个机会抓住Joker的脸把他拉进一个吻里。Joker轻易就融化在他身上，舔进Bruce嘴里，双臂环住Bruce的肩膀。

只要能让Joker一直在这里，Bruce可以抛却整个夜晚的计划。

卧室门上忽然的敲击和Tim在门外的声音让Bruce跳了起来，从Joker身边撤开。他几乎要恐慌发作了，但他意识到现在的情况，告诉Tim等一会儿，注意力集中在Joker身上。

“在这里等着。我会甩开他。马上就回来。”Bruce保证道，站着没动让Joker从他脸上擦掉口红印，接着匆匆为了Tim打开了门。他在路上把Joker的大衣藏在了被子底下，又拿出了他的手机假装他正在打电话，这时候Tim又敲了一次门。

Tim很好奇为什么Bruce花了这么长时间才打开门，Bruce把他的手机举得高了一点让Tim看到，确保他的面部表情没有出卖他仍然有多焦虑。Tim慢慢地点头，迷惑地看着Bruce的衣服。

“你是要去约会什么的吗？”Tim问道，进到房间里。

“是的。别告诉Alfred。”Bruce回答，因为Tim脸上震惊的表情笑了。他浮夸地把手机收进口袋，交叉双臂期待地看着Tim。

“我不会的。我只是想知道你今晚需不需要帮助。”Tim说，“既然你要出去约会这就意义不大了。”他微笑着冲Bruce挥手再见，朝着门口走过去。

“你可以叫上Dick。”Bruce不明智地建议道，但这比Tim因为好奇或者无聊去追踪他的手机定位好。Tim的眼睛亮了，他点点头。

“我会的。”他同意了，让Bruce接着为他的越会做准备。

Bruce盯着门，担心啃噬着他的内心。他不太舒服让Tim独自去夜巡，没有他在旁边时刻准备着在需要时介入，虽然Tim最近在Titans那里训练，Dick也会陪着他，Bruce仍然觉得担心。至少Joker不会给他找麻烦了。

Bruce让自己平静下来，去看看Joker在干什么，他毫不吃惊地发现他正趴在地板上，在手机上玩着糖果传奇。他体内有些紧绷消失了，他耐心地等待着Joker结束了游戏，爬起来，开始整理自己的衣服。他还在Bruce不在的时候补了妆。

“在大门那里见？”Joker问道，走过Bruce去找他的大衣。Bruce把大衣找给他，问Joker有没有开车，Joker点了点头。

“我十点去找你。”Bruce说着，把Joker关在了阳台外面。他几乎因为兴奋头晕目眩，匆匆地走过韦恩庄园的走廊，使用了各种技巧避免被其他人发现。

他不得不在走出前门之前躲开Alfred，这让他面临了一个问题。他能够从另一扇门走出去，但那样他会浪费时间，他不想要那样。幸运的是Tim出现了，还转移了Alfred的注意力让Bruce有时间不被发现地溜出门去。Bruce朝Tim挥了挥手，做了“谢谢”的口型后沿着漫长的车道跑了过去。

他花了比十分钟多一点的时间才到达门口，坐进Joker的车里，但是Joker没有提出来。Bruce坐在车座上，Joker发动了汽车，加速穿过街道，Bruce相信他知道他去哪里。

“你有没有过敏的东西？”Joker问道，瞥向Bruce，眼中有一丝关心，

“据我所知没有。”Bruce回答。Joker哼了一声，敲了敲方向盘，缓慢地他的嘴唇弯成一个兴奋的笑。

“好极了。咱们去吃晚餐。你请客。”Joker说着开得更快了点。Bruce没有反对，虽然他真的无法想象他要和Joker吃晚餐了，他想象中的是在昏暗酒吧里喝几杯，也许还有在某个没人的地方来一次口交。

“我们要去哪儿？”Bruce问道，好奇会听到Joker觉得他们能去哪里。又不像是Joker可以直接走进一家餐厅要张桌子一样。至少他要是那么做了，几分钟之后GCPD就会袭击这个地方。

“Ozzie给我免费留着一张桌子呢。”Joker回答。Bruce挑起一条眉毛，但是什么也没说，虽然他希望Cobblepot不会在那里和Joker打一架。

他们到达商业区后Joker开始遵循限速，Bruce看着他的城市，Joker小声哼着歌。这既平静有熟悉，Bruce让自己沉浸在Joker美妙的歌声里，享受着渗透进内心深处的温暖。

“我爱你，在你之前没人能让我有这样的感受，耶。自从初见我就无法把你忘却。”Joker哼唱着，没意识到Bruce在听。Bruce知道这首歌，他的眼睛看着Joker，露出一个柔软的微笑。

Joker注意到Bruce的凝视之后闭上了嘴，他咬住下唇，注意力集中在马路上，看起来几乎是尴尬的。Bruce希望他没有停下，他其实是个不错的个歌手，当他没有试着炫耀的时候。Bruce一时兴起，伸手握住了Joker的手，让他们手指交叉紧握，亲吻了他的指节。

直到Joker停车之后Bruce才松开他的手。

“咱们去看看小企鹅在干什么。”Joker跳出了车子。Bruce跟着他，看向四周观察有没有人注意到他们，但是即使是当Joker挽住他的胳膊拉着他走近冰山会馆时都没人瞧他们一眼。

领班无视了其他的客人，直接把他们带到一张幽静精致的桌前，在短短一路上不停地讨好Joker。Bruce把能够看到餐厅更好全貌的位置留给了Joker，觉得他会喜欢的，然后带着一个礼貌的微笑接下了菜单，感谢了领班。Joker拿到菜单后立刻把人赶走了，当那个人真正意义上逃走了的时候翻了个白眼。

“这儿的鲑鱼不错。”Joker说着，直接跳到了酒水区。“我在考虑黑皮诺白葡萄酒。”Bruce会意地微笑了，从他的菜单上抬起眼。

“配鲑鱼很好。”Bruce指出来。Joker微笑了，试着尽可能表现得无辜。

“我都不知道呢。”他欢叫着合上菜单，“还有什么配它？”

“吞拿鱼。”Bruce说了第一个出现在他脑海里的词，收起了菜单。不幸被指配到他们桌的服务生记下他们的菜，Bruce觉得她能够表现得这么专业非常让人印象深刻。

Joker得到了他的酒，Bruce不得不提醒他还要开车。“如果我开不了车就给Johnny打电话好啦。”Joker大笑着挥了挥手，这对Bruce来说足够好了。他们的食物送来的时候Bruce足够享受都不在乎Joker是不是一个人喝了整瓶酒了。

“他们是不是在给你做菜的时候让其他人都等着？”Bruce问道，审视着自己的碟子。鲑鱼闻起来很香，他忽然就饥肠辘辘了。

“是啊，我可是皇室。”Joker回答，给了Bruce一个闪瞎眼的笑然后把一叉子鱼塞进嘴里。Bruce忍住了他的讽刺，专注地吃面前的东西。

其他顾客轻声的交谈和背景音乐融合在一起。气氛轻松又融洽，Bruce可以假装他们只是分享一餐的普通人。

“你觉得捉剑鱼的人需要用剑和那些鱼打吗？他们是不是要穿着那些傻兮兮的衣服然后对着鱼做出击剑的预备姿势？”Joker用他的刀做了一个戳刺的动作。“还是他们会更像海盗，因为是在海里。”他继续说，看着Bruce等着他的回答。

“唔，你可以在水下击剑，但是剑鱼会有优势，所以这估计不是捉住它们的最好方法。”Bruce说道，Joker努力思考，皱着眉哼了声，指甲敲打着红酒杯。

“但是那看起来会很好玩。”Joker指出这一点，Bruce没法和他争这个，虽然他怀疑他的想象会没那么血腥。但是，没必要为了小事和他吵。

Bruce一直很愉快，直到Cobblepot走到他们的桌旁，脸上带着个讥讽的冷笑。Joker停下了关于吃甜点的好处的争论，Bruce完全没在意这个因为他五分钟之前就向Joker保证他能够得到他超级想要的那个芝士蛋糕了。他只是希望这不是因为Cobblepot的出现。

“啊，看看是谁屈尊降贵出现在我们平民中了。”Cobblepot在Joker面前停下，尽可能想要俯视他。Joker看起来完全无动于衷，摇晃着他的杯子，给了Bruce一个微妙的，难以读懂的眼神。

“我可不是那个试着开始帮派大战然后输了的人。”Joker嘟哝，仍然对自己的酒更感兴趣。Bruce咬住舌头保持安静，很感兴趣会发生什么的同时又担心他们会打起来。

“你知道我不想要听你在这里瞎扯。” Cobblepot继续，完全不在意Joker的话。Joker爆发出兴奋的大笑，指着Cobblepot的同时试着喘上气来。

“他觉得我绑架了你。”Joker在喘息的间隙对Bruce解释道，Cobblepot试着显得不为所动。Bruce礼貌地微笑，给自己倒了更多红酒，只是为了在俩罪犯聊天的时候给自己找点事干。

Joker终于喘过气来，对着Cobblepot咧嘴笑了。“你不会绑架小猪存钱罐的你个死胖子。你会乖乖的，直到它同意给你买晚餐。” Cobblepot瞥了眼Bruce，想要看他对Joker的话有什么反应，但是Bruce对欺骗的艺术早已炉火纯青，他刻意扮演了一个没意识到Joker有多危险的亿万富翁花花公子。

“所以条子们没在找他？” Cobblepot问道，Joker宽容地摇摇头。

“很好。保持如此。” Cobblepot命令道，Joker翻了个白眼，好笑地看着Cobblepot。Bruce不得不咬着嘴唇避免自己笑出来，因为Cobblepot正试着恐吓Joker并且失败了。

“现在你为什么不摇晃回你的水坑里，别来烦成年人了呢？”Joker脸上甜蜜的微笑暗示着谋杀，Bruce希望Cobblepot能够察觉到他面前的危险。

“这是我的地盘。” Cobblepot回击，靠得更近。Bruce应该意识到Cobblepot的自大不会让他在还有机会的时候离开的。“为什么你不回去给阿卡姆的守卫口活换蜡笔呢？”

这不是该说的话，Bruce在Joker的笑变得残忍的时候僵住了，在有人能够反应之前，他把一把枪抵在Cobblepot的腹股沟上。Cobblepot惊叫了一声，他的脸因为恐惧变得苍白，但是他还有理智保持静止。

“你让我变成了一只非常不开心的小丑。”Joker吼道，更用力地把枪在Cobblepot的裆部碾。“你不会想让我当悲剧小丑(Pagliacci)的。”

Bruce保持冷静，至少表面是这样，用他的脚蹭过Joker的腿想要稳住他。Joker没有放松，但是他把腿靠在Bruce脚上所以也许这起作用了。

“瞧，也许我们可以谈谈，” Cobblepot咧出一个颤抖的微笑，眨着眼睛避免他额头上的汗珠掉进眼睛里。Joker开始大笑的时候Bruce更使劲地用他的脚蹭过Joker的腿。

“也许我应该打爆你的蛋，既然你终于有种了。”Joker回答，歪过脑袋带着一个太过甜蜜的微笑看着Cobblepot。Bruce思考踢Joker是不是可行。

“等等。”Cobblepot开始颤抖，Bruce希望他能冷静下来，他这样只会让Joker更加充满敌意。

“说再见吧。”Joker像是对孩子说话那样，Cobblepot终于往后退了一步。但是已经太晚了，Joker已经瞄准了他，大笑着，他就要在这里杀了Cobblepot——

“巧克力。”Bruce的声音惊到了Joker，让他没有扣下扳机，而Cobblepot看着他就好像他忽然长出了两个脑袋。

“草莓有点老套了。每个人总是点草莓乳酪蛋糕所以选巧克力的吧。”Bruce说，看起来对他眼前的事情无动于衷。Joker花了一会儿意识到Bruce是在回答他之前关于要草莓还是巧克力乳酪蛋糕的问题，当他明白过来的时候立刻大笑着摇摇头。

“我不会被打了？” Cobblepot谨慎地问道，看着Joker手里的枪。Joker挥了挥手，收起了枪。

“要是你给我一大块蛋糕的话。”Joker咧嘴笑了，开心又明快，完全没有一丝几秒钟之前展示出的敌意。

“好的。”Cobblepot点点头，平复自己后在不伤及自尊地同时尽可能快地走了。

Jack等到Cobblepot 看不见了之后才转向Bruce。“我不会杀他的。”他嘲弄道，Bruce没费那个劲说他完全不相信，只是专注地看着他的酒杯，一口气喝掉了剩下的酒，满足于没人被杀掉。

“甜心。”Bruce抬起头，Joker的语气很耐心。“我不是有意的。我只是有点儿激动了而已。”Joker脸上带着个抱歉的微笑。Bruce强迫自己微笑，点点头，即使他知道Joker是在试着操纵他。

“别生气嘛。”Joker轻声说道，蹭了蹭Bruce的脚。

“我不生气。”Bruce向他保证。他没那个精力去为了Joker正常会做的事情生气。他会告诉Joker别担心的，但是服务生带来了Joker的乳酪蛋糕然后Joker就把Bruce的心理状态扔到脑后去了。Bruce跟这个年轻姑娘说要结账，她说会在稍后拿来账单。

“你得尝尝这个，”Joker说着把一勺蛋糕举到Bruce面前。Bruce抬眼看着Joker兴奋的表情，然后倾身把勺子含住。他一直看着Joker，注意到他喜欢的Joker眼睛微微变暗的样子。这期许着接下来会发生的事情，一丝期待涌过了Bruce。

“想离开吗？还是我们应该留下来看看要是我在桌上跳个舞Ozzie的脸会变得多红？”Joker低声问道，诱惑地舔过嘴唇。Bruce专注地看着他的动作，咽了口口水，试着不要被分散注意力。

“你可以回家跳。”Bruce微笑着拿过他半空的杯子。Joker轻轻哼了一声，用破纪录的时间吃完了蛋糕，Bruce付了账，因为服务生经受的磨难给了她慷慨的小费。

【企鹅绝对是在作死】【只是猜想：周可儿被阿卡姆的守卫性侵过，或者，就像Pingu暗示的，以此换取，嗯，东西（我觉得会是口红）】  
 【你们以为下面是啪啪啪嘛？哼你们错了23333】

Joker坚持要开车，即使Bruce担心他也许喝了太多酒Joker还是向他保证他绝对能开车。“我嗨得和蝙蝠可爱的小耳朵一样高的时候都能在开车的时候跑赢他。我能开。”他声称道，Bruce试着不要觉得被侮辱的时候Joker已经爬进了司机的位置。

“现在呢？”Bruce问道，专注地看着道路，准备好在Joker要碾过某人或者撞车的时候握住方向盘。

“现在我们去找张桌子给我跳舞用。”Joker眨了下眼睛。Bruce能接受这个。

他们距公寓还有一半路程的时候Joker的手机响了。Bruce在Joker接电话的时候出于礼貌把视线转向窗户，他的全部关注都在Joker的声音上。

“我很忙。”Joker咬牙切齿地用一种温柔的声音说道。Bruce为电话那头的人感到抱歉。他听不见那头的人说了什么，但是他能够看到Joker在窗户上的倒影，在三十秒内他的表情从恼火变成了迷惑，又变成了彻底的心累。

“给我十分钟。”Joker叹了口气，挂了电话然后拐了个Bruce经历过的最可怕的U形弯之一。Bruce握住了扶手瞪着Joker。

“你也许想要下去。”Joker没看着Bruce。

“你想要我跳车还是你先把车停下？”Bruce面无表情地说道。Joker给了他一个茫然的眼神，但是他忍住了一个微笑。

“或者你可以告诉我为什么我要下去，这样我可以决定我想不想要。”Bruce用他最棒的CEO声音说道。Joker大笑出声，看着Bruce，考虑着自己的选项。

“我要去接Harley。”Joker的眼睛盯着路。Bruce点点头，思考他值不值得留下来冲她打个招呼。

“听起来不错。”Bruce最终说道，靠着椅背向Joker展示他哪儿也不会去。

“她可能会吃醋然后杀了你。”Joker指出，但他并没有减速。

“我相信你会保护我的。”Bruce给了Joker他最棒的花花公子微笑。

“甜心你很可爱而且我爱你但是如果你跟我和Harls在一起你会像是片漂亮的小雪花那样碎掉的。然后我就再也见不到你了。”Joker转头冲着Bruce噘嘴。“我会心碎的。”

Bruce轻笑。“我不会离开你的。”他保证到，表情严肃。“而且你不能在我们的约会中为了你前女友扔下我。”Joker挑起一只眉毛，慢慢点了点头，Bruce继续看着路。

Joker闭上嘴，让Bruce待在了车里，Bruce特意让自己保持放松，Joker开着车穿过城市到达时装区，过了Killinger’s，然后在一条黑暗的小巷前停下了。

“打开门。”Joker命令，指着Bruce身后的门，Bruce按照他说的做了。不到一分钟Harley就冲过巷子钻进车里，Joker踩了油门加速开走了。

“为什么Bruce Wayne在你车里？”Harley问道，坐在了中间座上，倾身在Joker脸颊上印下了一个吻。

“因为他请我吃了饭，等我一刻钟之后把你扔下去然后他就能想怎么操就怎么操我了。”Joker通过后视镜瞪着Harley。Harley忙着用好奇的眼神看着Bruce都没注意到Joker完全不想要她出现在这里。

“所以就是这样，哈？我偷走了你的女友，里偷走了我的布丁。这会让我们俩成为啥？”她带着个夸张的皱眉看着Bruce。

“最好的朋友或者死敌。”Bruce带着个迷人的微笑回答。

“所以我们是哪种呢漂亮男孩？”Harley交叉双臂靠着椅背，Bruce扭头看着她，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光。

“如果你告诉我他的秘密我就告诉你Selina的。”Bruce说。

“我会喜欢当你的朋友的。”Harley决定，Joker做了个鬼脸。

“没人要分享秘密。”Joker打断了他们，瞪着他们俩。Harley翻了个白眼，冲着Bruce眨眨眼，虽然Joker正在前面咕哝着什么，Bruce给了她一个明亮的笑，然后坐回前座。Joker带着难懂的表情看着Bruce，然后把注意力转向Harley。

“告诉我你要去哪儿不然我就把你直接扔到人行道上。”Harley大笑起来，把她的下巴靠在Joker的肩膀上，即使他的嘴角危险地抽动着。

“你知道当蜜月结束后他会像是片漂亮的小雪花那样碎掉的，对吧？”Harley假装悄悄地对Joker说，做出嘲弄的严肃脸。

“我以为他是你新的最好朋友呢。”Joker轻声回道，模仿着她脸上的表情。

“他是。我正在尽我最好朋友的义务保护他。”Harley撅起嘴。Joker给了她一个厌倦的眼神然后狠狠踩了刹车，Harley几乎把头砸在了控制板上，而Bruce不得不因为冲击稳住自己。

“你在干什么？”Bruce瞪着Joker，而Harley重新坐回椅子里，什么也没说。Joker只是耸耸肩，给了Bruce一个抱歉的微笑。Bruce咬紧牙，给了Harley关心的一瞥然后转头盯着副驾驶的窗外。

Bruce正考虑为了Joker的行为冲他喊的好处时一辆警车在他们身后闪着警灯，Harley和Joker的注意力立刻集中在后窗上。

“该死。”他们一起嘟哝道。Bruce用了一秒惊讶他们仍然有多协调，然后Joker就狠踩了油门，Harley爆发出快乐的大笑。

“你干了什么？”Joker冲着Harley咧嘴笑了。她扭动着，咬住下唇在手提包里翻找。她拿出了一条钻石项链，Bruce知道值一万多美金，他不得不承认他对此印象深刻。

“它看起来那么漂亮。”Harley解释，把项链戴上了。她欣赏着自己在后视镜中的镜像，Joker大笑着拐了个左急转弯甩掉跟着他们的警察。

Bruce叹了口气，靠在椅背上。他知道警察不可能追的上Joker，所以他也就享受下在汽车追逐战中做被追的那一方好了。Harley打开车窗，探出身冲着警察挥手，嘲笑他们，Bruce试着不要微笑。

然后Harley发出一个兴奋的声音，回到车里脸冲着Joker。“小鸟在十二点钟方向。”

Joker的眼睛猛地看向镜子，Harley倒在椅子里，从包里翻找着什么。Bruce必须要转头看向车后窗亲眼看着，他狠狠地咬紧了牙，看见Tim和Dick两个人骑着摩托想要追上这辆车。他猛地抽气，转向前面，和试着要掌控他的恐惧战斗。他发现Joker用余光看着他，脸上的表情Bruce无法读懂，然后车右拐，加速冲过街道。

Harley拔出枪冲着Dick打，开始咒骂他的时候甚至更糟了。Joker大笑着，咧着嘴频频看向后视镜就好像他在等待着什么，Bruce很快就意识到他在等待蝙蝠侠加入追逐。

Bruce无法呼吸。

如果他在之前有机会下车的时候下去，他现在就可以给Joker他想要的。如果他之前离开了Dick和Tim就不会处于危险之中了。Bruce几乎大笑了，当他意识到他们估计都不知道他们在追的人是Joker，如果他真的爆发了Dick都没法保护Tim的安全。

“你男朋友要碎掉了哦。”Harley大笑，冲着Bruce摇头，夸张失望地噘嘴。Joker给了Bruce短暂的一瞥然后就接着看路了，比起Bruce的精神状态更关心他们周围的情况。

“他没事。”Joker嘟哝。Bruce想说他有事，如果Joker对他的家人做了什么他会悲痛欲绝，他永远也不会原谅Joker但是他不能。他不得不信任Tim和Dick不会被杀掉了。Bruce强迫自己冷静下来，把注意力集中在后视镜上。Tim骑着他的新车，足够快到追上他们，但它左转时也会有点僵硬，如果Bruce走运的话这很快就会适得其反了。

“你看见他了吗？”Joker冲着Harley吼道，Harley摇摇头，重新往枪里填满子弹。Joker嘶吼着，手砸在方向盘上，他的脸因为狂怒扭曲。Bruce看着Harley担心的眼神，她迅速摇摇头，做出“蝙蝠侠”的口型。Bruce给了她一个微小的点头，做了个深呼吸，试着想出一个能够不让Joker杀死他孩子的办法。

“他们只是孩子。”Bruce尝试。

“我不管！我们有个协议的。那些兔崽子不应该靠近我。”Joker吼道，瞪着Bruce，眼中充斥着杀意，Bruce做了个深呼吸，缩进座椅避免让自己看起来像是个威胁。

“他们在追Harley，不是你。我愿意用我所有的钱打赌他们甚至不知道你在开车。”Bruce尽可能平静地说道，虽然他心里七上八下，担心得要命。

“我不在乎。”Joker咆哮。

Bruce看了眼镜子，闭上嘴，然后想出了一个最糟糕的主意，他祈祷这有作用。“别把我置于这种境地。”他盯着Joker。

“如果你真的在乎我你就不会在我面前伤害一个孩子。”他更强硬地说道，终于，Joker瞥了他一眼。Bruce把这是为进展，默默向Tim道了歉。

“拐个左急转弯。”他命令道，无视了Joker难以置信地嘲笑他的方式。

“为什么我要找你说的做，嗯？你不想要甩掉他们。”他瞪着Bruce，Harley靠着椅背，沉默地观察着他们的争吵，Bruce注意到了她给自己的鼓励的微笑。

“因为我是你这边的。我不想要他们抓住你。尤其是我还在车里。”Bruce回答。他宁愿不去发现他要历尽多少艰辛才能解释这个特殊情况，所以如果这意味着不会让Joker和Harley进监狱也没关系了。

“而且显然我是唯一一个注意那些孩子在干什么而不是关注一个根本不在那儿的人的。”Bruce在他的声音变得太过尖刻时咬住舌头，但是他获得了Joker的注意。

“解释一下？”Joker要求。

“Robin骑的车在左转时很僵硬。如果你慢一点然后再转个左急转弯他会摔倒的。”Bruce解释道，Joker看起来在考虑，然后他呻吟了一声，慢下来让Tim和Dick靠得近了点儿，紧接着就猛地向左转。

就像Bruce预期的一样，这让Tim出乎意料，他的车没能跟上忽然的动作。Harley欢呼着锤了下Bruce的肩膀，明亮地笑着。

“看看谁不只有张漂亮脸蛋！”她说着靠过去亲了下Bruce的脸颊。Joker在她能做别的事之前把她用力推开，让她跌回自己的车座上。并且从他车座下方拿出了什么。让Bruce害怕的是他拿出了一个手雷，在Bruce能够说任何事情之前他打开了窗户，直接把它扔到了Dick前进的路线上。

Bruce转身看着手雷爆炸，他不知道Dick是不是远到能够避免被炸伤。Harley大笑着拍手，又一次钻出窗户。Bruce试着观察Dick有没有事，但是车已经开得太远，他看不到发生了什么。

“如果他知道躲开的话他就还活着。”Joker的声音从Bruce左边传来，虽然他仍然听起来很生气，他的声音中有一丝的安抚。Bruce点点头，闭上眼睛靠着椅背，把脑袋抵在冰冷的玻璃窗上。他想要回家，回到自己的家人身边。

“这好有趣。”Harley大笑着，Bruce能够感觉到她在看着自己。

她没再说话，Joker拉着他们到了Dixon码头，命令所有人下车，Harley在Bruce能够走两步之前匆匆走到了Bruce那边。Bruce不确定她要干什么，他更好奇为什么Joker正把车里他的东西都拿出来，大多数是武器，还有他的大衣，然后他把一块破布塞进了油箱，点上了火。

Harley把Bruce从车那里拉走，扯着他匆匆地跟着Joker，在他们身后车包扎了，他们在那里的所有证据被火焰吞噬。

Joker带着他们穿过码头，走到了一间空库房里。他打开灯，做了个深呼吸，愤怒的眼神瞪着他和Harley。Harley发出一声小声的呜咽，蜷缩起来的时候Bruce几乎用他的身体挡住了她，但接着她从Bruce身边走来，圆睁着眼睛打量着他和Joker。Bruce意识到她不是因为Joker对她生气而害怕，而是因为让Joker生气的人是他。

Bruce艰难地吞咽了一下，看着Joker的眼睛。他从没意料到Joker会用那种诡异的露出了太多牙齿的甜蜜微笑和冰冷而智慧的眼神面对他。忽然间，Bruce开始想念Joker眼中的那抹温暖和爱慕，他之前甚至都没意识到它们大多数时间都在那里。

Joker缓慢地勾着他的手指头，啧舌，摇了摇头，一眨不眨地盯着Bruce。一股凉意窜过Bruce的脊柱，他咽下心中感受到的恐惧和背叛，拒绝在Joker的怒火面前妥协。他不确定这有任何意义了，Joker朝着他迈进一步，显得不可思议的高大，虽然Bruce几乎比他高了一个头他仍然觉得他是在仰视Joker。

Joker会杀了他。

“你，”Joker用一种危险地甜蜜的声音说道，指着Bruce。“别告诉我该怎么做。”他等待着Bruce被他甜蜜的微笑和友好的声音迷惑，感到安全，接着和他争辩，但是Bruce正忙着不要觉得愚蠢，因为他竟然让自己相信了Joker事实上对他有感觉。

“这是高中，好吗？”Bruce什么也没说的时候Joker继续，“我是那个酷孩子。我是他妈的舞会女皇，而你得跪在地上求着我注意到你。”

Bruce盯着Joker，看着他微笑中的残忍和眼中冰冷的光，他的神态举止。他无法不觉得被背叛了，他接受了事实，Joker只是给他展示了他想要的Bruce看到的，然后他就为此沉迷。Bruce那么绝望地想要相信Joker能够变得美好，他无视了那么多年的经验已经告诉了他完全相反的信息。

意识到他一直在被Joker耍着玩这个真相狠狠地击中了Bruce，但并不愤怒，他只觉得麻木。Joker也许刚刚杀了Dick，就像他对Jason做的那样，而Bruce甚至没法生气。

Bruce慢慢地点了下头，环顾空旷的库房，看到了Harley紧紧贴在墙边远离Joker，试着看起来尽量又小又不被注意。

“我回家了。”Bruce甚至没认出来自己的声音，他转过身，走向出口。Joker发出的难以置信的声音让他感到微小的愉悦。每一步都比上一步更加艰难，当他听到Joker最喜欢的来复枪熟悉的咔哒声时他几乎是宽慰的。

“你不能从我身边走开。”Joker咆哮，Bruce停下了。他告诉自己放下，离开，但他估计反正也要死，所以他还不如让Joker知道他伤得自己多深。

所以Bruce转过头，让背叛和受伤出现在自己脸上。他注视Joker愤怒的眼睛，无视了枪，嘴唇扭曲成一个嘲讽的笑。“别告诉我该怎么做。”他模仿道，花了一会儿时间欣赏Joker的脸垮下来的方式，然后离开了。

“在我杀了你之前回来。”Joker命令道，虽然Bruce没有忽略掉他的声音的破碎他仍然继续走了。他不会把估计是他生命最后的几分钟浪费在屈服于Joker的威胁上。

Bruce等待着不可避免的，结束他生命的枪响，但它没有到来。虽然他想要转身，回到Joker身边，无视掉他们的争吵和Joker自从他们在愚蠢的酒吧见面的那一夜就一直在玩弄他的方式，他也不会让Joker得到他剩余的那点自尊。

“你不能离开我！”Joker尖叫，无法忍住他声音中出现的绝望。这让Bruce心都碎了，但他大步走向门，等待着一直没到来的枪响，走了出去。

冰冷的海风及打在他脸上，他做了个深呼吸，门在他身后重重关上，成为中介。Bruce几乎没时间接受他仍然活着的事实，Joker毛骨悚然的尖叫声就充斥了空气，当第一发子弹打在门上时，Bruce开始头也不回地奔跑。  
Notes:  
Is this a good time to say I probably won't be updating until next month?  
btw the song Joker was singing is this one. Also this was originally supposed to have a more positive ending but it just didn't happen.  
And as always I love to hear your thoughts :)  
好了，大家可以开始骂蝙蝠渣了。一二三开始。  
Chapter 6  
Notes:  
I'm gonna post this now so it won't bother me during the exams next week. Thank god for a sudden and horrible flu that kept me out of school this week and gave me the time to edit this.  
(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)  
Chapter Text  
Bruce回家之后像是告诉Tim的那样说自己是去约会了。他向Alfred道歉他没有告诉他，无视了Barbara要求知道他是去了哪家餐馆，和谁在一起的。他不觉得这个时候撒谎会有好处。

“我很抱歉我没接电话。我把电话静音了，我觉得这样能够让我真的待在那里而不是等着你们的来电。”Bruce知道这是个蹩脚的借口，但是这是最接近真相的一个了。

“你很抱歉？Tim受伤了Dick 在医院但是你很抱歉所以就没事了吗？”Barbara气愤的声音在蝙蝠洞里回响，Bruce忽然很庆幸她在电话那端而不是真的在这里。他没回答，他甚至不知道说什么，在Barbara担心她的朋友的时候和她争吵不是他会降格做的事情。

“我觉得他说了抱歉就是有进步了。”Alfred说道，Bruce在能阻止自己之前短促地瞪了他一眼。Alfred无视了他，太过习惯Bruce的行为所以不去在意了。  
“我希望你的约会值得你这么做。”Barbara嘟哝着。Bruce深深地，缓慢地吸气，咬紧了牙，提醒自己她不是在生他的气。  
“也许我们应该在每个人都在场的时候再继续。”Alfred建议到，明显是可怜Bruce。  
“我会去看Dick。”Barbara叹了口气，切断了连线，留下Bruce和Alfred。Bruce没去看Alfred的眼睛，害怕看到他眼中的失望。他盯着自己的脚，试着不要坐立不安，等待着Alfred责备他。

“所以，你的约会怎么样？”Alfred问道，他的语气里只有些恰当的好奇。Bruce冒险瞥了他一眼，让他吃惊的是Alfred正带着一个慈爱的微笑看着他。Bruce因为说出真相的念头愉悦了一下，但是在他们经历过这晚之后他不想要Alfred更加担心了。

“不错。我们没有感觉但是不错。”这不算是个谎话。这个晚上的第一部分很棒，是第二部分他不想要思考。永远也不想。

“你本可以告诉我你遇见了什么人的。”Alfred说，Bruce因为他声音中的失望悲伤地笑了。

“我只是想在告诉其他人之前看看能不能成功。”Bruce试着微笑。Alfred点头，放过了他。他足够熟悉Bruce，知道他现在不想说话。

“我会去看看Tim，然后就寝。”Alfred给了Bruce一个点头，走过他身边，Bruce等到他走出自己视线之外后也离开了蝙蝠洞。

Bruce觉得自己很幸运，只是接受Barbara通过通讯冲他大喊大叫，同时Alfred放任她这么做，然后就能逃走。他明白，即使是在愉快些的日子，Joker也不是Barbara最喜欢的话题，所以Bruce不能责怪她气愤Joker一次性就弄伤了Tim和Dick的同时Bruce还不见人影。

Tim有些淤青，还有几处骨折，但是Bruce知道情况可能会更糟。Bruce担心的是Dick。他没有机会问问他伤得有多重，虽然Alfred提到了他一两天之后就可以出院了。

Bruce在庄园里漫步，选了距离更远的路线回到卧室，思考着除了今晚之外的任何事。路过书房的时候他喝了几杯平复心情，当他终于到达卧室的时候他把西装扔在了地板上，没费心挂起它们，接着倒在了床上，抑制自己想要抵着枕头尖叫的冲动。

没东西让他分心的时候他没法租住自己的思绪移回到他和Joker的争吵。Bruce不确定哪个更糟，是他估计毁了他和Joker开展一段关系的机会，还是Joker几乎一定会杀了他和他的家人作为报复的事实。

Bruce哼了一声，翻成面朝上。他就应该让事情在此了结的。他不应该想要给Joker打电话，因为离开道歉。留下也不是那么糟糕，他本可以等到Joker冷静下来，试着和他谈一谈，但是Bruce因为感情用事毁了一切。

这一夜Bruce没怎么睡，第二天他也不怎么开心。Tim在午饭时休息得足够好，能够一瘸一拐的走到厨房，他对昨天晚上唯一的评价是他们需要尽快修好他摩托拐弯的问题。Bruce给了他一个没有愉悦的微笑，保证会立刻完成，无视了他在看到Tim淤肿的脸和他试着不要给自己造成更多伤害的行动方式时纠结的心脏。

Dick第二天早上出院了，他带着Barbara一起回到了庄园。Dick拄着拐在她身后单足蹦着，告诉Bruce他的腿其实没折，骨头只是有轻微的碎裂，他需要拄几星期的拐。他有些擦伤但是，就像他自己说的一样，他很擅长躲避所以手榴弹并没有真的打到他。

Bruce没说他们已经算是好的了。

“给我几天恢复，然后我就能帮忙抓住Harley了。”Tim在图书馆堵到了Bruce，他绝对没有藏在那里。Bruce不吃惊地看见Alfred, Barbara和 Dick就在他身后。

“你和Dick回Bludhaven。”Bruce回答，他收到的抗议并不让他吃惊，他预料到了。

“所以他们搞砸了一次之后你就永远把他们放逐了？”Barbara愤怒地喊道，交叉起双臂，Bruce几乎微笑了。她从来不会让自己轻易过关的。

“不。我想让他们在疗伤的时候保持安全。”Bruce纠正了她，回去浏览书本，试着找到一本他还没看过的。

“听着，我们不知道Harley会和Joker在一起。我们以为他们分手了。”Dick说道，跳到Bruce身边。Tim和Barbara跟着他，很快Bruce就被包围在书架边了。

Bruce试着不要看起来不耐烦，没有回答，他看向Alfred寻求支持。Alfred不太明显地耸了耸肩，把托盘放在了桌子上，开始摆放他准备的咖啡。

“你怎么想不重要。重要的是你让他生气了，我想要你在我处理的时候躲远点。”Bruce路过Tim，走到Alfred旁边。

“我们能够照顾自己。”Tim指出这一点，Dick发出赞同的声音。

“照我说的做。”Bruce转身看着这仨人，交叉双臂。Alfred在他身边放了一杯咖啡，Bruce假装自己没看见Alfred挑起的眉毛。

“不。”Barbara一眨不眨地看着Bruce的眼睛。“你自从Tim加入开始就护着他，现在你在对Dick做一样的事情，所以你最好给我们个好理由。”

Bruce看向Dick和Tim，他甚至瞥了眼Alfred，然后才挫败地叹气，拿着咖啡坐到最近的椅子里。他不需要抬起头就知道每个人都在盯着他。

Bruce宁愿不回答Barbara的话。他不知道从何说起。

“Bruce。”Barbara柔软的声音让Bruce抬起头，他给了她一个微笑作为抱歉。他觉得他真的没有选择了，他们值得知道真相。所以Bruce做了个深呼吸，准备好接受他家人的反应。

“在Tim加入后我和Joker有了一个协议。”Bruce承认，就他收到的震惊的表情来看没人预料到了这个。“他当时在阿卡姆，我过去看他，我们一致同意了如果我是唯一追逐他的人的话他就不会靠近你们。”

之后的沉默充斥着震惊和压抑，Bruce直直地看着他手中的咖啡杯。

“你和Joker做了个交易？”Dick缓慢地问道，他得声音中小心翼翼隐藏了任何感情。“在他对Barbara做了那些之后？在他对Jason做了那些之后？”

“我是在试着保护你们。”Bruce在能够阻止自己之前厉声说。

“我们不需要你的保护。”Dick反驳，Barbara点头，双臂交叉。

“我不能让Tim去到外面承受Joker的怒火。我知道你们觉得被冒犯了，但是我做了我唯一能保证他安全的事。你们在他觉得不可能的时候去追他只会让他更生气。”Bruce没意识到自己站了起来，Dick站的更直了。像平常一样迎接着挑战。

“Tim不是Jason。”

“我知道。Jason更有经验，更熟悉街道但是Joker仍然抓到了他。Tim没有任何胜算。”Bruce争辩着，他知道自己是对的，他知道，如果Dick停下来想想他也会明白的。

“我就在这里呢！”Tim伸开双臂冲着Bruce和Dick皱眉，但是Bruce无视了他，继续瞪着Dick。

“你不能屏蔽我们然后替我们做决定！”Dick入侵了Bruce的空间，拒绝妥协，他看起来比起生气更受伤。

“别吵架了，你们俩。”Barbara的声音插了进来，让每个人的注意力都集中在了她身上。她正尽全力隐藏起来她有多不安，但是Bruce了解她，知道她有多痛恨看见他们争吵。他瞥了眼Dick，退后了一步，Dick照着他的样子做了。

Dick冲Alfred道别之后离开了，在冲着Bruce失望地皱眉之后Barbara跟Dick一样走了，留下Bruce和Tim，Alfred待在一起。Bruce重重地倒在椅子上，揉着他的前额想要缓解他眼后蔓延的头痛。他听见Alfred把一个盘子放在他身边，但是他没睁开眼睛感谢他。

一切都脱离了控制，Bruce不知道如何是好。

Bruce以为Tim也会离开，但让他吃惊的是Tim拿着他的咖啡坐下了，耐心地等着Bruce睁开眼睛。Tim的表情严肃，Bruce准备好进行新一轮的争吵了。

“就……解释一下为什么你觉得在所有人之中和Joker做交易是个好主意。”Tim说，当Alfred也坐了下来的时候Bruce觉得他没什么选择了，又不像他还能把事情变得更糟——这已经够糟得了。

“直到你出现我才问他为什么杀了Jason。我需要知道我做错了什么，所以这才不会发生在你身上。”Bruce说道，啜饮了一口咖啡为自己赢得一些时间。

“他说他不想要其他人‘玩我们的游戏’，他会杀了任何尝试插足的人。所以我向他保证我在追逐他的时候绝对不会带着你，如果他不靠近你的话。”Bruce看着Tim的眼睛，等着他说些什么。

“但是Joker不介意Dick在你身边。”Tim指出来，Bruce笑了，一部分是因为他不敢相信他在争论Tim能不能被允许靠近Joker，另一部分是因为Tim正试着明白蝙蝠侠和Joker的关系。

“我觉得随着我们战斗的次数增加他变得越来越痴迷，直到他已经不能接受有一个Robin在附近了。”Bruce解释道，悲伤地摇了摇头，低头看着手中的杯子。

“好吧。”Tim在一会儿之后说道，站了起来。Bruce看着他，焦虑又好奇。“我会回学校待几周，而你去对付你的小丑。”他继续说道，冲着Alfred和Bruce道了别，在离开图书馆之前从Alfred的托盘里偷了最后一块曲奇。

“你也要冲我喊叫吗？”Bruce把注意力转向Alfred。

“我觉得你今天遭受的够多的了。”Alfred回答，给了他一个微笑，把曲奇盘朝他推过去。Bruce接受了暗示，拿起了一块。

“我把这项权利保留到下次我们举行叫喊比赛的时候。”Alfred说着站了起来。Bruce看着他离开，感激于他终于能够一个人沉浸在思绪里了。

 So…Any thoughts?  
 Dick几天之后平静了下来，Barbara也在一周之后回来给Bruce提供技术支持，Tim不断地缠着Bruce想要接着去夜巡，虽然他的伤口还没完全愈合。Bruce很想要让他回来，但是Joker一直没有出现，这让Bruce很担心。Joker估计对Bruce和蝙蝠侠都生气了，Bruce对此的担心让他几乎无法入睡。他不断等待着Joker会对Alfred和他的孩子们出手，或是让整个哥谭燃烧就只是为了报复蝙蝠侠。

在三周没听到Joker的消息之后Bruce的焦虑已经在缓慢地把他逼疯，他不得不在完成每月的董事会后立刻离开韦恩企业。他不断摆弄着他的手机，试着说服自己他不想要给Joker打电话，这不值得。Joker如果想的话早就联系他了。

Bruce坐进车里，但他没有立刻发动引擎。他需要一会儿时间呼吸，而车里正好安静又静止。Bruce一遍又一遍地从一数到十，试着让他的思绪恢复控制。他闭上眼睛，消除任何可能的干扰，呼吸，沉重而缓慢，大脑渐渐平静下来。在一两分钟之后Bruce睁开眼，叹了口气，他正准备发动汽车的时候副驾驶的门被打开了，Harley做了进来。她关上了门，调整了她巨大的太阳镜然后在手套箱里翻弄着，看了看四周。Bruce一直困惑地看着她。

“我能留下它吗？”Harley终于把注意力转移到Bruce身上后问道，指着车，即使戴着太阳镜她仍然努力地眨着眼睛。

“不。”Bruce因为困惑眯起眼睛。“你想要什么？”他问道，告诉自己保持冷静。Harley噘嘴，交叉双臂，Bruce注意到她手腕上的绷带。

“没有前戏？”她装作悲伤的样子，但是Bruce没有一点儿反应的时候她戏剧性地叹了口气，态度严肃了一点儿。

“我想要你修好Mistah J。”她说。Bruce没忍住逃脱他嘴唇的干笑，Harley冲他皱眉。“我不想要靠近他。”他说道，严肃坚决，等待着Harley接受他的话然后离开他的车。

“你弄坏了你就得买。”Harley反驳，在Bruce张嘴准备争论的时候指着他。“你伤害了他。”

“我伤害了他？”Bruce没法忍住语气中透露出的难以置信。“他用枪指着我。”

“诶哟，那又怎么样。他又没有打你。”Harley摇了摇头，掏出手机。

“我不管。我不会让他对我为所欲为。”Bruce迅速闭上了嘴，但是没说出口的像你那样仍然留在了空气里。Harley的表情变得严厉，Bruce几乎想要道歉但是他没法说出口。

“那你就接着蛋痛去好了，但是记着，如果他度过了‘我好伤心’阶段，到了‘我会毁了他爱的一切’的话都是你的错。”Harley从手机上抬起头。“或者咽下你的骄傲在他还不想活活拔了你的皮之前滚回他身边去。”

Bruce不想承认他也一直在想同样的事，但是他不确定他能够再次面对Joker了。Harley研究了他一会儿，叹口气环顾着车厢就好像它能够给她需要的东西一样。

“听着，我知道。他有时候会有些可怕但是他也真的很好的，你知道吗？你只是需要给他一个信任你的机会。如果你现在回去他不会伤害你的。”她说着摘下了墨镜，让Bruce看见了她眼眶上正在消退的淤青。Bruce几乎因为同情畏缩。

“为什么你想要我回到他身边？”Bruce问道，用锐利的眼神看着Harley。

“因为我喜欢当红娘而且你们是可爱的一对儿。”她轻松地回答，微笑了。Bruce冲他皱眉。他对她的把戏没兴趣。

“告诉我真话，我也许会考虑见他。”他说道，Harley捏着鼻梁考虑着。最终她的肩膀塌下来，表情变得严肃。

“我想退出。”她轻声回答，给了Bruce一个悲伤的微笑。“我想要回家去找小红，但是如果你不回到他身边他不会让我走，而我无法做到你做的事。我不能就这样离开。”她快速地眨着眼睛，瞥向一边，然后带着微笑看向Bruce，藏起她的痛苦，像一贯的那样。

“所以帮你的好朋友一个忙，帮她离开你的混蛋男朋友。”她说着，给了Bruce一个她最可爱的微笑。Bruce犹豫了一秒，Harley把下巴靠到他肩膀上。

“我字面意义上的替你挨了一拳。还有一个扭了的手腕。还有一只脚踝。我都不能穿高跟鞋。我就是这么棒的朋友。”她继续说道。

“你觉得我能在他手里活下来？”Bruce问，他的声音比他预料的更轻，Harley的眼神和缓下来。  
“当然。你有种。”她回道，眼神中有种淘气的光。“感觉下你的勇气（蛋蛋）Bruce。”她说，靠得更近眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。Bruce没忍住，他大笑起来，直到他肚子疼。

“我不会那么做的。”Bruce努力地说道，Harley明亮地笑了。

“你会去看他？”Harley充满希望地问道，Bruce放弃了，点点头。Harley欢呼着拍手，小心了她受伤的手腕，坐回了椅子里

“明天。我会有更多时间。”Bruce保证，这对Harley来说足够好了。

“你能在星巴克停一下吗？我想要一杯拿铁。”她笑了，戴回了墨镜，Bruce翻了个白眼，虽然他发动了汽车开走了。Bruce不让自己思考他在做什么。他想要见Joker，他不否认，但是如果他让自己停下来想一下他会说服自己不这么干的。

一路上Harley不寻常地安静，Bruce好奇她在想什么。他没问，觉得她如果想的话会告诉自己。Bruce五分钟之后把车停在了星巴克附近，但Harley没出去，而是转身面对着他。

“告诉我我让你来的。这样你就能够假装你不是爱他爱的无可救药主动爬回他身边的。”她给了Bruce一个鼓励的微笑然后用没受伤的手挥了挥，跳出了车。Bruce看了她一会儿，接着深呼吸，把车开走。

Bruce回家了，因为待在城市里也没意义，他也需要一个机会理清思路，如果他要去见Joker的话。他的肺因为这个念头停止工作，虽然他不知道是因为兴奋还是恐惧。他不得不信任Harley对于和Joker周旋的专家意见，相信现在回到他身边是安全的，虽然他一点都不期待知道当轮到Bruce Wayne的时候Joker作为被遗弃情人会有什么样的行为。

Bruce告诉Alfred他今晚会在家待着，虽然Alfred给了他一个好奇的眼神，Bruce并没有进一步解释。他说他不会去夜巡，除非有什么急切需要他关注的事情发生了，然后就消失进书房里。他不是在躲起来，他只是需要一些时间呼吸，并且准备好面对Joker。

Bruce一直没有露面，直到他觉得他去睡觉算是合理为止。Alfred没说什么，虽然TIm看起来很好奇，他学着Alfred保持沉默。Bruce几乎为此感谢他们了。

他不累，但是他不知道哦还能做什么，所以Bruce脱掉衣服，爬上床，如过他幸运的话能够在太阳升起之前睡上几个小时。Bruce无法清空自己的大脑，他花了几个小时在床上辗转反侧，还有在房间里转悠，然后才进入了不安稳的浅睡眠。

他几小时之后被Alfred叫醒了。Bruce在光线之下眯起眼睛，让他的恼火表现在脸上，但是看了一眼Alfred没法隐藏的担心和恐惧就让Bruce立刻清醒过来。

“发生了什么？”Bruce问道，Alfred不愿意回答的样子让Bruce浑身发冷。

“嗯，Tim少爷坚持要跟随他案子的一条线索，”Alfred开始说道，没有动弹却显得坐立不安。“我们收不到他的消息了。”他说完，垂下眼睛。

Bruce说不出话，但接着他冲出房间跑向蝙蝠洞，没看Alfred是不是跟上了他。几分钟后他穿着盔甲开车穿过街道来到他们最后和Tim联系的地点。Barbara谨慎冷静地告诉了他她知道的所有事情，并不多。

Tim在处理一个很简单的案子，涉及黑帮和一些失窃物品，这应该是他睡着都能处理的事。即使是Bruce都承认这一点，他也知道他有时候会保护过度。Barbara说他们很小心地确定没人知道TIm回来，他也应该在检查过线索之后就立刻回家的。

“他说他要去顶楼。”Barbara告诉Bruce，他停在了一座公寓门前，据Barbara说因为修缮所以被清空了。Bruce感谢了她，走向前门。Bruce首先注意到的是楼内诡异的安静。他几乎听不到外面传来的声音，空气挤压着他，几乎像是这座楼想把他推出去。Bruce甩掉这种感觉，走向楼梯，安静，小心。注意着任何危险的同时希望有点声音能够打破寂静。

Bruce什么也没有发现，到达了顶楼。但他能够闻到空气中血液熟悉的金属味。他的呼吸卡住了，他听不见任何声音，心跳在耳中轰鸣，他匆匆跑向那味道传来的房间，祈祷Tim不在那里。

Bruce仓促地检查了四周，接着推开散发着血味儿的那扇门。门轻易就被推开了，Bruce迈了进去，他第一个想法是过度虐杀。血溅满了四周，甚至是天花板，Tim追逐的年轻的罪犯们已经死了，和家具一样散落在地板上。除了屠杀中央的餐桌之外。

Bruce看到了桌子上插着的刀后屏住了呼吸。他不管在哪里都能认出来，那是Joker最喜欢的刀。他第一天来哥谭的时候就带着它，也从不愿意和它分开。至少直到今天。那把刀刺穿了一只小鸟的身体。

一只更知鸟。

屋子开始倾斜，Bruce几乎无法站起，跌撞地走向桌子。他不能呼吸。这就像Jason的事情有重头来过，Bruce不能再一次经历这个了。不能是Tim。不能是在Joker和他经历了那些事之后。

“Bruce。”Barbara的声音传进他的耳朵，Bruce被扯回了现实。她一定是试着联系他有一段时间了。

“我在这儿。”Bruce说道，他的声音自己听着都很奇怪。

“你找到Tim了吗？”Barbara听起来害怕又充满期待，Bruce不得不闭上眼睛，做了几个深呼吸。

“Joker抓到他了。”

 Bruce has it coming. Really.  
   
Dick暂时搬回了庄园，Barbara强撑着直到她累得趴在键盘上睡着了为止，Alfred代替了她，虽然他自从Tim失踪就几乎没有睡觉。Bruce没有休息，他几乎没有想要吃东西的欲望。

他找遍了哥谭的地下世界，确保每个人都知道他在狩猎谁，希望这会在Joker伤害Tim之前把他吸引出来。Bruce甚至没有考虑过Tim可能已经不在了。他不会去那么想。Tim会没事的。

“你需要睡觉。”Dick在Bruce在太阳升起后回家的第一时间说道。Bruce无视了他，挑选另一处需要翻个底朝天的地方，

“你会杀死自己的。”Dick继续，“还有Tim。”这抓住了Bruce的注意力，他停下来，手指悬空在键盘上。他可以睡觉，就几个小时，同时Dick和Alfred找出他需要去的下一处地方。他能够至少躺一会儿，恢复精神。

“好吧。”他同意道，声音不比低语更大，因为Dick脸上出现的微笑获得了点安慰。

Bruce脱下蝙蝠衣，感觉像是几周以来的第一次，跋涉到他的床前，虽然他的大脑尖叫着让他回到蝙蝠洞去找到Joker。Bruce倒在床上，试着平复下心情，但是这就是不会发生。他打了一个枕头，坐起来，考虑了他通常每个能够让他至少进入浅睡眠的放松步骤，但是每一种感觉起来都不值得一试。

Bruce艰难地吞咽，拿起他的手机。在犹豫了了一会儿之后他选择了Joker的号码按下。他只获得了自动回复，这个号码无法接通，就像他预料的一样。这是Tim失踪的五天来他尝试着呼叫Joker获得的唯一结果。他不知道Joker是关了机还是直接扔掉了它，但是Bruce还是不断给他打电话，发短信。他不确定他这么做是他想要Joker远离Tim的最好的计划还是他真的想要再次见到Joker。

Bruce试着不要责怪自己，但是他忍不住思考如果他留在了Joker身边Tim是不是就安全了。他忍不住思考如果他那个夜晚去夜巡而不是担心他的爱情生活Tim是不是就安全了。

Bruce用手指梳过头发，希望他身体里的难以忍受的压力能够消失或者把他击碎。然而没有事情发生，Bruce一直觉得他像个空壳，又被挤压得无法呼吸。他等了一分钟，之后给Joker发了条短信让他知道自己试着打电话了。

他怀疑这会不会成功，也不知道Joker有没有读他的短信，但是这让Bruce感觉好了点，所以他不断这么做。至少他可以告诉自己他已经努力了。

他花了一个小时才终于进入半梦半醒的状态。这聊胜于无，当他自个小时之后终于放弃睡觉起来时他觉得好了些。Bruce甚至吃了Alfred带给他的吐司后才接着去追踪Joker。

他花了一整天的时间盯着地图，试着找出Joker能把Tim藏在哪里，太阳一落山他就穿上了蝙蝠衣。Alfred和Dick逼着他在离开前吃了东西，虽然味如嚼蜡，他还是强迫自己咽了下去，为了让他剩下的家人开心。

然后他来到了街上，把Joker的一个手下打成了肉酱。这个人发誓他什么也不知道，Bruce相信他，但是把他揍到住院让Bruce觉得好了一点，他这个时候也没心情对一个职业罪犯感到抱歉，尤其是如果这能够吸引Joker的注意的话。

这既愚蠢又幼稚。当Gordon看到Bruce他只是告诉他停下来想想自己在干什么。Bruce没留下来看他是不是还有其他建议。他不知道Gordon知不知道Joker抓走了Tim。他没告诉他，觉得Gordon如果也开始搜寻Joker的话事情会变得更糟，但是Barbara也许提到了什么。

“我在Amusement Mile那里发现了什么。”Barbara几小时之后说道，没问什么，Bruce坐进车里冲过街道。Bruce给他指路，让他到达了动物园监控录像边缘显示的偏僻角落，她在那里看见有人把一个可疑的箱子扔到了草丛里。

“我知道这不算什么，但是这是我仅有的线索了。”她听起来很抱歉。

“比没有好。”Bruce回答，希望这并不是某人的垃圾，但Amusement Mile是Joker的领地，所以任何在这里发生的可疑事件都值得查看。

Bruce足够容易地发现了那个箱子，当他看见它的时候他的心跳得更快了，几乎觉得兴奋。那是一个紫色的礼物盒子，上面系着一个巨大的绿色蝴蝶结，还插着一张卡片。

Bruce拿起那张卡，很显然地上面写着给Batsy，就像他怀疑的那样。Bruce犹豫了一秒就打开了盖子，看向里面。他立刻认出了Tim的斗篷，虽然他的手在颤抖他仍然保持冷静。

Bruce把盒子装进他的车，没有看里面还有什么。他告诉Barbara他在盒子里找到了什么，还有他正在回去的路上。她沉默了很长时间，然后颤抖地呼气，保证她会让Dick和Alfred知道，还有如果他们需要她的话她会在那里的。

回到庄园用了太久，当他进入蝙蝠的的时候Alfred和Dick在等着他，脸上的表情凝重。Bruce拿着箱子离开汽车，把它放到桌子上。Alfred和Dick沉默地跟着他。

Dick跳到椅子上，Alfred站在Bruce旁边，准备着如果需要就贡献他的帮助。Bruce打开箱子拿出Tim的斗篷时山洞里寂静无声。Alfred猛地吸了口气，但是没有别的反应，Dick的表情变得更严肃了。

没人谈论到斗篷上干涸的血迹，虽然Bruce告诉自己这可能是Joker杀死的那些帮派成员，而不是Tim的。Bruce一言不发地把斗篷递给Alfred，拿出了盒子底部的信封。

Bruce几乎在于其会看到Tim死亡的照片，但信封里唯一的东西时一张普通的明信片，上面写着时间日期和地点。

“你要怎么做？”Dick问道，让Bruce回过神。

“我会去看这一切是为了什么。”Bruce回答，他的眼睛仍然盯着卡片和Joker不寻常地优雅的书写。

 

“你也许在这段时间应该先冷静下来。”Dick说着，试图微笑。Bruce放下了卡片，取下头盔，觉得遵从Dick的建议比较明智。如果他又累又饿就没法处理Joker，不管他多想装作不是这样。

“也许洗个澡？”Dick挑起一只眉毛站了起来。“除非你想让他隔着三条街就闻到你，而不是平常的两条。”他开着玩笑，拿起他的拐蹦走了。

Bruce叹了口气，垂下脑袋，思考接着出去是不是值得。Joker捉住Tim的五天里他都没能找到Joker，他怀疑这不会改变。他应该把他拥有的这两天用来休息，还有冷静下来。这样他有更大的机会跟上Joker。Joker会有更少的机会像他喜欢的那样玩弄自己。

“我已经开始分析血样了。” Alfred说道，他的声音因为试图藏起担心而僵硬。Bruce点点头，等着Alfred继续，但是他走开了，留下Bruce一个人沉浸在思绪里。

两天忽然感觉像是永久，Bruce不知道他能不能等那么久去知晓Tim是不是还活着。两天对于听到Tim的死讯来说太短了。

Bruce深吸了一口气，摆脱掉威胁着要压碎他的紧绷，走了出去。等到太阳升起的时候他可以休息。

 Joker下一段才出来:(  
   
两天之后，太阳下山之后正好一个小时，Bruce到达了唐人街一个公寓顶层，那里一直被当做罪犯们的安全屋。这对见面来说是个地点，Bruce提高了警惕，不确定应该期待什么。在露台上发现Joker太过容易，但是Bruce没有放弃把他揍个仰面朝天的机会。Joker狠狠砸在了地上，Bruce没给他机会恢复就猛地把他拉近，拳头揍在他脸上。

Joker呜咽着吐出了一口血，接着就开始疯狂地大笑，为他获得的欢迎喜悦非常。Bruce咆哮着收回手，准备接着出拳，但是Joker用双手挡住了自己的脸。

“你可以想怎么打怎么打，但是那样你的小孩就会饿死了，那可就成了你的错。”Joker说着，让Bruce的动作停了下来。Joker皱起眉，不再看Bruce，沉思着歪过脑袋。

“唔，他会因为脱水死亡因为比起食物你更需要水。给你点儿安慰，我听说这是种平和的死法。”Joker接着看向Bruce，咧嘴笑了。Bruce几乎再次打了他。

这并不容易，但是Bruce让自己离开了Joker，让他从地上爬了起来。他告诉自己想想Tim，而Joker正点了根烟，整理着自己的衣服。

他们有一会儿都没说话。Bruce观察着Joker，注意任何危险的征兆，逼迫Joker的存在带给他的温暖消失，这样才能继续对他生气。

Joker悠闲地抽着烟，走过去靠着护栏，无视了Bruce无声的焦虑。Bruce利用这个机会考虑了一系列行动，接着意识到一个现实——他必须遵守Joker的游戏规则，如果他想要Tim回来的话。他需要相信Joker没有说谎，Tim还活着。

而且Joker不像是会对蝙蝠侠说谎，至少不是直接撒谎。他扭曲真相，省略一些东西，但是他从不说一个彻底的谎话，即使有时候看似如此。所以如果他说Tim还活着，Bruce会相信他的。

“他还有多长时间？”Bruce在一分钟沉重的寂静后问道。

“几天吧。”Joker回答，听起来像在谈论天气而不是某人的生命。Bruce在这之后呼吸的更顺畅了一点，他专心压抑住自己的怒火，所以他能够把Tim安全的带回家。

“你想要什么？”Bruce继续问道，想要尽快完成这件事。Joker转向他，脸上的表情很失望。

“没有前戏？”他噘着嘴，做着不开心的夸张表情，但是当Bruce没有反应的时候他放弃了假装。但他没有微笑。他自从从地上爬起来的那一刻起就没有笑过，而这让Bruce后背发凉。

Bruce没有回答。他不确定他能够说出Joker想听的东西，他也不会冒险惹得Joker更加生气。Joker没有皱眉，虽然他给人的印象是他皱了，Bruce担心他已经做错了什么。

“我想知道为什么我是这里唯一一个履行承诺的人。”Joker忽然说道，让Bruce吃了一惊。他几乎用斗篷围住了自己作为保护，朝着Joker小心地迈进了一步。

“我没有破坏承诺。”Bruce说，他知道这不是该说的话，在Joker的脸因为愤怒扭曲之前就知道了。

“你让那些小兔崽子追我。”Joker咆哮着靠近Bruce。“你违背了我们的交易！我没那么做。我什么也没做错。”Joker忽然停住了，Bruce觉得他有事情没说。

“他们在追Harley，不是你。”Bruce假装他没有注意到那忽然的停顿。

“我不管！”Joker喊道，然后止住了自己。他撤回来，发出一声尖利的大笑，嘴咧的太大。

Bruce静止了，他等待着Joker做些什么，但是他没动也没说话。这让Bruce不舒服，他不确定应该怎么做，但他怀疑等待Joker恢复冷静对他不会有好处。

“那就告诉我你想从我这里得到什么。”Bruce说道，缓慢，平静，强迫自己的肩膀放松下来。

“我想要什么？”Joker的大笑听起来异常空虚。“我想要你跪下求我原谅你。”Bruce会这么做的，如果Joker要他这样的话。如果这能够救Tim他会做的，但是Joker看上去并没有认真的意思，所以Bruce站着不动。

“Robin安全吗？”Bruce问道，知道这很蠢，但他必须知道Tim或者，相对安全这样才能够专注于Joker，而不是让思绪飘移到Tim可能在他们说话的时候出于痛苦濒临死亡的可能上。Joker的脸因为几乎无法控制的怒火颤抖，但是Bruce没让它影响到自己。

“你能不能放下小鸟？”Joker回嘴，声音太过甜蜜并且脸上带着挤出的微笑。

“我需要知道他是不是还好。”Bruce说道。他试着不要太过担心强调这个问题有多危险，专注于看起来尽可能地镇定。

“他没事。”Joker回击道，转身背冲着Bruce。他肩膀紧绷得看起来都痛，Bruce没法不为此感到自责。

“你说你是唯一一个信守承诺的是什么意思？”Bruce问，决定他能够做的最好的事就是继续让Joker说话，然后找出他的问题所在。

Joker紧绷起来，他点燃了另一只香烟，Bruce想要把它拿走叫他停下，但是那不会造成好的结果所以他静止不动，看着Joker把烟吸入肺里，再慢慢吐出来。Bruce等待着，相信Joker在准备好了之后会说话，虽然他想要逼迫他告诉自己出了什么事。Joker安静了很长一段时间，香烟在他手指间缓慢燃烧，几乎被忘却，他的身上有种悲伤感，让Bruce心碎。

“Harley没有回来。”Joker说道，做了个深呼吸。“她走了，她没回来，虽然她说她会的。然后你让小鸟们追我。”Joker转过头看着Bruce，眼睛里缺少它们通常的光彩，Bruce想要把他拉进怀里永远不放手。

“我在约会的那个家伙？”Joker轻声说道，Bruce站直了点。“我觉得他也不会回来了。”

Bruce咬住舌头防止自己告诉Joker他错了，如果他看看自己的手机他就能看见一打Bruce发来的短信，如果他开着机他就会知道有多少次Bruce试着打电话给他。因为虽然一开始Bruce是为了帮助Tim联系Joker的，他也一直就愿意让Joker回来。他仍然愿意，只要Joker开口。

“我不明白。我没做错什么。”Joker更多是在对自己说话，Bruce不知道应不应该开口。

“我做了他想要我做的，他仍然离开了。我就是不明白。”Joker继续，然后忽然停下，发出一声毫无愉悦的笑。他用余光瞥向Bruce，把烟扔了下去，估计砸在了某个无辜路人的头上。

Bruce不知道如何回应。他太过震惊什么都想不出来，所以他保持安静，瞪大眼睛盯着Joker，他的惊讶被头盔隐藏起来，同时他正被逼迫着重新评估他们的关系。

“我厌倦了总是做那个必须妥协的人。”Joker说道，冰冷的眼神看着Bruce。

Bruce想要移动，在Joker的凝视之下觉得坐立不安，但是他屹立不动，尽全力看起来不受影响。如果Joker开始质问他，他总是可以声称他是在担心Tim。

“所以你得给我个好理由，让我不去杀了你的孩子。”Joker听起来对于威胁某人生命的一个人来说太过随意了。

“而你正因此不舒服并且把我送进医院可不是好理由。而且你永远恨我也不是。”Joker在Bruce开口之前说。

“为什么你还没有杀了他？”Bruce问道，即使这不明智，他因为Joker的眼睛细不可见的移动有点儿惊讶。Joker皱眉，然后微笑了，实在的，令人不安的微笑。他展开双臂。

“如果我杀了他我们就不会有这个可爱的闲聊了，对不？”他问道，晃悠到Bruce跟前。这是个表演，Bruce从未如此肯定过，他需要知道Joker没告诉他的。

“所以记着，我的确把小小鸟安全地收起来了。”Joker挑起一只眉毛，然后用双臂搂住了Bruce的肩膀。

Bruce绷紧了身体，一部分是因为在他穿着蝙蝠盔甲时对Joker贴近他的本能反应，另一部分是因为他想要把他拉近永不分开。Bruce之前没意识到他有多想念Joker在他怀里的感觉，直到现在，而他甚至不能碰他。Bruce攥紧手，强迫自己不要倚向Joker，如果这让他看起来好像是不想要Joker碰他的话这算是个小小的胜利。

Bruce静止不动，即使Joker已经拉起了斗篷把他们两人都裹了起来，并且把他的脸贴在了Bruce的胸膛上，还满足地叹了口气。Bruce咬住舌头，吸进血，火药和哥谭和薄荷醇，这是那么的Joker，让他觉得疼痛。Bruce闭上眼睛，试着不要恨自己，因为Joker身上血的味道很可能就是Tim的，但是有一会儿Bruce很难去在意并因此困扰。

这一刻唯一真正重要的是Bruce仍然爱着Joker。虽然他差点炸死了Dick，并且用枪指着Bruce，绑架了Tim，Bruce仍然爱着他，而这个认知正让他饱受折磨。Bruce做了个深呼吸，让自己再享受一会儿Joker的贴近，然后并没有后退地把自己拉开，但是Joker感觉到了，抬起头看着他。

“你尖耳朵的脑袋里在想着什么呢？”Joker问道，歪过脑袋做了个夸张的感兴趣的表情。

“你应该信任我。”Bruce回答，希望这会让Joker继续和他说话。Joker翻了个白眼，从Bruce怀里离开了，Bruce在他体温消失的那一秒就开始想念它了。

“唔你骗了我之后就有点难了。”Joker说着，走过去靠在护栏上。Bruce刻意没有叹气，跟上了Joker，在犹豫了一会儿之后他学着Joker把手肘靠在了栏杆上。Joker看起来有一点惊讶，然后把面部表情调整成一个饶有兴致的微笑。

“如果我知道你开着车，我绝对不会让夜翼或者Robin追逐它。”Bruce在片刻的沉默之后说。他给了Joker一会儿时间，等着他说些什么，但是他没有说话，Bruce考虑了他的选项，然后，为了Tim，决定说一些他不喜欢对Joker说的话，至少不是作为蝙蝠侠。

“我很抱歉。”Bruce尽可能真诚地说道，转向Joker确保他知道Bruce很认真。Joker试着不要表现出他有多惊讶，Bruce凝视着他，直到Joker叹了口气，肩膀耷拉下来。

“别让我后悔没有杀了那孩子。”他呻吟着，但是声音里没有恶意。Bruce几乎微笑了。“而且你仍然没给我一个让他活着的原因呢。”

“告诉我你想要什么。”Bruce说，但是这次他确保他的声音听起来尽可能地友好。

“你知道，如果你没有把你的小鸟放出笼子我现在可能正在被上呢。”Joker太过随意地说道，Bruce不喜欢这样，但是他说的话让Bruce停下了。Joker不断地提起Bruce Wayne。

“你想他。”Bruce说道，然后用震惊地眼神看着Joker。Joker的脸抽动了一下，然后他开始大笑，眼睛看着天台乱转，Bruce有一种难以抑制地想要嘲弄他的冲动。

“你的目标应该是避免我杀了那个小子。”Joker指出来，交叉双臂站直了身子，试着看起来尽可能地可怕。

“而且我才不会想念谁。”Joker继续，Bruce没忍住轻声笑了。Joker的脸垮了下来，他目瞪口呆地看了Bruce一会儿才意识到他在干什么。

“你在嘲笑我吗？”Joker问道，即使他尽力隐藏起来仍然听起来义愤填膺。Bruce看着自己的脚，立刻摇了摇头，太过疲惫都不在乎Bruce不应该取笑Joker，还有他绝对不应该嘲笑他的表情，但是Joker让这一切都太过容易。

“我会杀了那孩子，你知道的对吧？我会把他开膛破肚，然后在明年不断地用小盒子给你送他的每个部分。”Joker站起来，入侵到Bruce的私人空间，用手指戳着那个蝙蝠标志，如果他不是在威胁Tim，Bruce没有穿着他的蝙蝠衣他也许会说Joker这样很可爱。所以他保持沉默，把这个想法藏在心里只是看着Joker，让温暖和爱意冲刷过他，在一会儿之后撤身。

“给他打电话。”Bruce说，希望这是他需要的救Tim的解决办法。他等着，而Joker做了一系列的鬼脸还有一个模糊的也许意味着不同意的声音。

“我真的不相信追着谁跑这种办法。”Joker皱眉，“我就是不这么做。”

Bruce可以很轻易地反驳他，他只需要提醒Joker他追着Harley或者蝙蝠侠的那么多次就可以毁掉他的陈述。但是Bruce决定这次态度好点，所以他抓住了Joker的大衣。Joker在Bruce在他口袋里翻找手机的时候抗议着，但是在Bruce把他松开之后闭上了嘴。

Bruce无视了Joker的怒视，看着他手里的手机。Joker试着抓过它但是Bruce把他推开，让漆黑的屏幕对着他。Joker什么也没说，但是他瞪着Bruce，准备一有机会就跳起来。

“又不像是他会给我打电话。”Joker在很长一段时间的沉默之后说道。Bruce想要打他的脑袋，但是他只是把手机扔给了他。

“给他打电话。”Bruce更强制性地说，试着不要去思考这个情况有多荒谬。

“不。”Joker回嘴，交叉双臂，但是他没有收回手机。

“为什么？”Bruce逼问道，Joker盯着Bruce肩膀上方的一个点，咬着下唇考虑着他的回答。

“至少把它开机。” 当Joker没有说话的意思时Bruce说道。Joker盯着Bruce，仔细地研究了他一会儿然后歪过脑袋，皱起眉毛。

“这么做你有啥好处？”他问道，Bruce不得不承认这是个好问题。他不能真的说他想要Joker回来，但是他考虑着他的选项，他觉得半真半假是最好的。

“你比通常情况造成的麻烦更少。”他说，而这不是个谎言，虽然也不是全部的真相。

“你不喜欢我了吗？”Joker噘嘴，尽最大努力假装伤心。

“我在试着帮你。”Bruce听起来比他感觉的耐心多了，Joker停止了假装。他只是盯着Bruce过了很长时间，然后戏剧性地叹了口气，打开了手机，Bruce能看出来他有多不想这么做。

Bruce在Joker打开屏锁的时候屏住呼吸，希望看到他发的那些信息能够让Joker开心，同时也害怕Joker的反应。Joker恼火地瞪了眼Bruce然后把注意力集中在他的手机上，在几秒钟之内他的表情从愤怒变成了迷惑，又变成了几乎的悲伤，最后成了完全的空白。

Bruce等待着，但是Joker只是继续盯着屏幕，有一瞬Bruce担心他打碎了他。然后Joker点着屏幕，快速地浏览过信息然后突然关了手机塞进口袋里。

“要没电了。”Joker解释道，盯着Bruce，看他敢不敢和自己争吵。Bruce没动也没说话，但是他没忽略Joker的下巴紧绷和不愿看着Bruce眼睛的样子。

然后Joker穿过天台走向门，Bruce太过惊讶什么也没做。

“你到底想不想要你的鸟了？”Joker冲着身后喊道，Bruce匆匆跟上了他，在不跑起来的情况下尽可能迅速。

Joker没慢下来，直到他走到了电梯前。Bruce不确定和他一起进去是最好的主意，但是他需要要回Tim，Joker看上去没有耐心了所以Bruce甩掉他的紧张，在进去后关上了门。

“你带车了吗？”Joker在电梯开始缓慢地下降到一层的时候问道。

“停在几个街区之外。”Bruce回答，Joker点了下头。Bruce用余光瞥向他，试着找出他阴郁表情背后的原因。

看见Bruce的信息应该让Joker开心点的，而不是更沮丧。他表现得像是他想要溴素他们的关系，Bruce不明白为什么知道Bruce也想忽然成了问题。Bruce想要问Joker，但是他看起来的样子让Bruce怀疑就这么问他不会有好结果。

电梯停下了，Joker冲了出去，留下Bruce匆忙地跟着他。Joker没有慢下来，直到他走出大门，安全地隐藏在了阴影里，躲避了那些好奇的眼睛。他做手势让Bruce领路。Bruce没说如果Joker在这里等着他去开车的话他会更舒服，Joker的举止都显示着那不会受欢迎，而Bruce不会拿Tim的生命冒险，不是在他差一点点就能把他要回来的时候。

他们一直走在阴影里，没被发现地到达了距安全屋三个街区之外Bruce停车的地方。Bruce等到Joker坐上车后开走，轮胎声在夜色中刺耳作响。

 对于【Joker不想打开手机】这个感触颇深……太在乎一个人真的会对ta的回答或者反应感到恐惧，胡思乱想一大堆“万一……怎么办？”所以会当鸵鸟干脆不看……希望越大失望越大，不知道反而更好。这个周可儿十分的没有安全感QAQ他完全确信Bruce不想要他了呜呜呜呜……  
   
Joker指引着他们出了城，到了一个老旧的，几十年都没运行的工厂。

Joker打开车门，没看Bruce是不是跟上了自己就大步朝着工厂走过去，Bruce在后面紧紧地跟着他。Bruce保持着安全的距离，以防Joker在试着耍他，即使他的心脏正在胸膛中震颤，他想要追上Joker，强迫他交出Tim。

空气很潮湿，Bruce能够闻到霉菌和腐烂的味道，他希望Tim没一直吸入这种空气。

Joker穿过了迷宫一样的走廊，进入一个宽敞，积满灰尘的大厅，Bruce怀疑这之前是用来储藏货物的。因为现在这里还有几个破旧生锈的集装箱还有腐烂的盒子，屋顶上的破洞让雨水漏进来，让坑坑洼洼的水泥地上聚集了积满水的大坑。

Joker示意Bruce停下，快速地转弯走到一个腐朽的箱子前。他套出一串钥匙，找到了开集装箱的那个，打开了上面的挂锁。Bruce急速地呼吸着看着他，几乎因为焦虑和期待震颤。

Joker扯了下插销，但是什么也没发生。他又试了一次，但是生锈的金属拒绝妥协。

“介意帮我下不？”Joker转头看着Bruce，嘴上带着个愉悦的微笑，冲着门招了招手。Bruce瞥了他一眼，把插销打开了。门随着一声巨大的吱呀开启，Joker把Bruce轰到一边。Bruce没有犹豫就退后了，给了Joker他想到的六英尺的空间。

“别动。”Joker命令道，走进了集装箱里，Bruce听见Joker哼着什么曲调，但被一种什么沉重的东西在金属上擦过的声音盖住了。

Joker出现了，在身后拉着一个看起来很沉重的旧箱子，Bruce强迫自己站着不动，即使一股凉意窜过他的身体。他看着Joker把箱子扔成侧放，里面传来的被捂住的呜咽证实了Bruce早就知道的事情。Joker无视了那声音，坐在了箱子边缘，慢慢地开着上面的锁，Bruce想要告诉他快点，这个箱子对Tim来说太小了，他正在受到伤害。他想要带着Tim回家忘记这一切。

Joker打开了最后一个锁，盖子嘭地一声掉了下去，Tim从里面跌了出来。

“看见没？活得好好的呢，也没缺胳膊少腿儿。”Joker说着张开双臂，脸上带着个明亮的笑。

当Bruce看见Tim活着，而且足够健康到眼睛惊讶地在他和Joker之间的打转，给了Bruce一个点头打招呼，并且如果Joker没有用胶带封住他的嘴他大概会给Bruce一个微笑的时候所有的紧张都消失了。Joker用可能是最不舒服的方式把他绑了起来，这样他才能被塞进箱子里，Bruce开始朝着Tim走过去，几乎没能在走了两步之后让自己停下来。

Bruce看向Joker，他看着他眼中计算的神情，又缓慢地朝着Tim迈了一步。Bruce盯着坐在箱子上的Joker，姿势太过放松，让Bruce不舒服，还在礼貌地微笑。Bruce盯着Joker，直到他跪在了Tim面前，虽然他不怎么舒服，Bruce还是把视线集中在了Tim身上，让自己完全地暴露——如果Joker打算袭击他的话。

Tim看向Bruce的眼神里有那么多的感激和宽慰，Bruce几乎想要抱住他，但是他不行，不是在Joker在看着他的一举一动的时候。Bruce不会给他更多憎恨Tim的理由，所以Bruce只是专注地解开他的束缚。

Joker把Tim尽可能绑成了一个小球，看到他关节绑成的样子Bruce几乎因为同情畏缩。绳子把Tim的胳膊绑在身侧，手腕以一个不舒服的姿势固定在背后，膝盖被挤压在胸前，绳子绕在他的脚踝上，把他的脚往身后拉，因为绳子的结打在他的手腕上。Joker也用一根绳子缠住了Tim的肩膀，他还又多加了一根绳子绑着Tim就只是因为他能，把他封在了一个小箱子里，绳子太紧，并不安全。

Bruce可以立刻把绳子切碎，如果他确定那不会伤害到Tim的话。

“还有一件事。”Joker在Bruce能够开始解开Tim之前说。Tim试着不要看起来惊恐，即使Joker靠得离Bruce越来越紧，最后他们的脸之间只有几英寸。

“我想要回我的刀。”Joker继续说道，给了Bruce一个开心的微笑。Bruce点点头，专注地解开Tim身上的绳子。他在Joker站起来走开的时候无视了他，觉得他会在Bruce忙着的时候溜走。

这花了一会儿，但是Bruce把Tim安全地解开了，他切断了胶带，之后检查着他身上有没有伤口。Bruce能看出来Tim被狠狠揍了一顿，他应该休息，并且好好吃一顿，但是除此之外他看上去没事。

“我会没事的。”Tim保证到，他的声音沙哑微弱，但是他仍然挤出了一个微笑，Bruce知道他说的是真的。

“你能坐下吗？”Bruce问道，在考虑了一会儿之后Tim点点头。Bruce帮助他站起来，确保他尽可能舒适地靠在了箱子上，接着他扫视过大厅，在看到Joker站在中间，背对着他们，注意力集中在他手上的什么东西时不得不停顿了一下。

“等我一会儿。”Bruce嘟哝着站了起来，几乎没看到Tim给他的点头。Bruce小心地走向Joker，不确定这是不是个好主意。他保持着一个安全的距离，Bruce有点吃惊地看见他在用手机，但是这的确比一样武器或者炸弹好多了。

“不是没电了吗？”Bruce问道。Joker的眼睛猛地看向他，把手机塞回口袋里。

“我说的是快没电了。只是在确保没有什么重要的人想我了。”Joker回答，转头看了眼Tim后盯着Bruce。

“所以。你是要现在就把小鸟带回家还是在把我扔到阿卡姆之后？”他挑起一只眉毛，把双手插进裤兜里，Bruce在头盔底下皱着眉。

“回家去。”他说着，声音暴露了他有多疲惫。Joker假装考虑了一会儿，接着摇摇头。

“没门儿。我想要去阿卡姆。”他说着，Bruce几乎因为这有多荒谬而大笑。

“我不会因为你告诉我就带你去阿卡姆的。”他回答，没让自己交叉双臂。

“为什么不？”Joker噘嘴，歪过脑袋，看着Bruce就好像他刚刚抢走了他最喜欢的玩具。

“因为上次你自愿去阿卡姆的时候在那里造成了一周的人质事件。”Bruce回答，朝Joker走了一步，因为这争吵心烦意乱。

“拜托。我从不开两次同样的玩笑。”Joker皱着眉，翻了个白眼。“除非我能够锦上添花。”他继续说道，Bruce有点伤心他看不出自己有多无动于衷。

“我只是觉得自己的精神不太稳定，我真的觉得这时候阿卡姆是我该去的地方。”Joker声称，冲着Bruce呼扇着眼睫毛，试着看起来尽可能的可爱。Bruce几乎没忍住想要翻个白眼，但是他不得不扭头藏起他嘴唇的弯曲。

Bruce发现Tim正在那里安静地研究着他们，他脸上刚刚出现的微笑消失了。他们很长时间都没有过观众了，Bruce忽然对于Tim的存在不太舒服。Bruce不确定是在什么时候，但是自从某一时间开始，他认为蝙蝠侠和Joker的谈话和打斗都是私人性质的，只能够在他们两人之间分享，而Tim正在打扰一些不关他事的东西。

“回家去。”Bruce重复道，朝着Tim走过去，想要带他回家然后在他们能够独处时再去找Joker。

“你必须要走路。”Bruce说道，Tim点点头，立刻明白了让Joker看着蝙蝠侠把他抱起来走不是个好主意。Bruce伸出手让Tim握住，帮助他站起来，这时候一声尖利的抽泣突然传来，让他们俩都僵住了。

Bruce慢慢转过身，双目圆睁，他几乎倒抽了一口气。Tim没成功地做到这一点，但是Bruce都没想到要告诉他闭上嘴。

Joker用手捂住了嘴，随着眼睛的眨动泪水滴落下来，他的肩膀因为无声的抽泣颤抖。Bruce盯着他，不知道该说什么。Joker从没做过这个，Bruce不知道怎么反应。

“停下。”Bruce在找回自己的声音后命令道。Joker发出一声要刺透耳膜的哀嚎，Bruce张开嘴，又立刻闭上了。他看着Tim，对方瞪大了眼睛看着他，看起来迷惑又有点谴责他的意思，Bruce想要告诉他自己又没做错什么。

“你觉得我想要像这样嘛？”Joker抽噎着，双手捂住胸口，脸上带着Bruce见过的最受伤的表情。

“我在你出现之前是个好人。我也许做了些错误的决定但是我是个好人，知道吗？然后你就必须得弄坏我。你还甚至都不想负责！为什么每件事都是我的错？”Joker从口袋里找出一张手帕，摇着头。Bruce不知道说什么好。

“然后现在我真的想要获得帮助，你却拒绝了我？你不想要我变好吗？我的健康对于你来说什么都不是吗？这对你来说是不是某种变态的游戏？你不能像这样玩弄我的生活。我像这样能够让你获得施虐的快感吗？”Joker颤抖地吸气，把手绢按在他湿漉漉的脸颊上，把他的妆蹭得更花了。

“我带你去阿卡姆。赶紧，停下。”Bruce在Joker能继续说之前开口。让他完全无可奈何的是Joker立刻不哭了。他带着泪水的双眼朝着Bruce眨动，然后站直了，给了他一个炫目的微笑。

“哦好呀。真开心我们有了共识。你想要我在你带孩子出来的时候在外面等着吗，还是你想要一起走？你留下那盒子好了。它被鸟儿污染了，我不能用了。”Joker咧嘴笑道，擦掉脸上的泪水。

Bruce做了个深呼吸，用意志力让双眼间出现的疼痛消失，然后一言不发地走向Tim。Tim正盯着Joker，就好像他不知道怎么理解他，Bruce不能怪他，他也不知道刚刚发生了什么。

Bruce无视了Joker，帮助Tim站了起来，支撑了他大部分的重量缓慢地走出了冰冷的大厅。Joker在他们之前跳到了门边，帮他们撑着门，在Bruce拉着Tim走过的时候鞠躬。他们没有任何麻烦地走到了外面，而Joker一直在他们前面打开门，Bruce大部分时间基本上提着Tim。Joker坐了副驾驶，Bruce紧盯着他的同时帮助Tim坐在了后座。

Joker保持了五分钟的安静后转头看着Bruce。

“你知道我本可以杀了他吧？”Joker指着Tim，挑起一只眉毛，期待地看着Bruce。“一点儿感激是不错的。”他在Bruce什么也没说的时候继续。Bruce紧握着方向盘，把他的牙磨在一起，无视了Joker希望这样能让他闭嘴。

“他总是这样吗？”Joker看向Tim，皱着眉。“我是说这就像冲着没点儿感激之心的砖墙说话。他有说谢谢这个功能不？”

“谢谢。”Bruce在Tim必须要回复Joker之前说到，Joker叹了口气，把注意力转回他身上，脸上的表情并不满意。

“现在这不管用了。我不应该必须要告诉你因为我这么善良说谢谢。”Joker摇摇头，重新看向Tim。

“你看见我必须得跟什么打交道了吗？”Tim挤出一个微笑，值得赞扬的是他没有犹豫地面对了Joker。Bruce应该给他更多信任的。

“离他远点。”Bruce在能够仔细考虑之前吼道。Joker又盯着Tim过了几秒，然后坐回位子上，手指在膝盖上敲打，现在注意力完全在Bruce身上了。

“你知道吗亲爱的？明天早上，你应该在往你的麦片里撒尿之前吃了它。”Joker太过温柔地说道，Bruce愤怒地瞪了他一眼，Tim忍住了一声大笑。“只是个想法而已。”Joker举了下双手，然后看向了车窗外。

Joker一直没说话，直到他们到达了阿卡姆的大门，他在Bruce能够阻止他之前跑了出去，虽然他在几英尺远的地方停下了，等着Bruce把他带进去。Bruce叹了口气，告诉Tim好好坐着，跟着Joker走了过去。

Joker在Bruce走到他跟前的时候似乎在重新考虑了。

“我出来的时候想要回我的刀。”Joker的眼睛紧紧盯着夜空。Bruce点点头，等着Joker先行动。他仍然不确定他在计划什么，但是有什么东西告诉他Joker不是又要掌控阿卡姆。

Joker沉重地叹了口气，开始朝着阿卡姆的大门走去。Bruce走在他身边，让Joker控制速度，虽然他觉得Joker在拖延。Joker在他们走到门口前停下了，在口袋里翻找着。

“把这个给Johnny。”他说着把手机给了Bruce，没看着他。Bruce接过了，吃惊，还有点感动Joker把这个托付给他。

“我宁愿你拿着它，而不是阿卡姆那些混蛋。”Joker解释，仍然不面对Bruce。他没等Bruce说话就走进了疯人院，爬上楼梯，把门打开。他大声招呼着守卫，挥着手告诉他们自己有多想他们。

Bruce冲过去让守卫知道没事情发生。他们因为Joker忽然的出现有些不安，但仍然把他带了进去，让Bruce一个人待在大厅里，而Joker被押送进安全门，进入楼内。

Bruce看着Joker，直到门在他身后关上，他才走向蝙蝠车。Tim仍然坐在后座，Joker不在了他看上去好了点儿。Bruce不得不停下一会儿喘息，他闭上眼睛，让这一周的紧绷离开他的身体。沉默延伸了几分钟，直到Tim清了清嗓子，在他椅子里移动着。

“只是让你知道，我会告诉Alfred你把Joker弄哭了。”Tim说道，虽然他声音中的幽默是Bruce乐于听到的，他仍然呻吟了一声，耷拉下脑袋。他永远也别想让大家忘记这个了。  
Notes:  
I'm probably not gonna be able to do anything but study next week so next update will be a few weeks from now.  
So stay tuned and let me know what you think if this :)

第六章完  
Chapter 7  
Notes:  
Well this took longer than I originally planned but I got sucked into Star Trek and I successfully completed my first online course of the semester and now my teacher hates me.  
(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)  
Chapter Text  
Alfred给Tim补充了水分，治疗了几处脱臼的关节和感染的伤口还有数不清的割伤和淤青，但他觉得Tim不久之后就会没事的。他命令Tim在之后的几天不许下床，给他的身体从之前的压力中恢复的时间，Bruce毫不犹豫地支持Alfred的做法。

Tim像是他威胁的那样告诉了Alfred Joker哭了的事。Alfred咄咄逼人地瞪了Bruce一眼，Bruce根本不知道如何为自己辩护。Alfred说他们都需要睡眠，在帮助Tim走出蝙蝠洞的时候冲着Bruce失望地摇了摇头，虽然Bruce注意到了他没忍住露出的那个微笑都不能让他糟糕的心情变得好点。

他叹了口气，揉着自己的额头，最终屈服于这几天来积累的疲惫。Bruce竭尽全力才走到床边，接着就穿着衣服直接睡着了，一点都不在乎。当他十个小时后醒来时他觉得好了点儿。他甚至都不介意Tim已经把Joker的崩溃告诉了Dick和Barbara。Dick觉得这好笑极了，虽然Barbara指出Joker估计能够想哭就哭都没能让他的笑意减少。只要他的家人都安全Bruce就开心了。

Bruce花了三天才有勇气拿起Joker的手机打开。电量很低，但是还不到关机的程度，Bruce把它连接了充电器，用解码程序打开了安全锁。Bruce不打算偷看，他只是想找到Johnny的号码，这样就能用最快的速度找到他，但是他的好奇心占了上风，他打出自己的号码，只是想知道Joker把他存成了什么名字。

他的号码名字是甜心后面还有个笑脸和一个心形。Bruce微笑了。他的号码下甚至还有一张Bruce的脸埋在枕头里熟睡的照片，如果他此刻没觉得那么温暖的话他会因此生气的。这既幼稚又傻气但是Bruce因此又爱了Joker多一点，这抚平了一点Joker对Tim做的事给他造成的伤痛和愤怒。

Bruce找到Johnny的号码写了下来，他正准备放下手机的时候忽然心血来潮，开始浏览手机里的照片，试着找到Joker在Bruce被绑架的那天早上照的那张。

他没有注意其他照片。告诉自己那些不关他的事，很快他的注意力集中在了一张他自己的照片上。照片里他身处他的厨房，头发因一晚的睡眠凌乱，正因为Joker说的什么微笑。他从没看过自己这样快乐又满足的样子。这不公平，Joker是给他安详的人。Bruce关掉手机把它藏了起来，他不想冒险让其他人看到它。他会在晚上把它交给Johnny。

Tim进入山洞，把Bruce拉回了现实，Bruce坐得直了点。Tim回家之后就没怎么说话，Bruce不知道怎么询问他是不是有什么要说的。Bruce怀疑他自己就算知道怎么开口也不会问。Tim在觉得Bruce没看着他的时候一直看着他，就好像有些事情正困扰着他，但他害怕将其提起。Bruce不确定他想要知道Tim在想什么。

以至于，他们正处于一种不舒服的，谁也没说真心话的状态下。

“我会去Bludhaven陪Dick几天。Barbara说她有些东西想给你看。”Tim没有看着Bruce的眼睛。

“我会和她谈谈的。”Bruce保证到，给了Tim一个微笑，Tim点点头，冲Bruce挥手道别。他应该知道怎么问Tim他是不是还好的，但他不知道怎么才能对他提起Joker这个话题。这不是他之前需要做的事情，他也从没想过去学习如何在现状之下谈论这个特殊话题。Bruce在他的痛苦中沉浸了几分钟才镇定下来，给Barbara打了电话。

“你会想去阿卡姆的董事会的。”Barbara说了这句话当做打招呼，Bruce闭上了眼。

“你找到了什么？”Bruce问道，已经在恐惧着她的回答了。

“其实没什么。他们的经济状况和治疗记录完全没有问题，但是有些地方对不上。就像他们声称用了特定的药品，但是他们很长时间没有购买记录。而且他们的账目看上去干净，但是支出总量对不上。”Barbara回答，她的声音里满是沮丧。

“我会去看看的。”Bruce保证，然后关了电话。他之前本希望阿卡姆在Strange从董事变成病人之后会把他们那些秘密交易忘却的，但是看起来那似乎从没发生了。

Bruce告知了Alfred他想要参加董事会的想法，无视掉内心不断翻涌的不安。他不喜欢作为Bruce Wayne去阿卡姆。那让他感觉没有保护，太过脆弱但是没有办法，他必须确保阿卡姆的病人被良好地对待了。

离会议还有几周，虽然这给了Bruce充足的时间，可以不用急着准备，但这也让他手头有了太多空余时间，他不确定现在Joker在阿卡姆，他该做些什么。不知道从什么时候开始他开始习惯Joker的陪伴了。

Bruce知道Tim这周末会待在Bludhaven时有了点儿安慰，省了一件需要担心的事。他让自己忙于研究Barbara给他的文件，确保阿卡姆董事会没法用任何事摆脱他，当太阳落山后，他穿上盔甲去找Johnny。

Bruce没让Alfred或Barbara知道他在做什么，他不信任他们现在会对于Joker有关的任何事接受良好。他不紧不慢地追踪着Johnny的手机，让他吃惊的是他发现Johnny在那个他带Joker去的诊所，就在他和Croc的对峙之后。

Bruce在诊所外等待着，直到Johnny走了出来，躲在阴影里避免被看到。他看着Johnny走过一扇扇的门，在身后锁上它们，然后走向他的车。并没有在Johnny钻进车开走之前阻止他，Bruce等到车快要开离他在诊所上方的位置时才重重落在了车上。用恐吓策略对付罪犯已经有很长的历史了，如果Bruce碰巧以此找了点乐子那是他的事。

Johnny骂了声，摇下窗户看看是什么砸了他的车，当他看见居然是蝙蝠侠在他车顶上时他骂得更大声了。Johnny摇了摇头，垂下脑袋，一脸的挫败。Bruce笑了一下，接着让脸上的表情变得阴沉。

“Robin的事跟我没关系。”Johnny走出了他的车。Bruce跳到地面上，朝着Johnny走过去，笼罩着他，等到Johnny开始坐立不安才把Joker的手机扔给了他。Johnny几乎因为吃惊没抓住。

“我不会被揍了？”Johnny听起来小心翼翼又充满希望，Bruce有很长时间什么也没说。

“这次不会。”他最后说道，因为Johnny紧张地咽了口口水的样子感到了小小的愉悦。最好让Joker目前的二把手和司机规矩点儿。

“谢谢。”Johnny在Bruce转身消失进阴影里的时候说，Bruce听着他手忙脚乱地跑进车里以最快速度开走的声音。

Bruce直到安全地藏身在阴影中后才允许自己微笑。

 之后的两周过得很慢，等到Bruce需要去阿卡姆董事会的时候比起焦虑他更沮丧一点，即使他没有表现出来。Alfred主动提出送他去，但是Bruce摇了摇头，穿上了他的大衣。  
   
“我需要你和Barbara一起观察阿卡姆。监视摄像头还有通讯线路。如果他们想要做些什么，我需要知道。”Bruce短促地微笑。

“好的。”Alfred点点头，从Bruce身边走开了。

“如果情况变得糟糕我需要联系Tim吗？”在Bruce走出门之前Alfred问道。他停了下来，转身看着Alfred。

“不，让他休息。如果他主动要求帮助就告诉他专心学习。那应该能够让他忙的了。”Alfred点点头，给了Bruce一个微笑，信任Bruce知道自己在干什么。Bruce挥了挥手道别，接着匆匆走出门坐进车里。他会到的比较早，就像他喜欢的那样。

在开车途中，Bruce确保他没忘掉任何事情，让Barbara把她知道的所有信息最后又重复了一遍。她又总结了一边情况，Bruce感谢了她，告诉她不要又和Alfred比赛谁给他的帮助多。第一次已经够让人焦虑的了，虽然Alfred和Barbara都觉得很有趣，Bruce并不想要再重复一次。很快阿卡姆就在Bruce车前耸立出现，他把车停下一个如果需要能够轻易就到达的位置。他不信任这场会议会像他预期那般毫无波澜，虽然他挺想参加一次无聊正常的董事会的，但这可是阿卡姆，在这里事情很少会被轻易解决。Bruce花了几秒钟深呼吸，接着打开车门，他检查了两次确定车门被锁上了，保持冷静大步走进了疯人院。

他在被工作人员检查时等待着，然后拿到了来宾ID卡，在Bruce经过了正当的审查程序之后一个守卫领着他穿过疯人院到达了会议室。他很开心地发现他不是最迟到达的那个，至少目前为止一切都像他预期一样进行。

Bruce跟目前阿卡姆的执行总裁打了招呼，一个小个子的中年男人，名叫Rogers，比任何一个管理精神病院的人应有的更自大。

“很高兴你能来。”Rogers说着和Bruce握手。Bruce觉得Rogers并不真的这么想，但他藏起了他的怀疑，只是微笑。

“既然阿卡姆已经在新的管理制度下，我觉得我应该看看我的钱都花在哪儿了。”Bruce回答。Rogers的脸色立刻阴沉起来，即使他仍然在微笑，他点了下头，放下了Bruce的手。

“我很确定你知道我们专注于病人的健康会满意的。”他说着迅速地走开，和一个看起来疲惫不堪的医生Leland交谈起来。Bruce发现她正看着自己，给了她一个微笑，而她也冲他笑了，接着才把注意力集中到Rogers身上。

Bruce晃悠到一个角落，观察着屋子里的所有人同时又不会吸引注意，并试着不要想他现在就在疯人院里，离Joker有多近。这对他没好处，他必须专注于手上的事。他交叉起双臂，想要显得尽可能放松，暗地下则注意着每个人的互动，试着找出董事会成员之间的同盟和分歧。

十五分钟之后所有人才全部到齐，坐到了位子上，Bruce听着那些无用的话，像是目前的员工和病人数啊，疯人院的状况啊，还有要维持运营需要多少钱。这挑起了Bruce的兴趣，他仔细听着Rogers告诉董事会他们应该投资引进更好的安全系统，防止病人轻易就可以逃出去。

“目前的安全系统已经是市面上最好的了，而且是在你进来一个月之前装的韦恩企业的货。还是免费的，我得补充一句。”Bruce指出这一点。Rogers有一会儿看起来不知所措，他接着给了Bruce一个咄咄逼人的瞪视，开始盯着他的报告看。

“事实上逃跑率下降了。” Leland说道，等着Rogers抬头看着她。“问题是我们的最高安全级别牢房中有些高智商的还很无聊的罪犯，但我们没有资源给他们提供恰当的治疗或者消遣的活动。安全系统本身没问题。”

“那你怎么解释他们只要一时兴起就能跑回街道上？”Rogers激烈地回嘴。

“就像我说的，他们觉得无聊。就比如Nygma。每次安全系统升级都是给他准备的谜题。他爱死这个了。Crane和Quinn都以一种别的病人不知道的方式了解疯人院，而Joker把这地方当成提供免费毒品的五星级酒店。你想要投资？那投资给更好的治疗条件吧。”Leland回答，从始至终保持着专业，Rogers看起来快要交叉双臂噘嘴了。

Bruce会说他同意她的观点，如果那是他能说的，但是Bruce Wayne不应该有脑子理解恰当的心理健康治疗。董事会中有一些赞同的讨论声，Rogers看起来几乎像是被冒犯了。

“我们会考虑的。”Rogers最后说道，他的声音紧绷，小心翼翼地保持着中立。

“既然现在我们基本上说动重点了，我的会计注意到了你们账目上的有些不对的地方。”Bruce说着，得到了死一般的沉默。他等着回复的时候观察着每个人的反应。

Leland看起来精疲力竭，Rogers则因这个指控目瞪口呆，这让Bruce有点吃惊。Rogers演技没那么高超，不可能伪装他的表情。

Bruce看向其他人。保卫科的队长，Parker，正面无表情地看着前面，这让Bruce产生了怀疑。Nancy Carter，新的首席心理医生，正用太过平静的眼神看着董事，Bruce不喜欢这种感觉。Bruce从来没有多喜欢她，他一直相信她在Strange手下干过事，但是没人能够发现证据。如果她是疯人院里阴谋的幕后黑手Bruce也不会惊讶的。

其他大多数董事会成员看上去都很迷惑，现在Bruce注意着每个人，即使是那些职位不够高的员工和董事会成员。

“我不知道你是什么意思。”Rogers说着，看着财政部的经理求证，但只得到了对方一个迷惑的耸肩。

“也许我们应该休息一会儿，调查下这个。”Parker插嘴，Carter赞同地点头，Bruce记住了每个没等所有人同意就立刻站起来的人。

“会议十五分钟之后继续！”Rogers在他们身后喊道。Bruce等到每个人都继续手头上的事情之后才站起来，走了出去。他观察着走廊，确保他不会被任何人听到后拿出手机打给了Barbara。

“绝对有事情发生了。调查Carter和Parker，还有调查阿卡姆财政的那个新人。”Bruce告诉她。Barbara在他说完话之前就开始敲击键盘了。Bruce靠在墙上，耐心地等着她完成，同时注意着他的周围，装作无聊的样子以防有人注意到他。

Barbara抽了口气，开始说话，但是在她能说出一个字之前连线就端了。Bruce皱眉，检查着他的手机看是不是不知怎的关机了。但是没有，他的电量是满的。唯一不对的地方是消失掉的网络连接。

Bruce不知道发生了什么，但是这给他一种不好的预感。他的眼睛猛地看向走廊，但是似乎没人发现出事了。他决定回到会议室去，确保每个人都还好，同时查看别人的手机是不是也出问题了。如果Bruce幸运的话他的手机只是坏了，一切都好，虽然他大脑中更现实的那部分不断告诉他要有糟糕的事情发生了。他不再靠着墙，站直身子，尽可能随意地行动着，他正打算打开会议室门的时候警报响了。

Bruce僵住了。

有那么一瞬什么也没发生，接着走廊里就开始骚动，整个董事会的人都在叫嚷着，想知道出了什么事。Rogers试着大喊着让别人听清但是没成功，但他仍然不断告诉每个人保持冷静，虽然他的表情和声音都充斥着紧张。Bruce分神盯着那一小群人，悄悄在走过Rogers身边的时候拿走了他的门卡。

Bruce想要走出疯人院，再变成蝙蝠侠回来但是他刚刚走离惊慌失措的人群两步远就被Nancy Carter抓住了胳膊阻止了。Bruce毫不犹豫地看向她和蔼的双眼，等着她说话。他几乎没注意到Parker在Carter开始说话的时候溜走了。

“员工通道在这边。离病房很远。”她说着，给了Bruce一个通常留给她病人们的医生专用的礼貌微笑。Bruce没忽略她拉扯自己胳膊的方式，她正希望Bruce乖乖按照她的意思来。所以他微笑着点点头，让他被拉着离开人群。他怀疑自己不可能不引起任何怀疑地摆脱她，所以还不如跟着她走。至少他已经知道她是造成疯人院里发生的事件的参与者，所以如果她想要搞出什么事情他至少不会毫无防备。就算Carter是拉了警报的那个人Bruce都不会吃惊的。

Carter带领着Bruce走过一扇扇的门，爬下一段段楼梯，解释着在警报响起的时候电梯是不能用的。Bruce没说他已经知道了。他也没说她可不是在带他去员工通道。Bruce变得更加谨慎了，Carter正把他带进疯人院深处，当他们又进入一个楼梯间的时候Bruce知道他们有麻烦了。

他们进入的走廊通向最高安全级别的监牢。

“哦天啊。我肯定是走错了一个拐弯。”Carter说着，看起来一脸抱歉，但是Bruce不相信她。

“没关系。”Bruce没直接戳穿Carter的谎言，后退了几步不确定她要干什么。他能够听见其他监牢的嘈杂声，但是最高安全级别的监牢一直很安静。Bruce不明白为什么，他微微转头看着沉重的安全门，仔细地听着，试着搜寻牢房中哪怕是最微小的声音。但他只能听到疯人院其他部分的声音。

Bruce太过专注于周围的声音，以至于没注意到Carter的动作，直到她刷了卡，关上了安全门，把Bruce困在了走廊里。Bruce瞪着她迈步走过去，看见Carter迅速向后退了一步时感觉到了一些愉悦。

“这不是私人恩怨，我只是不能让你调查那些不关你事的东西。”Carter说道，这也许是她对Bruce说的第一句真话。她拿出一个无线电通讯器，给了Bruce一个他不想看见的抱歉的微笑，摇了摇头。

“放他们出来。”她冲着无线电说道，Bruce听见Parker回复了她的命令。

“再见。”Carter对Bruce说道，匆匆离开了，Bruce几乎想要喊住她，但是最高安全级别牢房传来的响声让他停了下来。Bruce愣了一秒，接着冲到门边拿出了Rogers的门卡。他很简单地打开了门，用他自己的，技术上来说不应该存在密码覆盖在上面。他在身后关上门，消失进楼梯间，几秒钟之后牢房的门就打开了，里面的人员冲了出来。

Bruce保持着安静，靠在门边的墙上，听着走廊中传来的声响。Nygma的声音穿过了门，Bruce怀疑这扇门没法阻挡他很久，但是如果Bruce幸运的话Crane和Dent能让他分心一会儿。

Bruce没等着看Nygma多久能破解安全系统。他匆匆爬上台阶，保持着脚步的轻盈安静，注意着走廊中的声响。他不认为冲出大门是个好主意，他最好爬得更高看看能不能联系上Alfred或Barbara。他需要知道疯人院里发生了什么，有多少病人逃了出来，还需要有人黑进监控录像检查情况。

Bruce没有被发现地到达了顶层，但那里也没有信号，Bruce也没法打开窗户看看那样有没有用。他叹了口气，考虑着他的选择。他肯定没办法从大门出去，但是他也许可以在员工入口那里碰碰运气。Bruce'觉得这值得一试。

Bruce潜伏起来，成功到达了最高安全级别监牢外面的楼梯间而没有被发现。 有几次Bruce差点被看到了，但是他很早之前就学会了如何隐藏自己，这里的犯人也不是什么擅长跟踪的人。Bruce藏在楼梯间的时候一群犯人走下了走廊，他太过集中于门后慢慢变小的声音，没有听到背后轻轻的脚步声。

Bruce知道身后有人的第一个提示是触到他后脖子的头发。第二个是他的眼睛被蒙了起来，头被拉向后方。Bruce不再收敛，他立刻给了攻击者一个肘击，接着又在转身时狠狠踢了过去，他没有接着挥出一拳的唯一原因他震惊地发现他正和一个惊讶的Joker面对面了。

有一瞬整个世界都静止了，然后Joker向后倒去。Bruce试着抓住他但是太迟了，他惊恐地看着Joker摔下了楼梯。Joker脸先着地摔在了地上，楼梯间里安静的可怕。Bruce站在楼梯顶端，僵在那里，祈祷着Joker动弹。

但是Joker没动。Bruce屏住了呼吸，他的世界里只剩一个摊在楼梯底部的Joker。他花了一会儿强迫自己的腿开始移动，跑下了楼梯跪在Joker旁边，发现他仍然在呼吸时宽慰地呼了口气。他在流血，手臂扭成了一个怪异的角度，但是他还在呼吸，这对Bruce来说就足够了。

Bruce伸手把Joker脸上的头发拨去，但在他的手抚上Joker的脸颊时停住了。他不想要进一步弄伤他，他也没办法知道他刚刚造成了多少损伤。Joker也许伤到了他的脖子或者脊椎，Bruce不敢碰他。

然后Joker颤抖了一下，开始呻吟，Bruce觉得好多了。

“别动。”Bruce轻声命令道，把他的手尽可能轻柔地放在Joker的肩膀上，让他松了口气的是Joker没再移动，慢慢睁开了眼睛。Joker看起来仍然晕乎乎的，但他听从了Bruce的话，没有动。Bruce等到Joker看上去更清醒了之后把他的手拿开，挤出一个颤抖的微笑。

“你觉得你能坐起来吗？”Bruce拒绝在Joker只是用涣散的目光盯着自己的时候感到焦虑。很长时间之后他才终于点了点头。Bruce帮助Joker坐了起来，靠在墙上，Bruce确保他不是严重受伤。据他所了解的，Joker最大的问题是脑震荡，扭了的脚腕和脱臼的肩膀，虽然如果他还有一两根断了的骨头的话Bruce也不会吃惊。

Bruce等着Joker看起来你不那么迷糊之后坐在了楼梯上，手肘支撑在膝盖上，十指交叉避免自己会开始因为紧张玩手，并试着考虑之后该干什么。Joker的脑袋耷拉在胸前，没有一丝生气的头发垂落在脸上。有一会儿Bruce都开始担心他失去了意识，但接着Joker用颤抖的手抹去了他嘴角的血，虽然他这样只把他的脸都蹭花了。据从他嘴角流下的血来看他咬了他的舌头或者脸颊内侧。

“不确定我干了什么才会差点被谋杀。”Joker在沉默了好长时间之后说道，他的声音有点太低沉，并不自然。Bruce皱着眉头忍住一声哀叹。

“我不知道那是你。”他抱歉地回答，注意到了Joker嘴唇微小的弧度。

“这应该让我感觉好点吗？”Joker瞥向Bruce，做了个大概应该是个微笑的鬼脸，Bruce几乎因为Joker的漠不关心看上去有多勉强吐舌头了。

“我猜不会。”Bruce轻声回答，低头看着自己的双手。他想要对Joker道歉，虽然他不确定是因为几分钟之前他差点杀了他还是因为上次他们的见面，他也不知道怎么提起这两个话题。

“你仍然在生气。”Joker在几分钟的沉默之后说道，Bruce几乎因为他的声音惊跳起来。他张开嘴想要否认，但是又停下思考了一下。他不觉得他仍然在生气，但他宁愿确定一点，他把视线转向Joker，很长时间以来第一次真正地看着他。

让他吃惊的是Bruce没法对Joker生气，不管是因为他们毁了的约会，甚至是Joker绑架了Tim。他以为看到Joker，他之前感觉到的麻木会转化成愤怒或者受伤。但是他没有，Bruce此刻不准备去思考这背后的原因。

“我不生气。”Bruce是认真的。

“那你为什么试着杀了我？”Joker回嘴，瞪了他一眼然后垂下视线。

“我不是在试着杀了你。”Bruce尽可能让自己听起来冷静。Joker冷笑了声，结果咳出了血，Bruce担心他比自己想的伤得更重。

“我甚至不知道你在这里。新闻没提到你被关起来了。”Bruce过了一会儿后说道，Joker哼了一声，好笑地看向Bruce。

“那时候看起来是个好主意。”他耸耸肩，这挑起了Bruce的兴趣。

“你想要回阿卡姆？为什么？”Bruce问道，尽全力藏起自己的好奇。他在把Joker送到阿卡姆的时候就不明白Joker为什么要去，他现在仍然不明白。

“除了免费的毒品？”Joker在躲避回答，Bruce没指出这一点的唯一原因是他因为差点查了Joker有点内疚。

“但是你这次是怎么被关回去的？”Bruce又问，Joker咧嘴笑了，从他嘴里流出来的血把他的下巴染成了红色，这景象极其的让人不安。

“我假哭超级棒。”Joker骄傲地说道，Bruce沉下脸。“我真的是。”Joker坚持道，会错了意。B入册也不想要纠正他。

“你以为我是怎么让Harls跟在我身边这么久的？几滴眼泪，抽泣一会儿，再加上正确的话就足够让任何人信服了。”Joker咳嗽着，把头靠在墙上闭上眼睛，如果Bruce不是在忙着感叹自己的傻帽的话他会提醒Joker保持清醒的。

墙壁模糊了里面动乱的声音，几乎像是Bruce和Joker不在这个世界里了。这近乎于平静，Bruce慢慢放松下来，虽然他脑中的一个微弱的声音提醒他保持警惕。

“你现在可以滚了。”Joker忽然说道，比通常更快地想要摆脱Bruce。

“抱歉？”Bruce皱着眉盯着Joker，脸上全是迷惑。

“我不需要你。”Joker闭着眼睛说道。Bruce想要叫他骗子。他足够了解Joker，知道他根本忍受不了“有人能够离开他”这个念头，如果Bruce穿着他的蝙蝠盔甲他就会这么说。但现在，Bruce忍住了他想要脱口而出的那声“亲爱的”。他不能把这种权力给予Joker，不是在这里，但是他也不能让Joker把他推开。他不能把Joker丢在这里，他孤零零的而且还受伤了，更别提疯人院里到处都是暴动的病人。

“我不会离开你的。”Bruce声称，但是Joker像是没听见一样。Bruce咬紧牙，盯着地板，过了一会儿之后有了决定。

“宝贝，好了。”Joker吃惊的眼睛猛地看向他，Bruce过了一会儿沾沾自喜他让Joker受惊了。“我不会在你受伤的时候丢下你的。而且别因为一次蠢极了的吵小题大做了。就都同意咱们都反应过度了，然后别想它了，好不好？”Bruce用一种不容争辩的表情看着Joker。Joker终于看向他的眼睛，有一丝真正的愉悦出现在他微笑里。

“你反应过度得更多。”Joker在一会儿之后说道，Bruce微笑了。

“好吧。”他说道，Joker身上的某种东西变了。那只存在于他眼神的细微变化和稍稍放松的肩膀，但是Bruce知道他们会和好的，他或多或少地被原谅了。

Bruce俯身跪在地板上，把沾着血的头发从他脸上拨开，然后，只是因为他可以这么做——他抚上Joker的脸颊，在他的额头上轻轻一吻。Joker轻声呼了口气，Bruce就这样待了一会，鼻子埋在Joker的头发里，吸进血，阿卡姆，汗水和太多化学品的味道。Joker抬起手，把手指按在Bruce的下巴上，Bruce假装他没有注意到Joker身体在微弱地颤抖。

“我们现在能走了吗？”Bruce轻声问道，Joker轻笑着点点头，让他的手从Bruce脸上落下来，Bruce撤后了一点，低头冲着他温柔地微笑。Joker仍然有点晕乎乎的，但是他眼中的柔软并不是因为脑震荡或者药品，Bruce想要亲吻他。

“让我站起来行不？”Joker在Bruce能做任何事之前说道，他花了一会儿才明白Joker在说什么，Bruce站了起来。

他朝着Joker伸出手，但是Joker挥开了它，自己起身，他靠在墙上，咬着嘴唇，努力不让自己摔倒。Joker成功地站了起来，虽然他晃悠了一会儿，但他没有倒下去，然后他直起身，不再靠着墙了。Joker能够不用扶着墙，自己站着后立刻给了Bruce一个胜利的咧嘴笑，Bruce觉得他不应该对此感到惊讶。

“我完全没事。”Joker声称，冲着楼梯走了一步，有一瞬看起来一切都好。但接着Joker的腿忽然失去了力气Bruce不得不在他又一次摔倒之前抓住他。

Joker呼了口气，尽可能用力地抓着Bruce的肩膀，Bruce在他试着站稳时一直拉着他。即使Joker不再把全部重量压在他身上，Bruce还是没放开他。Joker看上去也不想要放开Bruce。

楼梯上方的走廊传来的嘈杂上让Bruce回过神，猛地意识到他们的处境。他迅速思考了所有选择，然后深呼吸，有了决定。

“用你的胳膊抱住我。”Bruce告诉Joker，对方只是皱着眉，没动。Bruce保持着耐心，无视了楼梯上方传来的噪音。

“我会抱着你，而你告诉我怎么走。”Bruce等着Joker对这主意的愉悦和惊讶过去。最终Joker耸耸肩，搂住了Bruce的脖子，Bruce等他准备好了之后才把他抱了起来。

“如果你把我扔下去我会打断你的腿。”Joker随意地说道。Bruce没说他对于抱着Joker行走有很多的经验，但是他给了Joker的一个安抚的微笑。

“我们需要去地下室。”Joker说着，在Bruce朝着楼梯走的时候更紧地搂着Bruce的脖子。

Bruce相信Joker会观察后方的情况，专注于尽可能悄无声息地移动。Joker在一层的时候叫住了他，告诉他他们需要穿过疯人院，Bruce尽可能藏起了他的紧张。不管Joker在想什么，他都不敢建议走员工通道，他不确定如果Joker问他，他要怎么解释他对疯人院布局的了解。

“你会没事的。”Joker安慰道，他如此轻易就能知晓Bruce的情绪本该让他更惊慌失措，但他没有。

“门锁住了。”Bruce说道，这把Joker逗笑了。

“我还从没遇到过能挡住我的门锁呢。”Joker说着从Bruce怀里起来。

Bruce让他自己站在了地上，虽然他用手扶着Joker的腰，确保他不会又摔倒，在一旁看着Joker检查着门上的锁。Joker因为脑震荡造成的晕眩摇晃着，Bruce不准备站在那儿让Joker因为他造成的麻烦受苦。他拿出了他从Rogers那儿拿走的门卡递给了Joker。Joker盯着它看了一会儿，接着看向Bruce。

“每个人都在惶恐不安，我觉得这也许会有用。”Bruce耸耸肩，解释道。虽然Joker怀疑地挑起一只眉毛，他没再说话，拿过了卡。锁打开了，Bruce准备把Joker抱起来，但是Joker阻止了他。

“我必须得自己走。”Joker做了个深呼吸。Bruce走到他身边，结实地搂住他的腰，无视了Joker的抗议。

“你走一步都会摔倒。”Bruce提醒他，Joker把嘴闭上了。“至少靠着我。”Bruce继续说道，在考虑了一会儿之后Joker叹了口气，胳膊搭上Bruce的肩膀。

Bruce跟着Joker走过阿卡姆令人庆幸地空旷的走廊，小心注意着任何危险的征兆。充斥着疯人院的尖叫和大叫更响亮了，Bruce紧绷起来，下意识准备着在任何时刻应对突发事件。Joker没有说话，虽然他的确用余光瞥了Bruce一眼。

Joker带着Bruce走过迷宫一样的走廊，速度比通常慢了许多。当一小群囚犯接近时他把Bruce推进了一个装满了清洁用品的壁橱里。Joker把听门外传来的声音的任务交给了Bruce，他对外面走过的监犯的注意比Joker多很多，所以当Joker出现在他身边，拿着一瓶他混合起来的化学溶液时Bruce有点儿吃惊。

“没人了吗？”Joker轻声说道，Bruce缓慢地点点头，注意力仍然集中在Joker手里盖着盖子的瓶子上。

“真扫兴。”Joker噘着嘴，看了眼手里的瓶子，耸耸肩。“那一会儿再用吧。”他嘟哝着给了Bruce一个微笑，接着把耳朵贴在了门上。Bruce等着Joker确定了走廊很安全，可以出去。接着他小心，缓慢地把门推开，他扫视着现在空旷的走廊，接着迈出柜子，把Joker拉回身边。Joker带着那个瓶子继续他们的阿卡姆之旅，Bruce希望他不会有机会用到它。

Joker负责打开路上的门，而Bruce则一直观察着四周的环境。Joker仍然有点站不稳，Bruce担心如果他们遇到了任何监犯会发生什么。

Bruce知道Joker在疯人院有很大的实力，而且很少有人敢碰他。但是他也知道发现Joker受伤了会让那些监犯眨眼之间就攻击他。Bruce宁愿不要面对那种场景。

Joker在拐角处往外看了一眼，然后冲着Bruce点了下头，Bruce扶着Joker走过拐角，继续他们的旅程。前面又有一扇门，Bruce扶着Joker走了过去，等着他把门卡拿出来，自己则观察着四周。Joker没有打开门，而是靠在门上，沉思着咬住下唇，让嘴角的伤口又开始流血了。

“我们必须要穿过牢房。”Joker说，他的声音罕见地严肃起来，Bruce站得直了一点。“跟紧我，你就会没事的。”Joker看着Bruce的眼睛，确保他听明白了。

“好的。”Bruce回答，并且郑重地点了点头。Joker看了他好一会儿之后才转向门做了个深呼吸准备好自己。Bruce害怕Joker的脑震荡会在他们走出疯人院之前就影响到他，虽然他知道他能够把一个昏过去的Joker带出去，那也不会很容易。

Bruce发现Nygma出现在走廊的另一端，他忽然很庆幸Joker还没有打开门。Joker绷紧了身体，但他还是露出了一个明亮的笑，冲着Nygma勾了勾手指，把手里的瓶子尽可能小心地递给了Bruce。Bruce接过了瓶子，走到Joker身后，手臂放在他背上支撑着他。Joker给了他一个微小到几乎看不见的笑作为感谢。

“嗷这不是Eddie Spaghetti本人嘛。我以为你早就出去了呢。”Joker在Nygma走到门边的时候说道，Bruce刻意在Nygma打量着他的时候做出焦虑茫然的表情。

Bruce痛恨作为Bruce Wayne待在Nygma附近，他是排在Joker之后最有可能发现蝙蝠侠是谁的人，Bruce除了在阻止他的犯罪活动之外试着尽量避免和他有任何接触。Bruce已经知道Joker还没有发现他就是蝙蝠侠的唯一原因是他不想要知道蝙蝠侠是谁，Bruce怀疑他是故意在躲避真相，但是Nygma可没有这种问题。

“两件事。一，你为什么看起来跟被火车撞了似的；二，为什么Bruce Wayne跟你在一起？” Nygma问道，他锐利的眼神在Joker和Bruce之间移动。

“我刚刚得打败僵尸军团而Brucie会开车送我回家。因为他有辆车。”Joker回答，把他的脸贴在栏杆上，让Bruce吃惊的是Nygma笑了，靠近了Joker。

“猜猜我有什么？”Nygma问道，Joker思考着低哼了一声，假装在认真考虑。

“绝对不是阿卡姆标配的Magpie内裤。”Joker回答，这让Nygma又发出一声大笑。

“不。那是你的风格，不是我的。” Nygma笑道，Joker哼了一声，然后冲着Bruce诱惑地眨了眨眼睛接着才转向Nygma。Bruce咬住下唇试着不去想Joker穿着女士内衣会是什么样。现在的时间和地点绝对不适合有这种想法。

“我有电脑系统的密码。”Nygma说，听起来太过于洋洋得意了，Bruce记下一出去就要给Barbara发个短信。

“恭喜你呀。”Joker的声音太过甜蜜，听到这种声音Bruce的微笑立刻挂不住了。Nygma不是没注意到就是不在乎，他的注意力又转向Bruce。

“但是说真的，为什么这么多人里你选了Bruce Wayne？”Nygma期待地盯着Joker，Joker叹了口气，把脑袋砸在栏杆上。

“我需要有人送我回家。他有辆车。他很可爱，他足够有钱能给我在路上买个帕尼尼（意大利三明治）而且他还是个很棒的人质，如果Gordy在大门外的话。满意啦？”Joker已经开始不耐烦了，Nygma注意到了，虽然他看起来并不满意这个回答他也没再追问下去。

“我会去看看那些无能的傻瓜们藏着什么，”Nygma在一会儿之后说道，点了点头。“所以你是要打开门还是我得每件事都自己做了？”他继续说道，Joker给他看了门卡。

“退后吧输家，我早就打败你了。”Joker在Nygma的脸沉下去的时候咧嘴笑了。Joker打开门，靠着Bruce的手，无声地指示他在Nygma从他们身边冲过去的时候不要动。

“外面见。”Nygma停在Joker身边，Joker展开双臂想要Nygma给他个拥抱。Nygma立刻停下了，防御性地抬起双手，Joker做出了他现有状态下能做出的最悲伤的表情。

“你知道我对体液怎么看。”Nygma说道，向后退了一步，Joker让他的手臂耷拉下来。

“你真是个怪人。”Joker叹了口气，但是他唇角有个微笑，Nygma也没把这当成侮辱。他没等着Joker说别的话就离开了，Joker看着他转过拐角，之后沉重地呼了口气，把全部重量压在了Bruce身上。Bruce用双臂搂住Joker，几乎把他抱了起来想让他能够休息一会儿。

“我没事。”Joker最终叹息道，Bruce扶着他穿过门，如果他们比之前走得慢了一点儿，他也没说什么。

Joker在他们走到封着低安全级别牢房的沉重大门时坐在了地上，Bruce坐在了他旁边避免Joker觉得他被自己包围了。Joker把他的脑袋耷拉在膝盖上，Bruce担心他会觉得恶心或者晕过去。他需要尽快把Joker弄出去让他呼吸点新鲜空气。

“你需要待在我旁边。”Joker最终说道，他的声音平静，小心地保持着平稳。Bruce点了点头。“你需要确保我看起来就像是我可以独自行走。而我会处理其他事。”Joker继续说道，转过头看着Bruce的眼睛。Bruce安静地等待着直到Joker觉得自己可以站起来了，Joker准备好了后Bruce立刻把他从地上拉了起来，尽全力执行Joker给他的指令。

Joker用胳膊勾住Bruce的手肘，在考虑了一下后Joker又抓住了Bruce的腰。他把大部分重量都靠在了Bruce身上，打开门，Bruce准备好面对任何事，和Joker一起进入了门另一侧的混乱里。

这也许是低安全级别的牢房，但是逃出来的监犯们可一点都不安全。Bruce注意到几个其他牢房过来的监犯正恐吓着不那么有敌意的病人们。他想要帮助他们，但是Joker把他朝着墙推，让他躲开暴动的监犯。几个注意到他们的人立刻躲开了Joker，似乎没人注意到Bruce黏在他身边。

Joker松开了瓶盖，准备好了如果有人敢惹事就扔出去，但虽然他们吸引了一些视线，没人敢触怒Joker。Bruce屏住呼吸尽全力不要快速地拖着Joker走过牢房。他不想要Joker受更多的伤了，他也不想让Joker伤到其他人。

他们走到一半的时候第一个人决定碰碰运气对付Joker。那个大块头男人衣服上有着最高安全级别牢房的标签，一脸坚决地靠近Joker，Bruce几乎挡在了Joker和他之间。但他还没机会移动Joker就上前一步，用膝盖砸进那个人的肚子让他摔倒在地。

Joker把那瓶东西灌进男人的喉咙里，Bruce逼迫自己在那个人因为化学药品窒息的时候保持不动，而Joker则无声地看着还有没有人敢靠近。

“还有谁想玩？”Joker的声音甜蜜得危险，毫不奇怪没有人敢靠近他。Joker瞪了那群人几秒，接着回到Bruce身边，勾住他的胳膊。Bruce没忽略Joker身体微小的颤抖，他压下因为那个监犯的死亡引起的怒火。等他们到达安全地点，Joker也不再濒临破碎的时候他再生气也不迟。

Joker咬紧牙，高昂着头，即使汗水在他的脸上闪闪发光，他不依靠Bruce的支撑都无法行走。他走过了牢房，同时Bruce看起来是紧跟在他后面，Bruce只感觉到了对他的尊敬。他一直知道Joker能够凭借坚定的意志和决心克服面前的任何障碍，但是看见他说服一整个监狱的人他完全没事，还能够走过他们身边，而其实他几乎不能站起来，这让Bruce心里充满了一种奇异的骄傲。

他们没有麻烦地穿过了监牢，Joker打开了离开监牢的门。Joker保持着直立，直到沉重的门在他们身后关上，把他们封在了令人庆幸地安静的走廊里。接着他瘫倒在地上，沉重地喘息着，身体颤抖。Bruce站在他身边没有说话，觉得他应该给Joker一点时间安静地恢复过来。Joker咳嗽着，吐出了血，Bruce几乎以为他会吐出来或者昏过去。

“你能走吗？”在Joker停止咳嗽之后Bruce轻声说道，在考虑了一会儿之后Joker摇了摇头，没看着Bruce。他看起来几乎是挫败的，但至少他在说真话，Bruce欣赏这个，尤其是在现在的情况之下。

Bruce把Joker拉起来，没等Joker同意就把他抱了起来，开始朝着地下室的入口走去。Joker没有抗议，Bruce好奇他是太累不想说话还是不在乎了。

Joker一直沉默着，直到他们走到了地下室。Bruce以为他至少会问Bruce怎么知道路的，他忽然的沉默吓到了Bruce，比他愿意承认得更甚。Joker把门卡递给Bruce，没说话，Bruce打开门走进了地下室，Joker还在他怀里。然后门在他们身后关上，把他们困在了压抑的黑暗中。

“你左边有个开关。”Joker说道，Bruce不得不先把他放在地上再寻找开关。他找到了，把灯打开，狭窄的楼梯出现在天花板上的灯发出的昏暗闪烁的灯光下。

Bruce把Joker抱起来，走下楼梯，他一走到地面就不得不停下等着Joker告诉他怎么走。Bruce知道这里的病人有他们逃出阿卡姆的秘密通道，但他不知道它们在哪里。每次他们堵上阿卡姆墙上的一个洞似乎就有另一打会出现。

“往右边的走廊一直走到尽头，然后找墙上的白砖。”Joker命令道，Bruce按照他说的做了。他知道Joker告诉他的走廊通向女子牢房，最近在另一座楼里修建的。Bruce很高兴因为这座新牢房，Harley和Joker把彼此救出阿卡姆的次数少了一半。

Joker保持着沉静，Bruce在带着他走过走廊的时候不得不不止一次确保他还有意识。Bruce到达女子牢房的地下室后立刻放下Joker打开了灯，他借助着昏暗的灯光立刻找到了Joker跟他说的白色砖块。

“现在我该干什么？”Bruce问道，转向Joker，他正盯着空气，过了一会儿才示意Bruce过来。Bruce立刻走过去抱起了Joker，把他带到白色的砖旁，很好奇Joker接下来会做什么。

Joker让Bruce把他放在地上，虽然Bruce支撑了Joker大部分的重量他仍然可以自己直立着，这让Bruce放松了一点。Joker用几乎失焦的眼睛看着砖墙，但最终他指了指一个对着墙放着的箱子。

“把它拿开。”他命令道，指着一个在边角有个白点的箱子。Bruce照做了，露出了一个阿卡姆底下被废弃的旧下水管道的入口。

Joker让Bruce抬起管道的盖子，让Bruce吃惊的是盖子比他想的轻多了。Bruce帮助Joker走下通道，接着跟上了他，当盖子在他们身后合上时他希望他们有个手电筒之类的。有一会儿Bruce几乎看不到他的手，但接着Joker打开了一个破旧的手电筒，肯定是什么人藏在这里的。

“咱们到下个出口上去。”Joker说道，他看上去摇摇欲坠，Bruce又把他抱了起来。Joker用手电筒的光束指着他想要Bruce走的方向，Bruce注意着头顶上方有没有出口。他在下水道里跋涉了五分钟左右看见了，Joker确定那是他说的出口，然后让Bruce把他放下来。Bruce立刻打开了盖子，把它推到一边所以能够更容易地帮助Joker站起来。

新鲜的空气打在Bruce脸上，他不得不眨了眨眼睛才能直视正开始落山的太阳刺眼的光芒。Bruce听着远处警笛的声音，好奇他们是来处理暴动的还是别的事情发生了。他发现自己根本不在意，躺在了Joker旁边的干草上，享受着走出疯人院后的自由。他漫不经心地想着这是不是那里的病人逃出来之后的感觉。

“Bruce？”Joker的声音比之前还微弱，当Bruce转头看向他，他看起来毫无血色。

“嗯？”Bruce的声音和Joker的一样轻。他想要清理掉Joker脸上的血，让他看起来不再像是将要死去，他试着回想他有没有在兜里装纸巾之类的。

“别带我去医院。”Joker说着，Bruce想要抗议。Joker需要医院，任何人都能看出来，但是Bruce也知道Joker的想法。Bruce觉得他能够自己处理脑震荡和折了的脚踝的。

“好。”他同意了，Joker扯起一边的嘴角，接着闭上了眼睛。

“我们需要走到车那里。”Bruce说道，Joker点点头，Bruce给了他一分钟时间休息，接着站了起来，把Joker抱起。他拖着Joker沿着疯人院的围墙走到了停车场，虽然Bruce仍然能够听到远处的警笛声，但谢天谢地停车场并没有警车。

Bruce找到了他的车，打开门，把Joker塞进副驾驶接着冲到另一边爬进去。他在警察出现的时候已经离开了疯人院，车到达Narrows的时候Joker已经昏了过去。Bruce开得更快了一点，直接开向他的公寓，完全忘记了Alfred和Barbara还等着知道他是不是还活着。  
==========  
【啧啧老爷你这是有了媳妇儿忘了娘（不】  
为周可儿感到骄傲什么的贼可爱了QWQ  
看着Brucie把可儿抱来抱去蜜汁愉悦（嗯？）

Notes:  
Not gonna lie, I left a dozen things I wanted to have here out, but I think this works like it is better than how I originally planned this.  
Let me know what you think!  
第七章完  
Chapter 8  
Notes:  
I was dared to write something domestic so I did. Hope you like it :)  
I'm also gonna have to take a brief hiatus from all non school activity because I'm an idiot and picked a 800 page book for lit class and I have to write an essay and a small presentation on it. In four weeks. So I'm gonna do that and then get back to this.  
(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)  
Chapter Text  
阿卡姆发生的事情让Narrows周围设了各种路障，交通拥堵，但即使是这样Bruce仍然在一个小时之内把一个醒过来的Joker带到了他的公寓，虽然感觉上他用了更久。Bruce脱掉Joker穿着的阿卡姆连衫裤，把他清洗干净，接着给他包扎伤口，给Alfred发了条短信说自己没事，又发了条给Barbara告诉她注意Nygma在干什么。Bruce知道他应该回阿卡姆，最好穿着蝙蝠盔甲，但他不能在Joker也许又会昏倒的时候把他一个人扔在这里。所以他给了Joker一套干净衣服，确保他舒舒服服的，接着让自己做了个深呼吸，坐了下来。

Bruce在接下来的夜晚和大半个第二天一直在确保Joker没昏过去并且还活着，等到Joker停止抱怨他头痛的时候Bruce准备好睡上一周了。Joker看起来好了一点点，等到中午，Bruce足够舒适地在Joker漫不经心地抚摸着他的头发，轻声哼着歌的时候进入了浅睡眠。

Alfred在那天晚些时候给他打了电话，问他在哪里，还告诉他警察想要询问他阿卡姆发生了什么。Bruce保证尽快和Gordon谈谈，但是此时此刻他让Alfred告诉警方他在事故中受惊了，不想谈论它。Bruce觉得这会给他一两天时间，虽然Alfred听上去对这个计划有点不满意，他仍然同意了。

Bruce或多或少强迫Joker在之后的几天带在床上，他成功了一半，归功于他喂给Joker的处方止痛药。当他不能再拖延下去要去见Gordon的时候他几乎把Joker绑了起来。Joker保证会乖乖待着，因为，按照他说的，又不像是脚踝又扭又肿他都不能思考用它踩地的时候他能够离开，而且他估计还有一两根断了的肋骨，所以他不能再开心地等着Bruce回来演护士了。Bruce无视了他走出门。

Gordon没相信Bruce“可怜的困在暴动中的亿万富翁”表演，但是Bruce就是不松口，不断坚持他找到了另一个出口，而且太过惶恐没法思考所以他逃走了。Gordon没证据证明Bruce说的不是真的，但是他有一种直觉Bruce没说真话，他眼中带着不信任但还是让Bruce走了。Bruce在他出去的路上提到Carter的表现有点奇怪，以一种轻描淡写的方式。Gordon为此感谢了他。

“Gordy怎么样？”Joker在Bruce回到公寓后问道，让他松了口气的是Joker仍然带在床上，笔记本放在他身旁播放着一集Bruce没看过的电视剧。

“他很好。”Bruce回答，爬到了Joker身边。他开始喜欢上了和Joker一整天都窝在床上的感觉，有一小部分的他在好奇为什么他们之前从没这么干过。

直到第四天Bruce才决定Joker恢复到能够接受一次严肃的谈话了。Bruce仍然躲避着它，通过藏在厨房里并且决定自己可以做意大利面。在煮开水和制作酱料上他做的还不错，但接着在某个时刻什么事情出错了他最终得到了太软的面和一整锅烧糊的肉。

Bruce叹了口气，交叉起双臂，皱着眉盯着他制造的混乱。他早该知道自己会搞砸的，只要涉及到炉子和多于几分钟时间的菜他从来做不好。

“所以我是不是能够假设你不会是这段关系里的家庭煮夫了？”Joker被逗笑的声音从他身后传来，Bruce闭上眼睛呼了口气，转过身。Joker靠在墙上，脸上带着个明亮的微笑，Bruce耸了耸肩，给了他一个心虚的表情。

“不能样样都好。”Bruce说着关上了炉子，Joker一瘸一拐地坐到橱柜边上。“咱们可以叫外卖。”Bruce建议道，Joker点点头。Bruce清理了他制造的混乱，同时给他们俩叫了吃的，Joker漫不经心地在橱柜上敲打着，仔细观察Bruce的动作。

Bruce放下手机，坐在了Joker对面的椅子上，觉得他也许应该在等着外卖来的时候和Joker谈谈。Joker立刻注意到了Bruce举止的变化，他的脸因为恼怒抽动，然后露出一个甜蜜的微笑，没有通常的妆看上去有点奇怪。Bruce思考他是不是应该给Joker找根口红，接着把这些乱七八糟的想法退到一边。“别会错意——”

“我绝对要会错意。”Joker插嘴，Bruce瞪了他一眼。

“但是我们需要制定一些基本规则。”Bruce说完，等着Joker哼唧完，翻了个白眼然后继续。

“你不能每次一生气就用枪指着我，或者威胁我。”Bruce的语气没有商量的余地，但是Joker仍然做了个难以置信的表情。

“我又没真的打了你。”Joker争论，Bruce不得不提醒自己保持冷静，成熟一点，还有Joker并不是个精神很稳定的人，他倾向于在一些基本的人与人的互动上存在些小问题。

“这不是重点。重点是你不能在你生气的时候威胁我的生命。我不在意你冲我喊叫，侮辱我，或者砸了整间屋子，但是不要威胁我的人身安全，就因为你不知道怎么做个心智正常的人。”Bruce瞪着Joker，他表现的更像蝙蝠侠而不是 Bruce Wayne，他得感谢自己的运气好，Joker并没有注意这一点。

值得庆幸的是Joker住了嘴，表情从愤怒变成了受伤又变成了恼怒，最后停在某种更受控制的神情上。Bruce让他自己整理思绪，最终Joker做了个深呼吸，把他的手按在冰冷的橱柜上。

“所以现在我必须改变自己让你开心。”Joker最终说道，他的声音谨慎地藏起了任何感情。“这不是我说的。”Bruce回答，摇了摇头。“听着，不如你来告诉我需要我怎么做，你才不会想要冲我的脸指着有杀伤性的东西，然后我们能够找到一个我们都满意的中间地带。”Joker哼了一声。

“妥协意味着没有人对结果感到满意。”Joker说道，好像这就是真相一样，然后往后靠去，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Bruce。

“唔，在一段关系里妥协意味着我们不会因为一些愚蠢的事情分手，或者杀了彼此。”Bruce回答。Joker翻了下眼睛，但是当Bruce没妥协的时候他似乎考虑了一下，最终他叹了口气，脸上的表情变得严肃了一点。

“我那时不会杀了你的。”Joker说道，Bruce尽全力不要对他生气。

“那为什么你用枪冲着我？”他问道，Joker咬着下唇，试着想出他要说什么才能达到目的。

“为什么你离开我？”Joker反问道，Bruce觉得他们终于靠近Joker真正的问题了。

“因为我没兴趣待在一个不断试着操纵我，不够在乎我，会用枪威胁我的人身边。”Bruce厉声说道，让他满意的是Joker看起来因为他的话措手不及。

“如果你留下我就不会用枪指着你了。”Joker说，Bruce不得不吸了口气让自己冷静一点。

“事情是这样的。”他开口，坐得直了点，他的表情严肃得吓人，盯着Joker的眼睛。“我想要你在这里。上帝才知道为什么但是我想。但是如果你不断威胁我，或者每次一开口就糊弄我的话我不会这么做。”Bruce等到他确定Joker真的在听后站了起来。

“你能在这里想呆多久就呆多久，但是你必须弄清楚你是想要一段真正的感情关系，一段我们不会对彼此撒谎，操纵，用谋杀威胁彼此的关系，还是你想要一个人成为你的玩偶。如果是那样的话我建议你回去找Harley或者其他人去玩弄。或者找只小狗。那种动物喜欢照着主人说的做。”Bruce说完话，在Joker能够回应离开了厨房，尽可能快速的同时又不能显得自己在逃离。如果他走运的话，他让Joker足够吃惊，开始真的思考他说的话，然后也许他能够让Joker不再用武器指着他。Bruce只能等一段时间再提起Joker在他面前杀人的问题了。

Bruce没有躲在客厅，他只是在等着外卖送来，如果他能够同时躲开Joker的话这只算是个额外奖励。很快外卖就到了，Bruce说了些一个美人正在等着他的话，让送外卖的以人类所能达到的最快速度离开了。

Bruce把食物拿到厨房的时候发现Joker没有移动，在Bruce摆放餐具的时候他紧紧地盯着橱柜。他甚至没看一眼他面前的盘子，Bruce没有忽略他呼吸精确控制的频率。Bruce坐下，试着想他应不应该说些什么，用意大利面塞满自己的嘴这样就有借口不说话。

Bruce没法决定应该说什么，等他吃完饭Joker还是没看他，Bruce放弃了。他怀疑他说话Joker也不会有反应的，也许他应该让Joker自己想明白。Bruce叹了口气，把他的盘子收起来，然后一时冲动走到了Joker旁边。

“试着吃些东西。”他说道，用手背滑过Joker的后背。“我会在客厅做些工作，等你想说话了让我知道。”Bruce倾身在Joker的额头上印下一个吻，他等着Joker的反应，但是几秒钟之后他仍然沉默着，Bruce点点头，离开了。Joker准备好了会跟他说的。

 唔……How to train your clown.  
 Bruce等着Joker过来，但他一直没来，等到太阳落山的时候Bruce放弃了假装工作，晃悠回厨房里，只是看到了一张空了的桌子和没碰的饭。Bruce因这景象垂下了肩膀，他把食物密封好放在冰箱里，以防Joker晚些时候会想吃。

Bruce花了一会儿思考他接下来的行动，他决定他能做的最好的事就是找出来Joker藏在哪里，确保他没事。他在床上发现了Joker，蜷成一小团，关着灯，有一会儿Bruce以为他睡着了，但他在Bruce靠近时紧绷起来的样子出卖了他。

“介意我坐下吗？”Bruce问道，等着Joker回应，但是Joker没理他，Bruce叹了口气，坐在床沿，隔了他希望足够远的距离所以Joker不会觉得不舒服。Bruce等着Joker做些什么，但是时间缓慢地流逝，Joker看上去对Bruce的存在没有任何反应。

“你想让我今晚睡在沙发上吗？”Bruce问道，他的声音听起来比他心里的感觉轻快多了，但是Joker没回答。

“如果你不和我说话我没法改正错误。”Bruce说道，伸手滑过Joker的身侧。Joker因为这触摸绷紧了，但是Bruce没有在意，过了一会儿之后Joker开始放松下来。Bruce给了Joker他需要的时间，如果他准备开口说话的话。在过了几分钟之后Joker微微转头，越过他的肩膀看着Bruce。

“我只是想要你留下。”Joker太过轻微地说道，Bruce几乎没有听到，忽然间Bruce觉得无法呼吸。他把脸埋在Joker的肩膀上，小心着他身上数不清的割伤和淤伤，闭上了眼睛。他吸入Joker的味道，试着想出他应该说什么。

“我只是需要一些空间。”Bruce最终说道，稍稍抬起头看着Joker的眼睛。“你需要信任我，我说过不会离开你的。”

Joker咬着他的嘴唇，Bruce屏住呼吸等待着Joker眼中的怀疑消失。这是个微妙的情况，Bruce不想要搞砸。他的手冰凉，Bruce抚摸过Joker的脸颊，让他确信自己还在，然后Joker眼中的某种东西变了。

“我不会伤害你的。”Joker轻声说，Bruce相信他。“你不能让我做我自己，然后又在我那么做的时候生气。”Joker继续说，Bruce点点头，他明白Joker的意思，虽然他不喜欢。

“成交。”Bruce说道，从Joker那里得到了一个微笑。这感觉起来像是场胜利，Bruce也笑了，让自己对Joker的所有的感情和爱浮现在自己的脸上。Joker的笑咧得更大了一点，翻了个白眼，Bruce随意地用他的手指滑过Joker的头发，享受着这种亲密，他在Joker不在的时候想念的感觉。

“还有我没操纵你。”Joker忽然说道，Bruce没法忍住哼了声。Joker瞪着他，张嘴想要抗争但是Bruce抢先开口。

“是的，你就是。”他大笑着坐得直了点，更清楚地看着Joker的脸。

“不我没有。”Joker坚持，这次轮到Bruce翻白眼了。

“所以在你威胁要用枪射掉Cobblepot的老二后你没有对我卖萌让我消气？”Bruce几乎没法保持表情严肃，因为Joker张开了嘴好几次，然后又闭上了，眼睛乱转。Bruce觉得这是个奇迹，Joker居然让他看到了他并不是对所有事都能立刻回答的。

“我不会把这叫做操纵，”Joker最终回答，挑起了一根眉毛，Bruce轻声笑了。Joker歪过脑袋撅起嘴，接着他爆发出一阵大笑。Bruce之前都不知道他有多想念这种声音。

“好吧也许那有一点点操纵。就，最多百分之十的操纵。”Joker说道，Bruce哼了一声表示同意。“我会给你百分之二十如果你告诉我你他妈怎么知道我什么时候在对你说谎的。”Joker继续说道，Bruce瞪着眼睛看了他几秒然后笑了笑。

“我管着几百万美元的公司，我必须得知道什么时候人们在试着骗我。”他回答，Joker考了了一会儿，然后耸耸肩接受了他的回答。

“所以我能睡在这里了，还是我得回去睡沙发？”Bruce问道，Joker看着他的眼神就好像他是个傻帽。

“你有个客房。”他指出。

“是的，但是这是规矩。如果吵架了找人生气的那个就要睡沙发。”Bruce耸耸肩，享受着他能够把Joker逗笑。

“你可以睡在这里。再说这是你的床。”Joker回答，Bruce俯身亲了他的脸颊作为感谢，然后下床脱掉衣服，非常清楚Joker在看着他，然后走进了浴室去冲澡，如果他走过去的时候给了Joker一点儿表演那是他的事，再说Joker也没抱怨，

Bruce不紧不慢地洗着澡，因为他有充足的时间，他还刮了胡子，把自己擦干，然后，就只是想要Joker多等几分钟，他把开始抹所有能够一起使用的润肤霜和须后水。在他完成之后，他腰间系着一条毛巾走进了卧室，当Joker发出一声赞赏时Bruce把毛巾向床上扔去，然后拿出一条运动裤。Joker在毛巾打在他脸上的时候大笑着，甚至都没费心假装要躲开。

“你知道，最近这几天真是严重的缺少亲亲呀，我觉得亲亲不足，你需要弥补我。”Joker说道，Bruce停下穿上衬衫的动作，看向坐在他的床上，毛巾耷拉在腿间，脸上带着大大的笑容的Joker。Bruce决定可以等等再穿衬衫，大步走向床把Joker推倒，爬到他身上。

“小心点甜心，我还在恢复呢。”Joker大笑着，同时把Bruce拉近。Bruce点点头，花了一会儿只是看着Joker，接着把一个轻柔的吻印在他唇上。

Joker叹息着把手埋进Bruce潮湿的头发里，他让Bruce继续轻柔又慵懒地吻他。Bruce迷失在了Joker的味道和感觉上，几乎没意识到他的手机开始在床头柜上响铃。这对他来说不重要，不是在Joker离开他那么久之后终于在他身边的时候。

但是铃声一直没停，最终它打破了让Bruce迷失其中的极乐，他咒骂着从Joker身上撤开去抓他的手机。

“忘了它。”Joker说着伸手把Bruce拉回他怀里。Bruce停下了，想要无视掉手机但又觉得他应该接，Joker歪过脑袋，舔着嘴唇用双腿环住Bruce的腰。

“留在我身边。”Joker说道，他的声音柔软，几乎是在哀求，Bruce屈服了。他总可以在几分钟之后给那个试着找他的人回电的。他屏蔽掉那噪音，回到Joker身上，小心着他受伤的肋骨，接着亲吻他。铃声几分钟之后停下了，Bruce几乎没注意到。

 【这是个flag哦】  
   
Bruce没给Alfred回电话。他把Joker亲到不省人事的时候完全忘了他的手机响过，之后他熬夜和Joker交谈直到早上，接着睡了过去，他醒来的时候那个电话似乎并不重要。他觉得他可以在有时间的时候再给Alfred打电话，但是他只是一直没有抽出时间。他的确在开始内疚的是发送了一条短信告诉Alfred一切都好。

Bruce把他不太理想的行为怪到Joker的存在上。

Joker缓慢地愈合着，在十天之后他恢复到可以在公寓里单脚蹦来蹦去而不用在每走过一个房间时都休息一阵了。他的脚踝仍然有点肿胀，他的肋骨还是痛，但是大多数的割伤和淤青已经开始良好地愈合了。Bruce有一次发现Joker在以为Bruce看不见的时候揉他的左肩，Bruce假装他没注意到

在这一周的时间里Joker差不多可以行走了，他和Bruce建立了一种日常。Bruce做咖啡的时候Joker会做好早餐。让Bruce沮丧的是Joker真的能够做饭，Joker超级开心地制作了Bruce做的非常失败的意大利面和酱。他们一般会在早餐后待在客厅，Joker看能够逗他笑的卡通或者其他剧，Bruce做他的韦恩企业项目。Bruce怀疑他之前从没有在一周里完成过这么多的工作。

接近中午的时候Joker会看厌了电视，他会开始骚扰Bruce，而Bruce只能停止工作或者让Joker帮他。这居家得毛骨悚然，但是Bruce有点喜欢这样。Joker也知道，但是没有嘲笑Bruce，他开始做晚餐，在他觉得床单太脏睡着不舒服的时候命令Bruce换床单。Bruce甚至有一次发现他在擦厨房的橱柜。

在Joker不用吃止痛片了的那一晚Bruce打了一瓶红酒，Joker抱怨着这里没有真正的壁炉。Bruce希望他能够把Joker带去庄园，在书房古旧的壁炉前待上一晚，也许再加上一些毯子还有一打枕头。 

Bruce觉得他应该知道他们不会一直这样下去。这是星期五，Bruce计划去办公室待几个小时，他试图穿上正式的衣服时Joker在他占据的沙发上叫Bruce回来。所以Bruce想都没想就扔掉了他的领带和夹克回到了Joker身边。反正又不像是有人希望他去上班，而且他总是可以读完那些报告的。

在中午的时候Joker决定他今天的娱乐项目是Bruce，他尽全力地让Bruce完全没法阅读他需要审核的一些新项目的公文。

“我好无聊。理我。”Joker命令道，用他的脚丫戳着Bruce的腰。Bruce试着瞪他，但是他嘴角露出的微笑毁了效果，在几分钟的骚扰之后，Joker成功地让Bruce放下了他的文件。

“你就不能多看一会儿剧吗？”Bruce问道，Joker摇摇头，脸上带着个淘气的微笑。

“我想先要个亲亲。”Joker回答，Bruce面无表情地盯着他看了一会儿，接着倾身把他压在了沙发里。Joker大笑着，Bruce用一个吻堵住了他。Joker抵着Bruce的嘴唇叹息着，胳膊搂住他的肩膀，Bruce趴在他身上。

Bruce能够尝到Joker嘴里残余的咖啡和巧克力的味道，当Bruce把他的舌头捅进Joker嘴去追逐那味道时Joker大声地呻吟着。Joker的指甲掐进Bruce的后背，试着把他拉得更近，Bruce几乎都忘了注意Joker受伤的肋骨。

Joker用双腿环住Bruce，Bruce作为回应咬了他的嘴唇，折磨它上面正在愈合而伤口但没有弄破皮。这让Joker颤抖，Bruce又咬了他一下，接着撤开。Joker呜咽着抓住Bruce的肩膀让他回来，但是Bruce坐起来，利用这个机会看着Joker伸展在他面前的样子。

“你知道，我思考了很久。”Joker开始说话，Bruce假装自己很吃惊。

“这从来不是什么好事。”Bruce说着，Joker用他的膝盖顶着Bruce的肋骨，虽然他脸上出现了一个微笑。

“我决定那次我不介意你叫我宝贝，我也不介意你再那么叫一次。”Joker甜甜地微笑着，看着Bruce歪过脑袋。Bruce大笑着，喜爱地摇了摇头，让Joker把他拉了回去。

“你想这个想了一周？”Bruce问道，Joker带着一个明亮的咧嘴笑点点头。Bruce不确定他相信Joker，但他们不值得因为这个吵架。所以他又亲吻了Joker，表示谈话结束，Joker不能更乐意地放过了这个话题。

Joker很快就不满足于只是亲吻了，他的手滑过Bruce身侧，摸到了他的腰带。Bruce猛地吸了口气，满心期待，当Joker解开他的腰带拉开他的裤子时他不能忍住那声轻声的呻吟。Joker把他的手伸进Bruce的裤子里，手指握住Bruce逐渐变硬的阴茎，他无法呼吸。

Joker抵着Bruce的嘴唇微笑，开始缓慢，几乎是折磨性地套弄他，这把所有合乎逻辑的想法从Bruce脑袋里扔了出去。他想念这个，几乎比得上他对Joker存在的想念，在花了几周时间相信Joker再也不会把手放到他身上后再感觉到Joker比Bruce所想象的更好。

Bruce迅速把他的手塞进Joker的裤子，享受着他手中的阴茎坚硬沉重的感觉。Joker呻吟着，挺腰蹭进Bruce手里，Bruce用了全部的意志力才没有立刻撕掉他们的衣服然后把自己埋进Joker里。

Bruce在他肺因为缺氧燃烧的是才撤回身，把注意力转向Joker的脖子，啃咬吮吸着那片苍白的皮肤，记下Joker发出的每种声音。Bruce觉得自己在Joker的脖子上留下了足够的印记后停下了，滑到底下，这让Joker的手从他的阴茎上离开，他们都不满意于这个结果。

Bruce无视了Joker发出的恼火的呜咽，脱下他的衬衫，当Bruce俯下身把亲吻印上他灼热的皮肤时Joker的抱怨变成了一声愉悦的呻吟。Joker把一只手埋在Bruce头发里，另一只则攥着他的衬衫，把衣摆从Bruce的裤子里扯出来，在Bruce舔过Joker的胯部时把它弄皱了。

“如果你不吸我的话我会踢你的屁股。”Joker试图在喘息的间隙说道，Bruce邪笑着，亲吻他的皮肤。

“你真的应该学会耐心点。”Bruce回答，同时双手伸进Joker的裤子里来到他身下，握住了他的屁股。Joker大笑着，磨蹭Bruce的手。Bruce咧嘴笑了，继续挑逗着Joker，虽然Joker真心假意地抱怨着他的动作太慢。

Bruce在Joker的胯部吮吸出一个吻痕，考虑着把Joker的裤子拉下来的可能性时一声巨大的撞击声从门口传来，吸引了他的注意，Joker在他身下绷紧了身体。Bruce的眼睛猛地转向撞击的来源，忽然间他的脸上失去了血色。他在看向Alfred圆睁的眼睛时几乎无法呼吸。

这不可能发生。

一千种想法飞过他的脑海让他根本无法处理，然后她的大脑变成了一片空白。Bruce僵住了，他的手仍然在Joker身上，眼睛盯着Alfred，大脑试着处理Alfred在这里这个事实。

“别担心！”Joker忽然打破了紧张的气氛，他安抚性地举起手，看着Alfred，装出一副严肃的表情。“就是看起来这样。”Joker说道，Alfred眨了眨眼，视线从Joker转向Bruce，然后捡起他掉在地上的纸袋，没说一个字，看也没看他们大步走向厨房。

Joker爆发出一阵愉悦的大笑，如果Bruce正忙着不要换气过度他会让他停下的。Joker看向Bruce，明亮地笑着，没做任何事忍住他的咯咯笑，试着把Bruce拉进一个吻里。

这让Bruce从他震惊的状态中脱离出来，他从Joker身上弹开，松开他们纠缠着的四肢。Joker在Bruce匆忙站起来的时候噘着嘴，在他试着离开的时候抓住了Bruce的胳膊。Bruce绊了一下，停住了，迷惑地盯着Joker。

“我的口交怎么办？”Joker看着Bruce就好像他刚刚对自己犯了大罪一样。Bruce在震惊的沉默中盯了他几秒，接着恼火占了上风。

“晚点再说。”Bruce回答，想要离开，但是Joker更紧地拽着他的胳膊，像是他的生命取决于此那样抓着他。Bruce没有把他摔到地上的唯一原因是他还有伤，他在Joker大部分还在沙发上的时候停下了。

“我要确保Alfred不会告诉警察你在这儿。如果你待在这里，乖乖的，你也许会得到你想要的。”Bruce在Joker坐回去的时候说道，在考虑了一下后Joker大声地叹了口气，重重躺倒在沙发上，很明显超级失望。

Bruce看了Joker一会儿确保他会待在那里，然后冲向Alfred。当他到达厨房时Alfred像是什么都没发生那样摆放着带来的食物，Bruce沉默地看着他忙碌，试着找出能够解释这个情况的词汇。

Alfred面无表情地看了一眼Bruce，穿过了厨房，这是他对Bruce唯一的表示。Bruce清了清嗓子，犹豫地朝着Alfred迈了一步，觉得对每个人来说最好的选择都是长痛不如短痛。这就像是撕下一条用万能胶粘在他皮肤上的绷带。

“我宁愿不要听任何借口。”Alfred在Bruce能张嘴之前说道，Bruce缓慢地点点头，没说话。“但我会接受一个真相。”Alfred用严厉，难懂的眼神看着Bruce，他又点了点头。他不确定他能够对Alfred说出真相，他不确定他自己知道真相是什么。

“还有你也许想要拉上你的裤子。”Alfred转身打开咖啡机的时候太过随意地说道。Bruce犹豫了一下，低头看了眼。让他惊恐的是他发现他的裤子拉链和皮带仍然还开着。Bruce脸红了，匆忙系好了裤子，他祈祷在事情变得更糟之前地面能够裂开然后把他吞下去。

Alfred像是什么也没发生一样行动着，Bruce在屋子中央坐立不安，试着想出他应该说什么。他的思绪不断跳回仍然摊在沙发上的Joker那里，还有他很快就会觉得无聊的事实。Bruce需要完成这个。他叹了口气，做出了决定，如果Alfred想要真相，那么Bruce会给他。

“我不知道发生了什么。几个月前我在那个地下酒吧试着找出那个该死的走私犯然后Joker就那么出现了我们喝醉了，我让他睡在这里。就是这样。然后有一天他跳到我车前，Crocs袭击伤了他，所以我带他去看医生，然后回家，如果我不同意和他待在一起他就会杀了我我只是想——”Bruce的声音卡住了，他叹了口气，肩膀因为挫败垂了下来。他拖着脚步走到桌子边坐下，把脸埋在手掌里，忽然间觉得精疲力竭。

“我不知道。这些年我一直试着了解他，而我不能，我只是想作为Bruce Wayne也许我能知道些什么。”Bruce说完了，手指穿过头发，闭上眼睛所以他就可以不看Alfred脸上的表情。

“而你知道什么了吗？除了他裤子下面什么样？”Alfred毫无幽默的声音割断了空气，Bruce不得不努力不要畏缩。他咽下愧疚和羞耻，强迫自己看向仍然带着难懂的表情的Alfred。

“我觉得是。”Bruce缓慢地说道。他不确定他知道了任何有关Joker的新知识，但是他觉得以某种怪异的方式，他的确更了解Joker了。Alfred点点头，转向了咖啡，Bruce在Alfred递给他一杯的时候觉得松了口气。接着忽然Joker就出现在了他旁边，脸上带着个咧的太大的笑。

“我的咖啡探测器在响哦。”Joker这么说，就好像这解释了他的存在原因，并且对着Alfred咧嘴。“在你开始你们英国人鼎鼎有名的犀利讽刺之前，记住你刚刚毁了我的一天呢。”他说道，眼神变得狠厉起来。Bruce瞪着他的脸，几乎像是在希望如果他瞪得足够狠Joker就会对Alfred道歉。

Alfred眼都不眨地看着Joker，他们在进行瞪眼比赛的时候Bruce考虑要不要把他的咖啡给Joker，拿一杯新的作为妥协。接着Alfred一言不发地给了Joker他的咖啡，让他立刻开心起来后坐下了。Bruce给了Alfred一个感激的眼神，得到了一个尖叫着失望的皱眉。

“所以Brucie告诉你他做了什么吗？”Joker太过激动地问道，靠向Alfred。Bruce带着些微的好奇和不安看着Joker，而Alfred拒绝和他谈话。“他试着杀了我。”Joker继续说道，虽然Alfred的举止尖叫着他不想和Joker说话。Bruce呻吟了一声盯着他的咖啡。

“真的！他把我推下楼梯来着。什么样的疯子才会这么做？我没死就够走运的了。”Joker睁大眼睛看着Alfred寻求同情，Bruce不知道该拿他怎么办。

“我不是在试着杀了你。”Bruce觉得自己都说了一百遍了。Alfred出于礼貌好奇地抬了下眉毛，让Bruce恼火的是这只让Joker更兴奋了。

“超可怕的。我几乎摔断了脖子。我还痛着呢，可是他就在一边晃悠告诉我忍着去。”Joker一副受伤的样子，Bruce揉着额头想阻止逐渐出现的头痛。

“你能不能闭上嘴待一会儿。”Bruce说道，被一个备受冒犯的Joker瞪了。

“我只是在表示友好。”Joker反驳，Bruce挑起一根眉毛，几乎没忍住嘲讽的微笑。

“真的。”Joker坚持道，他的表情变得严肃，“我看过好多谋杀案，知道管家永远是凶手，而我可不想要被关在某个上锁的屋子里，一把刀插在背上，就因为我惹这个Niles生气了。”Bruce一脸茫然地盯了他一会儿，接着瞥向Alfred确保他没事。

“说真的，等我死的时候就直接往我的墓碑上刻‘是管家干的’。这就能永远警示他的罪行。而且还是个伟大的最终笑话。你能想象到时候的报纸头条吗？‘Joker被一个管家杀了’。谁能想得到这个？”Joker继续说，Bruce忍不住，他脸上真诚的表情，他的话再加上这整个情况的荒谬程度让Bruce大笑起来。Joker有一瞬看上去很吃惊，但紧接着就挂上了夸张的噘嘴，这只让Bruce笑得更厉害了。

“你看见我得对付什么了没？”Joker冲着Alfred喊到，举起胳膊背冲着Bruce，而他正靠着橱柜绝望地试着喘过气。他微弱地意识到Alfred正看着他，但他正努力试着不要因为Joker“我生气了”的表演笑出来，没有过多注意。

Bruce做了个深呼吸，他正准备告诉Joker不要这么戏剧化的时候注意到了Alfred看着他的眼神，吃惊，震惊，还几乎是充满希望的，这让他的话卡在了喉咙里。他们待在那里，看着彼此，接着Alfred叹了口气，肩膀垂下来，几乎像是妥协了，Bruce觉得呼吸变得容易了一些。

“介意出去一下吗？”Bruce戳了下Joker的肩膀引起他的注意，Joker转过身，面无表情地看着他。

“为啥。”Joker说着挑起一根眉毛。Bruce几乎翻了个白眼，但是Alfred在这里观察他们的一举一动，他不想要把Joker惹得更生气了。

“取悦我一下。”Bruce说道，让表情保持放松，任由Joker研究。

“好吧。但是你欠我的。”Joker最终妥协了，一瘸一拐地走出了厨房，手里拿着咖啡杯。Bruce觉得到目前为止一切还算不错简直是个奇迹，他转向Alfred，觉得比之前乐观了一点。

“他知道吗？”当Joker走出去之后Alfred轻声问道，Bruce的心情又变糟了。他不需要问就知道Alfred在说什么。

“不。”Bruce承认，继续盯着咖啡杯。

“你必须在他自己想明白之前告诉他。”Alfred说道，Bruce知道他是对的，但是他不想要考虑这个。他喜欢他们作为Bruce和Joker的样子，他不想要通过加上蝙蝠侠去毁掉这个。他还是点了点头，让Alfred知道他听到了。

“你必须要告诉其他人Joker的事。他们听你说出口而不是自己发现会比较好。”Alfred继续，Bruce呻吟了一声。他都还没想过这个。或者如果他保持诚实，他想过，大概一分钟然后就尽可能无视了这场特别的恐怖剧。

“他们会恨我的。”Bruce嘟哝，Alfred喝完了他的那杯咖啡。

“估计会。但是如果你不告诉他们他们永远也不会原谅你。”Bruce知道Alfred是对的，但是这并没有让事情变得容易。

“你呢？”Bruce试图改变话题。Alfred看了Bruce一会儿，然后回答了。

“我会容忍这糟糕的情况，前提是他不会伤害任何人。但是我不会接受，或纵容你们的关系。”Alfred最终说道，他的声音冷硬，表情严肃。这比Bruce期望的好多了，他点点头，不确定如何回应。

“现在，我会去告诉Tim你还活着。他很担心，因为你好几晚没回去了。”Alfred说着站了起来。

“我只是不觉得我应该留下一个脑震荡的Joker。”Bruce解释道。“而且我离开他一定会注意到的。”Alfred点点头，眼里有某种类似理解的神情，留下Bruce一个人面对他的思绪和逐渐冷掉的咖啡。  
 

 Bruce成功地躲了Joker一个小时，之后他没理由继续躲起来了，就远远地待在一边。Joker变得越来越沮丧，等到傍晚的时候他看起来准备好因为一点微小的推动就会揍Bruce了。  
   
“你觉得见见我的家人怎么样？”Bruce在Joker摊在客厅地板上，快速地挑着电视频道让人根本看不清上面演的是什么的时候小心地问道。Bruce不确定他是不是真的会让Joker接近他的家人，但是这是个接近话题的好方法。他需要确保Joker不会在遇到他们的时候直接开枪。

“我不要和你玩扮家家。”Joker没回头，他完全没藏起声音中的恼火。

“我也不期待你会。”Bruce说道，咬着下唇尝试想出说什么好。

“我只是不喜欢对他们保守秘密。”Bruce最终说道，Joker大笑着扭头看着Bruce。

“你之前可没这毛病。你只是想要对你倒霉的生活感觉好点。”Joker回击道。Bruce知道Joker是在试着激怒他，他拒绝顺着他走。Bruce靠在沙发上，冲着Joker宠溺地微笑，毫不犹豫地回应他的视线。

“我不想要把你藏在我的屋子里。”Bruce纠正了他。Joker哼了一声，把注意力转向电视，在看了几秒钟广告之后他接着开始快速地调台。

Bruce放下了这个话题，有一会儿他用直接告诉Joker自己是蝙蝠侠的念头娱乐自己，但是放弃了。他需要Joker心情好的时候再告诉他这个。前提是如果他有一天真的告诉他的话。

“随便你干什么，只要我不会因此入狱就行。”Joker最终说道。他听起来不在乎Bruce会不会告诉他的家人自己的事情，但是Bruce知道不应该只凭他说的话就决定。他需要在Joker心情好一点的时候再提起这个可能性。

“如果你都不想看我们可以放部电影。或者做些别的。”Bruce因为太快地换频道感到头疼的时候说道。

“你知道嘛？我受够了居家生活了。”Joker说着坐起来伸了个懒腰，同时小心不要扯到他的伤处，给了Bruce一个不满意的表情。“想点儿好玩的事，不然就送我回家。”Joker继续说。Bruce保持表情平静放松的同时考虑着Joker的话。

除了出去之外没什么能够让Joker高兴的，但是他不觉得在Joker有这么多积蓄的能量的时候带他出去是个好主意。Bruce必须得对此做些什么，之后再把Joker再次放回到外面的世界里。

“你想做什么非居家的事？”Bruce问道，Joker翻了个白眼。

“我不知道。”Joker回答，Bruce觉得他是故意和自己对着干的。

“放一部太烂所以很好笑的电影吧，我会去做些爆米花。”Bruce说道，试着不要让他的沮丧从声音中流露出来。

“你想要看Netflix的同时来一炮（Netflix and chill）？”Joker挑起眉毛一脸不满，但是嘴角有个微笑暴露了他的愉悦，这让Bruce放松了一点。

“是，当然。都行。”他说着，Joker的表情迅速从无聊变成了气愤，Bruce甚至不知道他又做错了什么。

“你不能用一部烂片约炮！如果我放 Sharknado（鲨卷风，内容叙述美国洛杉矶的一场龙卷风，将海里成千上万的鲨鱼都带到了淹水的陆地上，造成灾难。）的话你得坐在那儿看完整个电影。不许抱怨。”Joker说着交叉双臂，看着Bruce敢不敢争辩。

“好。”Bruce站起来，给了Joker一个微笑后走向厨房去做爆米花，希望Joker在他离开的时候能够选好电影。他不紧不慢的，主要是为了给Joker足够的时间作出决定。

Bruce理解Joker在被关在阿卡姆之后不得不待在公寓里会感到焦虑，但是他以为Joker能够在控制自己久一点儿的。或者也许Joker在对他们目前的安排感到不满之前回家是最好的选择。也许Bruce不应该对于Joker的存在感到太过舒适的。

Bruce几乎花了十分钟才带着爆米花回到客厅，让他欣慰的是Joker已经转移到了沙发上，选好了电影。Bruce把碗放在桌子上，坐在了Joker旁边，耐心地等着Joker准备好开始播放。

Joker没像通常那样在电影放着的时候说话，但这并没有让Bruce把更多注意力集中在屏幕上。他怀疑Joker选择了在这么短的时间内能够想到的最烂的电影，但他仍然坐着看了一个半小时糟糕的电脑合成鲨鱼和演技，不过在Joker最终忘记了他应该生气，并且大笑着跌在了地板上的时候一切都值了。Bruce不得不承认这部电影还是有点有趣的，以它自己独特的方式。

“即使是你也不能说这不好玩。”Joker说着坐起来靠在Bruce的膝盖上，Bruce沉思地看着他，思考自己应不应该取悦Joker。

“不能说我看过更糟的了。”Bruce说道，Joker翻了个白眼。Bruce把他的手指伸进Joker的头发里，在Joker靠向他的触摸时微笑。

“你这个自以为懂电影的。打赌你除了那些被评论家捧到天上还拿了两项奥斯卡的电影什么都不看。”Joker的话会更可信，如果他不是正软软地蹭着Bruce的手的话。Bruce没有纠正他，虽然他可以说他没那么多时间去看蠢电影，他要管理一家价值上百万美元的公司。更别提他的夜间活动，不过Joker还不需要知道那个。

“我希望能符合所有有钱混蛋的设定。”Bruce最终说道，Joker大笑了，Bruce觉得很欣慰，他的坏心情似乎终于消失了。

“你比那好多了。”Joker笑道。Bruce几乎想告诉他他说错了，但是最终闭上了嘴。但是Joker仍然注意到了他短暂的犹豫。Bruce真的应该记住Joker能读懂他的能力的。

“好没什么错。那很可爱。”Joker继续说道，用脑门儿蹭蹭他的膝盖。Bruce几乎都觉得他会开始像猫咪一样呼噜了。

忽然间Joker蹦了起来，伸展着后背让他的脊柱发出咔哒声，Bruce几乎想告诉他小心点他的伤。Joker揉乱了他的头发，环顾四周然后冲着Bruce微笑。

“我想再看一部。”Joker冲着Bruce眨着眼睛，Bruce试着不要冲他翻白眼。

“只要没那么烂就行。”Bruce回答。Joker皱了下眉，接着笑着点点头，Bruce让他选了另一部电影。Bruce没说Joker之前抱怨着不喜欢家居生活，但他看上去挺享受电影之夜的。Bruce不介意，这比Joker生气或者离开公寓好多了。

Joker选的下一部电影是个普通的恐怖片。他坐回了Bruce身边，接着按了播放。在几分钟之后Bruce把Joker拉近，利用这个机会享受着Joker紧贴着他身体的温暖。

Bruce在Joker在影片结束后放了另一部电影的时候没有抱怨，并心甘情愿地让Joker把自己拉倒枕在他腿上。他闭上眼睛，准备休息几分钟之后接着看电影，但是Joker的手指在他头发里，舒适地在他的头皮上画着圈，让他放松到睡了过去。

当Bruce醒来的时候屋里一片漆黑，并且Joker存在严重不足。Bruce呻吟了一声，坐了起来，因为嘴里的味道做了个鬼脸。Joker估计去了厨房或者卧室，所以Bruce并不太担心他没在这里。他觉得找杯水比找Joker重要些，所以他走向厨房，期待着会在那里发现Joker正喝着热巧克力，上网搜索着什么人。但是Joker不在。Bruce没想太多，接了杯水，觉得他会在上床的时候找到Joker的。

BUR侧慢悠悠地回到了卧室，让他吃惊的是Joker也不在这里。Bruce站在屋子中央思考着现在的情况，接着摇了摇头走去刷牙。他不知道Joker去哪儿了。但他不准备翻遍整个公寓去找他，至少要等他摆脱掉嘴里糟糕的味道。

Bruce走到了浴室，正津津有味地想象着把Joker绑起来这样他就不能再次消失，接着他就发现了镜子上粘着的粉色便利贴。Bruce不知道他是从哪儿找到的，但他知道是Joker留的。他站在门边叹了口气。他在读便利贴之前就知道Joker已经离开了，但他仍然走过去把它摘了下来。

去找我的手机了  
马上就回来  
爱你:)

Bruce盯着便条看了一会儿，接着把它塞进兜里，比应该的更用力地刷着他的牙。

Bruce没再睡着，即使他躺在床上，闭着眼睛试着清空自己的大脑，哪怕只有几分钟也好。他等着Joker回来，又预料到他不会出现。时间过得太慢，Bruce几乎相信它都停止了。在两个小时之后他放弃了试着闭会儿眼睛。他呼了口气坐起来，手指梳过头发，骂着Joker这么让他生气。

Bruce站起来走向了厨房，决定反正他也睡不着还不如喝杯咖啡。他知道Joker已经拿回手机了，除非Jonny带着它出城了，而那不太可能。Joker也许决定他厌倦了关禁闭，回家去了。或者他和朋友在一起，虽然Bruce仍然不确定他有没有朋友。他和Harley待在一起，好像也和Nygma合得来，但是Bruce不确定在涉及到Joker的时候那算不算友谊。

咖啡比思考Joker消失去哪儿了吸引人多了，Bruce倒满他最喜欢的杯子，拿了Alfred带过来的最后一些点心，晃悠去了客厅。Bruce把空掉的爆米花碗退到一边，把他的早餐放在桌上然后打开了电视。他既然都到这儿了就顺便看看早间新闻好了。

Bruce拿着咖啡坐在了沙发上，找了一个在这个时间播放新闻的频道。他很快就找到了，有点吃惊这么早就看到了Vicki Vale。他更吃惊的是GCPD居然有个人质事件。

“就在此刻，距人质事件的开始已经过了两个小时，我们被告知这起事件的策划者是Harley Quinn 和稻草人。他们试图进行一次越狱，帮助他们的有谜语人，毒藤女和Joker。我们会为您介绍情况的发展动向。”Vicki说道，她的声音清晰严肃，脸上的表情也如此。

Bruce的惊讶变成了恼怒和沮丧，几乎控制不住自己的怒火。Joker就不能保持几个小时不惹麻烦，而Bruce甚至都不吃惊。这也解释了为什么他还没回来。

Vicki正在报道的时候巨大的爆炸声掩盖了她的声音。Bruce坐得直了点儿，他的眼睛黏在了电视屏幕上，Vicki正试着找个人告诉她刚刚发生了什么。Bruce的手机开始响，他拿出来查看是谁的电话，毫不吃惊是Alfred的名字在显示屏上。虽然他不确定自己准备好接受Alfred会给他的脸色和语气，还有很可能的那句“告诉过你了”。

Bruce冷静下来接了电话。  
Notes:  
See? I can do domestic! I think.. I don't usually write a lot of domestic stuff so this was fun to do. Also a fun fact; the bit with Alfred was like the second or third thing I wrote down when I started this. I don't know why but I just wanted to scar him for life.  
Let me know what you think!

第八章完  
Chapter 9  
Notes:  
I got tired of school so you're getting this one a bit earlier than planned. I'm gonna go get back to my literature assignment now :)  
(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)  
Chapter Text  
等到Bruce穿好蝙蝠盔甲冲到GCPD的时候Joker已经在大楼里灌满了笑气，Ivy也放出了她的植物，他们带着Harley和Crane，随着爆炸和枪声快速离开了。讽刺的是Joker的笑气杀死了Ivy的植物，她的植物们在墙上穿了孔让笑气快速地泄露出去。即使这样仍然出现了死亡，人们被送进医院，Bruce让Barbara分析Joker的毒气，以防这是种新的配方，医院没有解药。

Bruce花了剩下的时间等待着Joker回来或者联系他，最终认识到了那不会发生，正式搬回了庄园。这意味着随时要接受Alfred失望眼神的注视但是Bruce告诉自己活该，他沉默地接受了他的惩罚。

Tim立刻注意到了有事情不对，他问起的时候Bruce只是耸了耸肩，假装他没看见Alfred冲着他眯起眼睛。Bruce正忙着处理Joker和他的手下在GCPD造成的乱子，没工夫对付Alfred对他的不满。他计划把罪犯们抓回阿卡姆，但意识到他必须要确认一下那里的情况。头一回他很高兴有这件事来分散自己的注意力。他给Barbara打电话看看她有没有新的发现，她告诉Bruce她正在跟进一条新线索。一处理完了Bruce就又把注意力集中在手上的事情。

“我们有任何线索吗？”Tim在Bruce肩膀后问道，穿上他制服的最后一点。Alfred站直身，转头期待地看着Bruce，Bruce叹了口气。

“我们会去看看Ivy是不是回到了她的花园。Harley也许和她在一起所以我们需要做好准备。”Bruce回答，继续盯着他的电脑屏幕，上面呈现的对Joker用的毒气的分析是Bruce绝对不想看到的。是新型的笑气。Bruce不知道Joker是什么时候研制的，他也不确定他想知道，但是他必须得通过某种方法从Joker那里弄到原始样本。

“把这个发给Barbara，告诉她去查一下我们有没有能够抵御它的东西。”Bruce告诉Alfred，示意着屏幕。接着他站起来，走向蝙蝠车。Tim跟在后面。

“会完成的。”Alfred说着，接管了电脑前的位置。

“所以，花园。”Tim在车发动之后说道。Bruce瞥了他一眼，等着他继续。“以为你会先去找Joker拿毒气呢。”Tim最终说道，锐利地盯着Bruce的侧脸。

“他用了新配方，所以他知道那是我逻辑上来说会做的。他已经隐藏到地下了。我们需要找到Harley才能找到他。”Bruce解释道。他注意到在Tim被Joker绑架过之后对Joker增长的好奇心，他不确定那是从哪儿来的，但他宁愿它消失。

“所以我们找到Harley，让她告诉我们Joker在哪儿，然后我们拿到样本。”Tim说着对自己点点头。Bruce没忽略他暗示他会和Bruce一起去找Joker，但他选择不指出这一点。

“就是这样。”Bruce回答，用余光观察着Tim的反应。Tim看上去有点吃惊Bruce没告诉他找Joker的时候他是不受欢迎的，但是他藏得很好。

“但是如果Harley和Joker分手了她怎么会知道他在哪里呢？”Tim在安静了一会儿之后说道。

“他们分手了，但是他们仍然分享藏身处而且Harley知道他也许会去哪里。他和她在一起呆了几年，她知道他是怎么想的。”Bruce回答。

“你也是。”Tim指出。

“我不知道他的藏身地点。”Bruce用一种标志着他不想说了的声音回答。他此刻没兴趣讨论Joker。他宁愿把注意力集中在手头的事，尽快找到Ivy和Harley。

“但是如果Harley和Joker正在一起呢？”Tim在几分钟之后问道，Bruce不得不承认这是个合理的问题，也是他不想要考虑的一种可能性。

“她不会。他们分手了，我怀疑他们不会想要在彼此身边待那么久。”他回答道，希望自己是对的。如果Harley不在Ivy那儿那么哥谭纪念医院的十五名警官就会死。

他们到达了城市外缘的废旧植物园，Bruce把车停在了一个安全的距离，避免立刻被发现。Tim跟在几步之后，走进了花园的后门。他们遇到一个挡路的巨大灌木丛的时候只好自由发挥了一下，但他们的确成功地绕了过去没有伤害到那株植物。Bruce不确定这一棵是不是Ivy的，但他不准备冒险，Tim像一贯的那样跟着他。

“我确定他不是故意的。”Harley的声音传了出来，Bruce停住了。他等待着更多的声音，但是没人在Harley的声称之后说话，Bruce示意Tim去房间的另一边，他们走到了一处宽阔的空地，曾经是植物园的中心。现在里面长满了野生植物，穿破了玻璃的屋顶和墙，但是正中间是一块空地，Harley交叉着双臂站在那里，一脸被冒犯地盯着Ivy和Selina。Bruce没预料到Selina在这里，他不确定这是不是件好事，但此刻他更关心Ivy的一脸病容。

“我准备进去了，留意四周。”Bruce通过通讯设备对Tim说道，走向那三人，他的脚步缓慢平稳，给他们一个机会注意到他来了。Harley几乎是立刻就看到了他，她深吸了一口气，五官因为愤怒扭曲。Selina立刻扭头看Harley看到了什么，握住了她的鞭子。

“我不是来打架的。”Bruce说道，即使他准备好接受攻击了。

“啊是啊。我还没有一个神经病前任呢。”Harley回嘴，紧绷起来，准备好在Bruce走的足够近的时候蹦起来。

“她怎么了？”Bruce问道，冲着Ivy点点头，更多是在问Selina而不是Harley。

“Joker释放了一种让她生病的毒气。”Selina回答，Bruce绕着她们移动，直到他能够找到一个角度清晰地看到Ivy，对方正坐在地上仰头瞪着他。她呼吸困难，皮肤中带着灰色，虽然Bruce不愿意看到她生病这也许是种优势。Bruce把注意力转回到Harley身上，严肃地看着她。

“我需要找到Joker。”他的语气不容置疑，Harley大笑起来。

“如果你以为我们分手了我就会泄密那就错了。我不会那么对他的。”她冲着Bruce冷笑，大步走到Bruce和Ivy之间。

“如果我找不到他Ivy会死。”Bruce没忽略Harley因为他的话停顿了，虽然她很快又冷静下来。

“下地狱去吧。”Harley喊道冲着Bruce扑过去，Tim在她能够走三步之前就截住了她，Bruce冲他点了下头，把注意力转向Selina和Ivy。

“如果你告诉我你知道的我能够给你解药。”他说道，至少Selina和Ivy看起来在考虑，与此同时Tim正在地板上和Harley摔跤。Bruce肯定不用帮助他就能赢。

“我们不知道他在哪里。他和Nygma和Crane在一起。”Ivy说道，好笑地看着Tim和Harley滚成一团。

Tim最后还是赢了，虽然他气喘吁吁嘴唇裂了个口子，他还是露出了胜利的笑，把尖叫的Harley的脸压进草里。Tim等到她平静下来之后才让她站起来，并且躲得远远的。Bruce不能怪他，Harley生气的时候会很难以预测。

“告诉他们他在哪儿，我们就能救Ivy。”Selina命令道，严厉地瞪着Harley，接着她的脸色柔和了一点儿，几乎是抱歉的。

“我不知道他在哪儿。”Harley叹了口气，肩膀垂落下来。Bruce等了一会儿接受这个事实，接着冲她走近一步。

“你知道他如果想要藏起来会去哪儿。如果你不给我一些调查的东西我没法帮助Ivy。”他说道，Harley看上去开始真的听进他的话了。

“他也许去废弃的地铁站了。地方很大，旧站台有很多地方可以藏身。也很舒适。或者你可以问他的男友。”她耸耸肩。

“他真的有个男友？”Selina插嘴，Harley兴奋地点点头。

“他也很可爱。”她回答道，让Selina翻了个白眼。Bruce很庆幸他的头盔能够隐藏他的脸红。“你也和他约会过。”Harley继续说道，Bruce绷紧了身体。他不能让她提到他的名字。他太过担心Harley会说什么，几乎忽略了她的脸沉了下来的样子。接着她爆发出一阵大笑，指着Selina同时发出一些也许是单词的声音。

“我希望我能够在Mistah J意识到你们俩有一样的品味的时候看到他的表情。”Harley终于说了出来，Selina的表情抽动了一下，几乎让Bruce微笑了。

“我们没有。”她争辩，但是Harley不听。

“我约会过你们两个，你们不知怎么都追着他跑。”Harley指着Bruce，皱着眉摇了摇头。Selina看起来有点惊恐，而这只让Harley笑得更大声了。她深吸了一口气，Bruce比她先开口，决定他已经让Harley说的够多的了。

“我会在得到解药的时候回来。待在这里。”他说道，语气有点太过强烈但是这让Harley闭上了嘴，那就够了。Bruce走离了她们仨身边，相信Tim会跟着他。他几乎后悔没有把Harley敲晕因为他听见Harley开始说Selina的恋爱史。他们在她能够提到Bruce Wayne之前离开了，Bruce觉得很幸运。

“所以现在呢？我们就把她们留在那里？”Tim在他们走到车边的时候问道，Bruce在回答之前坐了进去。

“你去看看Gordon需不需要帮助，我去找Joker。我们一得到解药就把那三个抓回去。”Tim点点头，没有说话，Bruce把他送到Gordon的管辖区。接着找了一个安全的地点停下车，准备寻找Joker。

Bruce花了几个小时搜寻废旧的地铁站，接着决定试试别的，准备打电话给Joker假装问问他怎么样。铃声响了好一会儿，就在Bruce准备挂断的时候Joker雀跃的声音从另一端传来。

“怎么了小蛋糕？已经开始想我啦？”Bruce翻了个白眼，专心听着电话那头的背景音。

“没有。只是确定一下你还活着。我看了新闻。”Bruce回答，在Joker呼了口气的时候弯了下嘴角。Bruce在他听见一辆卡车在附近走过的时候顿了一下，在花了一秒恼火居然把时间浪费在搜寻地下之后Bruce朝着地面走去。

“我能说什么呢？一个朋友需要搭把手，我就去了。我是个超好的朋友。”Joker说着，Bruce能从他的语气中听出他耸了耸肩。

“我需要指出死亡人数吗？”Bruce谨慎地让语气保持中立，但是Joker仍然抱怨了一声，Bruce几乎以为他会挂掉电话。

“都是细节。谁在意那些？”Joker说道，Bruce想要回答，但他听到Joker那边传来微弱的火车通过声。他尽可能快速又安静地冲向了最近的出口，走上地面，在忍受了几个小时地铁里浑浊的空气后享受着微风拂面的感觉。

“大多数人都会。你知道你估计会被扔回阿卡姆吧？”Bruce说道，让他吃惊的是Joker只是笑了笑。

“哦甜心，别用你那漂亮的小脑袋担心我。我哪儿也不会去的。”Joker肯定的语气让Bruce觉得后背发凉，他的脚步停止了一瞬。他听到了像是起重机运作的声音和一群海鸥的叫声，Bruce开始确定Joker在哪里了。

“如果你这么说的话。”Bruce回答。他准备尽快测试下Joker的话的正确性，他绝不会让Joker在谋杀了那么多人之后逃走，除非他别无选择。他必须坚持自己的原则。

“真的，相信我。”Joker说着挂了电话。Bruce不介意，他用这个机会匆匆走到车旁加速前往了Adams港。如果他猜的没错的话Joker就在附近。

Bruce把车停在门边，不介意Joker是不是会听到他。他需要立刻行动，在Joker的受害者在医院死亡之前找到Joker，做出解药。Bruce躲开了几个工人，来到集装箱顶上搜寻Joker，虽然他看不见他，但他知道他在这里。这几乎是种本能，第六感一般的直觉，但他这么多年来已经开始信任这种感觉。

很快Bruce就看到了Joker紫色的风衣消失在一堆集装箱之后。Bruce跟着他，一直待在集装箱顶上，这样他就能够拥有一些优势，如果他需要的话。他走过一个拐角，跳过两排集装箱之间的空隙，想要赶在Joker前面。但Joker消失了。着是Bruce应该预料到的，但这仍然让他吃惊了。

Bruce跳到地上，扫过整个区域，他很快就发现了开了一条缝的集装箱门和里面的微光。Bruce悄悄走了过去，管着这里面，但他只能看到一束光，他猜那是手电筒的光。Bruce决定冒险进去，却发现里面是空的。光源的确是一个手电筒，是在匆忙中被胶带黏在了门后他看不到的位置，Bruce意识到这是个陷阱的时候已经迟了。

他没机会转身就感觉到一阵尖锐的疼痛从身侧传来。他迅速转过身，狠狠冲着Joker的脸揍了一拳，让他失去平衡撞在墙上。Bruce把短刀从后背上拔出来，扔到一边。Joker站稳了身子，啐了一口血。Bruce把Joker按在冰冷的金属墙板上，前臂紧压着他的喉咙，这次根本不准备表现得友好。

“毒气在哪里？”Bruce质问道，更用力地把Joker按进墙里，阻断他的呼吸。Joker哽住了，Bruce等了几秒后才放松了他的钳制。

“为什么我要告诉你？”Joker回到，给了他一个兴奋的笑。

“因为如果你不我会——”

“你会干什么？”Joker打断了他，他的笑变得残忍。“打碎我体内每一块骨头？把我弄到急诊室去？还是阿卡姆？你真觉得那会让我开口？”Joker在能允许的活动范围内摇了摇头，看着Bruce的样子好像在说他是个傻子。

“这会让我觉得好受点。”Bruce咆哮道，像他预料的一样Joker开始大笑。

“去跟医院里等死的条子们这么说吧。或者，比这更好的——在他们死了之后和他们的家人这么说去。”Joker说道。不管Bruce多希望这不是事实，但他知道如果他打伤Joker，他也许真的会闭口不言毒气的事。他知道Joker为了能够赢得游戏，会心甘情愿地被揍成全身骨折，在床上躺几个月。

“你想要什么？”Bruce最终问道。

“能够顺畅的呼吸会是个首要前提。”Joker回答，垂眼看着Bruce仍然按着他喉咙的胳膊。在几秒的思考之后Bruce放开了他。Joker夸张地做了个深呼吸，从Bruce身边溜走，去捡他的小刀。

“嗯，我还想要什么呢？也许一杯卡布奇诺？或者我的刀？”Joker别有用意地扭头看了Bruce一眼，接着把刀捡了起来。Bruce完全忘了他还有Joker的一把刀没还，他必须得记得把它拿给Joker了。

“等那些被你送进急诊室的人安全了你就会得到它。”Bruce假装完全没有被问的措手不及。

“那如果我得不到它就不告诉你我超级酷的新笑气箱超级秘密的地点呢？”Joker回嘴。Bruce没说话。他考虑了一下去拿Joker的刀然后给他送过来的可能性。这不会花很多时间，但他宁愿不把宝贵的时间花费在开去庄园再开回来上。

“或者你觉得你有其他我想要的东西？”Joker给了Bruce一个饶有兴趣的眼神，挑起一根眉毛。Bruce开始明白为什么Joker为什么那么肯定他不会回阿卡姆了。Bruce在Joker走过来的时候没说话。

“如果我乖乖的，你会给我个亲亲吗？”Joker问道，趴在了Bruce的胸膛上，Bruce几乎因为恼怒和沮丧直接把拳头揍进他的肋骨上了，但他又记起来Joker还在愈合的伤口。Joker仍然注意到了Bruce开始又忽然停下的样子，好奇地歪了下脑袋。Bruce咬住舌头让自己冷静下来，拒绝在Joker锐利的眼神下移动。Joker轻声笑了，后退了些，用一种难懂的眼神看着Bruce。

“接着。”Joker说道，走到集装箱的另一边，在Bruce明白他在说什么之前Joker就往他脚边扔了一个。绿色的气体湮没了他的腿，Bruce立刻跑出了集装箱，避免笑气影响到他。最终他跑到了足够远的地方咳嗽着，呼吸的新鲜的空气，笑气正从集装箱里冒出来。他几乎错过了Joker冲过窄窄的缝隙，又消失了。

Bruce不得不在冲向Joker的时候绕过那些气体，让他松了口气的是海风几乎是立刻就驱散了笑气。他让Barbara黑进附近所有的监控镜头，找到Joker，同时自己则在好似迷宫的集装箱四周搜寻，试着找到那一抹通常在黑夜中很容易看到的紫色大衣。

“他在大门边。”Barbara的声音在一会儿之后传来，Bruce在身上有个流血的伤口的情况下尽可能快地冲过船坞。

“路对面的小巷尽头。”Barbara指示到，Bruce匆匆穿过马路走进了黑暗的巷子里，这里面闻起来好像有东西刚刚死在了这里一样。Bruce放轻脚步，尽快地行走着，仔细观察着阴影以防Joker就藏在那里面。

Bruce发现了Joker，他正准备跳过巷子尽头生锈的铁栏，Bruce冲向他，把他砸在潮湿的砖墙上，固定住他。Joker大笑着举手投降。Bruce不相信，就算Joker脸上没有一个假模假样的笑也不会。

“给我一个理由不把你打到在之后的六个月只能吃流食。”Bruce吼道，逼近他，利用自己高大的身形恐吓他，即使他知道这对Joker无效。

“因为如果你那么做了我就不会给你你那么想要的毒气了。多简单。”Joker翻了个白眼，失望地摇摇头。Bruce考虑了Joker的话，直起身向Joker展示他这轮赢了。

“现在，问题是通过给你毒气我能得到什么。有建议吗？”Joker交叉双臂，姿态完全没必要地舒适地靠在墙上。

Bruce不确定他有什么能给Joker的能够比看见医院那些警官在药物导致的昏迷中一点点窒息而亡更让他满足。Joker不断研究着Bruce，而Bruce试图找出值得说的话，虽然他可以提醒Joker他们的关系和他冒的险，他不觉得这是最好的选择。他身侧的伤口疼痛着， Bruce能够感觉到温热的血渗透了盔甲，他觉得他在追逐Joker的时候可能让伤口撕裂了。

“如果你想不出来的话那么我们也许应该去哥谭医院继续干瞪眼，这样我还能看看那些好警官是怎么死的呢。当然，是为了科学目的。我可不是因为好玩才把GCPD填满实验性毒气的你知道。”Joker说道，让Bruce绷紧了身子。“我骗谁呢？那好笑极了！”Joker大笑着，盯着Bruce。Bruce知道他眼中那种特殊的光芒预示着危险。

“给我毒气，我就让你走。”Bruce在Joker能接着说话之前打断了他。“让你能够爬回你不在阿卡姆的时候藏身的洞里待着。”他继续说道，即使他知道Joker不可能真的藏起来。他只想要Joker知道在他刚刚的把戏之后他已经没有多少耐心了。Joker考虑地看着他，Bruce刻意在他锐利的眼神下没有动作。

“你还因为小鸟儿的事儿生气呢？那是一个月之前了。你真的应该学会放下。”Joker看起来那么真挚，Bruce想要尖叫。

“顺便，那孩子怎么样了？还穿着紧身裤满屋顶跑呢？”Joker咧嘴笑道，Bruce的某根神经断了。他的拳头打在里Joker的脸只有两英寸的砖墙上，让石块落在Joker的肩膀和脸上。

Joker僵住了，Bruce享受着他脸上震惊的表情。忽然的沉默凝重又深刻，他们都没敢打破它。Bruce有些想要为了爆发道歉，他不想要失控的，Bruce刻意不想谈论Joker对Tim做的事并不是Joker的错。一部分是因为他想要忘记这发生过，毕竟Tim安然无恙；另一部分是因为他不想要思考他的爱人伤害了他的一个孩子。

Bruce收回手，微微放松下来，他等着Joker反应过来发生了什么事。Bruce利用这个机会也让自己平静下来，他必须要控制住自己，如果他要从Joker那里得到毒气的话。

“所以我们不谈小小鸟？”Joker最终问道，他的语气几乎是小心的。

“不。”Bruce回答，得到了一个点头。

“你拿到毒气我就可以开开心心走掉了？”Joker继续问道，这次是Bruce点了点头。Joker嗯了一声，考虑了一下，顺便把肩膀上的石砾掸掉。

“这个计划的问题是我刚刚把最后一点儿扔到你身上了。”Joker慢慢说道，他的眼睛盯着Bruce，就好像在期待Bruce的拳头会在下一秒砸在他脸上。

“我需要测试它，GCPD是最佳选择。我没做多少，以防它会很烂。虽然我应该知道它会效果不错的。是我做的嘛。”Joker说着在Bruce能张口之前举起一只手。

“不过我的确有一小瓶还没完成的样本，但是你必须得完成它了。”Joker继续说道，Bruce忍住没有交叉双臂。

“我只需要加一点儿一氧化二氮然后放进压力箱里就行了。试着别吸进去——不过如果你吸进去了一定要录下来然后寄给我。我可想看你咯咯笑了。”Bruce无视了Joker开心的笑，暗自记下指示，点了下头。

“很好！药瓶在 Old Gotham Crane用过的旧实验室里。我觉得你不会去你之前就知道的地方找。”Joker说着把Bruce嘘走。

“现在去拯救世界吧。”他说道，在看了Joker一会儿之后Bruce转身，准备离开，Joker在他走到小巷中间的时候叫住了他。

“你只需要开口就行，你知道。”Joker随意地说道，Bruce几乎无视了他，但他的好奇心占了上风，他转过了身。

“开口说什么？”Bruce皱了下眉，即使Joker看不到。他等着Joker的回答，即使脑后的声音不断催促他赶紧去制作解药。

“说让我离开他。”Joker说道，让Bruce吃了一惊。直到目前为止Joker一直在冲着蝙蝠侠炫耀他和Bruce Wayne的关系，试着让他嫉妒，但Bruce意识到今晚Joker没有这么干。这是他们疯狂三角恋的一个新发展。

“如果你说的话我会的。”Joker继续说道，他的声音中几乎有种迟疑。

“发生什么了吗？”Bruce问道，冲着Joker迈了一步。如果他不知怎的搞砸了他想要知道，如果这只是Joker的一个把戏他一样要知道。Joker咬着下唇，微微皱眉，他交叉起双臂，好像要保护自己不受什么东西的伤害一样。

“没。”Joker最后说道。“一切都好。我只是……如果你说的话。”Joker继续开始咬嘴唇，没事一样耸耸肩。Bruce盯着他，想要想出Joker准备干什么。他的行为对他们的关系来说很奇怪，更适合和Bruce Wayne的互动，Bruce不知道作为蝙蝠侠应该如何处理。

“我不会的。”Bruce最终回答道，语气紧绷，最后迷惑地看了Joker一眼，Bruce匆匆走开了。  
 

 

结合下文我觉得这算是个埋下的伏笔/flag，这个时候Joker应该已经知道Bruce的身份了，他给了蝙蝠一个机会，让他选择，“你只需要开口我就离开他”。问Bruce他是想作为蝙蝠侠还是想作为Bruce和他在一起。而Bruce选择不说出自己的身份……  
 

Bruce很容易地就找到了那个瓶子，他把它带回了蝙蝠洞，告诉Tim在自己制作解药的时候保护哥谭几个小时，不要搞出乱子。他按照Joker的指示做完了笑气，他从没想过自己会做这个。也许这就是Joker的计划，他正在某处因为蝙蝠侠制作致命毒气的念头大笑呢。

“也许，如果你告诉小丑真相的话我们能够避免未来不必要的伤害。”Alfred在他缝好Bruce身侧的伤口后说道。Bruce呻吟了一声，希望Alfred没发现他和Joker的事。这给了Alfred太多权力怼他了。

“我会考虑的。”Bruce回答道，也许他真的应该开始把它当做一种可能性考虑了。如果他不处理的话这个蝙蝠侠危机也许会打他一个措手不及，而那对谁都不是件好事。

“我只是不知道他会是什么反应。”Bruce叹了口气，虽然他从没承认，但他有些希望Alfred能告诉他怎么做。

“考虑到他一直想要和蝙蝠侠有更浪漫的关系，他也许会很高兴地接受的。”Alfred说，虽然Bruce能够理解但他不觉得那会发生。

“他会觉得我对他说了谎，玩弄了他。”Bruce指出。Alfred看了他一会儿之后叹了口气，摇摇头。他看上去忽然精疲力竭，Bruce开始后悔开口了。

“这比他发现你把这么重要的事情瞒着他还糟吗？”Alfred最终问道，Bruce耸耸肩，不确定如何回答，接着去盯着电脑屏幕上Joker最新毒气的分析了。等没有人在医院快死了的时候他再去担心感情危机吧。

Alfred在他身边站了几分钟，接着安静地离开了。

分析完成了，Bruce立刻开始制作解药。他没和Alfred说去哪儿就冲出了蝙蝠洞前往医院，但他联系了Tim告诉他在那里碰面。如果他们幸运的话今晚就能够把Harley，Ivy和Selina都捉回去了。

 

   
Bruce赶到医院的时候Tim已经在那里了，他们一起把解药给了医生，并等待着确保它有效。Tim不断摇晃着身体，Bruce好奇是因为他对于解药的效果感到紧张还是因为他自从进到医院之后就一直在用一种微妙的眼神看着他。他希望他们回到车里之后Tim会告诉他。

让所有人都松了口气的是解药起作用了，虽然非常缓慢，Bruce带着Tim走到车里，以车流量能够允许的最快速度开向植物园。Tim咬着下唇，又看了Bruce几眼，Bruce几乎想要停车问他到底怎么了。他们脑子里还搁着别的事情的时候可没法同时拿下Harley，Ivy和Selina。Tim看起来终于下了决心，他深吸了一口气，一脸坚决地为了他要说出口的话做好被说的准备。

“所以Joker怎么样了？你捉到他了吗？”Tim问道，虽然他很紧张但语气很镇定。

“他给了我毒气，条件是我放他走。”Bruce回答。Tim安静了几秒，思考着Bruce的话。

“所以他仍然在外面你不觉得困扰？”Tim问，Bruce不用扭头就知道他皱着眉。Bruce考虑了一下如何回答。他不因为没把Joker扔回阿卡姆感到那么困扰，也许他们的关系开始影响到了他作为蝙蝠侠对待Joker的方式，比他愿意承认的更甚。他应该觉得困扰的，但是他只是觉得有点儿挫败，就好像这早晚都会发生一样。

“他在充满了人员的GCPD里释放了生化武器让我困扰。”Bruce最终说道。Tim嗯了一声，慢慢地点点头。Bruce因为Tim接下来可能说的话绷紧了身子。他仍然没提起过Tim的绑架，在此刻他也不想知道那对他对Joker的看法有什么影响。

“但是他还在外面没关系。”Tim说。

“我能够接受。”Bruce有点太迅速地回答，Tim没忽略这个。他做了个深呼吸，咬住下唇，Bruce很希望他不把心里想的说出来。那种表情从来都不会带来好结果。

“好的。”Tim说，这很明显不是他的想法，“那很好。”他嘟哝着，Bruce无视了他，盯着路想着他们的任务。

“我给Ivy留了一只解药，等她被警方拘留之后就交给她。我们也许能说服她自首。”Bruce到达植物园之后说道。

“我觉得我会把任务交给你。”Tim说着给了Bruce一个被逗乐的微笑。

“觉得你能够再次偷袭Harley吗？”Bruce问道，得到了一个点头。他们谁都没说话走进了花园。Tim在Bruce说话之前就走了进去，Bruce相信他能够照顾好自己。

Bruce大步走向他们之前见过那三人的空地，希望能够给Tim掩护让他尽快拿下Harley。Bruce预料到了Selina在意识到他们是来这里干什么之后就会消失，但是反正她很少造成什么严重的麻烦所以Bruce觉得那不是个大问题。他有点习惯放她逃跑了，Tim也是。

Bruce没有隐藏，直接走进了那片空地。就像他想要的那样，他立刻吸引了Harley和Ivy的注意力。Selina不在这里，如果Bruce有他以为的那么了解Selina的话她一定是在Bruce和Tim刚刚来这里之后就走了。Harley走到Ivy前面保护着她，准备好面对攻击。

“你放过我们会死吗？”Harley恼怒地问道，Bruce无视了她，绕过房间让Harley逐渐地背对着Tim，她这次对于接下来的攻击也没变得多聪明。Tim在Harley没反应过来之前就扑到她身前，但这次她很快又找回了平衡，在Tim能够打下另一拳之前拔出了一把枪。Bruce去阻止Harley开枪但是他在能够迈出一步之前就被扔了出去。

Bruce重重地摔在灌木丛里，他咒骂着自己的分心。他应该意识到Ivy仍然有力气保护她自己和Harley的。他整个身体都在痛，还能够感觉到他身侧的伤口撕裂了，他明早胸膛上会有一片醒目的淤青。Harley正在远处对着Tim咒骂着，这是Bruce能够确定他还活着的唯一依据。

“你不应该来的。”Ivy说着，她的语气平静又自信，虽然因为强撑着有些颤抖。Bruce周围的灌木开始响动，他在Ivy能够再次抓住他之前冲到一边。

“我有解药。如果你停下我就给你。”Ivy冲着Bruce的腿甩出了根藤条，他几乎没能躲过去。这变成了一场变态的抓人游戏，Bruce不断地逃脱Ivy的追捕，希望能够耗过她，而在不远处Tim正和Harley掐着希望能把另一方揍到屈服。

Ivy打中了Bruce好几次，但是Bruce成功地没让她抓到自己。这似乎花了好几个小时，但Ivy的速度最终慢了下来，Bruce利用这个空隙把她按到地上。她痛叫出声，Bruce在她能回击之前把她敲晕了，松了口气把注意力转向Tim和Harley那边。

Bruce没介入他们的打斗，但他的确在仔细留心着。Harley把Tim按在地上想打他，但是Tim拽住了她的辫子，强迫她扭过头看不到自己的动作。Bruce有点儿想笑。

Tim让他们俩翻了个个把她按住，Harley最开始还试着揍他，最后变成了冲着他的脸乱扇一气。

“赶紧投降！”Tim命令道，在攥着Harley的同时尽可能躲开她。

“吃西蓝花去吧小窝囊废！”Harley回骂道，试着踢Tim。Bruce交叉双臂带着一抹微笑看着俩小孩子打架。最终Tim艰难地独自制服了Harley，Bruce忍住没祝贺他的胜利。他估计会笑出来，Tim不会想要那个的。

Bruce把Ivy绑起来，同时Tim把Harley铐在了固定在地里的破损的长椅上，Bruce告诉Barbara让GCPD知道去哪里找她们。他把解药留给GCPD去给Ivy，之后走了出去。Tim在他身后一瘸一拐的，Bruce走得比平时慢了些，让Tim不需要过度使用他的伤腿。

“她踢得可重了。”Tim解释他的伤，Bruce点点头，知道他是什么意思。她和Joker在这方面很像，你不知道他们揍人多痛，直到你被他们揍过。Bruce觉得这是小丑独有特征，不过他从来没说出来过。

Bruce想回到城里，解决那些乱窜的蟊贼，但是Tim受伤了，Bruce自己也好不了多少，所以他决定今晚就这样，开向了庄园。也许睡会儿觉对他们来说都好。

 Bruce的电话响的时候Alfred正在摆放他的早餐。Bruce瞥了它一眼，尽力无视它。但是Alfred看破一切并且十分不满的眼神正逼着他接电话。

“我很忙。”Bruce把这个作为问候，Alfred冲他挑起一边眉毛。

“你在自己家能有多忙？”Joker回答，Bruce皱眉，忍住没有环顾四周查看Joker是不是在附近。“Eddie大概三小时之前黑了你手机的GPS。”Bruce没说话，Joker继续说道，让他闭上眼睛呼了口气。

“下次你想知道我在哪儿问我就好。别追踪我，更别让你的犯罪伙伴干这个。”Bruce捏着自己的鼻梁。Alfred停下了给Bruce倒咖啡的动作。

“那还有什么乐子？”Bruce能够听出来他噘嘴了。“再说了，我想要给你个惊喜但是你不在城里。你把事情变得好困难哦。”Joker说着，Bruce翻了个白眼。Alfred终于倒完了咖啡，坐在了Bruce面前，光明正大地偷听着他们的谈话。

“汽车被发明了真是件好事。”Bruce回答，Joker意味深长地哼了一声，Bruce喝了口咖啡。

“说得对。我要过来。”Joker回答，Bruce立刻张口说话差点吐出了嘴里的咖啡。

“不，别这么做。”Bruce因为他太仓促的回答皱了下眉。Alfred好奇地看着他，Bruce微微摇头告诉他没事。

“太迟了。一会儿见。”Joker太过欢快地回答道，挂了电话。Bruce咬紧牙闭上眼睛，接着用最快速度吃完早餐匆匆换上能够遮住他几天前在和Ivy的对峙中留下的伤口和淤青的衣服。他必须得在Tim下学之前把Joker弄出去，还好他还有几小时的时间。

在换完了衣服之后Bruce匆匆走下楼梯，想要在Joker来到之前冲到大门前，但是在想起Alfred仍然在厨房吃早餐的时候停下了。Bruce冲到厨房，Alfred正准备收拾桌子。他看了眼Bruce，叹了口气。

“他要来这儿。”Alfred说道，Bruce给了他一个歉意的眼神。

“如果Barb为了Arkham的事打电话来的话你能接一下吗？”Bruce问道，在考虑了几秒之后Alfred点点头。Bruce表示了感谢接着冲向前门，正赶上给Joker开门。Bruce不想知道Joker破坏了多少交通规则才能够这么快过来。但是他已经来了，笑容咧得太大脸都快裂成两半了，眼神比这段时间Bruce见过的更疯狂，他把一个用旧的保鲜盒太过热情地塞给了Bruce。

“我做了纸杯蛋糕。”Joker说着松开盒子让它落进Bruce手里，然后绕过他走向房子。“都是巧克力和薄荷。”他继续说道，把他的大衣扔在地板上走向厨房，估计是被空气中微弱的咖啡味道指引着。Bruce摇了摇头，把Joker的大衣捡起收起来，跟上了他。

值得赞赏的是Alfred没有因为Joker 的忽然出现太过吃惊。他看着Joker在碗橱里翻找着什么，Bruce站在门边给了Alfred一个短暂的微笑接着把注意力转回Joker身上。他正哼着什么歌，每隔几秒就轻声唱几句，接着他胜利地喊了声，拿出了一个大玻璃杯。Bruce迷惑地皱着眉，看着Joker用冷水装满了杯子，从口袋里拿出一根吸管，然后一口气喝光了它。

“你吃了什么？”Bruce问道，好奇他是不是应该叫护理人员个来检查下Joker。

“不知道。Johnny做了点新玩意儿，我们试了下，现在他光着身子被拷在鸡笼子*（battery,我不知道具体指什么）边，尖叫着因为Eddie不让他上街裸奔，Eddie在花洒下哭因为Johnny光着身上还都是汗，他不得不碰他，Garfield也在，我做了纸杯蛋糕因为你喜欢家居生活的那些破事儿我觉得我冲着某人的眼睛扔了根勺子。超级热闹。”Joker快速地解释着，又装满了杯子，转身用圆睁的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Bruce。

“它们没毒，什么特殊佐料都没放。只是做蛋糕的那些。”他说着，Bruce看了眼他手中的盒子，朝着柜台走了几步把盒子放在上面然后接着把注意力集中在Joker身上，刻意无视了正处于安全距离观察他们行为的Alfred。

“Johnny是……”Bruce给了Joker一个困惑的眼神

“Crane。”Joker说，Bruce在皱眉之后点点头。

“他试着裸奔？”Bruce问道，希望这不是真的但是Joker点点头，很明显对此激动极了。

“我有照片，”Joker回答，开始翻他的口袋，Bruce在他能继续之前举起双手。

“我不想看。”他说到，Joker冲他噘嘴，但是不再翻他的口袋了，又拿起他的杯子有点太快地用吸管喝着水。

“我应该送你去医院吗？”Bruce在Joker第三次把被子装满水的时候问道。

“不要。我会没事的。只有觉得有点头晕。”Joker回答，冲着Bruce挥了挥手。Bruce没理他，无视他的抗议把杯子拿走了，握着他的手腕检查他的脉搏。他在感觉到Joker的脉搏病态地有力地砸着他的手指的时候咬紧了牙。

“也许你应该坐下。”Bruce说着没等他说话就开始把他朝着椅子拉去。Alfred沉默着拉开一张椅子，Bruce强迫Joker坐了下来，让他一直坐着即使Joker在抗议。

“我没事！”Joker尝试道但是Bruce严肃地看着他。

“如果你的心跳再快一点你就该突发心脏病了。”他指出。Joker哼了一声翻了个白眼，Bruce想要摇晃他让他认真一点。

“那是你的错。我没法控制。看到你我的心脏都要跳出来了。”Joker说着用一只手按住胸膛，完全没注意到他的心跳速度。Bruce觉得脸发热，他瞥了眼Alfred谨慎地保持平静的表情，接着跪在Joker面前。

“我觉得你应该休息一会儿，”Bruce说道，保持语气的轻柔尝试着让他平静下来。Joker缓慢，迷糊地眨了眨眼，接着表情变得柔软又温暖，他微笑着用手指拂过Bruce的头发。Bruce只能够看着Joker脸上太过人性的表情。

“我爱你。”Joker说着，让Bruce措手不及。“我说的那种爱你是我会考虑为了你变成残废的爱你。你知道，”Joker继续比划了一系列诡异的动作，用他空着的那只手晃悠着，看着Bruce好像他必须要明白自己在说什么，那很重要。

Bruce看着Joker的眼睛，试图说服自己一旦Joker清醒过来他眼中的爱慕和温暖就会不复存在，所有这些都是毒品在他身体里创造出来的幻象。但他仍然靠向了Joker的手，让他抚摸自己的脸。享受着这一刻。

“我知道。”他仍然这样说道，他的确知道Joker的意思。他知道他正在接受一份恒久不变的爱意的表白，这让他惊恐到想要逃走不再回来。

“现在，Alfred会给你一只镇定剂，你要睡一会儿，好吗？”Bruce说着无视掉他声音里微小的颤抖。Joker盯了他一会儿，耸耸肩。Bruce用一种别有含义的眼神看着Alfred，希望Alfred明白自己希望他同时带来一些能够降低Joker心率的药。Alfred给了他一个点头，去拿药了，留下Bruce和Joker在一起。Bruce等到Alfred离开房间之后把注意力转向Joker，吃惊地发现Joker表情不变地看着他。

“它们真的很好。”Joker忽然说道，Bruce花了一会儿才明白他在说蛋糕。Bruce点了点头，给了他一个短暂的微笑。

“我没有把眼睛勺放进去所以它们里面没有人。”Joker继续说。Bruce轻声笑了。他又检查了一下Joker的脉搏，虽然以Bruce的喜好来说还是跳得的太快但是它似乎慢了一点点，Bruce呼吸的顺畅了一点。

Alfred带回了药，Bruce几乎因为他拿了注射器而不是药片说他了。但是Bruce知道Alfred对Joker的反应，也许他这次能够给Alfred用尖锐的东西戳Joker的满足感。Alfred的动作也并不轻柔，Joker在他注射药剂的时候一直瞪着他。

直到Alfred走到一定距离之后Joker才看向Bruce，Bruce因为他的态度微笑了，用指关节滑过Joker的脸颊，Joker的皱眉立刻消失了。Bruce看着镇定剂开始起作用，Joker开始轻微地摇晃起来。Bruce接住了他，他正准备从地上站起来把Joker弄到床上去的时候Joker忽然惊醒了。

“你知道我不会伤害你的对吧？”Joker问道，他的语气和表情忽然变得很急切。Bruce缓慢地点点头，给了Joker一个宠溺的微笑但是这不是Joker想要的反应。

“不不，别这样。你定了关于这个的规矩所以这对你来说很重要。”Joker用他的双手挤压Bruce的脸。“你的脸太漂亮了不能被揍。”Joker盯着Bruce的眼睛，继续捏他的脸。Bruce不得不把它们扒拉下去才能说话。

“我知道。”Bruce尽可能令人信服地说道。Joker研究着他，试着把眼神集中在Bruce脸上即使镇定剂让他难以专注，最终他叹了口气，让自己闭上了眼睛。

“你只是需要信任我一点点。”Joker说着睁开眼睛。“还有别告诉我该干什么。”他继续，捶了下Bruce的肩膀，虽然那只是假装的一拳但它仍然打中了一块淤青和敏感的肌肉，Bruce在能够忍住之前就嘶了一声。

“好吧，你怎么能一生都住在哥谭却还是玻璃做的？”Joker大笑着，Bruce揉着他现在疼痛不已的肩膀。

“你手很重。”Bruce回答，好奇他是不是应该说关于他仍然存在的伤口的事。

“没那么重。”Joker说，试着在忍不住闭上眼睛之前给Bruce一个不以为然的表情，接着把他的额头靠在了Bruce的脑袋上，疲惫地叹了口气。Bruce又检查了一次他的脉搏，在发现它降低到更正常的标准的时候放松了一点的。让Joker这样待了一会儿然后撤后了一点。

“去床上吧。”Bruce最终说道，看着Joker的脸，虽然Joker抗议着但他基本没力气做任何事，Bruce站起来把他从椅子上拉起。Bruce甚至没想要让Joker自己走路，他把他抱了起来，想都没想就把他抱到了自己床上。

等到Bruce把他搁到床上的时候Joker几乎已经睡着了，Bruce确保他的舒适之后离开了屋子。他需要喝一杯，也许两杯。Bruce走向了书房，他不吃惊看见Alfred也在那里，拿着一杯屋里最好的白兰地。Bruce接过了杯子感谢了Alfred，然后重重地坐在了最近的椅子上，疲惫地叹了口气。

“你给了他什么？”Bruce问道，喝了一口酒，享受着他喉咙中酒精带来的灼烧。

“丙胺苯丙酮和轻度镇定剂。”Alfred回答。

“有没有可能让Tim今天别回来？”Bruce问道，把冰凉的玻璃杯按在自己的额头上。

“我已经告诉了他你同意今晚把公寓给他。”Alfred说道，Bruce瞪了他一眼，接着觉得Tim在公寓和他的朋友玩比他回到Joker所在的庄园好多了。

“唔，我觉得他嗑得找不着北的时候行为更好接受多了。”Alfred说道，Bruce轻声笑了。他不能同意Alfred的话但是他欣赏他语气中的幽默。

“你觉得它们能吃么？”Bruce忽然说道，让Alfred迷惑地挑起一根眉毛。“那些纸杯蛋糕。”Bruce解释道，看着Alfred的表情不断变换从深思到不信任。

“我不会把他做的任何东西放进我嘴里。”Alfred最终回答。

“他其实是个挺棒的厨子。”Bruce说道，他有点痛恨自己保护性的语气。Alfred怀疑地挑起一根眉毛。

“他真的是。他做的意大利面很棒。你会喜欢的。”Bruce坚持道，虽然一部分的他尖叫着让他闭嘴。Alfred的另一根眉毛也挑了起来，Bruce咬紧牙避免自己再说出什么来。Alfred仍然像看一个陌生人一样看着他，所以损坏已经造成了。

“你爱他。”Alfred说道，Bruce张嘴想要否认，但是他说不出口。Alfred挫败地叹了口气，给自己倒了一杯白兰地，这足够不寻常到让Bruce因为这个情况感觉到更糟了。

“这很复杂。”Bruce最终说道，但是这还不够，他们都知道。Bruce几乎想要坚持他没在说谎。他没有，他和Joker的关系绝对是复杂的，他解释的话只会听起来像个疯子。

Bruce沉默着，喝完了他的酒站了起来。他想不出来能对Alfred说什么，所以他只是冲他点了点头，冲出了房间，没经思考他的腿就把他带回了Joker身边。

Bruce爬上床躺到Joker身边，用毯子罩住他们，他靠着Joker闭上眼。让Joker熟悉的味道使自己平静下来，他的思绪飘散的时候他接纳了，心怀感激有机会能够忘却周围的世界一小会儿。

Joker一小时之后醒了过来，Bruce已经出去打了几通电话，在庄园里走了走然后又回来了。他正看着新闻的时候Joker睁开眼睛，给了他一个慵懒的微笑。

“早安。”他说道，Bruce柔软地笑了。

“快晚上了。”他回答，Joker冲他皱了下眉，然后耸耸肩，蜷缩到他身边。Bruce在Joker按到一块特别痛的淤青的时候咬住了舌头。Joker看起来没注意到Bruce忽然的紧绷，Bruce忽然很庆幸Joker仍然因为药物的作用有些迷糊。

“你的头怎么样了？”Bruce问道，Joker作为回应哼了一声，似乎在回答之前考虑了一会儿。

“没事。不过我的药物嗨已经过去了。”Joker说着用手蹭着自己的脸，让他的妆全蹭花在了手和脸上。Bruce没说话。Joker又闭上了眼睛，呼气吹在Bruce的胸膛上暖暖的，有一会儿Bruce都觉得他又睡着了。

“新闻说了有人裸奔嘛？”Joker嘟哝，Bruce在意识到Joker在说什么的时候嗤笑了一声。

“没有。”Bruce回答，用手臂环住Joker的肩膀。

“所以你爱我？”Bruce忍不住问道，他以为Joker至少会扇他一巴掌。

“当然了。”Joker回答，抬起头看着Bruce的脸。“你以为我为什么让你立规矩什么的？”Bruce没想过，他只是接受能够达到目的，然后就放置不管了。也许他应该多想想的。

“我不是在抱怨，只是有点惊讶。”Bruce承认。他不确定他相信Joker，但是他有些希望他说的不是实话。Bruce垂下视线看着Joker，发现他正仔细地研究着自己。Bruce在那锐利的瞪视下没有任何动作。

“我不是完全没心的，你知道。”Joker说道，虽然他的表情是想要开个玩笑，但他的语气几乎是受伤的。“就，别玩弄我，我们就会很好的。”

Bruce不想要相信。他不想相信Joker有能力产生如此深刻的人类的情感。他花了多年时间说服自己那不可能，然而他在Joker的眼中看到了。他看到了当Joker看着蝙蝠侠时眼中真挚的爱慕，他也看到了他在看着Bruce的时候的温暖和温柔。他不能否认，Joker在对待Harley的时候有异乎寻常的耐心。

所以Bruce做了个深呼吸，放下了想要相信Joker并不是这样的需求。他让自己接受他所爱的那部分Joker不是伪装或他的想象。忽然间Bruce觉得他可能会因为这给他带来的纯粹的宽慰哭出来。因为Joker爱他，即使是用他自己的方式，而这比Bruce感期望的还要多。

Bruce把Joker按在床上，让他吓了一跳。Joker在适应过来他们忽然的姿势转变之后就开心地笑了出来。Bruce冲他咧嘴，享受着Joker的笑声而他的样子，他蹭花的妆。Bruce把手埋进Joker乱糟糟的头发亲了他，吞下他双唇之间吐露的笑声。Joker用胳膊环住Bruce的肩膀，虽然Bruce身上布满的伤痕和淤肿抗议着，Bruce无视了它们，享受着这种亲密。

然后当然Joker就必须要毁掉这一刻，太快地把Bruce推开，但是他眼神中的急切让Bruce没有抗议。Bruce担心他做错了什么。他撤后了点儿，给Joker一点空间。

“告诉我你没吃我的纸杯蛋糕。”Joker说道，Bruce的脸拉了下来。他怀疑这没有那么重要。除非Joker往蛋糕里下了毒。

“求你告诉我它们可以食用。”Bruce抱怨着恰当地坐了起来。

“是的当然了。但是我要饿死了需要糖分才能正常工作。”Joker说着把Bruce轰走滚下床，在走出屋之前还去了趟洗手间修妆。

Bruce匆匆跟上了他，害怕他会撞上Alfred然后惹出麻烦。他在厨房找到了Joker，嘴里塞着个纸杯蛋糕的同时在碗橱里扫荡着，Bruce等不及要向Alfred解释这个了。

“你在找什么？”Bruce问道，走向Joker，想要阻止他把厨房弄得一团乱。

“食物。”Joker转向Bruce。他把最后一口他的纸杯蛋糕塞进嘴里，指着他留在柜台上的保鲜盒。“你真的会想要尝一个的。”

Bruce叹了口气，顺从了Joker的意思拿了一个蛋糕咬了一小口。尝起来其实还挺不错的，虽然Bruce希望能放少点薄荷。Joker接着去挖Alfred精心整理过的碗橱了。

“如果你饿了的话我可以做点儿什么。”Alfred的声音从门外传来，Bruce惊跳起来，Joker把注意力转向Alfred，他的手藏到背后，Bruce知道他手里拿着一把刀。但是他没说，让Alfred知道他有多接近死亡似乎不太明智。

“我能选嘛？”Joker问道，他的语气和表情都假装地激动。如果Alfred因为这个把他踢出去Bruce都不会吃惊。Alfred瞥了眼Bruce，然后戴上他最好的管家面具，转向Joker。

“当然。”Alfred回答，挤出一个礼貌的微笑。Joker拍了下手，蹦跶起来然后开始沉思。

“煎饼。”Joker最终决定，Alfred给了他一个快速的点头接着去准备需要的材料。Bruce在Alfred看向他的时候做了个“谢谢你”的口型，然后把Joker拽出厨房给Alfred一点空间。

Joker让Bruce把他拉到了书房，但是他们一走到那里Joker就从Bruce身边离开晃悠走了。Bruce关上门，给他们一些私密性。然后他跟上了Joker，他走到了书架边看着一排排的书，手指拂过书脊，带着略微的好奇看着它们的名字。

“你有带一个漂亮姑娘来过这里吗？”Joker问道，转头给了Bruce一个别有深意的眼神。Bruce翻了个白眼，好奇自己是不是应该承认偶尔想过。

“没有机会。”他最终说道，Joker冲着他挑起一根眉毛。Bruce无视了他，研究着面前的书。Joker看着他，用计算的眼神观察着他的一举一动，这让Bruce觉得自己被放置在了显微镜之下。

然后Joker的眼神捕捉到了Tim和Dick的照片，他在Bruce意识到之前就朝着它走去。Joker抓住相框研究着它，一脸深思。Bruce试着决定他怎么能安全地把照片拿回来。Joker冲着相框皱眉，弹了下舌头然后看向Bruce，给了他一个微笑。

“很可爱。”他说着冲Bruce挥着照片。“以为你有三个呢。”Joker继续说道，他脸上微小的皱眉让Bruce停顿了一下。

“我宁愿不谈论这个。”Bruce回答，声音比他预想的要轻。Joker好奇地挑起一只眉毛但是放过了他，Bruce的呼吸变得容易了一点。Joker接着把注意力转向照片，记住每一个细节，Bruce在他旁边坐立不安，当然Joker不会忽略他的焦虑。

“我不会伤害他们。如果你是担心这个的话。”Joker瞥了一眼Bruce。“我又不傻，我知道伤害孩子从来没有好结果。你会恨我，你也永远不会原谅我。相信我，我有过个人经历。”Joker继续说道，脸上有个几乎是凄凉的微笑。他转向Bruce。Bruce咬着嘴唇没说话。

他知道Joker说的是Jason，他不想谈论那个，他不确定这场谈话会朝哪里展开。但是也许Alfred是对的，Bruce应该停止害怕，告诉Joker真相。Joker想要蝙蝠侠爱他，所以他的反应能有多糟？让他知道即使是他做过的所有事之后，即使是在Jason之后，他还是得到了他想要的，这不会那么糟。而且Bruce虽然可能永远也不会真正原谅Joker把Jason带走了，他也放下了，他能够理解为什么Joker那么做，他接受了。

Bruce做了个深呼吸，试着决定他有勇气告诉Joker真相，但是Joker打断了他。

“所以你觉得书房性爱怎么样？”他声音里中Bruce辨认不出的棱角，也许Joker感觉到了Bruce准备说什么重要的事情，但是他不想要听。所以Bruce叹了口气，让自己放松下来，露出一个玩世不恭的微笑。

“我不反对。”Bruce回答，看着Joker露出一个邪恶的笑，他亲了Bruce，立刻把他向后推。Bruce回吻着他，咬着他的下唇，把手埋进他的头发里。当他的背后转到书架的时候他嘶声吸气，即使因为疼痛也是因为快感。

Joker跪了下来，嘴唇蹭过Bruce的勃起，任何关于交谈的念头都从他脑袋里飞了出去。Bruce的手指抓紧了Joker的头发，然给自己的头向后靠到书架上，享受着Joker嘴唇的动作。

当Joker开始拉下他的拉链的时候Bruce决定反正交谈也没那么重要。  
Notes:  
Next chapter coming up in December. Before Christmas, because I kinda wanna post the last chapter before that.  
Also let me know what you think, maybe?

第九章完  
Chapter 10  
Notes:  
So my original plan was to post the last chapter now, but as my luck would have it my computer broke and school has been a pain, so I'm horribly behind my planned schedule and I'm sorry but at least I got this up for Christmas.  
(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)  
Bruce沉浸在工作和夜巡中，Alfred很快注意到了。他也比平常更快地点了出来。虽然Bruce并没有Alfred把他堵在韦恩企业的办公室的时候噘嘴但是也差不多了。Bruce交叉双臂看着Alfred，一脸的我不想和你说话。

“这已经有点儿荒谬了。”Alfred表示，Bruce咬住舌头不想说出自己之后可能会后悔的话。

“我正在处理。”Bruce回答，刻意地盯着电脑屏幕。Alfred没有从桌子边移动分毫，Bruce能够感觉到他的眼神都要把自己盯出洞了。

“我会告诉他们的。只是不是现在。”Bruce缓慢地说道，试着不要感到恼火。

Alfred自从两周前Joker离开庄园去看看Crane是不是还被绑着的时候就开始不断念叨着让他告诉其他家庭成员知道了，而Bruce则一直尽可能地躲着他。他在书房里感觉到的勇气来得快去的也快，Bruce只剩下了害怕他的家人会再次摒弃他的恐惧。他希望Alfred能够让他慢慢来。

“长痛不如短痛。”Alfred说着移动了一下。Bruce在意识到谈话结束的时候几乎没忍住一声宽慰的叹息。

“我假设你傍晚才会回来，所以有什么你想要我对Tim说的吗？”在Bruce瞥向他的时候Alfred问道，会意地挑起一根眉毛。

“告诉他我在和某人约会。”Bruce回答，关上了电脑。Alfred已经抓住了他并且说出了想法之后假装他在工作就没意义了。Bruce站起来，拿起他的东西然后绕过桌子，Alfred跟着他走出办公室进入私人电梯。

“你需要搭车吗？”Alfred问道，在考虑了一下之后Bruce点点头。他不妨让Alfred载他去他的下一个目的地。

Bruce给Joker发了条短信问他在哪儿，他几秒后中之后就收到了回复，告诉他他在家。Bruce一坐上车就给了Alfred地址，Alfred没有询问他们的目的地的信息，直接开走了。Bruce一直保持着安静，虽然他握着手机以防Joker试着联系他。

Joker没有发信息，Alfred把他送到的时间还比预计的快了点。Bruce谢了Alfred帮他开车，正准备出车门的时候Joker扯开了车门把头探进来。

“你得看看这个！”他的整张脸都因为兴奋闪闪发亮，Bruce通常是在他犯下某些尤其恐怖的罪行之后看到他这种表情。

“你也是。”Joker对Alfred说道，接着消失了。Bruce和Alfred交换了关心的眼神，离开了车。Alfred几秒钟之后跟上了他，在检查了两次车锁之后。Joker已经走到了停在角落的车边，跟Jonny和另一个Bruce没听过名字的他帮派的成员说着什么，每走一步Bruce内心的不安就增加一份。Bruce不用看都能够感觉到Alfred的紧张，他开始后悔让Alfred载他来了。

Joker示意他们走得更近点，Bruce摆出一个困惑的微笑，走向Joker。Bruce把Alfred保护在身后，Joker探进车里，Bruce准备好面对任何事情了。Jonny好奇地看着Bruce，和另一个人交换了一个诡异的眼神。

“这是不是你见过的最可爱的东西？”Joker低哼着拿出了一只Bruce在有段时间里看过的最惨的小狗。它的毛黏成一缕一缕的，眼睛雾蒙蒙的明显是感染了，瘦的要死，但是Joker看着它的样子就好像这是他见过的最棒的东西，还把它抱给Bruce看就好像他肯定Bruce会同意。

Bruce没准备好面对这个。

“当然。”Bruce回答，把手插进兜里这样他就不用碰那只狗。Joker又举了那只狗几秒钟接着移动了一下，Jonny和另一个手下立刻开始脱他们的夹克，在那只小狗能够碰到Joker的衣服之前盖住了它。

"Brucie, Jonny, Happy, Jeeves,”Joker在四个人之间比划着，Bruce挥了下手作为打招呼。

“我们叫他Happy因为他让老大开心。”Jonny说着冲着Happy邪笑了一下，得到了一个瞪视。

“哦他让我非常开心。”Joker转头冲着Happy抛了个媚眼，对方对他的调情纵容地微笑了。Bruce微微眯起眼，把他的眼神从Joker移向Happy，尽可能隐蔽地打量他。Happy比Bruce高一两英寸，他看起来比起街头歹徒更像个夜总会保安，但除非他还是个忍者不然Bruce觉得自己制服他不会有任何问题。

“我家里还有老婆呢。”Happy说着，让Joker翻了个白眼，Jonny试着不要大笑出来，倚着车。

“我可以崩了她。”Joker建议道，Bruce知道他是认真的，他好奇他是不是应该在Happy的妻子身边安插安全设施。

“不了。我比较喜欢她照顾孩子们。”Happy回答，这件事笑着就过去了。Bruce感觉这是他们之间的旧玩笑了。Joker撅了一会儿嘴，接着咧嘴笑起来，注意力转回Bruce身上。

“我所以你想和我一起领养一只狗吗？我是说我会养着她，但是我在阿卡姆的时候你可以把她带到你家，我们可以谈谈探视权什么的。”Joker说道，Bruce花了几秒钟意识到Joker是认真的。他看了眼Joker怀里惨兮兮的小狗，叹了口气。

“你不能养它。”他说道，在Joker的脸耷拉下来的时候准备好开战。

“狗对心理健康有好处，你知道。你不想让我好起来吗？”Joker看起来因为Bruce的行为大为震惊，Bruce只能摊开双臂摇摇头，让他惊恐的是Alfred交叉双臂冲着他挑起了眉毛。

“为什么你不想要我好起来？”Joker质问道，Bruce在能忍住之前笑了出来。

“一只狗不会修好你的。”Bruce回答，尽力不对Joker感到恼火。

“你怎么知道？我还没试过呢。”Joker反驳。

“一只狗需要照顾，好吗？你必须要喂它，带它散步训练它，而且你必须每天都要做，不是在你想要的时候。你需要同情心。你需要有在乎另一个生命和它的健康的能力，而没有冒犯的意思，你没有。”Bruce在Joker安静下来的那一秒就知道他说错话了。这不是种眼见的变化，但是Bruce了解他，他了解他微笑中微小的紧绷和他眼睛失去光芒的样子意味着什么。

“如果我不是在抱着狗我会揍你。”Joker说，虽然他的声音轻快，但有个残忍的棱角在里面。Bruce想要道歉，他不是有意惹恼Joker的，他知道Joker有能力关心其他人，至少是一定程度上的，他们的关系证明了这个。

“再说，如果你是这么想的，那我他妈留着你在身边干什么？”Joker继续说道，往前迈了一步，Bruce感觉他忽然被揍了一拳一样无法呼吸。他不知道该说什么，他就算知道也不确定能够说得出话，他只知道他不能再经历一次和Joker分手了。

Jonny和Happy都紧绷起来，看起来准备好一有不对就冲过去了。Alfred往远处迈了一步，Joker仍然盯着Bruce，眼中闪着冰冷的光。Bruce张嘴想要道歉的时候注意到了Joker眼中隐藏不住的受伤，忽然间一个仓促的道歉都不够了。

“我恐怕Bruce老爷有点害怕狗。”Alfred忽然说道，迈步上前走到Bruce身边。“那是一场关于一只吉娃娃的意外，从那以后我们就有对狗的禁令了。”他继续说道，Bruce转身瞪着他，眼中闪烁着背叛。

“多告诉我一点。”Joker说道，忽然间比起生气更好奇了，Bruce觉得这是个小小的胜利，即使他不确定他喜欢。

Bruce正准备在任何尴尬的细节泄露之前结束这场谈话的时候听到了从车的后备箱里传来一声微弱的求救声。所有人都僵住了，Bruce准备好质问Joker要求解释的时候Joker缓慢地转向Happy，圆睁着眼睛看着他。尖叫声继续，Happy看起来有点儿不舒服，他没说话的每一秒Joker的表情都变得更难以置信。

“那个混蛋想要抢我的小女儿。”Happy最终脱口而出，Joker猛地抽了一口气，看起来过度惊恐。

“他怎么敢？”Joker摇了摇脑袋，和Jonny交换了一个眼神然后把狗递给他。

“没事。我能处理。我只是想吓他一下。”Joker走向车的时候Happy抗议道，Bruce以防万一把Alfred往后推了几步。

“而我会把他吓个半死。”Joker回答道，挑开车箱上的锁，把后备箱盖撤开。尖叫声从求救声变成了惊叫。Joker平静地坐在了边沿，像是一切都好那样嘘着里面的男人。Bruce瞥了眼Alfred看看他怎么样，虽然Alfred看起来很关心但他觉得只要Joker不变得暴力的话就没事。

“听着，我正试着和我的朋友们聊天，而你让我们都听不见彼此了。所以如果你能够好心地闭上你该死的嘴的话我就不用逼你那么做了。我正试着给别人留下好印象呢。”Joker随意地说道。后备箱里的人哭泣着道歉。

“闭上嘴。这就是我需要你做的。”Joker说道鼓励性地冲那个人点点头。

“我会的，我会闭嘴。我会安静，求你别伤害我。”那个人乞求着，Joker叹了口气，给了Jonny一个苦大仇深的表情，Jonny回应了那个表情，Happy走过去从车的后座上找了一会儿后拿出一卷胶带，递给Joker。

“现在看来你和我对于‘闭嘴’的定义有不同的观点。所以我会告诉你我说的闭嘴是什么意思，而你会学。可惜我们没有一颗大大的硬糖给你嚼所以我们不能像《风骚坏姊妹》里那样演然后把你的事嫁祸给Marilyn Manson所以我希望你能够原谅我们。”Joker说着从胶带卷上撕下一长条，给了那个人一个甜甜的微笑接着把他的嘴封上了。

那个人透过胶带尖叫着，而Joker又撕下一条胶带，贴在他嘴上，他不断地往上贴，直到那个人安静下来。Bruce数了。一共六条。

“不是那么难对不对？”Joker问道，拍了拍他的脸然后蹦到地上，把后箱盖嘭地关上。他把胶带扔给Happy，注意力回到Alfred上，搓着双手接近了他。

“一只吉娃娃？”他笑得很可爱。Alfred带着些微的震惊盯着他，即使在Joker歪过脑袋的时候也没回答。

“它疯了，想要吃掉我。”Alfred没有说话的意思，Bruce接话。Joker好笑地看着Bruce，让他默默诅咒Alfred居然提起了那只狗。

“我当时约会的那个女人有一只小狗，她把它带到了庄园然后它扑过来想要杀了我。所以不，我不太喜欢狗。”Bruce解释道，没说他被太多的狗咬过，袭击过，而不仅仅是一只嗜血的小怪物。

“但是这只不是吉娃娃呀。这是只可爱的小杂种狗，需要一个家。”Joker回答。他现在看起来更耐心了，忘记了他的愤怒，Bruce缓慢地意识到他没法说服Joker不养狗了。他的肩膀耷拉下来，闭了会儿眼睛然后放弃了。

“等你养腻了你不能把它丢给我。”Bruce说道，Joker开心地欢呼着然后搂住Bruce的脖子亲了他的脸颊。Alfred晃悠了一下，站直了身子。Bruce的注意力更多集中在Joker的手下身上。他不信任他们，如果他们认为Alfred是对Joker的威胁的话也许会伤害他。

“我可以带狗去看兽医。”Alfred说。Joker咧嘴笑着点点头，Jonny沉默地把狗递给Alfred。Alfred接过了它抱住，Joker抛弃了Bruce跟着Alfred朝着车走过去。

“确保她得到了疫苗接种。还有食物，确保他们给她喂食。让我知道发生的一切。”Joker命令道，值得赞赏的是Alfred没有困扰地听着他说话。

“我会让你知道情况的。”Alfred保证到，冲Bruce点了下头接着坐进车里，Bruce感觉他是尽快在逃离这里。Bruce不怪他，虽然他有点沮丧Alfred愿意把他丢弃在这里。

“他不是去给条子报信了吧？”Jonny问道，声音很轻，就好像害怕Joker会听到他。他点了支烟靠在车上。

“不，”Bruce回答，在Alfred开走的时候转头看着Jonny。

不穿着蝙蝠盔甲跟他们在一起很奇怪，Bruce不确定他喜欢这样。他不得不信任Joker会管住他们了，虽然Bruce觉得Joker不会让他们伤害他，但这是个新情况，他不确定如何反应。更别说那个仍然绑在车里的人了。

“我们需要给她买吃的。也许还有几个玩具。”Joker冲着Jonny说道，在口袋里找着什么。Jonny点点头从口袋里拿出一包薄荷醇香烟，递给Joker。

“嗷谢谢你。我就知道我留你在身边是有原因的。”Joker说着点烟一根烟，他把那包烟递给Bruce，Bruce拒绝了。Joker把烟塞回自己口袋里冲着后备箱挥手。

“所以解释下这个。”Joker命令，Happy叹了口气，冲着递给他一根烟的Jonny打了个响指。

“我正从幼儿园接Izzy的时候那个混蛋试着把她抢到自己车里。所以我拿了我的球棒把她打昏了塞进后备箱里。然后我把Izzy送回家，Jonny接着就让我去接他。以为我已经拉着具尸体了。”Happy解释。

“你可以事先告诉我车里有个死人。”Jonny抱怨道，让Happy哼了一声。

“他没死。”

“但是你以为他死了。”Jonny指出。Joker大笑起来，又跳上去坐在车箱上。Bruce朝他迈近了一步，Jonny和Happy继续争论着。Joker把注意力从他的手下转向Bruce，他的微笑变得更加温柔，伸手把Bruce拉到他腿间。

“所以你今天想干什么？”Joker问道，Bruce耸耸肩，仍然被后备箱里有个人这件事困扰着但是又不能表现出来，Joker似乎已经把这事儿忘了。

“想上去吗？我可以为你跳舞。或者如果你想试试的话我可以把你绑起来。”Joker说道，他的声音轻柔，几乎是诱惑的，眼睛盯着Bruce吸了口烟。

“我们可以上去，但是你不能把我绑起来。”Bruce回答，没让Joker的噘嘴影响他。

“我们一会儿再讨论这个。”Joker对着自己点点头。Bruce没费心告诉他自己绝对不可能同意让Joker绑起来。他作为蝙蝠侠的时候被绑了太多次了，让他对于束缚或者任何形式的禁锢有种厌恶。

Bruce允许了Joker把他拉进怀里亲了他。Joker劝诱他的嘴打开，扯着Bruce后脖子上的头发，强势又充满占有欲，一部分的Bruce想要屈服于他的意志，但是更多的一部分害怕可能会发生的事情。他知道Joker不会伤害他，但是他有过太多糟糕的经历，没法对此感到舒适。Bruce也能承认一点恐惧能够提高性致，但是他还没有和Joker达到那种程度。他怀疑他永远也不会达到。

Bruce把他的手放在Joker的喉咙上回应那只坚持地扯着他头发的手，就像他预料到的那样，Joker的呼吸卡住了，靠向自己的触摸。Joker给与他的信任几乎和Bruce掌握到的力量一样让他兴奋。Bruce轻轻挤压Joker的喉咙，只是因为他能，接着从Joker的唇间吞下他的呻吟。有时候Bruce仍然无法相信Joker让他这么做。

Joker无法呼吸的时候中断了这个吻，瞥了眼他燃尽的香烟后扔掉了它，点了根新的。

“我们可以去喝一杯。”Joker建议道，Bruce同意地点点头。Jonny和Happy已经停止争吵，并且刻意地不看他们的方向。Joker往后靠，躺在了车上吐出烟雾，看着缓慢变暗的天空。

Jonny和Happy低声快速地吵着什么，然后Jonny步履沉重地走到Joker旁边清了清嗓子。Bruce就算不是个侦探也能看出他在担心会得到什么样的反应。

“我们基本上需要走了。”Jonny说道，试着保持语气的平稳。Joker哼了一声转过脑袋冲着Jonny，呼出另一口烟。

“我可以喝一杯。”Joker完全没起来的意思，Bruce说道。Joker看向Bruce，在一秒钟之后坐起来跳下了车。

“那就去拿你的酒吧。”Joker说着微笑着扔掉他的眼。Jonny研究了Bruce一会儿，和Happy交换了一个诡异的眼神，Bruce觉得他们刚刚决定他们并不喜欢自己。

Bruce跟着Joker走了进去，在那辆车消失在拐角处之前最后看了一眼。他不会等着知道后备箱的里的男人身上会发生什么，但是如果Happy说的他女儿的事是真的那Bruce至少能够告诉自己那个人罪有应得。

“他们只会吓吓他。”Joker没转头，冲Bruce说道。不是第一次Bruce有点讨厌他的观察力了。Bruce决定相信Joker的话，不再想它。

 Bruce得到了他的酒，Joker在公寓里晃悠了一个小时才坐下来，他坚持Bruce要把手机带在身上以防Alfred会打电话说他的狗狗的事。在一小时过去还没消息的时候Joker要求Bruce给Alfred打电话，在短暂地争论之后Bruce屈服了，打了电话，只得到了语音信箱留言和几分钟之后的一条短信，说狗没事，但是兽医正在做一些测试确保它的健康。

这并没有让Joker心情好点。

Bruce好奇Joker对那只狗的痴迷是为什么。关心一只无助无辜的动物不符合他的性格。也许这很快就会过去，几天或几周之后Joker就会厌倦它的。但是Joker说的没错，狗的确对有精神问题的人有帮助，也许那只痛苦的小东西能在某种程度上帮助Joker。

Bruce的电话响了，Joker立刻扒在他身上，要求Bruce立刻接电话，还按了免提。Bruce接了，希望Alfred有些好消息给他。

“狗会没事的。兽医要求我把她留在那里过夜，这样他们就可以检测她，但是如果一切都好的话他们也许明天就能释放她。他们给了她一些抗生素，给她洗了澡出去跳蚤，还处理了皮疹。她有一点营养不良，脱水，但是除此之外没事”Alfred说道，Bruce松了口气。

“我想要明天一早就送她回来。”Joker说道，Bruce差点没忍住把他推开。

“我会试的。”Alfred保证道，Bruce感谢了他，挂了电话。

“看到了？你的狗会没事的。”Bruce说道，转向了Joker，他正准备去拿他刚刚拿出来但还没打开的一瓶红酒。他打开塞子的时候Bruce去拿了杯子，他拿着它们，Joker往里面倒酒。Joker一口喝掉了大半杯，然后又倒上了。

Bruce坐在沙发上，看着Joker没什么目的地在屋里乱晃，虽然他的眼神经常落在Bruce身上，他看着Bruce的样子让他后脖子上的寒毛都竖了起来。

“怎么了？”Bruce受够了Joker的晃悠，问道。Joker停下，晃着他的红酒杯，微微歪过脑袋，嘴角挑起。

“我想要给你照相。”Joker说。他语气有种Bruce不喜欢的棱角，但是Bruce没说。

“你以前也照过我的照片。”Bruce指出来。Joker耸耸肩，喝了口酒。

“是的，但是我想要照张漂亮的。”Joker回答，他的话让Bruce感到有些恶心。Joker把他在弄残了Barbara后照的照片叫做漂亮，他也这么叫他在把Harley推下窗户后照得她破碎，鼻青脸肿的照片。然后还有他屠杀了整家的人后随心所欲地给他们摆姿势照的相。

Bruce放下了酒，又倒满了杯子给自己争取一点时间。

“只是张照片。”Joker轻声笑了，就好像他不能相信Bruce没立刻同意他一样。

“说说什么叫‘漂亮的照片’。”Bruce回答。他宁愿事先知道他要经历什么。

“你不会守护上，如果这是你担心的。”Joker大笑。这并没有让Bruce放松，尤其是Joker看起来又在读他的心了，单丝也许他能够暂时顺着Joker忽然的心血来潮。

“所以你什么时候会照相？”Bruce问道，得到了一个耸肩。

“我会让你知道的。”Joker说着眨了下眼，转身离开了屋子，Bruce皱着眉看着他。他一点也不喜欢这个。

Joker几分钟之后回来了，拿着他的相机，脸上带着个淘气的微笑。Bruce挤出了个笑，但觉得不太奏效，于是接着去喝酒了。他不确定为什么他对此大惊小怪的，而这烦扰他的程度几乎和拿着相机的Joker一样多。

Joker把相机放在了桌子上，接着把Bruce的杯子从他手里拿了过来，放在了相机旁边。他眼中带着诡异的神色看着Bruce，接着把Bruce的膝盖顶开，爬进他怀里。然后他开始亲吻Bruce，用手梳过他的头发，下身缓慢地磨蹭着Bruce。

Bruce几秒钟就忘记了相机。

Joker撤开了，Bruce没忍住从他喉咙中发出的抗议。Joker大笑着拍了拍Bruce的脸颊。

“我有点儿想让你嗑药。”Joker给了Bruce一个愉悦的微笑，Bruce的心情立刻变糟了。

“你想给我下药？”他难以置信地问道。Joker歪脑袋假装考虑了一会儿之后微笑。

“如果你想要毒品我可以给你毒品。不过我想的是抽点大麻，但如果你想要的话我可以用烈点儿的。”Joker耸耸肩，纠正了他。Bruce几乎大笑了，他不敢相信Joker想要嗑药，即使这并不惊人。

“取悦我一下嘛。放松，然后找点儿乐子。”Joker继续说，蹭了下Bruce的肩膀。“别告诉我你从来没磕过药。你有钱，还上过大学，我不会相信的。”

Bruce叹了口气，决定撒谎不会有任何好处。“我试过。”他承认，放松了一些。他还是能放松一点的。

“好极了！我也有好东西的。不是在你的塔附近那个热狗摊儿买的那种垃圾。”Joker说道，从Bruce腿上跳下来。Bruce的嘴张张合合，想不出对眼下的情况该说什么。

“我没同意做任何事。”他指出，但是Joker完全没听他说话。Bruce咬紧牙皱着眉，暗暗思索Joker这次又在搞什么。

Joker很快拿着一个小锡盒子回来了。他坐在了地板上，把盒子放在桌上，把他杯子里剩下的酒都喝光后打开了盒子，开始在那些小袋子里翻找，那里面有大麻也有Bruce认不出来的药片。

“找到了。”Joker露出了胜利的笑，拿出一包大麻在Bruce眼前晃了几下。

“Ivy做的，她的货最好了——如果你告诉任何人我这么说过我就会把你折磨到哭出来为止。”Joker继续说道，开始卷烟卷。Bruce呼了口气，向后靠在沙发上。

几分钟后Joker关上了盒子，抓着相机站了起来，指着那个在墙上形成一个美丽半圆的弓形窗。他没等着看Bruce是不是跟上了他，有一瞬Bruce思考要不要留下来，但是Joker身上有种棱角，让他觉得不按照Joker的想法做是个坏主意。他站起来跟着Joker，在一旁等待着。Joker打开一扇窗户，交叉和腿坐在窗台上，示意Bruce过来。Bruce犹豫了一瞬，走向了Joker照着他的样子坐下，虽然他比Joker僵硬多了。

Joker看了他一会儿，接着哼了一声，点燃了烟卷。他吸入烟雾，屏住呼吸把大麻递给Bruce。他眼中闪烁着挑战和算计，Bruce有段时间没见过了。他决定冒着Joker生气的风险拒绝不值得，接过了烟。

他等不及向Alfred解释这个了。

Joker笑了，因为达成目标心满意足，脑袋靠在窗户上。Bruce冲着Joker的方向最后挫败地看了一眼，吸入烟气让它充满自己的肺。很快他的头开始变得越来越轻，时间变得缓慢，他不由自主地靠着墙放松下来。这比他想象的还好。

“治愈压力焦虑和糟糕一天的最好良药之一。”Joker说道，Bruce没法争辩这个，所以他耸耸肩，把烟卷还给Joker。

他们在寂静中抽着大麻，享受着彼此的陪伴，偶尔交换简短的几个词。Joker站起来去拿红酒，Bruce的脑袋从飘飘忽忽变得不可思议地重，Bruce接过了Joker递过来的杯子。他看着Joker点燃一根香烟，喝着他的红酒。

“我又没有告诉过你Harley在我们吵架之后堵住了我？”Bruce忽然问道，声音令人惊讶地清晰。Joker挑起眉毛表示微微地好奇。

“你打了她。”Bruce继续说道，Joker翻了个白眼，就好像Bruce在意Harley受没受伤很傻似的。

“那是你的错。你不应该惹我生气。”Bruce难以置信地盯着Joker，站直了身子。

“你缺少自控不是我的错。”Bruce冷静又严肃地声明，Joker做了个鬼脸，就好像他正准备争论但忽然又变卦了，开始盯着窗外。Bruce如果脑袋更清楚的话会接着和他吵的，但是此刻那似乎不重要。

Joker抽完了烟，接着朝前蹭过去坐进了Bruce怀里开始亲他，Bruce匆匆忙忙放下杯子的时候差点把它砸在了地上，他搂住了Joker。酒精和毒品的混合让Bruce比平时更快地因为Joker失控，微弱的失重感让他身上的Joker成了固定他的锚，在不断变化的世界中唯一的永存。一直是这样，真的，但是这是第一次Bruce能够真的感受到。

Joker咬着Bruce的嘴唇，直到Bruce能够尝到自己的血，当Joker停下亲吻开始舔舐那个伤口时Bruce想都没想就呻吟出声。他能够感觉到Joker贴着他的皮肤心满意足地微笑，用手握住Joker的脖子作为回应，并没有真的挤压而是握着它，让Joker能够感觉到。Bruce把他往后推想看到他的脸。就像每次他这么做的时候一样，Joker僵住了，眼睛变得漆黑，他微微迎上Bruce握着他喉咙的手。

Bruce知道这不是屈服，不是。这更像是Joker在享受过程的同时允许他掌权。Bruce不确定他是什么时候赢得这种权力的，但他不准备质疑。虽然他忍不住好奇。Bruce研究着Joker茫然的表情。Bruce忽然意识到Joker真的喜欢这个，虽然他总是需要掌控他身边的每个人，每件事。

Bruce忽然想明白了，他圆睁着眼睛瞪了Joker一会儿接着胜利地大笑出声，让Joker一脸迷惑。跟他斗了这么多年，又做了几个月的情侣，是嗑药和喝醉让Bruce终于明白了。

“是什么这么有趣？”Joker问道，从Bruce身上撤开，迷惑地皱着眉。

“我弄明白你了。”Bruce回答，有点儿太过洋洋自得，Joker笑了一声，那尖锐的响声通常会让Bruce注意自身安全。

“哦，那可一定要告诉我。”Joker坐到了椅子上，拿起他的酒杯给自己找点事干。Bruce忍不住花了会儿时间沾沾自喜，喝了一口酒接着看向Joker。

“你是个控制狂。”Bruce说道，对自己的发现无比肯定，Joker对着自己的杯子喷了口气，接着指着自己的公寓。

“看看你周围，我真的不是。你想的是Eddie。这让我不安而且有点儿感到侮辱。”他回答。Bruce叹了口气，为了取悦Joker还是瞥了眼他家有序的混乱。

“我是说你受不了无法控制你生活中的人。为你工作的人怕你，他们不敢忤逆你，你打个响指Harley就会跑过来。你想要见蝙蝠侠你就炸点东西。”Bruce说着看向窗外。

“我一直很奇怪你为什么对我离你而去那么耿耿于怀。我以为也许是对抛弃的心理阴影之类的，但你真正不能忍受的是我在你威胁要杀了我的时候还能够离开。我真的以为你会杀了我。”Bruce看向Joker，他小心翼翼地保持着不泄露感情的微笑。这应该更让他担心的。

“你没什么能够控制我行为的东西。啊，你能够威胁Alfred或者孩子们但是你知道那样的话我永远也不会原谅你，我会恨你，而你不想要这样。我是说，如果你拿枪指着我都不能如愿以偿，那你能用什么控制我呢？那让你发疯。就是这么回事。”Bruce说着示意着他们两个，虽然他看到了Joker神情中的紧绷他也无视掉了。他太过自鸣得意又熏熏然，没法清醒的思考。

“我打赌这就是为什么我告诉你不要伤害我的时候你就不理我了。”Bruce冲着Joker咧嘴。

“我是试着不杀了你。”Joker纠正他，听起来恼火又防备。

“就好像你在我被绑架后试着不杀了我一样？怎么，你生气了？因为我把你按住然后对你为所欲为？我觉得你还挺喜欢的。”Bruce冲他靠近，骄傲地微笑。这不是该干的事，Joker的脸抽动了一下，接着变得愤怒。Bruce知道的下一件事就是酒瓶和他的酒杯掉在地上的碎裂声，Joker用刀对着他的脸，另一只手按着他的喉咙。

“你什么都不知道。”Joker咆哮着，刀按在Bruce的嘴角。Bruce僵住了，意识到他可能说得太过了，但是又不想切断他们的眼神交流。

“你以为你能从你那装着病症和问题的小盒子里挑挑选选，就能把我看透，嗯？你以为如果你有足够多的盒子你就能修好我？”Joker咆哮着，接着发出一声尖利的笑声。Bruce尽量无视他脊柱上窜过的寒意，试着想出该怎么做。

Bruce不是为了自保做的，虽然他真的很需要避免Joker做出些他之后会后悔的事。他把Joker摔下去扔到地上。Joker在玻璃扎进他的皮肤时发出一声迷惑的叫声，还没能起来，意识到发生了什么Bruce就压在了他身上，想要把刀从Joker那里立刻夺过来。

但是Joker习惯了在Bruce穿着盔甲的时候和他打斗，Bruce的行动Joker全都熟悉，没有盔甲的保护Bruce必须要加倍小心不要被捅到。Joker最终把Bruce按在了地上，玻璃扎进他的手臂和后背，撕破他的衣服和皮肤，让温热的血从他新的伤口中涌出。

Bruce在Joker冲着他的脸挥刀的时候差点没能攥住他的胳膊，刀尖在离他的眼睛只有几英寸的地方停下了。他们沉默下来，空气中只有彼此破碎的喘息声。Bruce瞪着眼睛盯着刀刃，知道不是自己阻止它埋进自己脑袋里的。

Bruce强迫他把视线从刀刃转移到Joker震惊的表情上。他怀疑Joker都不知道自己在做什么，如果他脸上的表情是证明的话他刚刚意识到自己在做什么，并为此惶惑不已。Bruce躲开小刀，按着Joker手臂上的压迫点让他松手扔掉刀。Joker在刀砸在Bruce的脸旁边时吸了口气。

他们只是盯着彼此，然后Bruce把Joker从身上扔下来，用的力气让他砸在地上发出疼痛的呻吟。Bruce把他的脸压在地上，手臂扭到身后，用力压着他的肩膀让他可能会脱臼。Joker发出抗议的声音，但是在几次无用的想要甩掉Bruce的挣扎之后他停下了，疑问地看着Bruce。

“你冷静下来了吗？”Bruce问道，等到Joker点了头才松开了他的胳膊。他让Joker翻过身，接着握着他的手肘把他按在地上。Joker看上去因为事情的转折有点儿生气，但是Bruce需要他处于掌控之下，在他差点把自己的眼睛戳瞎之后他就不信任Joker能自己做到这一点了。

Bruce在Joker能抱怨之前就粗暴又专横地亲了他，更多是牙齿的撕咬，当Joker试着躲开的时候Bruce握住了他的下巴固定他。Joker咆哮着用他没被握着的那只胳膊推着Bruce的胸膛，但是Bruce利用自己的体重和体型优势拒绝移动。

Joker冷静下来的时候他们唇上都有血，Bruce把他们的前额贴在一起。缓慢地，他开始意识到仍然压在他掌心的玻璃渣都扎在了Joker的胳膊上，但是Bruce现在还没力气移动，虽然他放松了对Joker的牵钳制减少对他的伤害。

Joker用可以活动的那只胳膊环住Bruce的肩，过了一会儿他松开环在Bruce腰上的腿，动作缓慢，不具威胁性。当Bruce没反对时他试着把Bruce拉近，但虽然Joker动作犹豫不决，Bruce知道那只是又一次操控自己的尝试，当他没有因为Joke的触碰屈服时Joker眼中闪过一丝恼火，确定了他的想法。

“别那么做。”Bruce的声音并不严厉，Joker移开了视线。Bruce叹了口气，把脸埋进Joker的头发，吸进他熟悉的味道，允许它让自己放松下来。

“听着，我只是想说如果你爱我，你至少应该别做一个爱操控人的婊子。”Bruce在Joker的头发里嘟哝着，希望至少能够把Joker逗笑。他得到了他想到的，Joker发出一声难以置信的笑，Bruce能够感觉到他的微笑抵在自己的脖子上。

“不敢相信你居然叫我婊子。”Joker大笑着抱紧了Bruce，玩着他脖子后的头发，让血和酒粘的到处都是。Bruce必须得在回家之前冲个澡了。

“而且我真的爱你。”Joker的声音那么轻，Bruce几乎没听到。“这就是问题所在。”

他声音中的悲伤让Bruce抬起头看着Joker的脸，注意到Joker迷茫的表情，接着他把表情调整成一个练习过的微笑。Bruce研究着Joker，他只能看到Joker允许他看到的。

“和我说话。”Bruce严肃但不强迫地说，没有得到回答。“你得告诉我你漂亮的脑袋里在想什么。”Bruce冲着Joker的白眼微笑。他给了Joker一会儿时间思考，希望酒精和毒品能够让他失去些警惕。

“你只是太……”Joker沮丧地呼了口气，摇了摇头接着冲着Bruce皱眉，Bruce好奇地挑起一根眉毛。“正常。”Joker说完了，听起来似乎不太相信自己这么说了。

“我不做正常的事。和人。”Joker说道，就好像他产生情感危机是Bruce的错。

“我以为我很奇怪。”Bruce回答。

“是啊，但是你也很正常。只是普通人Brucie。”Joker回答。Bruce知道他的意思，即使他假装他没懂。Harley在Joker把她的精神撕碎之后就变得特别了。蝙蝠侠也很特别，和Joker一样独一无二，但是 Bruce Wayne只是个碰巧和杀人小丑处于一段恋爱之中的人。

“如果我不正常呢？”Bruce犹豫地问道。他不会让Joker把自己塑造成什么他喜欢的东西，但是这是个弄清Joker能否对他是蝙蝠侠接受良好的好方式。

“我有点儿想要你这么正常。”Joker回答，他的语气意味着话题结束，Bruce闭上嘴，甚至还没能脑补一下告诉Joker真相会发生什么。

“我也想要你从我身上下来。”Joker继续说道，Bruce过了一会儿才意识到他们仍然躺在地板上红酒血形成的湖泊中。扎在他们皮肤间的玻璃也真的需要查看一下。Bruce匆匆站了起来，冲着Joker伸出手，他立刻握住了，让Bruce把他拉起来。  
“我去拿点儿东西处理……这个。”Joker示意着周围，Bruce点点头，坐在窗户旁边看着Joker走开。Bruce喜欢看着Joker行走，他一直很喜欢Joker步态中的摇曳生姿，而现在他可以光明正大地看了。  
他的药物兴奋已经过去了，但是酒精造成的影响仍然存在。当Bruce找红酒瓶的时候发现它碎在了地板上。他考虑了一会儿，站起来朝着精美的木质橱柜走去，他很确信Joker是从某个社会名流那里偷走的。Bruce边走边捡出扎进他手掌的玻璃渣子，当他走到橱柜旁，他在裤子上蹭了蹭手，打开玻璃门拿出了一瓶威士忌，Bruce知道那曾是自己的收藏。  
Bruce有权力喝他自己的威士忌，即使那个瓶子在Joker很有可能是偷来的酒柜里。他拿了个杯子，抓起瓶子回到窗前，小心不要踩到玻璃。他给自己倒了一杯威士忌一口干掉接着又倒满一杯，这一次慢慢品味着。  
Joker拿着一把镊子，线，还有几根无菌针出现了，冲着他挑起眉毛。Bruce不确定他对于Joker把尖锐物品戳进他皮肤里有何感想，但是是他自己在警告标志后仍然越界的，所以他觉得他没权利抱怨。Joker把手里的东西放下，注意力集中在Bruce身上，Bruce感觉自己在被研究。  
Bruce没有管Joker在做什么，看着窗外的城市继续喝酒。太阳已经下山了，明亮的霓虹灯点亮了城市，当Bruce低头，他能够看到几辆车开过去，一群青少年跟着几个本地帮派成员。Bruce没意识到Joker移动了，直到他听到的相机快门的声音。他转头冲Joker微笑，从他脸上开心的微笑来看，Joker已经得到他想要的照片了。  
“你知道我另一边脸更好看吧？”Bruce开着玩笑。Joker抬起头，接着又照了一张照片。Joker微笑着放下相机，拿起镊子握住Bruce的手。  
“你知道你在做什么吗？”Bruce问道，更多是为了打破沉默而不是质疑Joker的技术。  
“闭嘴喝酒。”Joker回答，Bruce按照他说的做了。

 

 Bruce早上醒来的时候忽然意识到他从来没有在Joker家睡过觉。他宿醉，并且身上还有干涸的血迹。因为Joker在清理完他们最糟糕的伤口之后当然不能控制住爬进Bruce怀里开始把他亲到神志不清。Bruce不能说出来，但这是很久以来他们做的最本色出演的事情了。Bruce曾经想象过他们的关系会这样开始，两个人都血迹斑斑，躺在地板上撕扯彼此，Joker愉悦的笑声填满空气。  
Bruce没有抱怨，他也享受到了，但是最后一杯酒也许有点儿过。或者最后三杯，他不确定。  
Bruce艰难地走近进浴室，不紧不慢地洗掉皮肤上的血和汗水。Bruce回来的时候Joker仍然睡着，他尽可能轻地在Joker的衣服里翻找。他忽然很开心Joker习惯偷走自己的衣服，他很容易就找到了一件曾经属于他的干净衬衫和毛衣。他只希望Joker不会很在乎它们。  
Joker看起来太舒服了，Bruce不想叫醒他，所以他留出房间，但因为某人在厨房弄出的声音停下了。Bruce绷紧了身子，虽然他觉得头痛又恶心还是尽量无声的走向厨房。在悄声走向厨房，穿过被阳光照亮的地板时，他注意到他们昨晚在客厅制造的混乱被清理了。Bruce发现厨房里是Jonny正在做咖啡，放松下来。他倚在门框上，等着Jonny转过身。  
“上帝啊！”Jonny看见Bruce的时候惊跳起来，手捂住了嘴，Bruce笑了一下，站直走进屋里。  
“没人教过你不要偷偷接近带着枪的人吗？”Jonny听起来恼火又严厉。就好像他正为了刚刚受惊的表现做弥补一样。  
“并没有。”Bruce回答，给自己倒了杯水坐在了桌旁。Jonny瞪了他一眼，然后接着捣鼓桌子上放着的咕噜作响的咖啡机了。  
“你不喜欢我。”Bruce观察道。Jonny的肩膀绷紧了。他静止了很长一段时间，接着转身面冲着Bruce，Bruce保持着友好的表情。  
“我不需要喜欢他每一个稍纵即逝的痴迷对象。”Jonny回答，走得近了些。他眼神冰冷。“因为不管他说什么，你就只是一次迷恋而已。就像那只狗。而直到他厌倦你之前，他都会有个花花公子大小的盲点，而这对我来说是个大问题。”Jonny在Bruce跟前停下，一只手放在桌上，另一只放在Bruce的椅后，弯下腰笼罩着Bruce。  
“我不知道他是否发现了还是不在意，又或许他对你是真的盲目，但是我能看出来你有些地方非常不对劲儿，我不会让你伤害我的老大。你就算只是想想类似的事我都会捉到你，杀了你，没人会发现你的尸体。”Jonny一眨不眨地盯着Bruce的眼睛，眼神严肃，Bruce知道他不是开玩笑。  
“好吧。”Bruce回答。Jonny又看了他一会儿，然后点点头，回到桌子旁给自己倒了杯咖啡。他也给Bruce倒了一杯，拿着手机坐下，看着屏幕而不是Bruce。  
Bruce的手机响了一下，示意着有新信息。Bruce几乎要宽慰叹气了。气氛紧张得快要无法忍受。他拿出手机迅速地扫了眼Alfred发给他的短信。Bruce丝毫不惊讶大部分是Alfred在隐晦地暗示他需要回家，还有狗中午就可以被接走。这意味着他需要回家。  
“你需要搭车吗？”Jonny在Bruce还没想到给Alfred打电话之前问道。Bruce瞥了眼，发现Jonny仍然在看他的手机，喝着咖啡，好像他几分钟之前并没有威胁要杀了Bruce一样。  
“是的。我也可以叫Alfred过来。”Bruce收起手机。  
“没事。反正我也要出去，得把衣服送去干洗还有别的。不过你需要为汽油付钱。”Jonny喝完了咖啡，站起来，Bruce也是。  
“你不会碰巧知道我的衣服在哪里吧？”Bruce问道，穿上鞋子，从沙发背上拿起他昨晚扔在那里的大衣。  
“就像我说的，干洗。”Jonny回答，等到Bruce走出前门后不发出声音地关上了它，催促Bruce从楼里出去。  
Bruce跟着Jonny走进他的车，在旅途中保持安静，只是告诉Jonny他要回庄园，并且给了他想要的汽油钱。广播缓解了车里紧绷的沉默，虽然Bruce很高兴Joker身边有如此忠于他的人，他有点儿担心自己的安全。  
Jonny在前门停下车，Bruce成功地不被发现偷偷溜进自己屋里，他换了衣服，确保自己的样子可以见人之后去找Alfred。他对于手上的伤口和脸颊的破皮做不了什么，但他很确定他是可以找借口掩饰过去的。  
Bruce发现Alfred在厨房和Tim，还有让他吃惊的，Dick，吃着早午餐。他冲他们打了招呼，在走到他惯常位置的途中从Alfred放在桌子中间的盘子里拿了块司康饼。  
“你有条狗？”Bruce还没坐下Dick就问道。“我以为在吉娃娃事件之后你就不会让任何狗出现在屋子里了。”Bruce坐下，咬了一大口司康饼给自己找点事干，并且瞪了眼Alfred，他居然把狗的事情告诉了他们。  
“它不是我的。”Bruce最终回答道。Dick倾身，很明显超级好奇并且准备好从Bruce那里挖出真相了，并且从他脸上愉悦的表情来看，他会享受过程中的每一秒。  
“你一整晚都不在家。”Dick指出来，Bruce拒绝理他。“你从不出去一整晚，除非你在夜巡，但是你没有，而且你也不在公寓。我早上四点多的时候看了。所以你不是有个我们都不知道的秘密藏身处就是有了个女朋友。”  
“你的推理技巧让秘密无可隐藏。”Bruce面无表情，Alfred给他倒了杯咖啡。Bruce感谢了Alfred，而Dick嗤笑着。Bruce喝了口咖啡，希望他有张能打开的报纸。  
“而且我没有女朋友。”Bruce说着拿出手机，检查着新闻资讯。这和纸质版能给他的效果不一样，但是他也没别的选择了。  
“所以你不是有个我们都不知道的秘密藏身处就是有了个男朋友。”Dick说道，Bruce几乎否认了，但是又觉得这不值得他费劲。他给了Dick一个咄咄逼人的瞪视，Tim因为他的表情无声地大笑着。  
“哦我的上帝啊他有个男友。”Tim表现得过度震惊，Dick假装惊恐地吸气。Bruce还在宿醉没力气处理这个。Alfred站起来说了些关于他需要立刻去做什么没做完的事之类的话，Bruce几乎被冒犯了，他不能指着Alfred帮忙。  
“我们认识他吗？”Tim问道，Dick翻了个白眼。  
“他没有朋友，记得吗？”Dick指出。  
“但是他有社交圈啊。算是吧。他花了很多时间和罪犯在一起。也许他们之间有了火花。一些屋顶上的深夜谈话，某人开始调情，你懂得的。”TIm说道，Bruce几乎想要提醒他们他还在这里呢。  
“你见过那样的事情发生？”Dick问道，他们看起来完全忘记了Bruce的存在。  
“没有，但是也许是私密的调情。”Tim回答，他们都假装认为讨论结束了。Bruce想要他们停下，闭上嘴，但是他不知道如何不冒犯任何人同时也不泄露任何事地表达出来。  
“所以他是一个有犯罪背景的人，经常独自和蝙蝠侠相处，相处的时间还很长，而且还疯到想要和一个大半时间在生闷气穿得像只蝙蝠的人调情。”Tim说道，故弄玄虚得过头了。Dick嗯了一声，皱着眉摸着下巴。Bruce忽然觉得全身发冷，但是他紧闭着嘴，说服自己他能做的最好的事就是尽可能无视他们的调戏。  
“只有一个人符合这个描述。”Dick的声音庄重，Tim点点头，他们一起看向Bruce。  
“所以和一只小丑共度一晚的感觉怎么样？”Dick问道，他和Tim试着保持了严肃十秒钟接着就大笑起来。  
Bruce可以置之一笑后忘掉。他不是非要让他们知道的Joker的事。但是在此时已经被说道的时候告诉他们如此容易，Bruce也厌倦保密了。他很快做出决定，希望Alfred说的不错。他深吸了口气。  
“还不错。”Bruce说道，忽然间降临的沉默是Bruce经历过的最沉重的事情之一。他盯着他的咖啡，而不是Tim和Dick，忽然没办法直视他们的眼睛了。他听见Tim发出一声像是呛到了的声音，紧接着是椅子腿摩擦地板的声音，和Dick冲出去的脚步声。

“如果你……比如说，在和他睡觉之类的，那他绑架我的时候你为什么不给他打电话？”Tim问道，声音小心翼翼地保持平稳。这是个合理的问题，Bruce抬起头看着Tim迷惑的表情。

“他不——”Dick又回来了，冷眼怒视着Bruce，让他停顿了一下。

“他不知道我是蝙蝠侠。而且我试着给他打电话了。试了很多次。但是他不接。”Bruce回答，希望这对于Tim来说足够了。

“他不知道你是蝙蝠侠？”Dick发出一声难以置信的大笑，“这可真好笑。”但是他听起来一点也没有被逗笑。

“等等，那次Harley和他在一块的时候呢？你说你在约会。”Tim问道，Bruce咬住舌头没让自己哀嚎出声。他绝对不能承认他那时候就在车里，但是他也不能否认说自己没去见Joker。

“我们一起吃了晚餐。然后我们有了小口角，他扔下我去见Harley了。我当时很生气所以去喝了一杯冷静一下。”Bruce回答，告诉自己这样最好，至少对目前来说。

“阿卡姆病人暴走的那周你消失和Joker有没有关系？”Tim问道，Bruce因为那次的记忆颤抖了一下。

“是的。我基本上是把他从楼梯上推了下去，他有点儿脑震荡所以我把他带去了我的公寓。他在的时候我不能去夜巡。Alfred去那儿的时候发现了。”Bruce承认。

“这解释了为什么他回来的时候脸色那么差。”Tim嘟哝着，Bruce几乎为此道歉了。

“那只狗呢？”Dick问道。Bruce发现自己的谎言没被质疑的时候放松了一点。

“我不知道。他昨天刚有的，而且那东西对他很重要所以我没抗议。”Bruce说道。他开始在椅子里放松下来，Tim和Dick还和他说话，事情不可能像他想象的那么糟。

“你的手怎么了？”Tim指了下Bruce手上的绷带，Bruce毫不在意地笑了笑。

“酒瓶子碎了。我当时喝醉了所以没太注意我在干嘛。”Bruce解释道。他们不需要知道所有真相。

“你们看起来比我想象的接受得更好。”Bruce指出来，基本上是因为他们没冲他发火，这让他有点不安。

“我有点儿预料到了。”Tim在Bruce难以置信地看着他的时候耸耸肩。他真的不能小看他了。

“我不知道我怎么想的。”Dick用手指顺过自己的头发。“我不吃惊，真的。我见过你们两个这些年和彼此跳舞的样子。我猜我从来没想过这真的会发生。但是我欣赏你能对此坦诚。”Bruce给了他一个微笑。

“但是如果你要带着他过来的话你必须要让我知道。因为如果我不得不待在他附近的话我需要提前知道。”Dick说道，Bruce点头，准备好对Dick所有合情合理的要求妥协了。

“我其实考虑过我们可以一块吃饭。不是那种快乐的大家庭的样子但是我需要确定他知道在你们周围表现良好。”Bruce闭上嘴，咬紧牙等着他们的反应。Tim和Dick交换了一个眼神，他们看起来无声地交谈了一下然后转向Bruce。

“最近不要。我需要点时间思考这个。”Dick说道，Tim哼了一声表示复议。Bruce明白，没有犹豫地同意了。

“等你们决定好了时间让我知道。”Bruce喝了口咖啡，发现它已经凉了。他皱了下眉，但是Tim短暂地微笑了下，Dick轻笑起来，所以他决定这也值得了。

“先让我告诉Barb。我觉得如果你试着解释的话她不会听的。”Dick说道，站了起来。在犹豫了一会儿之后Bruce同意了。Dick点点头，挥手告别后一脸沉思地出去了。

“如果他要过来让我知道。我会决定我想不想见他。然后告诉他真相，好吗？我可不想要担心你的男朋友会把我打死。”Tim说着等到Bruce同意后才随着Dick出去了。

Bruce叹息了一声把脸埋进双手里，觉得既疲惫又放松。他知道Dick和Tim在知道之后会对他生气，但也许这不会和他想的一样糟。

“那只狗已经没事，可以被接走了。”Alfred的声音让Bruce回过神来。Bruce抬起头看着Alfred的眼睛，他温和的表情让他有些吃惊。

“他们知道真相的时候会生气，但是他们会原谅你的。现在，去接那只狗。”Alfred说道，Bruce深吸了一口气，站起来跟着Alfred走出了餐厅。

一切都会没事的。  
Notes:  
Okay so I cut around 3k worth of words from this chapter, and this chapter was also mostly one joke from high school after another for some reason, because about 90% of the stuff in here is something me and my friends thought up at school. I have no idea why this happened but it did and I hope you enjoyed it :)

第十章 完  
Jonny在我心目中的形象忽然高大了起来！忠犬手下啊！Frostjokes来一发！  
总感觉Jonny的威胁暗含意思是【你们都是他终将厌倦的一时迷恋，只有我能一直陪在他身边】另外还管干洗衣服清理房间2333Jonny大概是Joker的管家吧233333

 

Chapter 11  
Notes:  
Okay so I'm super sorry this took so long but had to finish two English classes and three books for literature class on top of studying for my finals next month. So yeah, I've been crushed by school but since it's my birthday today I figured I'd finally finish editing this as a gift to myself. I'll try to get back to replying to the comments I've gotten from you guys as soon as I can too :)  
(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)  
Chapter Text  
“我以为你们对待我们的关系会比对我和他做的交易和我吵得更厉害。你看起来对这个接受的好多了。你们基本没对我喊。”在从夜巡回到家时Bruce说。Tim耸了耸肩，慢慢脱下他的靴子然后转向Bruce。

“我们早就知道你们俩的关系很微妙，而且你对我们说真话了。相比之下，你把那个交易瞒了我们多年，没有问问我们的意见就对我们自己的生命做了决定。这之间有很大不同。而且我们也并没有多开心，只是，到了这个份儿上我们也没什么能做的了。”Tim回答，给Bruce一个并不高兴的眼神。

Bruce不需要被提醒他的家人对他不高兴了。Barbara什么都没说就和他切断了所有联系，在思考了一天之后Dick让Alfred告诉Bruce他需要点时间处理这一切。Tim是唯一一个仍然跟他说话的，即便是这样他们的谈话也总是有种尴尬的氛围。Bruce刻意不提起Joker，希望这能够修复一些事情，但是希望落空了。

Bruce坐下来，开始脱他的靴子，一定是他的沮丧表露在了脸上，因为Tim叹了口气，猛地坐在了椅子上。

“所以那只狗怎么样了？”Tim的声音紧绷，Bruce深吸了口气，双手捋过自己的头发。他瞥了眼Tim，确保他是真的想要讨论这个，虽然他看起来有些不适，但他冲Bruce倾身，看起来礼貌地好奇着。

“我不喜欢她。她总是咬我，冲我叫唤。还有Joker给她起名叫南瓜。什么人会给那样的狗起名叫南瓜？”Bruce叹了口气，摇摇头，Tim被逗乐的微笑并没让他轻松点。

“你的确意识到了你是在说Joker吧？”Tim指出。Bruce不需要他提醒。

“他让她睡在床上。”Bruce抱怨，Tim都没试图憋住他的大笑，这一点帮助也没有。Bruce咬住下唇阻止自己告诉Tim闭嘴，站起来脱下他其余的盔甲，同时Tim正慢慢停止他的笑声。

“你比我同学还差劲。”Tim说道，Bruce几乎转头瞪他一眼了。他不需要被比作一群青少年，尤其是被Tim。Bruce换上t恤和牛仔裤，无视了正在脱下制服的Tim去洗澡。

Bruce把注意力集中在他在处理的调查上，在关上计算机之前思绪飘向了标注着“阿卡姆”的孤零零的文件。他需要和Barbara谈谈，拿到这个案子其余的信息，但是现在他没勇气面对她，发送电子邮件或者信息又不太对。

“听着，如果你需要谈谈的话我能，我不知道，我能听着。”Tim的声音从他身后传来，这让Bruce感觉到了一阵温暖。他转身给了Tim一个感激的微笑，点点头，感激着他的表示虽然他怀疑自己并不会对着Tim倒苦水。

“我是说，我并不喜欢你和……不管了，Dick能够呆在Bludhaven。Barbara能够选择不在她家帮忙，但是我唯一能够躲开这个的法子就是搬走。我不想搬走。我只是在试着明白你在他身上看到了什么。”

Tim听起来有些迷茫，Bruce转身冲着他，确保他没事。但Tim已经把他的感情藏到了平静的面具后面，Bruce好奇他是什么时候这么善于隐藏自己的。

“如果有什么是你想知道的问我就好，但是我不知道告诉你什么才能让你对此感觉好点。”Bruce说道，真诚，近乎于道歉。Tim给了他一个没有喜悦的微笑。

“就告诉我你在他身上看到了什么。”Tim说道，Bruce不得不深吸口气才能回答他。

“他并不只是那个杀人小丑。当只有我和他在一起的时候，他不止于此。”Bruce知道这没什么道理，但是这是他有的最好的解释了，在思考了一会儿他的话后，Tim慢慢点头，就好像他不明白Bruce的意思但是没说一样。

“好吧。我现在要去睡觉了。我几个小时后就要去上学。”Tim说道，挥了下手道别，把Bruce单独留下了。

Bruce等了几分钟后随着Tim除了蝙蝠洞，直接走向他的床，想要在做别的事之前睡几个小时。Bruce走进他的房间，在考虑在睡前迅速洗个澡的时候他的手机响了一声，几秒钟之后是另一声，然后几乎是立刻又来了一条，Bruce忍不住开始微笑。

过来

我们可以来睡衣聚会

南瓜可以睡在沙发上

Bruce真的应该无视他，如果Joker问起来就说自己睡着了，但是他还是坐在床边给Joker发了条信息说自己正准备睡觉。他知道Joker不会停止烦他，他正考虑去洗澡的时候他的电话响了。

“我正试着睡觉。”Bruce把这当做回答的方式。

“但是我想你啦。我们可以一起建枕头城堡。”Joker回答。Bruce翻了个白眼，在看到清晨的第一缕阳光试图穿透窗帘时呻吟了一声。

“我几个小时后过去。就这一次，让我睡会儿。”Bruce尝试着，希望Joker能够听话。

“但是我想你的漂亮脸蛋了。”Bruce能够从语气里听出来他噘嘴了。“来嘛甜心，我和你，随心情选个平面……”Joker不说话了，Bruce露出一个迷惑的表情。

“你是在约炮么？”他问道，几乎没忍住笑。

“我试着委婉点儿呢。”Joker回答。Bruce真的需要睡一会儿，如果他这一天的安排是这样的话。

“给我一小时。”Bruce叹了口气，在Joker能够为他的胜利洋洋得意之前挂了电话。他爬起来迅速冲了个澡，刷了牙然后换上干净衣服。在出去的途中他又快速溜进厨房带点东西吃。Bruce离开庄园的时候暗自庆幸Alfred和Tim都睡着了。他留了张便条说自己出去了，信任他们即便自己不说也会明白是什么意思。  
【辛苦了不睡觉赶去艹可儿的老爷（？）】  
还有非常喜欢老爷他，虽然面对着家人的排斥还是始终如一地对待Joker，没有动摇，没有迟疑。下定决心去爱Joker。老爷超棒der

他开车去Joker公寓的一路上都很安静，Bruce享受着这种平和。在他开车途中，城市逐渐地苏醒过来，他停在一家刚刚开门的面包店想给Joker和自己买点东西吃，柜台后好心的店员推荐了派。

公寓里很黑，Bruce习惯性保持着无声的脚步走上楼梯。他刚敲一下门就被扯了进去，接着Joker就开始亲他，把他抵在门上。

Bruce几乎把他手里的盒子扔掉了，他匆匆搂住Joker把他拉近，身体里所有的疲惫都消失了。Joker很快打断了他们的亲吻，但他没有离开，有那么一会儿他么只是享受着这种亲密。

“你买了早餐，”Joker最终说道，嘴角带笑。Bruce点点头。

“你可真甜。”Joker大笑着把一个轻柔的吻印在他嘴角，闭上眼睛。“我甜蜜，体贴，亲爱的爱人。”Joker轻声贴着Bruce的皮肤说道，忽然间Bruce觉得浑身发冷。

“什么？”Bruce问道，祈祷Joker没注意到他紧绷的语气。Joker疑惑地嗯了一声，撤开身看着Bruce的眼睛，迷惑了一会儿然后笑了笑。

“你真可爱。”Joker微笑，看起来全然不知他造成的焦虑，因为Joker只叫过蝙蝠侠亲爱的。Bruce不相信他会是例外。Bruce不敢问他，因为这可能只是一个口误。他不想知道Joker是不是知道真相，不是此刻。所以Bruce微笑，假装一切都好，在Joker又一次吻上他的时候强迫他的恐惧消散。

Joker把Bruce引向厨房，拿过了派放在柜橱上然后转向Bruce，脸上的表情预示着麻烦的到来。

“南瓜呢？”Bruce问道，只是为了在Joker说出他露出这幅表情的原因之前拖延下时间。

“Jonny带他去公园了。他们还有一会儿才能回来。”Joker回答，冲着Bruce走了一步。

“派要凉了。”Bruce指出来。

“幸好我有微波炉。”Joker说着在离Bruce只有几英寸的地方停下来。

“也许——”

“赶紧闭嘴。”Joker不耐烦地打断他，看起来几乎有些生气，但他立刻又笑了。“你到底为什么这么扭捏？”他甜甜地问道，歪过脑袋。

“你的表情，”Bruce回答，Joker好奇地扬起眉毛。“十次有九次意味着我不会有好下场。”他继续道。

“你会爱死这次的。”Joker保证到。Bruce怀疑，这肯定是在他脸上显出来了，因为Joker哼了一声，翻了个白眼。他接着拿出了一副手铐。Bruce面无表情地看着他。

“我告诉过你，我不会让你把我绑起来的。”他说道，Joker耐心地点点头。

“我记得。我也知道你想要掌控局面，而且你似乎奇怪地觉得我不信任你。”Joker回答，缓慢地，Bruce意识到了Joker是什么意思。

“哦。”Bruce咬住下唇，不确定他应该作何反应。Joker太过得意洋洋地在Bruce鼻子底下晃悠着手铐。

“我觉得你肯定没做过这个，所以我这次就给你一副好了。除非你想再有创意点儿。”Joker屈尊降贵地对Bruce说道。

Bruce思考他应不应该告诉Joker他完全知道怎么捆绑别人，即使Joker没说错，他没有尝试过性方面的捆绑。他从来没有和其他伴侣有过这种需求，即使他知道怎么做，而某些人也愿意尝试。但是Joker不一样，忽然间，把他捆绑起来的主意变得非常吸引人，Bruce把这怪罪于这么多年来他都在和Joker打斗并争取把他绑住。只是有一个小问题。

“用手铐是个坏主意。它们会损伤你的手腕。这就是为什么有专门的性爱用手铐。或者绳子之类的。这种会毁了你的手腕的。”Bruce说道，Joker眼中闪现的惊讶是Bruce几天来见过的最好的事物。

“你知道的挺多啊。”Joker明显对此印象深刻，Bruce很难不觉得自鸣得意。让Bruce松了口气的是Joker把手铐从他眼前拿开了。

“我知道不代表我尝试过。”Bruce说道，觉得这种时刻说实话最好。

“幸运的是我有过。”Joker回答。Bruce几乎想要告诉Joker他不想做这个，但是这听起来就像是谎言，所以他保持着安静，希望他们不会把这个搞砸。

“既然你没尝试过，你就不能把我四肢捆绑。我会让你捆住我的手，如果你做的不错的话我会考虑让你做点儿别的什么。”Joker说道，“还有你说的很对，但幸运的是我对戴手铐有多年的经验，所以我不会把我的手腕撞在上面，伤到自己。所以你可以用它们铐上我，只要确定我不会压在那上面就行。”

Bruce呼了口气，研究Joker的表情，期待着找到什么，但是只在Joker精明的眼中发现了信任。Bruce知道他有个没看见的盲点，但是Joker带着手铐的念头变得越来越诱人，也许他不一定非要赢得Joker的每一个游戏。也许他偶尔可以输掉一次。

Joker往前迈了一步，紧贴着Bruce的身体，他们的嘴唇几乎贴在了一起。Bruce期待地静止不动，等着Joker让他们之间的距离消失，但是Joker停下了，眯眼看着Bruce，眼中带着挑逗的光。

“来吧甜心。”Joker呼噜着，嘴唇蹭过Bruce的，让火花窜过他的脊柱。“来和我玩。”

Bruce亲了他，希望能够出其不意但是Joker大笑着躲开了。Bruce微微皱起眉，抓住Joker的手把他拉回来，Joker轻吻了他一下，接着抽出手往后退。Bruce冲他皱眉，有些迷惑。

“我应该说清楚，你可以铐住我——前提是你能够捉住我。”Joker的微笑太过甜蜜，他把手铐扔给Bruce，缓慢地向后退。

Bruce放松了些。他知道了，这是Joker最喜欢的游戏之一，类似猫捉老鼠，Bruce能够玩得很好。他也意识到Joker觉得他肯定不会成功，忽然间Bruce等不及证明他的错误了。Bruce让Joker躲了几英尺后才朝他迈了一步，假装自己完全不知道这个游戏怎么玩。

Bruce都没等到Joker被迷惑到感到一丝安全，但他假装他根本没机会捉到Joker。这是种精致的舞蹈，每一步都不会改变，即使场景不同。Bruce向前，Joker后退，Bruce左移，Joker右摆。

Bruce等到了一个空缺，迅速向前捉住了Joker的胳膊，Joker发出的惊叫是Bruce一整天听过的最美妙的声音。Joker轻易从Bruce的抓握中溜走了，就像Bruce预料到的一样，他眼中的兴奋就是Bruce放走他的原因。Bruce坏笑，因为他让Joker吃惊了而骄傲又跃跃欲试。

“不赖嘛。”Joker大笑着后退，Bruce让他又躲远了些。他让Joker旋转出了房间，在他们中间保持着精确计算的距离跟上他。他可以直接扑上去把Joker压倒在地，但是就像他告诉Dick和Jason的，这并不是意义所在。Joker喜欢的是追逐的过程，Bruce通过各种教训学到了这个。陪他玩一会儿比直接捉住他更好。Bruce跟着Joker走到客厅，在空旷的房间里追着他，享受着这种熟悉感。有一次他几乎把Joker压在沙发上了，但是Joker逃脱了他的掌心，步伐如华尔兹般优雅轻盈。他兴奋地咯咯笑着，一直待在Bruce触手可及却取之不易之处，挑战着Bruce过来捕获他。

Bruce看着Joker，等待着能够抓住他的机会，而Joker躲在了沙发后面，Bruce考虑要不要利用这一点，他怀疑Joker想不到他能迅速越过沙发捉住他。Bruce最终决定是时候加快速度了，他跃过沙发，Joker脸上的惊讶让他微笑了一下。

让他吃惊的是Joker没有呆住，而是立刻逃向了厨房，就像Bruce希望的那样。在更狭小的地点他会有更多机会堵住Joker。他匆忙追向Joker，决定冒着输掉游戏的风险更快捉到Joker。他让Joker围着桌子绕圈，假装是在堵住他的路而暴露出了门口，给Joker一个机会冲向客厅。

Joker没有犹豫地利用了这个空当，Bruce在他能够离开之前迅速抓住了Joker的手腕。Joker惊叫着发现Bruce把他举了起来，干脆利落地铐住了他的右手，虽然Joker成功推开了Bruce他也没法逃走了，因为Bruce仍然握着他的手铐。Bruce笑着享受了一会儿Joker意识到发生了什么之后脸上生气的表情，接着把他朝自己扯了回来。

那不太容易，但Bruce还是成功地把Joker压在墙上，把他还自由的那之后扯到背后铐住。Joker在双手都被铐上的时候就不再挣扎了，Bruce花了一会儿平稳自己的呼吸，然后把注意力集中在看上去几乎是震惊的Joker身上。

“我真的没想到你能够做到。”Joker说道，他给Bruce的眼神出于欣赏和怀疑之间。Bruce亲吻了他耳后的敏感点作为回应。

“如果你想我可以把它摘掉。”Bruce主动说道。即使他现在只想就这样上了Joker，他也不会残忍到逼着Joker做他不想做的事。

“没你帮忙我能更快地摘掉它。”Joker回答，Bruce知道他说的是真的，这估计也是为什么Joker更喜欢手铐而不是绳子。

Bruce觉得他还没从手铐中逃脱是个好兆头，亲着Joker的脖子让他觉得准备搞什么。Joker紧绷着，比Bruce看过的任何一次他戴着手铐的样子都紧绷，Bruce不知道该怎么让他放松。他用手轻柔地在Joker的臀部打转，下巴压在他肩上，给了他一个坦荡的微笑。

“我希望你一直到我从来没让任何人这么干过。”Joker说道，虽然这并不让Bruce惊讶，但这的确让他感受到了一种他此刻不想分辨的感情。他亲吻了Joker，虽然因为角度问题这个吻有些粗糙，但他们都不在乎。

“所以你还准不准备操我了？”Joker在Bruce撤离时说道。Bruce看着Joker，注意到他肯定但谨慎的表情，在他确定Joker是认真的之后他的点点头，开始吮吸Joker的脖颈，Joker叹了口气，让他的脑袋砸在墙上，露出更多的皮肤。

“别毁了我的西装就行，它很贵。”Joker扭过头对着Bruce微笑。

“我给你买新的。”Bruce保证，让Joker发出的一声笑——在Bruce隔着他柔软的裤子揉捏他时笑声变成了呻吟。Joker试着活动了双手几次，但很快就放弃了。Bruce把他们的身体贴在一起，磨蹭着Joker，享用Joker发出的每一声喘息。

“我有个主意。”Joker说道，他的声音听起来很急迫，用屁股蹭着Bruce的下身。

“什么主意？”Bruce没太注意Joker的话，他对往Joker脖子上种吻痕更有兴趣。

“我要吸你。”Joker回答，让Bruce停下了。他能接受这种主意，他不止一次想象过这种场景了，但是听Joker说出来仍然有些出乎意料。

Bruce迈开一步，拉着Joker让他转过身，开始认真地亲他，双手抚摸Joker的头发和后背。Joker试着触碰Bruce失败的时候发出一声恼怒的哼唧，Bruce抵着Joker的嘴唇咧嘴笑了。直到缺氧让他的肺开始燃烧他才把Joker推倒让他跪在地上，他拉开拉链的速度从来没这么快过。

Bruce刚把他的牛仔裤扯下大腿Joker就吞下了他的阴茎，眼中带着胜利的神色看着他。Bruce完全不知道那是为什么，而且他也没法让自己的大脑成功地思考出背后的深意。Joker吮吸着他，用折磨般的速度前后晃动头部舌头抵上阴茎底部，把Bruce逼到释放的边缘，眼中闪着危险的光。

这让人发疯，Bruce觉得他要失去理智了，Joker忽然停下并且放松了嘴部的肌肉。他咒骂着，瞪着Joker。Joker在含着老二的同时尽力咧嘴冲着Bruce笑，Bruce不得不停一会儿思考这个形式。Joker挑起一边眉毛，缓慢地后退直到只有Bruce的阴茎头部还留在他嘴里，Bruce瞪了他一会儿后决定他不会让Joker赢了这一轮。

Bruce握住Joker的脸，手指缓慢地在他下巴上画着小圈，让Joker没法活动他的脑袋，同时自己重新把阴茎插回Joker嘴里。Joker哼了声，缓慢地眨眼。Bruce几乎能听到那句“做得好甜心”，如果Joker的嘴不是满着的话。Bruce的速度很慢，知道Joker适应了他的行动，蹭着Bruce的手微微点头。Bruce深吸了一口气，手指更用力地握着Joker，把他的阴茎捅进Joker的喉咙。

Joker呛住了，那听起来比Bruce想象的还好。他呻吟着抽出来，然后再插进Joker的嘴里。Bruce还有理智去关注着Joker的表情，确保他在被Bruce操他的嘴的时候没事，就Joker含着Bruce呻吟的样子来看，他可比“没事”好多了。

Bruce能够感受到他的高潮在迫近，他的呼吸卡住，有一会儿他考虑要不要射在Joker脸上，然后放弃了。他抽出来，立刻开始怀念包裹着他勃起的热度，Joker恼火地咕哝着，试着让Bruce回到他嘴里。Bruce手指的力道强了几分，紧握着他的下巴让他抬头看向自己，停下动作。

Joker的嘴唇红肿，妆容凌乱，唾液和前液从他下巴上滴落。这景象让Bruce无法呼吸。Joker凝望着他，眼中计算的闪光甚至穿透了欲望的迷雾。

“还好吗？”Bruce问道，只是为了确定。Joker大笑起来。

“一副手铐能够困住我的那天就是我想要被一枪崩了的时候。”Joker回答，他被逗笑的声音让Bruce知道他没事，并且他在提醒Bruce他拥有的控制权只是幻影而已。

Bruce又观察了Joker几秒，接着把他拉起来粗暴地亲吻他，将他拉到桌旁。Joker在亲吻中大笑，意识到Bruce的意图并且爱着每一分每一秒。Bruce把Joker脸冲下按到桌上，确保Joker在没法使用胳膊的时候不会受伤。

Bruce没费心温柔，直接扯下Joker的裤子。他的双手在拿出他装在兜里的润滑剂时有点颤抖，他开始扩张Joker，动作有些太快，太粗暴，感觉起来不会舒服。Joker的笑声和呻吟填满了房间。这就像是给Bruce准备的听觉春药，他把Joker的双腿踢得更开，把阴茎比应该得更快地推了进去。

Joker没抱怨，但是Bruce仍然给了他们两人一点时间适应，利用这个空当把手在Joker的衬衫上擦干净，这让Joker超级恼火地扭头瞪着他。

“我会给你买新的。”在他能开口说话之前Bruce保证到，俯身亲吻他。

Bruce又等了一会儿，嘴唇与Joker的摩擦，双手在Joker的后背滑动，接着握住他的屁股中断了亲吻。Bruce注意着Joker的表情，缓慢地抽出，在几乎全部离开的时候猛地砸回Joker体内，享受着Joker卡住的呼吸。Bruce重复着，动作缓慢平稳，十分喜欢Joker包裹着他的热度，和Joker尝试着不因为这缓慢的速度沮丧的样子。

“来嘛甜心。让我看看你有多棒。”Joker的声音几乎是嘲弄的，Bruce的动作变得更快，屈服于他的欲望。Joker笑起来，当Bruce挺身更重地操进时他的笑声被呻吟打断了，Bruce让自己开始享用Joker的身体。

Joker的呼吸卡住了，有一会儿他完全的安静，接着他又开始笑，脸贴在桌子上，笑声在屋里回响。这让Bruce回想起了他们打斗时Joker的笑。他让那声音充斥他的耳朵几秒，接着咆哮着用手握住Joker的喉咙，略微挤压，立刻就让他安静了。

Bruce在那一刻迷失了，他很快就濒临高潮，他呻吟着开始撸动Joker，拒绝在他之前射出来。Joker呻吟着，那震动传到Bruce的手和胳膊上。几下Bruce手腕精准的转动就让Joker紧绷身子，射在了桌子，他的衣服和Bruce手上。

Bruce几秒后也到了，他几乎没能忍住，因一个忽然的念头在他脑中升起，他抽出来然后射在了Joker的衣服和他的手上。Joker迷茫得都没事到发生了什么，Bruce松开他的喉咙，把脑地啊耷拉在Joker肩上，试着平缓呼吸并且不去在意他制造的混乱。

“你给干洗付钱。”Joker嘟哝。Bruce蹭着Joker衬衫柔软的布料点头，微微抬起头让呼吸更顺畅一点。

“洗澡去？”Bruce问，Joker赞同地嗯了一声，用胳膊肘顶了下Bruce。Bruce正准备问Joker需不需要他帮忙解开手铐Joker就把并在背后的手举起，开始伸胳膊。手铐仍然挂在他一只手腕上。Bruce甚至不惊讶。他把Joker从桌子上拉起来，踢掉他的牛仔裤，转动脖子让他紧绷的肌肉放松下来。

Joker也脱下了他所有的衣服，没看Bruce有没有跟上来直接走开了。Bruce翻了个白眼，迅速地尽可能清理干净他们制造的混乱然后捡起他们扔在地上的衣服，跟上了Joker。

 

 讲真我超喜欢跟在可儿身后收拾东西的老爷！

 Bruce必须要跟Joker讲清楚穿衣服的重要性，最终他说服了Joker“裸着吃早餐”不值得他费那个劲——在Bruce因为过少的睡眠精疲力尽，皮肤因为洗澡还潮湿的时候。Joker抱怨着同意了，让Bruce穿了衣服但是逼他同意下次Joker偷他衣服的时候不会抱怨。Bruce保证他会尽力，在Joker去重新化妆的时候微笑。

Joker加热了派，坐了咖啡，Bruce坐在桌前试着想明白这个早上到底是为了什么。他在Joker递给他派和咖啡的时候仍保持着安静。Joker拿着自己那份早餐坐下，拿出手机，Bruce会觉得Joker是在无视他，如果他的腿不是时不时蹭过Bruce的话。

“所以你从中得到了什么？”Bruce在五分钟的沉默之后问道。Joker慢慢地挑起他的眉毛，眼睛仍然盯着手机。

“你想要哪个答案？”Joker回道，喝了口咖啡。他目光锐利地瞥了Bruce一眼，迅速得Bruce几乎忽略了。

“真相。”Bruce回答，语气严肃。

“我觉得你强横又充满控制欲的样子很性感。”Joker面无表情，给了Bruce一个甜得发腻的笑容后又继续玩手机。Bruce怒视着Joker，过了一会儿之后Joker叹了口气，抬头耐心地看着Bruce。

“你见过狗是怎么和它们的幼崽玩的吗？”Bruce摇了摇头，不喜欢Joker的话题走向。

“它们会很温柔。有时候妈咪让幼崽们打赢她，假意屈服，因为那对它们有好处。你就是那只狗崽子，假装自己凶狠又可怕，而我是那个允许你假装凶狠又可怕的妈咪。”Joker表现得太过耐心，Bruce不确定他应该对这个解释觉得被冒犯还是困扰。

“这也许是你对我说过的最糟糕的话了。”Bruce回答，试着保持语气的平稳，即使他有些想要发火。

“得了。我穿女装超惊艳。”Joker冲着Bruce眨了下眼然后咧嘴笑了，Bruce把注意力集中在他的咖啡上。这不值得他为此打架，但是他蠢蠢欲动的，想要留下来在Joker的床上入睡的欲望消失了。他吃完了派，喝完了咖啡，等到Joker注意到他后站起来。

“我得回家去了。”Bruce几乎是抱歉地说道，Joker叹了口气，撅了会儿嘴然后点头。Bruce把他的碟子和马克杯收拾好，俯身吻了Joker的额头后离开了。

他走出公寓，迅速安静地走下楼梯，几乎到前门的时候遇到了Jonny和南瓜。那条狗一看到Bruce开始对他吠叫，扯着狗绳想冲过来。Bruce不得不停下，等着Jonny控制住她才敢放松下来。

“就知道我被拉出去在这种见鬼的点儿去溜一只小恶魔是有原因的。”Jonny的问候是这句嘟哝。Bruce露出一个礼貌的微笑，耸耸肩。

“抱歉。”他回答，虽然他真的没觉得抱歉。

“随便吧。”Jonny说着走过Bruce，南瓜跟在后面。Bruce刚迈出一步就被含住了，Jonny严肃表情有某种情绪让他格外谨慎。

“他会忙几天。如果他需要我在周围没人能够照顾那只狗。”Jonny没看着Bruce的眼睛，Bruce知道发生了什么需要他知道的事情，但是他不能逼问出来，他痛恨这一点。

“如果你需要帮助让我知道。”Bruce说道，虽然他不怎么喜欢那只狗他也不会让它受苦。

“我会从他手机里偷到你的号码。”Jonny说道，几乎像是在开玩笑，Bruce点点头，转身匆匆走出门。他有种感觉，他需要赶紧回家。

Bruce加速穿过街道的时候试着不去打破任何交通法规，他开得差强人意，但是成功地没有吸引任何注意力。Alfred已经醒了，Tim肯定是去上学了。Bruce试着瞒着Alfred偷溜上床，结果失败了。虽然Bruce表现得像是什么都没发生，Alfred仍然洞察一切般地扬起眉毛，微微摇头，一言不发地离开了。

Bruce走进他的房间，把上床，他没睡一整天的唯一原因是几个小时之后Alfred把他拉了起来。Bruce咕哝着抱怨但是他的确起来了，他甚至还坐下吃了Alfred给他准备的小食后开始他的一天。他考虑要不要去韦恩企业待一会儿，但是Lucius给他发短信说一切都好，虽然Bruce怀疑是Alfred叫他这么做的，但他仍然相信了，留在了家里。

Bruce花了一整天处理还没完成的事——因为Barbara不和他联系了。Tim有时间的时候会帮助他，虽然他们在彼此身边还会有些不自在，但是Tim仍然表现的很友善，这让Bruce很庆幸他让Tim进入了自己的生活。

【这部分叫做看蝙蝠如何花样作死】

“阿卡姆这个案子怎么都解不开了。”Tim在读了几小时财务记录之后喊道，疲倦地揉着眼睛。Bruce有点想同意。

“我们应该休息会儿，几天之后再来调查这个。”Bruce说道，Tim立马合上文件，站起来伸了伸腿。Bruce读完了阿卡姆的病人记录后才站起来，绕着蝙蝠洞走让紧绷的肌肉放松下来。

他应该准备夜巡的，再加上Joker要“忙个几天”，他真的一款能改改确保他的城市不会发生什么事。他宁愿不无视Joker，让他利用这段时间去做什么蠢事。他不确定他该不该带着Tim，但是Bruce也觉得把他留下不会有什么好结果。

“你不能把我留在这儿。”Tim说道，读出了Bruce的想法。Bruce咬住嘴唇不让自己笑出来。

“我没准备那么做。”他回答，Tim的表情说着他一点都不信，但他也没说什么。

Bruce等到太阳落山后穿上蝙蝠盔甲出现在街头，让Tim今晚自由活动，Tim看了他一眼，但是没质疑为什么给他这么多自由。Bruce告诉自己Tim一个人会没事的，独自走向Amusement Mile。

他没找到Joker，也不吃惊。不过他倒是遇到了十几个Joker的小卒，不得不接受他不管怎么威胁他们，没人会出卖他们的老大。这让Bruce后背发冷，他甚至把Joker的号码给了Alfred让他给手机定位，Alfred沉默了一会儿才按照Bruce说的做。

“他的手机似乎在家。”Alfred抱歉地告诉他，Bruce没忍住低声咒骂。

“出了什么事吗？”Alfred听起来平静又彬彬有礼，Bruce考虑了一会儿。

“Jonny说他会忙几天。他今天早上有点怪，现在我找不到他了。”Bruce最终承认了，Alfred嗯了一声，Bruce从一个屋顶跳到另一个屋顶上。

“你有没有想过他也许就在家？”Alfred问道。Bruce没有，但是Alfred不需要知道这个。

“他在计划着什么。我知道。”他回答，让他松了口气的是Alfred没说什么。他了解Joker，他知道有事情发生了。他能够感觉出来。

“我会多呆一会儿。”Bruce最终说道，虽然Alfred答应了他，他听起来并不高兴。“如果你累了你可以先去睡觉。”Bruce这么说只是为了惹Alfred生气而已。

“别侮辱人了。”Alfred哼了声，Bruce微笑着切断通讯，继续寻找。

哪里都没有Joker的痕迹，但是黎明时分Alfred联系Bruce说有人在Gordon的巡逻区留下了一个可疑的盒子，署名是给蝙蝠侠的。Bruce感谢了他后匆匆朝着他新的目的地前进。Tim已经在那座大楼顶上了，严肃地和Gordon说着什么，Bruce等到他们说完之后加入进来。Gordon指了下离他面前几英尺的一个盒子，点了根烟。

“是给你的。我们扫描了。没有爆炸物之类的但是我们没打开。”Gordon说道。Bruce走过去，小心同时又好奇，研究了一会儿后拿起了它。

盒子很大，Bruce必须要双手才能抓住，但是又很轻能够一只手举起，Bruce打开盒子看向里面，只发现了一些报纸的碎片。他皱着眉翻了下那些报纸，但是没发现什么重要的。

“这个是一块来的。”Gordon说着递给Bruce一个信封。Tim拿过了盒子，Bruce打开信封拿出粉色的信纸。它闻起来有廉价的香水味，Bruce因此有点头疼。他试着尽量不要吸气，打开信纸，在意识到是谁写的之后心跳停顿了一秒。

想做个交易吗？

肯定是Joker。

Bruce能感觉到在他身后Tim期待地看着他，Gordon不断摇晃着中心，那太过让人分心了。盒子里一定有个线索，但是Bruce现在想不出来，他需要回到蝙蝠洞才行。

“我会处理的。”Bruce说道，示意Tim跟上他，走向他停在几个街区外的车。Tim最初拿着盒子有些摇摇晃晃的，但他很快找到了窍门跟上了Bruce。

他们坐进车里，沉默地开回家。一到蝙蝠洞Bruce就拿过了盒子，看都没看Tim就走向最近的桌子把盒子里的东西都到了出来。最开始没什么有价值的东西，但接着他在那些剪报中找到了一张拍立得相片。

Bruce颤抖地呼出一口气，拿起了照片，忽然间他觉得好像被一桶冰水从头淋到脚。那是个女孩儿，估计不到四岁，看起来非常害怕。Bruce没意识到他在颤抖，直到Tim抓住他的手腕，拿过了照片。

“我会查查有没有人上报孩子丢失了。”Tim说道，Bruce觉得他也许说了谢谢。Tim对Alfred说了什么，但是Bruce听不清楚，他不确定他想要知道。他看了时间，太晚了，他没法穿着蝙蝠盔甲出去，但是他不确定他怎么能丢下一个孩子和Joker相处一整天。

Bruce强迫自己的双腿开始移动，脱掉蝙蝠盔甲，出于惯例洗了个澡。他除了检查Joker的手机是不是还在他家之外什么也做不了，即使它在也不能证明Joker也在。

Bruce回到了蝙蝠洞，Alfred和Tim脸色不是很好地研究着电脑屏幕。Bruce走过去，已经害怕他们会说什么了。Alfred首先发现了Bruce，他的面色暗示着消息不是很好。

“孩子是被她的父亲报案失踪的。她来自Narrows，母亲死了。”Alfred说道。Bruce思考着这条新的信息，不太明白为什么Joker会绑架Narrows的孩子，而不是更富裕的地方的。

“警察认为孩子的父亲跟这个有关。”Tim说，注意力仍然集中在电脑屏上。

忽然间Bruce明白了为什么Joker选了这个孩子。如果警察专注于调查父亲，他们不会调查其他可能的线索，Joker就需要这个。

“但是最重要的问题是，谁绑架了孩子？”Tim转过头，虽然Bruce知道这会发生，他不知道如何处理。

“Joker，”Alfred在Bruce想出如何解释这个情况之前叹了口气。一定是他的表情出卖了他。Tim抱怨了一声，不再看着Bruce，Alfred摇了摇头，看着Bruce，似乎不太相信发生了什么。

“听着，我只需要把他的刀还给他，他就会放了那孩子。”Bruce生活着，他的声音听起来太过平静了。

“什么刀？”Tim问道。Bruce没意识到他没告诉他们他仍然留着的刀。

“我有一把他的刀。他从一开始就带着它，我猜它对Joker有特殊意义。我忘了还回去。”Bruce解释道，希望他几周之前把刀换给了Joker，所以就不会发生这事了，Tim和Alfred看起来和他的想法一样。

“我可以拿给他，这样午饭之前那孩子就能回家了。”Bruce说着开始走向放着Joker小刀的保险箱。

“你现在不能作为蝙蝠侠去找他。”Tim指出。

“我知道。但是幸运的是我知道他住在哪里。”Bruce说道，停下来看着Tim几乎是震惊的表情。

“我不觉得你在这种情况下去找他，还让他知道你就是蝙蝠侠是个好主意。”Tim说道，Alfred在他身后点了点头。Bruce叹了口气，不明白有什么问题，但还是决定耐心地和Tim解释下。

“他早晚都会发现的。我不生他的气，如果你是担心这个的话。这是我的错，他只是做了他一贯做的。”Bruce交叉双臂给了Tim一个看起来肯定屈尊降贵的笑，因为他收获了一个瞪视。

“是啊。这就是我担心的。你没想清楚。”Tim说着靠近了一步，看起来准备好要打架了。“等到晚上我们可以处理这个。”

Bruce不想等着。如果现在去找Joker他能够几个小时就让那女孩安全回家，虽然他知道Tim的出发点，他并不赞同。他不生气也不沮丧，所以他不觉得有什么大问题。

“也许现在吃点早饭是个好主意？”Alfred没等待一个回答就转身离开了，在盯了Bruce一会儿之后Tim跟上了他。

Bruce待在后面，他不怎么想吃东西，他也不想承受这种质疑的态度。他坐在电脑旁，把它代开，但他别的什么也没做。他不知道该做什么。他叹了口气，用双手揉搓着脸，觉得他至少可以先把刀从保险柜里拿出来。他能够等到晚上再去拿给Joker，即使那只是为了证明Tim是错的。

Bruce拿出了刀，但他并没有像应该的那样把它留在蝙蝠洞，而是带了出来，直接返回了他的房间。

【所以为什么要把刀放在保险箱里啊？？？老爷你真的觉得有人会偷吗？】 

 Bruce挨到了下午才给Joker打电话，让他沮丧的是他的电话直接转到了语音信箱。他等了一个小时，但是Joker没回他电话。Bruce决定他应该直接去Joker那里确保他没有靠近那孩子，如果他碰巧把刀装进口袋也不是因为他想要把刀还给Joker。

他溜出了庄园，轻易地走到了车库还没被发现。他骑了摩托车，无视了他靠近城市的时候胸膛紧缩的感觉。他只是会让Joker无暇估计其他，直到太阳下山，就只是这样。

他把车停下，匆匆走进楼内冲上台阶，站在Joker门前。他呼吸不稳，敲了敲门。南瓜立刻开始吠叫。没人开门。Bruce继续敲，这次更重，更急切。

过了好久锁打开了，Joker打开了门。他还画着战妆，虽然有些褪色变形，就好像他画着妆睡觉了。Joker看了Bruce几秒然后退后让他进来，把南瓜退到一边，一言不发地离开了Bruce。Bruce走进去，但他没有跟着Joker。

Bruce站在门边，无法移动，也不知道他在这里干什么。在他发现之前Joker就站在了他面前，几乎是关心地看着他。Bruce盯着他，试着想出正确的话，但他的大脑还是一片空白。该死的，说出脑袋里冒出的第一个词就好，如果Joker不给他点提示的话。

“所以我能为你做点什么？”Joker最终问道，听起来并不是好奇，而是因为Bruce什么都没说。Bruce试着回答，但是他不知道该说什么。所以他摸向夹克口袋，犹豫了一瞬就拿出了刀递给Joker。

Joker死机了。

他眼中没有惊讶或是迷惑，他也没问Bruce为什么有他的刀，也许Bruce应该预料到的。Joker没看着他的眼睛，甚至都没看一眼刀，这应该让Bruce担心的，但他只是觉得迷惑。他不确定他期待的是什么，但绝对不是这个。

“为什么你想要现在毁了这个？”Joker的声音很安静，显露出的那一丝受伤让Bruce措手不及。他不觉得他毁了任何东西，他是在给Joker他想要了多年的东西。他不明白Joker的反应。

Bruce没机会问Joker是什么意思，因为Joker转身走开了。他都没看一眼他的刀。Bruce不知所措地盯着他看了几秒，接着反应过来，匆忙地跟上了他，把到放在了架子上所以Joker决定攻击的时候能够少一件武器。

Bruce赶上了Joker，抓住他的胳膊防止他离开，以防万一还把他抵在墙上，虽然他用的力气比平时小多了。Joker瞪了Bruce一瞬就躲开他的眼睛，即使他没被抓着的那只胳膊推着Bruce的胸膛，他并没有反抗Bruce攥着他的手。

“我毁什么了？”Bruce问道，尽量克制住自己别显得恼火。Joker的脸抽动着，抑制住忽然闪现的表情，Bruce没看清那到底是什么意思。他接着盯着Bruce肩膀上方，磨着牙、Bruce忍住想要摇晃Joker让他好好说话的冲动，他知道那没用。Joker已经封闭自己了。

“我们本来挺好的，”Joker忽然嘟哝道，几乎像是在对自己说话。Bruce忽然间意识到Joker早就知道真相了，而他居然没早点发现。他觉为自己感到愚蠢。当然Joker会发现，Bruce简直是个笨蛋。Bruce之前也有过怀疑，但是他想出了原因和借口，无视掉了这种可能。

“但是这是你一直想要的，”Bruce不知道为什么Joker不开心，“你为什么——”

Joker捂住了他的嘴，发出了一串吼声让Bruce不得不闭上了嘴。Bruce皱眉，试着想明白Joker在想什么，但是他找不出一个合理的解释。

“别，让这变得更糟。”Joker几乎是在乞求，Bruce松开了他的胳膊。这不是他预料的结果。他推开Joker捂着他嘴的手，咬住下唇做了个深呼吸，试着在事情失控之前想出办法解决他造成的问题。

“如果你早就知道真相为什么这是个问题了？”Bruce问道，希望能够尽量弄明白情况。Joker摇摇头，举起双手，Bruce不得不退后一步不然他就会被扇到了。

“我什么都不知道，”Joker没看着Bruce，听起来更像是在说服自己。这只是让Bruce更迷糊了，他开始觉得Tim是对的，他应该就待在家里等到傍晚的。

“我只是不明白问题出在哪里。”Bruce说道，他的声音比预想的更轻。Joker叹了口气，给了Bruce一个悲伤的微笑，几秒后他伸手握住了Bruce的脸颊，他的触碰那么轻，让Bruce不安。

“为什么你不能就只当我的Brucie呢？我们这样不是很好吗？就只当我甜蜜，正常的Brucie。”Joker的微笑渐渐消失，Bruce几乎想要给他他想要的了，即使他不太明白为什么。但他没有，他用尽了自己所有的意志力才没有屈服于想要让Joker再次展露笑颜的欲望下。他提醒自己Joker绑架的小女孩，告诉自己他必须信任Joker会处理好自己的问题，接受真相。

“那个女孩在哪里？”Bruce问道，他坚持住了，即使Joker眼中的觉得觉被背叛了的和受伤的神情让他开始恨自己。

“我不知道。”Joker回答，声音带着冷酷的棱角。

“这不是个游戏。你拿回你的刀了，所以放了她。”Bruce想都没想就逼近了Joker，盯着他，确保自己的表情保持着平静，试着逼迫Joker服从。

“我不知道你在说什么。”Joker坚持。Bruce一瞬间就决定了，既然他表示友好也没法让Joker清醒，他总是可以用有效的老办法的。他把Joker按在墙上，胳膊压着他的喉咙作为无声的警告。Joker发出受惊的闷哼，接着他意识到发生了什么，开始徒劳地试着推开Bruce。

“我没有在和你玩。如果你知道权衡利弊就该放那个孩子走。”Bruce咆哮着，怒视着Joker。Joker眯起眼睛冲他呲牙，拒绝妥协。这让Bruce既沮丧又恼怒，但是他知道不能屈从于这些情感。

Bruce很快开始觉得对Joker使用暴力并不是正确的决定，在犹豫了一会儿之后他的手松开Joker的脖子，握住他的脸，力道坚定但是温柔。他等着Joker停止反抗，看向他的眼睛。Bruce给了Joker一个短暂的，毫无笑意的微笑，希望他做了正确的事情。

“我知道你很沮丧，但是我需要你停止朝其他人撒气。”Bruce说道，确保他的语气平稳，而Joker正试着摇头把他退走。“朝我生气，如果那能让你感觉好点的话。但是你明明得到你想要的一切了——”

“我不想要这个！”

Joker语气中愤怒，忧伤，几乎是绝望的部分让Bruce僵住了。他不记得听过这种语调，也不确定该如何反应。他盯着Joker，看着他的眼睛，试图找出答案，但是只看到了受伤和针对他的愤怒。Bruce不明白。他是蝙蝠侠应该让Joker开心的。

“你真蠢。为什么你不能只当我的Brucie呢？”Joker瞪着他，然后用尽全身的力气把他推开，找准机会跑开了。

Bruce让他走了。他太过震惊无法做出反应。

Bruce过了一会儿才冷静下来，跟上了Joker，觉得既然他没法让Joker冷静下来，他该至少确保Joker会放孩子走。

他发现Joker在厨房喂南瓜肉干，Bruce保持着距离，等到确定他能够安全接近Joker后走了过去。南瓜冲他咆哮，更快地嚼肉干就好像害怕如果她不小心Bruce就会偷走她的食物一样。Joker没有像往常一样把南瓜赶走，而是继续喂她，刻意无视Bruce。Bruce没试图引起Joker的注意，而是叹了口气坐在了离Joker最近的椅子上，同时仍然保持与南瓜和她剃刀一样锋利的牙齿之间的距离。他觉得以Joker目前的心情来说，南瓜就算咬他Joker也不会阻止。

Bruce等了会儿，保持着沉默，接着他用脚尖顶了顶Joker想要得到点儿反应。Joker怒气冲冲地哼了一声但是没看他。Bruce明白他还没冷静下来。他咬住下唇，思考该做点什么。他能理解Joker因为Bruce对他保密而生气，但是这不一样。他生气是因为Bruce是蝙蝠侠。

Bruce几乎想要大笑。这是他完全措手不及的情况，如果他猜得没错的话那Joker早就发现了，并且比Bruce自己还善于否认。至少Dick会觉得精彩极了。

“这样吧，我回家，睡到早上，希望明天能够听到那女孩回到她父亲身边的消息。我还会让Alfred做个芝士蛋糕，看看他能不能做一个巧克力和草莓加在一起的，然后你可以过来，如果你希望的话，我们可以假装这一切都没发生。”Bruce希望这是Joker想听的。

Joker没有任何反应，Bruce还是耐心地等了几分钟，接着点点头站起来。他不得不信任Joker会做正确的事情了，也许这是此刻他能够做到的最好的事了。这通常是Bruce最不愿意做的——信任Joker去掌控另一个人的性命，但是他觉得这次强迫Joker不会有好下场，他离开是正确的。他会担心一整夜，希望他的直觉是对的。

“明天再见？”Bruce没期待得到回答，也没得到回答。但是仍然给了Joker改变主意说些什么的机会。显然Joker不再想要Bruce的陪伴了，他叹口气，让Joker独自去喂他的狗。

直到孩子安全后他才会睡的着，所以明天他会用最好的伪装去扮演Joker想要的幻想。

Notes:  
So this is not my best editing ever but I'm tired because of school so I hope you'll forgive me. I'll work on the next chapter after I've recovered from the finals, so the next update will be a month away. Hopefully it'll be worth the wait :)  
btw if anyone is wondering where this fic got its name this is it.

第十一章完  
Chapter 12  
Bruce那夜没有去夜巡。他不想去，也告诉了Joker他不会。他去了自己的顶层公寓避免被Alfred和Tim批判，并试着不要让情感控制住自己。Tim几小时后给Bruce打了电话问Bruce要不要和他一起巡逻，Bruce拒绝了，没说理由。他告诉Tim自己去，然后打了瓶红酒，坐着等了一夜准备收到Joker放了孩子的消息。  
还有几小时黎明的时候Bruce收到了Tim发来的短信，告诉他那孩子已经被找到了，就在离警察局不远的地方。她没受伤，只是有点精神创伤——被绑架了还一整天除了糖没吃别的。Bruce没回复，但是他胸口停留一夜的沉重消失了。他冲着空荡荡的屋子微笑，几乎想要给Joker发个感谢短信但是想起来他现在应该睡觉，而不是独自在公寓里喝酒。而且他知道Joker，他怀疑这种情况下Joker不会想要看到他的短信的。  
Bruce喝完了最后一点酒，觉得他应该睡会儿了。Joker按照他说的做了，Bruce也必须按约定在早上执行，他宁愿在之前好好睡一觉。他不知道Joker会是什么心情，虽然他已经回想了几十遍他们的对峙，他还是不知道Joker会不会像他希望得那样已经平静下来了。  
在考虑了几小时Joker的行为之后Bruce想到的最好的解释是，Joker已经开始依赖他和Bruce的关系了，还没准备好放手。Bruce有点感动，虽然这也给他造成了麻烦。他从没想到只是作为自己，他就能让Joker对他如此深情。他当然也没想到在Joker眼里Bruce Wayne会是比蝙蝠侠更吸引他的那个。或者，也许Joker不是喜欢Bruce多于蝙蝠侠，而是想要蝙蝠侠的身份不是Bruce，这样他就能够拥有两个人了。这足够让Bruce笑出来了，他觉得他早该知道的，因为他面对的可是Joker，关于他的事情就没有简单的。  
Bruce把Joker的事情扔到一边，倒在床上，忽然间之前发生的一切就让他筋疲力尽了。他等不及回到庄园听Tim和Alfred告诉他自己搞砸了，还有他早该听他们的。他几乎希望他们不会说任何事，然后又觉得沉默估计比他们直接点出他做的事更可怕。  
他在睡着之前还试着说服自己早上起来一切都会好的，然后就被手机吵了起来。他把脸埋进枕头，思考能不能不接。但是最终他还是伸手接了电话，知道希望这是Joker打的是没用的。他毫不吃惊听到了Alfred的声音，告诉他该回去了。在沉默了一会儿，试着想出解释目前的情况并失败了之后，Bruce叹了口气接受了自己的失败。他向Alfred保证他吃完早餐就回去。这至少给了他一小时时间想出解释目前情况的办法。  
Alfred和Tim都没给他好脸色。Bruce几乎要后悔没多花点时间想更能接受的借口解释他做的事了。他能看出来他们就等着机会骂他呢，虽然Bruce承认他有点活该，但他也不想被责备，所以他匆匆走了过去直接冲向厨房希望能够发现新煮的咖啡在等着他。Tim和Alfred什么也没说，跟着他，确保Bruce明白不管他多想跑也是逃不掉的。  
“一切都好。”Bruce一走到厨房就开口了，没给他们先说话的机会。“他照我说的那样放孩子走了，这就够了，”他继续，确保自己的声音听起来很平稳，把注意力转向跟他期待的一样等着他的咖啡上。他知道不可能，但他仍然希望这就是关于他和Joker昨晚发生了什么的讨论的开始，和结束。  
“所以你告诉了他真相，然后现在世界都完美了？”Tim难以置信的语气从门口传来，Bruce冲着自己的杯子皱了下脸，转向他。“我承认事情还能做得更好点，但是没人会被谋杀，所以别担心。他也许今天还会过来。”Bruce挤出一个微笑，然后就接着喝咖啡了。他不用看也知道Tim正考虑着继续谈话的利弊，但让他松了口气的是Tim走了出去，让厨房里只剩他和Alfred了。他需要担心的事情少了一件。  
“知道你说了谎，他生气了吗？”Alfred的语气很小心，Bruce讨厌听他用这种语气说话。  
“没有。”Bruce不想谈论这个。他不想处理这个情况，至少不是在想更多遍并且想出解决办法之前。  
“那有什么问题？”Alfred锲而不舍。如果是别人Bruce也许会告诉他们滚蛋。但这是Alfred。所以Bruce转过身，面冲着他，终于允许自己显露出迷茫的神色。  
“他不想要我是蝙蝠侠。”Bruce回答，嘲笑其中的滑稽。他想过很多可能会造成麻烦的事，但从没想过他的身份会是其中之一。他在没说出这句话之前都没觉得这会是真实发生的事。但是现在真相赤裸裸暴露在他眼前了，他不能逃避，不管他有多想。  
Alfred吃惊地挑起了眉毛，然后坐在桌旁，耐心地等着Bruce解释。Bruce叹口气坐在他旁边，觉得对Alfred用刚刚对Tim使的那招是没用的。他逃不了。他花了更多时间想出该说的句子，知道Alfred不会觉得他是在拖延时间。  
“他早知道我是蝙蝠侠了。”Bruce承认，眼睛盯着自己的咖啡杯。“他只是不想要Bruce Wayne和蝙蝠侠是同一人，因为，显然他就喜欢这样的我。”  
“唔，这还有些……甜蜜。”Alfred沉默了一会儿之后开口，Bruce难以置信地看了他一眼，然后挫败地耸耸肩。他知道，但是这对他目前的问题没有帮助。  
“我邀请他过来，”Bruce说出口才意识到他说过这句话了，“我也许还保证了我会让你做个草莓巧克力芝士蛋糕。我不知道他会不会来，但是他来的话估计会冲我要的。”Alfred好奇地看着他，听完他说的话之后点了点头。  
“我也该练习我做芝士蛋糕的技术了。”他说着站起来，脸上的微笑有点太会心了。Bruce压抑住忽然爆发出来的恼火。他不喜欢那个表情，尤其是那会心一笑是冲着他的时候。如果Alfred看出来Bruce多讨厌这个他也没显露出来，离开了房间。  
Bruce不知道该做什么，虽然他希望Joker会过来，然后他们就可以假装什么昨晚都没发生，但他也盼望Joker不会来，也许只是因为Bruce不知道现在该怎么面对Joker。他觉得他需要更多时间思考这些事，想出一个合适的计划让所有事正常进行，如果Joker在他身边他就做不成。更糟的是Joker也许会把针对自己的怒火发泄到Tim和Alfred身上。  
虽然Bruce暗暗盼望Joker不会来，在一天即将过去仍然没人出现时Bruce开始担心了。太阳落山时Bruce试着给Joker打电话，直接转到了语音信箱。犹豫了一会儿之后他给Joker发了个短信告诉他欢迎他在任何时候拜访。他觉得反正自己的秘密已经泄露了，不管Joker多不喜欢，多不想提这事，想无视也没用了。不管怎样，他去夜巡的时候如果Joker出现没人有必要说谎。  
他没得到回复，虽然Bruce的确和Tim一起夜巡了他也心不在焉，结果脸上挨了下撬棍。Tim什么也没说，但是Bruce知道他并不满意Bruce的表现。Bruce也对自己也不是很满意。  
他回到家的时候仍然没有得到Joker的回复，Bruce忍不住开始担心起来了。这段时间以来的头一回，即使他在夜巡后精疲力尽仍然无法入睡。他进入浅睡眠之后又被噩梦惊醒，却不记得内容。但是那种窒息感久久萦绕心间没法散去。Bruce在之后就没睡，必须起床的时候才感受到缺乏睡眠的影响。  
Alfred告诉他别想那么多，给Joker几天时间适应他们关系的新变化，虽然Bruce能够理解，他还是很难无视那种有什么事情不对的感觉。Alfred建议Bruce等一段时间再去想最坏的结果，因为现在想也不会有什么好作用。Bruce答应了。不过更多是为了让Alfred高兴点，他尽最大努力保持乐观，不断告诉自己Joker只是需要一点空间适应每件事，等他都明白了就会回归正常的。  
这听起来像在说谎，但他无视了那种感觉。  
两个星期之后，Joker仍然没有联系他。Bruce试着不要多想，也不去想最坏的结果，但他仍然变得越来越担心了。他能够理解几天的沉默，也许一周也行，但是这已经开始变得荒谬了。Bruce不知道该做什么，除了去Joker那里，但是那样他就没法知道Joker心情怎么样，所以他并不是很热衷去那儿和Joker谈判，如果Joker只是想自己待着的话估计还会把事情变得更糟。  
虽然Bruce能承认将“他是蝙蝠侠”这件事带入他们的关系会改变一些事，但他从没想过别的。Joker也许不想杀了蝙蝠侠，但他们之间总是充斥着暴力的。把那些他们对彼此做的事掺入任何一种关系都不会容易。他至少还有点时间去适应理解，但Joker，作为Joker，即使在知道真相的时候仍然无视了它。Bruce觉得他能够理解为什么Joker需要时间去适应。  
Bruce决定再给Joker几天时间。  
   
之后，Bruce被哥谭四处发生的火灾分了心。虽然他最初觉得是萤火虫回来了但是他并没有发现任何他的标志特征。没有能说明问题的线索，而且Bruce停下想想也发现着火的地方对不上。就好像这只是毫无理由的纵火而已。Bruce可以把这归因于这里是哥谭，这种事很可能发生，但是还是有地方不对。他对Tim这么说，他在考虑了一会儿之后同意了Bruce，说这些纵火之间一定有某种联系，即使看上去是随机的。两场或三场纵火还算偶然，但是接近十次的肯定有某种规律。  
Bruce有些宽慰Tim肯定了他的理论，这保证了他不是在瞎想，以便于无视他生活中那个最要紧的问题，但是它仍然存在并且比他愿意承认得更让他烦扰。他不知道为什么，但是这次的案件有地方说不出来的奇怪。就好像他没想到什么就在眼前的东西，但是他不管怎样都看不到。那让他夜不能寐。  
Bruce叹口气，强迫自己停下盯着电脑屏幕，反正也没有答案。他的手机在口袋里仿佛灼烧，他想要给Joker打电话问他在干什么，但他知道这不会有什么好处。Joker自从上次见面就把手机关上了，Bruce给Joker打电话只能让自己更痛苦一点。  
他比自己预料地更想念Joker，现在Joker知道了蝙蝠侠的真相导致他们之间的距离带来的伤痛比以往更甚。他以为他们会很幸福。他以为Joker会觉得很搞笑，至少他冷静下来会这样。但已经太久没有消息传来了，Bruce开始焦虑。他想要听到Joker说他们之间没事，Bruce犹豫该不该给Jonny打电话问他Joker最近怎么样，但他还没那么绝望。  
“也许喝杯茶有所帮助？或者睡一觉？”Alfred的声音传来，让Bruce猛地回过神。他瞥了Alfred一眼，试图为他挤出一个微笑，但是他觉得太过勉强，干脆停下了。Alfred看了他好一会儿，然后神色柔和下来，走到Bruce身边，将手放在他肩上作为安慰。  
“他会回来的。没有什么能够把你们俩分开那么久。”他说着捏了捏Bruce的肩膀。这一次Bruce终于不那么艰难地成功微笑出来，虽然Alfred知道这并不是真心实意的，他也没说什么。  
“现在喝不喝茶？”Alfred走开了，Bruce沉重地呼了口气，点点头。反正在蝙蝠洞也没什么可做的了，也许茶才是他需要的。  
Bruce关上不再需要的程序，跟上了Alfred。他在太阳落山之前还有些时间，告诉自己他需要放松，找回自己的平衡。虽然是说起来容易做起来难，他的世界失去了平衡，因为Joker。不知何时Bruce不经意间允许了Joker成为他世界中不可或缺的一部分。现在Joker走了，他茫然无依。  
他恨这样。他恨Joker掌控自己的能力。他恨他居然不像应该的那样介意这一点。他应该愤怒，他应该抵抗Joker对他的影响，但他不能。Bruce只想要他回来。  
“咱们对火灾调查的怎么样了？”Bruce走进厨房的时候Tim问道，Bruce脸上的表情回答了他。Tim闭上嘴开始喝茶，Alfred给Bruce倒了一杯。  
“我相信你们会很快调查清楚的。”Alfred说道，试着保持住乐观的气氛，虽然Bruce感激他的努力但也没法让心情变好。  
他喝了两杯茶吃了三块点心的时候想到这种看似毫无目的的纵火是Joker会喜欢的事情。他停止吃点心，这念头直接充斥了他的大脑。他不敢相信他之前一直没想到，和Joker的关系让他盲目了，忘记了Joker能做出些什么。  
“该死。”Bruce用手捂住脸，诅咒自己居然没早点发现真相。  
“怎么了？”Tim问道，Bruce不用看就知道他准备好随时蹦起来了。  
“Joker。”Bruce回答，就好像这个词解释了一切，对他来说是的。通常Bruce问题的答案都是Joker，他是造成问题的原因还是解决问题的答案就是另一个问题了。  
“他怎么了？”Tim听起来有点迷惑，就好像他没想到这个。  
Bruce扯着自己的头发咬着牙：“是他放的火。”他说道，随之而来的沉默几乎比他的恍然大悟还糟糕。  
“他生我的气，所以就把愤怒发泄在城市上。除非我们找到他不然情况还会变得更糟。”没人说话，所以Bruce继续说道。他冒险瞥了眼Tim和Alfred，虽然他们的表情严肃他们看起来还没准备因为这个情况责备Bruce。  
“那就去找你的男朋友吧。”Tim喝掉了最后一点茶，站了起来。“我去联系Dick和Barbara。他们也许会愿意帮忙。”  
Bruce感谢了他，看着他离开，接着转向Alfred，挫败地叹了口气。“这是我的错。”他声音很低。Alfred摇了摇头，跨过桌子握住他的手。这令人放松，虽然Bruce觉得自己不觉得自己值得这份待遇他并没有动。  
“不，这不是。你们两人争吵了并不意味着他的行为都是你的错。责任完完全全在他。你会找到他，往他的脑子里砸点理智进去，也许还需要教会他像个神智正常的成年人那样处理他的情感。”Alfred用那种Bruce觉得放松的，几乎是家长般的语气说道，轻轻捏了捏Bruce的手。  
“我不能想象他像个神智正常的成年人那样处理任何事。”Bruce开了个玩笑，虽然他的声音里没多少有趣的意思。Alfred仍然微笑了，让他觉得好了点。  
Bruce喝完茶，站起来走向他的屋子，觉得他也许该给Joker再打个电话折磨自己，然后再穿上蝙蝠衣用旧办法去找他。他的电话直接通向了语音信箱，就像他预料的那样。但是没有就这样放弃然后去帮助Tim，Bruce决定他也许该稍微孤注一掷一回。他找出Jonny的号码按了通话键，屏住呼吸听着拨号音。让他吃惊的是Jonny接了。“他在吗？”Jonny的声音传过来，Bruce都没机会说“喂”。Bruce一秒钟之前还有的一丝希望破灭了。  
“不。我还希望你知道他在哪。”Bruce忍不住叹了口气。  
“如果你听到他的消息让我知道。我这还有只有谋杀倾向的狗巴不得想要摆脱呢。”Jonny的呻吟听起来从没有这么疲惫过。他迅速做了个他知道他会后悔的决定，希望Alfred能够理解。  
“带狗过来吧。”他说道，Jonny立刻同意了。他匆匆说了再见就挂了，Bruce收起手机去告诉Alfred他们会有位不寻常的客人了。  
让他吃惊的是Alfred和Tim都不介意南瓜过来，虽然Bruce仍然觉得那条狗被恶魔附身了他仍然很高兴能够拥有Joker的一样东西留在庄园里。Jonny留下狗，像往常一样，她冲Bruce咆哮，但是她顺从地跟着Alfred，他说这是因为她还记得自己。甚至Tim都得到了她友善的闻嗅。  
“为什么她那么讨厌你？”Tim问道，Bruce只能耸耸肩。  
Bruce留下Tim和Dick，Barbara联系，独自出去夜巡。夜晚并没有Joker的身影，但至少Bruce知道了他大概在干什么。Tim在夜巡之后直接去睡觉了，Bruce短暂地去了厨房拿些吃的。  
走廊很安静，Bruce走向房间，手里拿着匆忙制作的芝士三明治和一杯苹果汁。Alfred知道他拿着食物在庄园里走不会开心的。但是Bruce在徒劳无功的一晚上之后足够痛苦了，想要尽快去睡觉。  
他卧室的门开了条缝，让他高度警惕起来。他溜进去，把三明治和果汁放下，然后悄悄走向开着的柜门。他后颈的头发都使了起来，准备打开门惊到那里面的人，他假装他并没有希望那会是Joker。  
Bruce推开门，打开灯，结果就看见了南瓜在他昂贵的衣服里做了个窝。她还冲他吼，趴在Bruce的衬衫上。Bruce想要把这只狗踢出去，但是犹豫了一会儿导致他的决心消失了。Bruce叹了口气，留下了她，走向他的三明治和果汁。  
他成功吃了一半，然后站起来走向衣柜。南瓜的耳朵是平的，但三明治的味道让她没咆哮。Bruce坐在她旁边，撕了一块面包给她。  
“我也想他。”Bruce叹口气。南瓜呼了口气，偷走了他三明治里的芝士。  
   
 Bruce和南瓜构建了一种机制，他们白天躲避彼此，晚上Bruce允许南瓜睡在他房间里。这奏效了，让Bruce宽慰的是Alfred从没提起每天早上狗都在他屋里这件事。南瓜看起来仍然不喜欢Bruce，但是Bruce仍觉得他们因为Joker的小事而有了某种羁绊。  
南瓜住在韦恩庄园一周后Bruce正准备去蝙蝠洞继续寻找Joker的踪迹时Barbara给他打了电话。Bruce看见她的名字出现在自己手机上，太过吃惊差点忘了接电话。  
“我也许有关于Joker的消息。”她直截了当地说道，声音紧绷。Bruce不怪她。他想象不出来帮自己的忙对她来说有多难。  
“Dick一直在监视Bowery，他昨天听到了有人说看到了像是Joker的人出现在Dixon码头。这不是确定的线索，但聊胜于无。”Barbara告诉他，Bruce不得不坐下消化她说的消息。  
他们已经几周没收到Joker的消息了，Bruce不确定他该笑还是哭。南瓜走过Bruce盘踞的书房，Bruce忽然有种冲动想告诉她他们也许很快就能找到Joker了。  
“我会去查的。”Bruce保证道，“谢谢你。”他补充道，接着挂了电话。他现在的夜巡有个目标了，他准备好太阳一下山就去。  
Bruce告诉Tim了电话的事，他们有约定要分享这个案件的所有线索。Bruce告诉Alfred给他做一杯最浓的咖啡再出门。Alfred很快送来了，Tim告诉Bruce他刚刚联系了Dick，他说会先在公寓休息一会儿，晚点和他们一起夜巡。  
Bruce没说什么，他现在需要用到所有能得到的帮助。  
夜幕降临时Bruce几乎要因为焦虑坐立难安了。他知道他会找到Joker的，但他不知道他该说什么做什么才能让Joker和他一起回家。Bruce只知道他必须要独自面对Joker，所以即使他很愿意有Tim和Dick帮助他，他也不得不在找到Joker之前和他们谈谈。  
就像他预料的那样，他们的谈话并没那么顺利。Tim不情愿地同意了，因为Dick逼迫Bruce同意让他们跟在后面，以防出现什么突发情况。Bruce不喜欢这样，但是毫无办法。  
“还有，”Dick说道，“也许我们根本不会找到小丑。”Bruce作为回一个给了他最不赞成的眼神。  
他们立刻到达了街上，Bruce试着不去想Joker看见他穿着蝙蝠盔甲会有什么反应。他不觉得会有什么好事，但是仍然希望Joker已经足够冷静，能够和他谈谈。他也有些激动能够在Joker知道真相之后面对他。规则必须要改变了，但是Bruce不知道如何改变。他只知道这会是全新的经历。  
Bruce派Tim和Dick去搜寻附近的区域，他负责码头的部分。  
他什么也没发现，甚至没有能够检查的纤毫线索。但他预料到这种情况了。Joker像只鬼魂一样能够随心所欲地出现又消失，永远不会留下任何他不想留下的东西。这总是让他恼火。  
“你有发现吗？”Dick的声音从通讯器中传来。  
“没有。”Bruce不情愿地承认，“几个街区之外有座空置的厂房。我会去看看。”  
“好吧。我们会和警察联系一下，问问附近有没有可燃物。”Dick说道，Bruce感谢了他之后关掉通讯，朝着他的新目的地进发。那个小工厂并没有弃置，所以还相对修缮良好。但因为设施维护而无限期关闭了。除了大概没开着的摄像头和时不时过来看看确保没有严重的公务毁坏的保安之外没有任何保卫措施。  
Bruce进入工厂 时候没有看到任何人，但他仍然保持着警惕，隐藏在阴影里观察着落满灰尘的地面寻找踪迹。他没发现任何值得注意的事情，但决定在搜寻过每一层之后才会离开。  
他最初什么也没发现，但在走到工厂后面的时候看到了一排熟悉的脚印通往一个后门。他从没告诉过Joker，但是对方喜欢穿昂贵的礼服鞋的嗜好让他的脚印很容易被认出来。他开始觉得他应该告诉Joker这个了。把事情瞒着Joker最近可没给他带来什么好处。  
Bruce跟着脚印穿过沉重的门，走到建筑外面，虽然他出去之后就看不到Joker的脚印了，但还有这片区域的摄像和他对Joker的了解都能帮助他继续搜寻。Bruce将抓钩枪射向屋顶，藏在阴影里观察了周围之后迅速地移动到工厂对面老旧建筑，注意到拐角处关着的商店。  
Bruce没有发现Joker的踪迹，他不得不承认他刚刚找到的线索到这里就消失了。他拖着沉重的步子走出来，试着不要让失望影响他的判断。风扬起他的斗篷，虽然Bruce知道他盔甲并不透风他仍然觉得冰冷。他抵抗住想要用斗篷裹住自己的冲动，虽然他仍不住想着Joker会觉得他这样多好玩。  
他身后传来一阵动静，他转过头，看着一只猫从黑暗狭窄的小巷里窜出来，以为会看到什么东西正在追它。猫跑过了转角，Bruce小心地走向建筑附近的阴影里，让黑暗包裹他，隐藏他。什么东西吓到了那只猫，Bruce想知道是什么。  
死亡的味道在看空气中弥漫，让他想要作呕。他很快发现了味道的源头。躺在巷子尽头的死尸，藏在一个破旧的垃圾桶后面，不会让路人看到。Bruce咬紧了牙，注意到划破的喉咙和那个人脸上凝固的迷惑神情，跪在了脏污和尘土之中仔细地检查大概这个早上就存在在这里的尸体。  
最开始Bruce觉得这只是随机的抢劫，但是钱包仍然在死者的衣袋里，他昂贵的手表也还在。唯一消失的似乎是某种卡片，死者脖子上空着的卡套就是证明。  
Bruce检查了死者的钱包想找到他的身份，他运气很好地找到了。Bruce联系了Alfred让他查找卡上的名字，让他告诉警察。  
“你相信这和Joker有关吗？”Alfred的声音很谨慎，就好像他不想给Bruce错误的希望一样。  
“取决于Reed是谁。”Bruce回答。他试着不去想Joker还有自己多希望这尸体并不重要，这样他就可以忽略它专注于手头的大事。  
他的头已经开始疼了，他戴的头盔只是加重了它。如果可以他想要现在就摘下头盔揉揉自己的额头，但是他不敢再这样暴露的环境之下摘掉头盔。  
“他曾在Ace化学工厂工作。”Alfred告知，他听到这个就知道自己下一个目的地会是哪里了。Bruce感谢了Alfred，让他告诉Tim和Dick他会去哪儿，接着关闭了通话，走向那个太过熟悉的地点。   
Ace化学工厂本身并不宏伟壮观，但是Joker在那里，还有他与之的联系都让Bruce忍不住开始害怕又希望这会是Joker的目的地。以某种方式来说，这是他们的圣地，这是他们初次见面，是Joker成为Joker的地方。他们之前一直避免来到这里，Bruce觉得他回来不会有什么好理由。  
Bruce比他预计的更快地到达了目的地，他从所在地仓促地扫描周围的环境，希望能找到Joker的踪迹。他什么都没看到，有一会儿他甚至怀疑自己想的都是错的，但他强迫自己冷静下来，告诉自己相信他的直觉。他了解Joker，他只需要相信自己。  
抱着这种信念Bruce无声地降落到Ace化学厂附近的阴影里，觉得他应该更近距离地观察一下。他不觉得他会发现什么，但是至少这样他还有事可干，在回到床上等待睡着之前不能对自己说他错过了什么，或是做的不够多。  
Bruce联系了A类发热的，不想去烦Barbara，她已经生他的气了。  
“你能看看里面的摄像头吗？”  
“稍等。”Alfred回答，Bruce耐心地等待着ALfred查看有没有可以的迹象。地板上一个深色的污渍吸引了他的视线，他觉得那或许是血，但在调查之后发现只是个污渍而已，只是因为黑暗让它看着比较诡异。  
“录像似乎有些微小的技术问题。估计不是什么值得注意的事情。”Alfred告诉Bruce，让他回过神。  
“告诉Tim和Dick。我用得到他们的帮助。”Bruce关闭了通话，他可以直接不等支援就进去，但是鉴于他之前经历的家庭危机，他决定这次等一等。  
Bruce撤回到一个更适合等待外援到来的隐蔽地点，空气似乎更冷了。Bruce忽视掉，觉得只是他的幻觉。他短暂地希望Tim和Dick会很快过来，几乎因为这个念头冷哼，但是又告诉自己他们越快过来他就能够更快去寻找Joker。  
Dick叫了Bruce一声，让他知道自己过来了。“听说你需要帮助，”他说着落到Bruce旁边，Tim在几秒后也出现了。  
“这里面有些情况。”Bruce看向他们面前阴沉的建筑，想了想他们的任务然后继续说道，“你们需要尽可能隐秘地搜寻这里。我再检查一次外面，然后就进去。这里面有人，所以小心点。”  
Dick点点头，Tim则交叉双臂，一边思考一边看着工厂。  
“我会看看监控画面。如果像Alfred说的那样有问题的话我应该能发现是为什么。”Tim说道，Dick和Bruce都没反驳他。  
他们分别行动，每个人都知道自己的职责。  
Bruce环绕着工厂行动，他待在阴影里，观察任何特殊情况，但是什么也没发现，不管他有多认真。他试着想出最佳的计划。他知道他应该进去找Tim和Dick，但是最终决定去搜查Ace工厂还不错的监控漏掉的一处地方。  
很多人都不知道这个，但是如果一个人想要从东侧进入工厂，想要穿过多年前就废弃的紧急出口的话，他们就可以躲开外面的摄像头。这是个很轻易就能修正的疏漏，但它也时不时对Bruce的行动有利，所以他并没有强硬地强迫对方改正这个问题。  
Bruce在摄像头没能覆盖的黑暗里没看到任何东西，但他仍然通过抓钩枪到达了一处高地扫描这里，不想漏过一点。几分钟之后Tim告诉他绝对是有人篡改了监控，但看起来是为了黑进监控系统，并不是为了损毁监控录像本身。Dick在搜寻工厂时没找到任何东西，但他提醒Bruce他找过的地方还不到一半。  
“继续。如果需要帮助让我知道。”Bruce说道，继续专心观察者远处一个转角处可疑的一堆阴影。  
“你不进来？”Dick听起来有些惊讶。  
“我也许找到了一些线索。”Bruce回答，希望他说的是真的，没有想象出什么不存在的东西，“我先查看一下，然后就去找你们。”  
Bruce关闭了通话，走到了昏暗的那处地方，确保移动式没人看到了他。他没看到什么不寻常的东西，除了一只叼着片牛肉走过去的猫。Bruce好奇它是从某人的饭里偷的还是从哪里捡的。  
他不确定哪种想法更好一些。  
Bruce看着那只猫走过去。开始觉得他们今晚除了流浪动物发现不了别的了。他开始觉得如果Joker不想被找到他们永远也找不到他。Bruce叹了口气，如果他没戴着头盔他会揉揉额头减轻逐渐出现的头痛。他应该回家，接受他的失败。他试着打定主意去联系Tim和Dick叫他们回来，虽然被黑了的监控录像仍然值得注意。  
忽然间，他的肩膀传来一阵疼痛让他猛然回过神。他猛地冲过转角，蹲下来检查自己的肩膀。他感觉到某种金属卡在了他的盔甲之间。如果不是盔甲那片金属肯定会深深插进他的肉里了。Bruce把它拔了出来，在仔细检查之后皱起眉毛。那是雕刻精致的飞刀，但Bruce从没见过这样的东西，不知道是谁的。  
他朝着拐角那片看去，希望能够看到偷袭他的人走过来，但没看见任何人。他皱着眉活动肩膀看看受了多大的损伤，让他松了口气的是虽然很痛他的肩膀的活动不受影响。他能够忍受。  
确保自己没发出任何声响，Bruce缓慢地站了起来，仔细地看着周围，但是什么也没发现。他小心地走到墙边，几乎要走出保护他的黑暗之中。他什么也没看到，于是冒险又朝黑暗外走了一步。  
他几乎没没看见冲着他面门挥来的球棒。  
Bruce躲过去，抓住球棒的手柄，攥起拳头准备揍昏攻击他的人。但他僵住了，发现自己正面冲着Joker，看着他愤怒的表情，任何动手的想法都消失了。  
“别跟着我。”Joker命令道，试着把Bruce攥着的球棒扯回去。Bruce松开它，虽然内心有个声音尖叫着这是个坏主意他很快就会后悔的。  
“那就接你的电话。”Bruce想都没想就回击。Joker大笑起来，那尖锐的声音让Bruce后背发凉。但他正忙于研究Joker的样子没有注意。他注意的是几乎完美的妆容，有些凌乱的衣服和他看上去乱乱的像是用手扯了太多遍的头发。  
“我不想和你说话。”Joker背对着他，看起来不对着他更放松一点。Bruce试着不要觉得被冒犯了。显然Joker还在生他的气，Bruce知道他生气就会想伤害别人。  
Bruce咬住下唇试着不要不安地乱晃。“南瓜在庄园里。”沉默太过令人不适地时候他主动开口。  
Joker耸耸肩。Bruce希望这不是因为他已经厌倦那只狗了。  
“Jonny很担心你。”Bruce继续尝试，但只是得到了另一个耸肩。他不确定该拿Joker怎么办。他不喜欢做两人之中主动说话的那个。通常他的问题是想办法让Joker闭嘴。Bruce从没见过Joker这样安静的愤怒，他不知道该怎么办。他肩上的斗篷无比沉重，Bruce希望他没穿着盔甲。  
Bruce犹豫了一下，不确定他该接近Joker还是退后。他也许应该撤离的，但是他太过思念Joker了。他走近了一步，试着让呼吸保持平稳。他近得如果伸手就能触碰到他，但他还不敢。Joker没看着他，虽然Bruce知道他绝对知道自己的靠近了。  
“我担心你。”Bruce轻声承认，Joker的身子绷紧了，但没有移动，让Bruce有勇气小心地摸向他的手腕。  
这是个错误。Joker猛地转身，球棒冲着Bruce的脑袋砸去。这次他砸中了。Bruce踉跄地后退，视线模糊了一瞬，他忍住没有咒骂，希望在他晕眩时Joker不会接着攻击。但在球棒打中他的身侧时也不吃惊。  
“你没权利担心我。”Joker的球棒又挥向Bruce的脑袋，这次Bruce挡住了他的攻击。他的头很晕，没能把球棒夺过来，但还是成功地退后几步保持了一个安全些的距离。  
“冷静点。”Bruce说着，虽然他知道这毫无意义。Joker嘶吼着朝他扑过来。  
Bruce挡住了朝头挥过来的球棒，躲过了第二下。他在球棒又朝他回过来的时候握住了它拒绝松开。他不想打架。他不想伤害Joker，不是在他知道他生气是情有可原的时候。Bruce责怪自己因为晕眩反应得不够快，导致他没躲过Joker松开球棒，往他盔甲缝隙间插进来的小刀。  
Bruce扔下球棒，握住Joker的手腕让他不能转动已经捅进他腹部的刀刃。“冷静。”他又说了一次，这次语气更严厉了。但是Joker不听。他看起来甚至更生气了。  
“你毁了一切。”他咬着牙说道。Bruce没和他争论。  
Bruce忘了Joker有多迅速，他忘了Joker身上总是带着多少刀。Joker把另一把捅进了他腹部，旋转了一下然后猛地朝后躲去，避免Bruce抓住他的手，从Bruce的紧握中挣脱出来。Bruce放他走了，虽然他知道这是个坏主意。他不应该作为蝙蝠侠追踪Joker的。他应该知道Joker会对蝙蝠侠暴力相向。  
Bruce无视掉疼痛的脑袋和他腹部流血的伤口，撤后一步。确保他看起来不具有攻击性也不显得防备，把注意力又集中在Joker身上。“我很抱歉。”他说道，知道这还不够但是不确定还能说什么。  
“你很抱歉。”Joker干笑一声。他翻了个白眼，走向扔在地上的球棒，用脚踢了下。有一瞬Bruce希望他们不会接着打了。  
Joker大笑起来，但不是Bruce开始喜欢的那种笑。这笑声冰冷尖刻，让Bruce的血液发凉。“你很抱歉。”他咧嘴，摇了摇头。Bruce觉得他应该逃跑。  
Bruce考虑了他的选项，试着决定是该撤退还是试着安抚Joker。他知道如果他离开他也许会很长一段时间都找不到Joker了。他知道如果Joker生气的时候离开他会伤害别人。Bruce也知道如果他试着说服Joker不去那么做受伤的很有可能是自己。  
Bruce还没想好Joker的飞刀就到了。Bruce躲开了，但是它仍然蹭破了她的手臂。他的头很痛，他觉得他也许脑震荡了。Joker在他没意识到之前就扑在了他身上。  
Bruce没能挡住他，Joker打断了他的鼻梁。Bruce挡住了接下来的一拳，阻止Joker从口袋里掏出别的武器。Joker踢了他的膝盖，让Bruce失去了平衡。  
Bruce不确定他忘了Joker有多清楚他的弱点是因为他被打了脑袋还是因为他受的伤让他反应慢了，他不确定Joker之前有没有这么刻意地攻击他的弱点。Joker又揍了他的脸，Bruce不得不冲他的腹部狠狠出了一拳让他后退。  
Bruce试着冷静，他不想打架，他不想引起更多暴力，他不想伤害Joker，“别再打我了。”Bruce盯着Joker，看到他捡起了球棒。  
“打你？我要杀了你。”Joker吼道，这么多年来头一回，Bruce相信他做得出来。  
“你知道我想明白了什么吗？”Joker冲他甜甜地笑着，“我生命中每一次灾难都是因为你。你把我扔下了那桶化学试剂，你不断把我扔进监狱或者医院。我打赌你没出现之前我所有的问题也都是因为你。而且你还恨我的狗！”  
“我不恨你的狗。”Bruce打断了他。  
“你就是。”Joker坚持，“我对你很好。我还带你去约会。我甚至救了你！我从来没救过任何人。”Joker看起来有一瞬迷失在记忆里了。接着愤怒又浮现在他脸上。  
“我不知道你是厌倦了平庸普通的幸福，还是比我想得更加施虐狂，想要毁了我，但是我从没做过活该被这么对待的事情。”Joker把手举到空中，表情既愤怒又疯狂。  
Bruce张开嘴，他不知道说什么。他没有过这样的经验，不想把情况变得更糟。他只知道再告诉Joker一次他很抱歉不会消除他眼中的伤痛。知道Joker会在他一开口的时候就冲他的身侧狠狠挥一拳，但是Bruce没有躲开。Joker的球棒砸在了他左边，打断了他的肋骨，让他踉跄了几步。在接下来的攻击中Bruce保护住自己的脑袋，但是没能躲开砸向他膝盖的那一下。  
那一击让他失去平衡砸在地上，半是因为没站稳半是因为他腿上传来的疼痛。如果他的膝盖刚刚被Joker打脱臼了他也不会吃惊。Joker的球棒朝他的头挥过来，Bruce将将躲了过去。他需要把球棒夺过来。他需要Joker知道自己从没想要伤害他。Bruce忍过了头晕，在Joker的球棒离他还有几厘米的时候握住了它，扭转方向让Joker只能松开。Bruce把它扔到一边，试着在Joker躲开之前抓住他。  
“停下听我说话。”Bruce拖着受伤的腿挣扎着想要站起来，但是看了一眼Joker的脸色他又坐回了地上。  
“你觉得我会让一只长得过了头的，有囤孩子癖的老鼠耍弄？”Joker怒叱道，猛地朝他迈进一步，“你觉得你能够嘲笑我？”  
沉默持续，直到愤怒盖过了Joker眼中的伤痛。Bruce说不出话。他知道他必须说点什么，但是他发不出一丝声音。他无法忍受看到Joker试图隐藏的伤痛。他恨自己让他受伤了。  
没有丝毫预兆，Joker掏出一把枪打向了Bruce。子弹穿透了他还完好的腿。Bruce举起胳膊捂住脸转过身，Joker又打了一枪。他知道他受着伤没法躲开。子弹穿透了他，以可怕的精确打中了他盔甲脆弱的地方。  
Bruce忍住一声尖叫，他的伤口在流血，他担心自己也许真的会死于失血过多。他一直知道Joker从没试着杀死过自己。他一直或多或少信任Joker不会真的伤害他，但是当枪里没了子弹，Joker没有扔掉它或者填充子弹而是直接用它打了Bruce的脸。Joker在他能够抓住枪把它抢走之前又揍了Bruce的脸颊。  
“等等。”Bruce开口，Joker踢了他的胸膛，让他躺在了地上。  
“对不起，你失去了和我说话的权利。”Joker在Bruce试图站起来的时候又踢了他的腿。“如果你不存在一切都会好的。”  
Bruce从地上爬起来，世界在旋转。他这次不会活下去了。他应该在Joker出现的一瞬间就接触他的武器，强迫他听自己说话的。Bruce感到一阵恶心，他闭上眼睛，试着不要吐出来。  
Joker的来复枪的声音让Bruce不得不回到现实中来。他清楚地感受到渗透过他盔甲流淌的血，感受到他眼后的疼痛，让他无法专注于他的四周。  
Bruce转向Joker，拒绝不抗争就倒下，但是忽然间，一个念头出现了。这很蠢，又草率，也许是他的脑震荡，疼痛和失血过多影响了他的神智，他摘下了头盔，面冲着Joker。他没试着从Joker手中夺过他的枪。  
而是微微倾身，温柔地握住了他的手腕，努力把注意力集中在Joker震惊的脸上。  
他觉得他在漂浮。  
Bruce对Joker重复着毫无意义的单词，他声音轻得自己都无法听清，希望这能够让Joker冷静一会儿，让他有机会想出他需要说的话。他的视线开始模糊，他知道他很快就会昏过去或是死亡。  
Joker的手在颤抖，Bruce安慰地在他手套的布料上画出一个个圆圈。  
“我恨你。”Joker的声音有一点点破碎，这就足够让Bruce能够把注意力完全集中在他的表情上并无视掉指着他脸的来复枪了。  
Bruce好奇Joker的眼睛在黑夜里是不是一直这么绿，还是因为他浸入的化学试剂。他试着回忆他有没有告诉过Joker他觉得他喜欢这颜色。这也许甚至是他最喜欢的颜色。他专注于Joker眼睛那特别的绿，记住它，以防他再也见不到了。  
Bruce微笑了。他的视线又晃了一下。他吸了口气，用意志力让自己能够说出他想要说的话。他的身体太过沉重，太过轻盈，他在失去意识，唯有Joker将他留在现实。  
“我爱你。”  
Notes:  
What can I say except you’re welcome ~  
Did I mention I’m gonna have to rewrite most of the next chapter because I lost the memory stick the chapter was on? It’s gonna take me a while since I’m studying for my next round of exams at the same time plus work. And assuming my wrist doesn’t get busted again so.. Might take a little more than a few weeks.  
第十二章完

这是最后一章了！！！我快要翻译完这个大长篇了！！！啊啊啊啊激动！！！

Chapter 13  
Notes:   
  So. This is it. The End.   
  Honestly the only reason it took me so long to post this chapter is that I purposefully avoided editing this so that I could still pretend to be working on this.   
一切都柔软又温暖，即使是微弱的消毒水味道都没能影响他觉得自己飘然欲仙。有人在说话，但他们的的声音似乎从遥远的地方传来，像是某种回忆。一道光试图穿透令人舒适的黑暗，但让他庆幸的是它失败了。他像是被一层棉花裹住了；但忽然间一声尖锐的大笑刺穿进来。  
Joker。  
Bruce强迫自己睁开眼睛。  
他躺在医院病床上。Bruce不确定为什么，他只是在和Joker说话。  
他眨了眨眼睛，看着四周，试着想起来发生了什么，但是他的大脑昏昏沉沉，他没法思考。Bruce皱了皱眉，他记得最后的一件事情是Joker生气地盯着他还有他手中的球棒。Bruce觉得他也许被打了，但他不确定。  
我们在吵架吗？  
“他试着杀了你。”Dick的声音从Bruce视线之外的某处传来。Bruce试着转过头看向他，但是他的肌肉太过僵硬，这一个动作让疼痛穿过脊柱。  
“我们不知道他在那里，直到他冲Tim开枪了。不过他没打中Tim，所以别担心他。我们在外面发现了你，那时候他已经走了。”Dick继续说。  
Bruce咽了口唾沫，他的喉咙因为干渴疼痛。虽然他很想，但他没法回答Dick任何问题。他甚至想不起来发生了什么。  
一根吸管碰到了Bruce的嘴，强迫他回过神来。Dick带着关心的神情出现在他的视野里，他接受了送过来的水，感激于自己能够摆脱干渴和嘴里的怪味。  
“你昏迷几天了。你的膝盖脱臼了，医生担心失血和内脏损伤问题但是他们治好了一切。你还有了严重的脑震荡，骨折的肋骨还有头骨轻微破损……”Dick咬住下唇，移开视线。  
“抱歉。”Bruce挤出这个词。他不确定他在为什么道歉，但他知道他必须道歉，他心中折磨着他的内疚如是说。  
Dick挥了挥手，仍然没看他：“不要。这不是你的错。”  
Bruce不能肯定Dick是对的，所以他什么也没说，但是他隐隐地觉得他不是。Dick在寂静太过沉重的时候站了起来，嘟哝了什么找个医生的话然后就出去了。  
Bruce让脑袋里的晕眩感影响了对时间的判断力，沉浸在化学药物造成的平静中。他知道Dick带着一个医生过来了，听到了自己回答几个问题，但是觉得自己依然脱离现实很远。  
医生在和Dick低声说了什么之后离开了。Bruce闭上眼睛，允许自己沉入睡眠。  
Tim和Alfred在Bruce醒来的时候已经在了。Bruce觉得好了一点，成功地和他们进行了短暂的谈话，之后输入体内的镇定剂就完全影响了他。Bruce不喜欢Alfred脸上关心的皱眉神情，如果Bruce有那个力气他会向他保证自己没事。  
Bruce再次清醒过来的时候身边只有Tim。Bruce露出一个短暂的微笑，Tim只是冲他皱着眉。Bruce迷惑地皱起眉毛看着他。  
“你是积极地试着自杀，还是那只是个一时兴起？”Tim问道，他的语气关心又苦涩。Bruce皱起眉，不确定他是什么意思。他试着想起发生了什么，但是脑中只有一片白噪音。他的不确定一定是显露在了脸上，因为Tim叹口气，他的表情和缓了一些。  
“你就那么让他冲你开枪。”Tim低声说，扭过了头。“他可能会杀了你。”  
“他不会那么做。”Bruce回答，他充满自信，相信自己是对的。Bruce觉得他还活着就是最好的证明了，但是从Tim的表情来看他不是。  
“你差一点就死了。”Tim坚持道。Bruce不知道说什么能够让他放心一点。  
“我不记得发生了什么。”Bruce承认，如果他的大脑不是因为药物还迷糊他也许会觉得沮丧。但他现在只觉得空虚。  
“我不吃惊。你脑袋被狠狠地砸了几下。”Tim叹口气，瘫在椅子上。Bruce不得不转过头才能直视着他。他不能告诉Tim一切都好，他都还不确定这是不是个谎言。他希望他知道他和Joker之间发生了什么。  
最终Tim不得不离开了。Bruce不介意那之后的平静安宁，那让他能够休息而不是因为Tim还在必须保持清醒。这还让他有空闲去回忆在Ace化学厂发生了什么。他皱起眉。他几乎不记得Joker在那。  
护士过来给Bruce做测试。他没听她们说了什么，但是他知道他们想要再次扫描他的大脑。Bruce什么也没说，直到医生问他的情况，Bruce告诉他们失忆的事，医生告诉他在受创经历后那十分正常。他们说了什么枪战的事，但是Bruce没听。他的家人告诉他们的并不是真相所以他们没法告诉他什么有价值的事。  
Bruce在医生们决定他的脑袋没事了之后可以回家了。他的膝盖受伤没法走路，整个身体都在疼痛，但至少他能够回到自己的床上躺着。他的床绝对比医院的舒服多了。他仍然不记得和Joker发生了什么，但他大概有印象知道自己做了某件蠢事。  
他的身体同意这个想法。  
Alfred告诉他记忆总会回来的，他不应该勉强自己。Bruce不确定他同意，但是他还没准备好想起发生了什么，所以他决定还是按照Alfred说的做。  
Jonny在Bruce能和南瓜道别之前就把它接走了，Bruce有些庆幸，很开心自己的房间终于只有他一个人了。但还有些想再次见到那只小怪物。  
Bruce躺在床上，凌晨了仍然醒着，思考他到底对Joker做错了什么。他翻过身，小心不要压到伤处，抓过床头柜上的手机。这愚蠢估计又没有意义，但Bruce还是给Joker发了条信息告诉他自己回家了。Bruce觉得这估计不会有任何效果，但至少让自己觉得好了点，因为他做了些事情让Joker知道了他们仍然可以沟通。他没得到回复，不过也没期待什么。  
在那之后他就没再管Joker了。他不想要重复导致他进医院的错误。如果Joker想要就此结束，Bruce也不会拒绝尊重他的选择。他没有因此感觉好一点，但他坚持了自己的决定，随着时间推移他逐渐安于现状了。  
他不会假装他不想Joker。他不会假装他胸口没有一处空虚他不知如何填补。他从没想过作为Bruce Wayne，甚至是蝙蝠侠，他的生命中可能会没有Joker的存在。他们曾经分开过，有时候会几个月不见面，但是一丝终结感降临，Bruce开始明白，也许他的生活已经失去之前一直拥有的存在了。Joker一直在那里，在Bruce对面，他不确定他该如何适应没有Joker。  
也许他的伤口终将愈合，他会去夜巡，哥谭不会有任何改变。这听起来不对，但Bruce也许只能像Alfred曾经告诉他的那样，继续向前，不管有多难。他会像以往那样继续。  
Bruce下定决心，走向厨房与Alfred和Tim一起吃午餐。他必须使用的支架让他有些不习惯，但他仍然在走进厨房的时候露出微笑朝他们打了招呼。  
一切都会没事的。  
   
   
你好蠢  
Bruce盯着手机屏幕上这几个字和Joker的名字，不敢相信它们存在在那里。一个微笑扯动了他的嘴角，他在舒服的扶手椅上放松下来，开始打字回复。他一个人在书房里，所以没人告诉他别想的太美。他知道他不应该，但是这条短信还是说明了什么的，这让他很开心。  
如果你这么说的话。  
Bruce放下手机，拿起接收短信的时候他在看的书。他没得到回复，很快太阳落山，Tim出发去查看Dick和他注意了一段时间的可疑活动。Bruce向Alfred保证他一个人没事，所以如果Alfred想帮助他们就去。  
“我不是没法一个人在自己家生存一晚上。”Bruce打趣，“再说如果需要我可以给你打电话。”  
Alfred还是有些不乐意离开Bruce，但是Barbara今晚要陪她爸，Tim和Dick也许需要一些技术支持。最终他同意了留下Bruce。Bruce知道Alfred不愿意离开不仅是因为他担心Bruce不会在需要的时候联系他，还是因为Bruce有一段时间没有去蝙蝠洞了，这让他有些关注。  
Bruce接着去读他的书。他保证了他在能够独自走路之前都不会做些什么，虽然他很想去蝙蝠洞他还是照自己保证的那样没去。至少这样他能够在下次他被打了脑袋之前让它先愈合好。再说，他读的书让他足够有兴趣不去介意退居二线，他也早就准备读这些了。  
他的手机在十二点之后响了一下，Bruce的心提到了嗓子眼，他匆匆放下书去拿手机。在看到Joker的名字的时候松了口气。他犹豫了一下，接着打开了短信。  
我还在生你的气  
Bruce考虑了一下。他不知道他们之前的对峙发生了什么，所以他不知道他们的关系怎么样了，但是至少他们已经开始对话了，即使并不理想。  
我不记得我是不是道歉了。  
Bruce不确定承认他失忆了是不是最佳选项，但至少这样他们能够避免任何误会。Joker很长时间没有回复，他回复的时候Bruce已经回去看书了。他立刻抓过手机，几乎在途中打翻了茶杯。  
你道歉了。我不喜欢  
Bruce歪过脑袋，不确定这是什么意思。Bruce知道这有点冒险，但是他需要知道他们发生了什么。他知道Joker也许不是最可靠的信息源，但是他是唯一的知情人，Bruce没法在这个时候挑剔。  
所以你打了我？  
Bruce把手机放在身边，又拿起书，知道等着立刻的回复是没意义的。他盯着书页但并没有读进去，单词融化成了毫无意义的白色和黑色。他在手机又响了之前都没看完一页。  
原因之一  
这没解释什么，但是至少Bruce了解了一点东西，他在手机又响了一下的时候被吓了一跳。  
那是只新球棒所以我不知道我打的有多重再说你活该  
Bruce呼了口气。他即使不记得也知道Joker不管用什么球棒也肯定知道他打的多重。他不确定他应该接受暗示的道歉还是该期望真的道歉。但最终他决定先无视这个，即使那让他有点恼火。  
我也活该挨枪子儿？  
Bruce点了发送之后就后悔了。他没得到回复，也没指望会有回复。他好奇他是不是应该确保他没有让Joker更生气，但是上次他追着Joker跑的时候他差点死了，所以这次他没管他。  
Bruce看了几章后决定去睡觉了。Joker没回复他，Bruce也觉得理所当然。他向Alfred问了下情况，然后告诉他自己要睡觉了。Alfred告诉他Tim和Dick快要捉住一帮毒贩了，他们觉得会很顺利。Bruce允许自己露出一个骄傲的微笑，走向自己的卧室。  
他早上起来的时候仍然没有消息等着他，几天之后也没有。Bruce尽量不要觉得这是针对他，也不去担心。  
最终他恢复到能够和Tim去夜巡了，虽然他并不再主动去寻找Joker了，他仍然关注着他的踪迹，但仍然一无所获。Bruce也许在空余时间查看了一些流言，但是Tim的表情阻止了他去关注任何跟他们调查的案子无关的关于的Joker消息。

过了两周之后Joker才给Bruce发了一张照片，上面是南瓜毁掉Joker从他那里偷的衬衫之一。这似乎是某种信号，但是Bruce不确定他应该怎么接收。

你想要一件新的吗？

Bruce觉得这么问有点蠢，但还是点了发送。

接下来的一天他都无视了自己的手机。他不是刻意避免看到Joker是不是回了消息，是因为他一整天都在韦恩企业，他告诉自己他是没有时间盯着手机。他知道在他准备回家的半个小时之前他的手机响了一声。

Bruce坐到车里才看了手机。

好吧

Bruce没问Joker想让他怎么送衬衫，但是他回家后找了一件他不介意失去的衬衫，他觉得Joker会喜欢的。他不确定Joker什么时候会来拿，但是他想要Joker什么时候来都能立刻拿到它。

几乎两个月后衬衫仍然安全地塞在Bruce衣柜的角落里。Bruce考虑了给Joker发个短信问一下，但是在做出决定之前睡着了。他告诉自己他早上再说。

Bruce半夜醒过来，满身汗水气喘吁吁，他记起了Ace化学厂发生了什么。他花了几分钟才整理清楚混乱的记忆，他哀鸣了一声把头砸到枕头上。

他也许没有彻底搞砸，但他本可以处理的更好的。他甚至不确定他的记忆是不是真的，他觉得他还是有些记忆缺失，但是大体情况他是确定的。

Bruce考虑要不要一有机会就直接揍他，还是应该把他绑起来强迫他跟自己谈谈。如果他们每次吵架都是这种情况的话他们会有很大麻烦的，如果他们真的还有架可吵的话。Bruce不想思考如果Joker知道了这么多之后决定离开他会怎么样。

Bruce做了个深呼吸，抓住了自己的手机。他得试探一下看看他们现在处于什么位置。

你还想要芝士蛋糕吗？

Bruce躺回床上，手里拿着手机，最终睡着了。

他在一小时之后闹钟响起的时候醒来。他还没准备好起床，但他跟Alfred保证了他会回到自己正常的作息规律，所以他一定能做到。他洗了个澡之后才想起检查自己的手机。

嗯

回答很简单，应该让Bruce松口气，但这只是让他紧张。他很开心有个机会能够修复他和Joker之间破碎的关系，但是现在机会唾手可得，他又不确定自己是不是准备好了。Bruce穿上干净舒适的衣服匆匆去找Alfred告诉他Joker的消息，然后问了蛋糕的事情。

“明天中午之前我能够做出一个。”Bruce解释了自己目前处境之后Alfred答应了。Bruce感谢了他，给Joker发了个信息问他行不行。

Joker回复的很快，Bruce几乎不相信是他。信息回复说Bruce应该把蛋糕带到他家。Bruce没告诉Alfred。

   
“绝对不行。”Alfred斩钉截铁地说道，拿着芝士蛋糕盯着Bruce。Bruce假装他没觉得像个被责骂的小孩。

“没事的。如果他想杀我几个月前他就会杀了我。”他分辩道。他理解Alfred，但是他觉得他必须独自处理这个。

“我凭良心就不能让你一个人去见那疯子。”Alfred皱着眉，Bruce觉得他的决心逐渐消失。

Bruce跟Joker保证了他中午会到，他希望Alfred明白他的意思。Bruce这时觉得他没早点告诉Alfred他的计划是因为他知道Alfred不会同意的。他很庆幸Tim和Dick不在这儿和Alfred组队抗议没准还会把他锁起来当他忽然发疯了。

“你可以开车送我去，如果这对你来说这么重要的话。” Bruce说道，希望他的妥协能让急着保护自己的Alfred满意。  
   
“并且我还会送你到门外。”Alfred回答，他的语气明显不容讨论的余地。

Bruce真的应该早点和他争论的。

“好吧。但是我同意只是因为我跟Joker说了会中午到，我再跟你争就要迟到了。”他妥协了，叹了口气。Alfred看上去很满意自己的胜利，Bruce一点都不开心。

Bruce穿上了轻便的夹克，拿着装着他几个月前跟Joker保证过的衬衫的袋子。他的心脏砰砰作响，他的掌心全是汗水。Alfred去开车，Bruce忙着让自己冷静下来。他闭上眼睛数到十，深呼吸，在Alfred回来之前成功地控制住了自己。

开车途中他们都没说话。Bruce抓着袋子和蛋糕就好像它们能够保护自己似的，盯着路过的大楼躲避Alfred不时撇过来的目光。Alfred停车得太快了，Bruce等到他出去之后才深深吸了口气让自己平静下来，跟上了他。

Joker住的楼看起来跟上次Bruce看到的没区别，不知为何这比看起来不同还糟糕。他觉得楼应该看起来不一样才对。它应该看起来像是大战过后，但它没有。

Bruce站在人行道上，盯着楼，没法移动并讨厌着面前的景象。如果他进去的话就说明了什么。如果他让Alfred带他回家也会说明了什么，Bruce不确定哪个选择更糟。

“走吧？”Alfred问道，给了Bruce一个勉强但饱含着鼓励的微笑。

Bruce做了个深呼吸，对自己点点头，转头给了Alfred一个颤抖的微笑。他能做到。

Bruce让Alfred先走，他在几步远的地方跟着。他手中的包异常沉重，他觉得如果Alfred没有拿走蛋糕的话他会把它摔到地上。楼梯看起来没有尽头，也许Bruce应该买下这座楼装上电梯。不过Joker也许不会高兴的。他们得先说好。

他们到达了Joker公寓那层，Alfred等着Bruce走到前面。Bruce不想，但是Alfred正挑起眉毛的表情说明他没有选择。

Bruce只能听见自己耳中的心跳。

Bruce在Joker门前停下。他觉得他在敲门之前就会心脏病发作。或者Joker会举着机关枪在门后等着他。

也许这只是等着杀掉Bruce的阴谋。他举起拳头，咽了口口水。他能做到。

Bruce拳头敲到门板之前门就开了。Jonny和Bruce迷惑地盯着对方，直到Bruce放下拳头，Jonny绕过去。

“玩的开心。”Jonny说着走过去。他停下冲Alfred微笑，礼貌地道别，然后走下了楼梯。

Bruce摇摇头，强迫自己放松下来。上一次他和Joker的见面也许是个灾难，但是他们之前就有过糟糕透顶的会面，也都放下继续了。他们能够再做一次。Bruce看了眼Alfred，他鼓励的点点头，让Bruce觉得好了点。

Bruce最先注意到的是电视的声音。第二个是浓咖啡的味道。Bruce给Alfred指了厨房的方向然后走向传来电视响声的客厅。他觉得自己不该惊讶看到Joker正缠在十几根五颜六色的跳绳里，试着解开自己。

Bruce顿住了。这猝不及防的Joker典型局面让他忍不住微笑着放松下来。他走到Joker的视野里，Joker立刻停住了扭动。

“看在这个世界里所有还没坏透的东西的份儿上，求你告诉我不是你所有的鞋都这么傻。”Joker说着，语气严肃，Bruce轻声笑着蹲下直视Joker的双眼。

“事实上有五双。”他回答，微笑着，享受着逐渐填满他的熟悉的温暖和平静。

Joker点点头，看起来不由自主地紧绷，“好极了。我们会烧掉它们。”

“你想烧了我的鞋？”Bruce大笑起来，Joker又点了下头。他摇摇头，一种他不熟悉的咧嘴笑出现在他脸上。他想念这个。“只要你有别的鞋借我穿就行。”

“穿Jonny的。”Joker说着，继续小心翼翼试图把自己的胳膊从那一团绳子里解出来。Bruce看了他一会儿，然后叹口气，冲他微笑：“你需要帮忙吗？”

Joker不动了，咬住了下唇。他的眼睛没看着Bruce。最终他猛地点了下头。Bruce什么也没说。他抓住缠在Joker头发里的绳子，把他解开。Joker仍然拒绝看他，但是至少他同意Bruce触摸他了。慢慢来，Bruce告诉自己。

“我能自己解开的，但是我的大拇指也被缠上了，这个情况还不值得我表演逃生术。”Joker说道，Bruce宠溺地嗯了声表示同意。

Bruce帮助Joker把他的手指解开，他们肌肤短暂的相触让他的皮肤被舒适的小火花点燃，Bruce让自己的手逗留的时间稍微长了一点。他能够感觉到Joker在盯着他，但是他幸好没说什么。

“Alfred拿着蛋糕。他带到厨房去了。”Bruce打破了沉重的寂静。Joker点点头，咬着下唇。Bruce不确定他应不应该对Joker的沉默感到担心，但最终他决定给他一点时间去习惯和自己的相处。

“你不想和我单独带在一起？”Joker的嘴唇卷曲成一个冷笑。

“Alfred不想我和你单独带在一起。”Bruce纠正了他，“我本来想拒绝的但是他曾经是个特工，如果我不同意他做监护人他看起来就准备用他的特工技能揍我了。”

Joker嗤了一声，让Bruce松了口气的是那是觉得好玩的那种嗤。“我很确定你能打得过他的。”

“他曾经为特殊机构工作而且他抚养我长大。他就像个忍者管家，而且还有作为家长的光环。”Bruce反驳。那让Joker笑了起来，终于看向了Bruce的眼睛。Bruce终于把Joker从绳子中弄了出来避免自己说或是做出什么傻事。

“我很抱歉我对你说谎了。”Bruce轻声说道。他扭着绳子给自己找点事干，并且用能露出的最真挚的表情看着Joker。Joker皱起眉，啧了下舌。Bruce坐着没动，Joker一边思索一边看着他。

“我对几乎杀了你这事有点儿抱歉。”Joker最终说道，Bruce冲他微笑了。这已经超出了他的预期，他很满意，至少现在是。

Bruce用胳膊肘捅了捅Joker的肩膀：“我们重新开始怎么样？”

Joker考虑了一下，然后耸耸肩，给了Bruce一个甜甜的笑：“好呀。”

Bruce想要用手指抚摸Joker的头发，但他没有。他站起来，冲Joker伸出手。Joker看了它一会儿终于握住了他，Bruce把他从地上拉起来。Joker太过迅速地从他身边躲开，Bruce放开了他，即使那让他有点受伤，然后跟着他去了厨房。

Alfred在地板上抚摸南瓜，虽然他看见Joker的时候表情严肃起来，但他没说什么。让Bruce松了口气的是Joker直接冲着柜台上的蛋糕去了，根本没看Alfred一眼。

Bruce不得不躲开南瓜让她咬不到自己的脚踝，在靠近Alfred的时候给了他一个微笑。Alfred放松了一点，给了Bruce一个点头作为鼓励。Bruce接着把注意力集中在Joker身上，在他看到Joker根本不切一块而是直接拿了把勺子挖蛋糕吃的时候叹了口气。

Joker看见Bruce盯着他的时候停下了动作，嘴里还含着勺子。他的眼神从蛋糕移到Bruce移到Alfred身上，把勺子从嘴里拔出来发出一声湿润的“啵”。

“抽屉里还有勺子。”他说了声然后继续挖蛋糕。

Bruce摇摇头，从碗橱里拿了盘子，Alfred没有要，所以Bruce又放了回去只拿了个勺子。Joker不太开心Bruce打断了他吃蛋糕，但他还是让Bruce给他切了一大块。Bruce给自己切了一小片，Joker坐在了柜台上，Bruce坐在餐椅上。

“你知道，你可以带她去公园。”Joker对Alfred说。“我不会杀他的，拉勾勾保证。”

Joker满嘴蛋糕地对Alfred咧嘴笑。Bruce以为Alfred会拒绝，但他只是转头看着Bruce给了他一个询问的眼神。

“我们没事。”Bruce安慰他，有点吃惊自己真的是这个意思。

“我会看着手机。”Alfred说，但他的确走向门，最后怀疑地看了Joker一眼然后就离开房间，南瓜跟在后面。Joker和Bruce沉默着，南瓜兴奋地对前门尖叫，直到门开了，然后又关上。

然后寂静变得更尴尬了。  
Joker给他倒了一杯咖啡，Bruce轻声道谢，接过了。他们都没说话，但至少Bruce是因为不知道说什么。Joker不断躲避他目光的样子看上去也在证明他有同样的问题。

可是Bruce没法停止盯着他看。Joker看上去比平时更纤细一点，但他的妆容还在，虽然他的衣服皱巴巴的但是Bruce觉得那大多是因为跳绳而不是缺乏保养。Bruce在Joker瞥向他的时候移开视线，不想让Joker发现自己在盯着他看。

“所以我们今天做什么？”Joker忽然问道，Bruce喝了口咖啡给自己争取一点时间。

“我们可以看个电影之类的？”Bruce因为自己犹豫的语气短暂地闭了会儿眼睛。Joker翻了个白眼，但是他的微笑几乎是喜爱的。“听起来不错。我有Eddie的Netflix密码。”

Joker又切了一块蛋糕，Bruce倒满了他们的咖啡杯。他跟着Joker走到了沙发旁，虽然他们刻意保持着比平时更多的距离，但至少还没让人觉得不适。

Joker的手机在电影看到一半的时候响了，但是他无视了它。Bruce的手机几秒钟之后也响了，他瞥了眼Joker，然后看了眼是什么事。他有些惊讶地发现是Alfred给他发了短信，更加惊讶地发现短信说Alfred正和Jonny喝茶。Bruce把手机放回口袋，迷惑地皱着眉。他很高兴Alfred不用等在车上或者在街上闲逛，但是他和Jonny在一起消磨时间是他没意料到的事。

电影结束之后Joker伸了个懒腰，让他的脚抵着Bruce的大腿。他没敢动，直到Joker收回了脚坐起来去够遥控器。“想再看一部吗？”

Bruce耸了耸肩：“当然。”他希望Alfred能够理解，并且和Jonny待在一起是不错的经历。

Joker选了部超级英雄电影，Bruce觉得这大概是某种玩笑。他确保自己会喜欢这部电影。

Joker电影中途站起来溜进了厨房，在几分钟之后回来了，手里拿着两碟蛋糕。他给了Bruce他的蛋糕，一言不发，然后回到了他的座位上，接着舒展自己的腿让它们又抵上了Bruce的大腿。Bruce试着无视那一点接触带给他的热度。

“你最近怎么样？”Bruce在片尾结束之后问道。

Joker耸耸肩：“很好。”

Bruce咬住下唇，考虑接下来该怎么做。Joker关上了电视，然后就开始专心转自己的勺子。安静感觉起来很尴尬，但是他们似乎都没办法打破它。

“我应该走了吗？”Bruce问道，但自己也不确定想要什么回答。

“不。”Joker做了个深呼吸，歪过脑袋。

“那我们接下来干什么？”Bruce扭过头看着Joker。

他咬住下唇，严肃地皱着眉看着Bruce。Bruce没动，也没试图隐藏什么。他不知道Joker在想什么，但是他希望很快就能知道。

“为什么你对我说谎？”Joker问道，Bruce没料到这个。他清清嗓子，告诉自己这是个他们不得不展开的谈话——如果他们想要继续的话。

“最开始我不想要你杀了我。”Bruce说道，Joker耸耸肩，他的神情看上去理解又有点想笑。“然后我习惯了我们之间的模式，而你只能是你，我不想放弃这个，我猜我害怕如果你知道了真相会发生什么。”

Joker面无表情地看着Bruce：“你逊得都有点可爱了。停下。我还想接着生你的气呢。”

Bruce用手蹭了蹭自己的脖子，扭过脑袋。

“我想告诉你来着，但是时机似乎一直不对。我不是想要伤害你。”Bruce鼓起勇气瞥了Joker一眼，没料到那个沉思中的皱眉。

“但你已经知道了，对不对？”

Joker瞪着Bruce，微微摇头：“别低估我无视的能力。我只想你是你。”

Bruce呼了口气，握住沙发那头Joker的手。Joker紧绷起来，但是，让Bruce松了口气的是，他并没有抽开。

“我仍然是我。在你身边我一直都是我自己。”他声音异常严肃，“如果你不想，我们不必一直提起这些，但是如果我们知道真相都会更好。这样的话我们都不会意外地做出伤害到对方的事情。”

Bruce考虑了一下他接下来要说的话，露出一个微笑：“再说，现在我不用假装做一个世界上最事故体质的亿万富翁了。”

Joker嗤了一声，这让Bruce的微笑加深了。他的手指抚过Bruce的，歪过脑袋自顾自地笑了。但是他在微笑，这就足够了。Bruce希望他们在最开始就能这样把事情说开。他让Joker思考着，注意着他表情微小的变化，从恼火到挫败。如果Joker没有轻轻地握着他的手，他一定会去抚摸他的头发。

“好吧。但是你不能利用你所知道的信息对付我。这里是个安全屋，你绝对不能穿着你那套蠢装备过来，或者告诉其他人这个地方。尤其不能告诉警察。”

“我能做到。”Bruce回答。

“还有你不打扮成巨型啮齿动物的时候不能因为我做的任何事把我关起来。”Joker继续，这次Bruce同意的没那么容易。

“那么你就不能在我面前杀死或弄残任何人。也不能有大型建筑破坏。”Bruce说。如果Joker在定规矩那么Bruce也有权做同样的事。

Joker咬住嘴唇眯起眼睛。“好吧。”他最终回答。

Bruce放松下来，有一会儿，环绕着他们的寂静感觉起来很舒适，然后Joker轻笑，很快大笑起来。Bruce迷惑地冲他挑起眉毛。

“我不敢相信我居然让你和你的小鸟崽们开了场汽车追逐战。”Joker大笑着。Bruce忍住了笑。

“我不敢相信我在和个兽迷（furry）约会！”Joker继续说道。

“我不是兽迷。”Bruce说道，有点儿义愤填膺。Joker大笑着摇摇头。“你天天穿成一只动物。你就是兽迷。”他冲Bruce甜甜地笑着。

“那你是什么？”Bruce回嘴，Joker不再咯咯笑了，思考起来。

“我对自己的性取向很有自信并且愿意接受新事物。没什么能够定义我。”他骄傲的表情很衬他的语气。Joker还坐直了。Bruce嗤之以鼻，想都没想就从Joker手中抽出自己的手然后握住他的脖子，把他拉进一个吻里。

Joker发出一声微弱的惊讶哼唧。他太紧绷了，Bruce立刻后悔了。他正准备撤开道歉的时候Joker放松下来，回吻了他。最初犹豫又缓慢，但是很快他们就回到了熟悉的模式里。Joker轻叹着，手指纠缠着Bruce的头发。

这还不够，Bruce把Joker推到垫子上，Joker大笑着用双腿环住Bruce把他拉近，有一会儿似乎一切都没事了。他融化在Joker身上，离开他的嘴唇去舔舐他的喉咙。Joker仍然喜欢。

直到他摇摇头，把Bruce推开。Bruce盯着他，因为忽然的改变迷惑又有点生气。但如果Joker想要停下他不会逼他。

“我还生你的气。”Joker提醒他，虽然Bruce觉得这不是最好的借口他仍然没说什么。

“我该走了吗？”Bruce问道，准备不管怎样都尊重Joker的决定。

Joker点点头，但他的眼神柔软，Bruce知道他们会没事的。他抓住Joker的手，在他的指节上印下一个吻，站起来道了别。Joker冲他弯弯手指，微笑了。Bruce最后回头看了他一眼，离开了。  
   
 他们开始习惯于给彼此发信息，大多数是告诉对方自己的日常生活。有时候Joker给Bruce发图片。又一次，当Tim和Dick在办一个案子的时候遇到了麻烦，Bruce给Joker打电话问了他的看法，Joker让Bruce知道了他们要捉的人在哪里，只要Bruce会亲自在明早给他送来鲜花和咖啡。

“我不喜欢他。”Bruce问他为什么泄露那个贩卖毒品的人的信息的时候Joker这么回答。他接受了花和咖啡，如果Bruce没急着去工作的话他会接受Joker的邀请，和他一起吃早餐。Joker噘嘴，但是让Bruce走了。

Bruce继续去夜巡，虽然他很担心遇到Joker但并没有发生。他怀疑Joker大概是故意躲着他，他很赞成这样。他不想在他们刚刚开始修复感情的时候就得和他打架。 

在夜巡之前他思考三明治和吐司哪个好的时候他的电话响了。Bruce接了，没去看是谁打的。

“既然我们已经接受了你的夜间嗜好，我希望你能够帮我个忙。”Joker没打招呼，这很熟悉，让Bruce微笑起来。

“这得取决于你想要什么。”Bruce回答，决定了吐司更好。

“有个拐子试图骚扰Happy的孩子，我本来想亲自处理的但是我在看这个超好看的剧不想起来。”Joker解释道，他的声音有点儿太甜蜜了。

Bruce点点头：“我可以查查。”

“好极了。显然他是Luigi披萨店的粉丝，所以你可以从那里开始。找一个有着穿衣糟糕品味瘸腿小个子。”Joker挂断了。Bruce放下手机，准备去做吐司。

他很快找到了Joker说的罪犯，Bruce把他送到警方拘留，不是只因为Joker说了，而是因为他触犯了真正的法律。庆幸的是这个人在敲诈勒索方面的保密性做的并不那么好。

他给Joker发了短信告诉他歹徒被处理了，然后得到了一个微笑表情。Bruce轻笑着继续夜巡。

出乎Bruce的意料，Tim和Dick对于Bruce和Joker最近的交流保持着乐观谨慎的态度。Barbara并不开心，但是在和Bruce之外的所有人讨论之后她同意了继续帮助Bruce，只要她不用处理何Joker相关的事情。Bruce不能再乐意了。

他蹲在一座旧公寓的屋顶上，这里正被整修成一处办公楼。时间安静地逝去，他让自己的思绪飘散。街道上的声音盖不过他风中斗篷传来的轻响。

Joker这几天很安静，Bruce担心是因为他要求了继续约会的原因。他只是想要吃个晚餐而已，但是Joker没回他的短信。Bruce不是特别担心，因为忽然的失踪是Joker做得出来的事。再说，他们都同意了如果生气或沮丧了会告诉他。既然Joker没说，Bruce说服自己Joker只是在处理他的计划。

Dick和Tim来了一次，确保Bruce不需要帮助，但是他们有自己的案子还想去调查。Bruce微笑着看他们离开，然后接着注视下方的情况。

他已经观察了好几天下面小餐馆的活动了。他觉得这里的人跟黑帮有联系，这餐馆只是个掩饰赌博或者洗钱的地方，但是他不确定，除了街上听到的消息之外没有任何确实的证据。

砸到Bruce后脑勺的石头是他没意料到的。他转过身，准备好战斗。他立刻停下来，因为他看到了Joker，抛着一块小石子，脸上带着个微笑。Bruce不敢动也不敢说话。

“他们洗钱的地方不在这里。你大概，偏了五英里。”Joker说着，当Bruce没回答他，他不再抛石子了，冲着地下挥了挥手。

“我一个小时之前就看见你在这儿生闷气啦。觉得你应该想补充些糖分。”他说着，从口袋里掏出一袋糖果递给Bruce他脸上的微笑足够友好，让Bruce确定他没有生命危险，但他还是有些担忧地靠近了Joker。

“谢谢。”他说着接过了递给他的软糖小熊，犹豫了一会儿之后决定留在原地。

“所以洗钱的地点在哪里？”他问道，决定让自己显得轻松点，虽然Joker的表情显示他并没成功。

“我可以告诉你，”Joker思考着，把软糖小熊扔进嘴里，“但是那对我有什么好处呀。”

Bruce注意到Joker眼中爱玩的神情，放松下来。这几乎是熟悉的，他知道这个游戏怎么玩。“你想要什么？”他问道，从Joker那里偷了另一只软糖小熊。

Joker摇晃着脑袋，假装在认真思考：“给我个惊喜。”

Bruce不为所动地看着他，有点失望自己的头盔不能让他把作用完全发挥出来。他迈进一步，把Joker拉到一个拥抱里，用斗篷裹住了他。Joker的眼睛睁大了一瞬，然后一个明亮的笑出现在他脸上，他搂住了Bruce。

这很好，就像Bruce一直觉得的那样，他享受着能够抱着Joker的机会。Joker发出一声愉悦的叹息，Bruce把下巴抵在他头顶。

“你觉得我们会没事吗？”他问道，他的声音那么轻，Bruce几乎没有听到。

Bruce考虑了一下。他觉得，随着时间流逝，他们会修复关系的。他们显然在开始做的不错。

“是的。我们会没事。”他回答。

“很好。”Joker蹭了蹭Bruce的胸膛，那袋软糖小熊在他手里发出响声。一个念头忽然出现。这是Joker一直想要的，即使他不想要蝙蝠侠和Bruce是一个人。也许关键在于，以一种全新的方式让事情对Joker来说变得有趣。也许这是确保Joker不惹麻烦并且不再想杀人就杀人的关键。而且，他就应该让Joker惊讶。

他松开Joker，对方发出哼唧，冲他噘嘴。

“跑。”Bruce忍住没有微笑。

Joker皱眉，把小熊软糖塞回兜里：“为啥？”

“我会追你，当我追到你，你就告诉我洗钱地点在哪里。”

Joker不再皱眉了，咧嘴笑了起来：“听起来很有趣。”

Bruce就知道Joker会喜欢。他开始慢慢后退，冲着Bruce笑着。他让Joker走了。正准备告诉Joker他可以先跑一步的时候Joker又冲回来，给了他一个热情的吻，Bruce十分乐于回应。他的手指缠绕着Joker的头发，把他拉近，试着让他知道自己对他的所有感觉，将之融入一个吻内。

Joker尝起来像是小熊软糖和香烟。

他撤开，眼睛因欲望而黑暗：“所以，吻你的感觉是这样的。”他喘息着，一个微笑出现在他脸上，他用拇指擦去Bruce脸上的口红。

Bruce准备提醒Joker他们做过的可比亲吻多多了，但这是Joker，他估计想象了这个特别的亲吻很多次了，所以他让Joker安静地享受了片刻。Joker咯咯笑着再次后退，Bruce忍不住微笑。

“我会让你跑到街道上的。”Bruce说。

Joker点点头，捂住嘴堵住自己的笑声。他的后背撞到了维修通道的门，Bruce看着他手忙脚乱地打开它，然后消失在后面。Bruce等了几秒钟，然后走到边缘，等待着，直到他看到了Joker冲进了一条小巷。

Bruce做了个深呼吸，冲下楼顶，在空中坐了会儿自由落体后对着对面的楼射出抓钩枪，将自己的滑翔对准着Joker的影子消失在街角的方向。

这既熟悉，又新鲜。Bruce微笑着冲向Joker的笑声回荡的方向，夜晚凉爽的空气伴随着他。

本文完  
Notes:  
I wanna thank you peeps for reading this, and I do hope you've enjoyed this.  
Feel free to bother me on tumblr if you want.

译者：啊，完啦。还有些舍不得，这大概是我翻译过的最长的文了……感谢看到这里的所有人！我爱你们！然后如果可以，请也去看看原文或者给原作者留个评论！


End file.
